Perfecta Imperfección
by enigmaSB21saku
Summary: ¿Has escuchado alguna vez la frase "Cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede hacerse realidad"? Pues sí. Porque a veces, sólo a veces, la fantasía se torna realidad y los sueños se hacen palpables. Y si no, que se lo digan a Shaoran Li...
1. Un deseo a ciegas

_¿Has escuchado alguna vez la frase "Cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede hacerse realidad"? Sí, debemos medir bien tanto nuestras palabras como nuestros mayores anhelos porque a veces, sólo a veces, la fantasía se torna realidad y los sueños se hacen palpables. ¿Es peligroso soñar entonces? Pues que se lo pregunten a Shaoran Li. Con el paso de los años, la vida de Shaoran no es el cuento de hadas que él imaginaba llegar a vivir algún día. A punto de divorciarse, con una hija adolescente que ni se atreve a mirarlo a la cara, y un trabajo del que acaba de ser despedido, Shaoran busca desesperadamente el camino hacia unos nuevos días en los que sólo reine la luz. Lo que él no sabe, ni por asomo imagina, es que debido a cierto encuentro, su vida dará un cambio radical aún cuando ni siquiera se había decidido a optar por esa modificación que, obviamente, él no había pedido ni en ningún momento aceptado. Porque pese a todo, Shaoran estaba dispuesto a seguir viviendo dentro de su perfecta imperfección._

_**enigmaSB21saku presenta:**_

_**~ PERFECTA (IM)PERFECCIÓN ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Un deseo a ciegas**_

Ella. ¿Ella? Sí, ella. Ella, a juzgar por su aspecto físico y apariencia en general, es una chica del montón, como se suele decir, una adolescente normal y corriente que vive la vida monótona que podría tener cualquier otra muchacha de su misma edad. Quien quiera que dedicase unos escasos cinco minutos de su preciado tiempo a contemplarla, enseguida podría aventurarse y decir que ella es una chica alegre, tal vez sincera, algo impetuosa y que quizá posea una pizca de egoísmo tal y como deja entrever el misterioso brillo de sus ojos. Descubrir si esa definición es o no la correcta solo puede comprobarse de una única forma; conociéndola. Pero esa chica no resulta ser quien es, como la mayor parte de las personas de las cuales podemos obtener fácilmente una primera impresión. Ella prefiere la soledad a la compañía, los lugares íntimos y cerrados antes que los grandes espacios abiertos, saber las verdades a medias que completas, aunque sean mentiras, y amar antes que ser amada. Son simples detalles con los que pretende levantar una muralla para que nada ni nadie pueda entrar en su vida otra vez, manipulándola a su antojo como lo hizo aquel hombre que, en teoría, sólo quería su bien.

Así, con el largo cabello de color castaño brillando al sol y esa mirada verde tan intensa, la jovencita de dieciséis años desciende a paso ligero por la escalinata de piedra que le conduce a la calle, habiendo dado por finalizada su jornada escolar en el instituto concertado al que acude todas las mañanas. Lleva aferrada a las manos la cartera con los libros que ha utilizado en sus clases, y viste el impoluto uniforme de tonos oscuros y algo tristes ondeando graciosamente al viento. Sin duda, una paradoja más, pues nadie sería capaz de imaginar esas ropas con esos colores tan solitarios y vacíos, moverse con tanta delicadeza y seguridad. Es un espectáculo tan lleno de contrastes que incluso la gente que camina por la calle a menudo da media vuelta para dirigirle una última mirada al ángel que han creído ver caer del mismo Cielo. Pero ella no es ninguna enviada de Dios. Más bien todo lo contrario. Y, a sabiendas de que está siendo observada, sobre todo por un numeroso público masculino, sonríe con cierta coquetería mientras posa un dedo sobre sus labios y parece que guiña un ojo misteriosamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, antes de continuar caminando de esa forma altanera que le viene por parte de padre. Más o menos lo único que ha heredado de él, al juicio de la joven.

Contoneándose sensualmente, avanza decidida por las calles abarrotadas de gente, contemplando con sutil gracia su reflejo en los cristales de los escaparates pertenecientes a cualquier tienda. Le gusta todo de ella; sus ojos, su cabello, sus manos, el color bronceado de su piel, sus labios, sus piernas, las curvas que oscilan en torno a su cintura, su cuerpo en general. Y sabe perfectamente que, aunque resulte egocéntrico pensar así, a mucha gente también le gusta su belleza.

Sin embargo, a la chica no le hubiera importado para nada no haber nacido tan vistosa y elegante. No le hubiera molestado en absoluto el hecho de que fuera poco agraciada o que los chicos de su edad, y los que ya no lo eran, se giraran para verla pasar. Todo eso le era indiferente, ya que lo único que no quería era parecerse demasiado a su padre, ese hombre del cual rechazaba hasta el apellido. Él asegura que no tiene motivos para sentir el odio que su cuerpo reprime hacia su persona. Pero ella, obcecada en que todo lo que proviene de su progenitor no es más que un mísero error, desvía la mirada para luego encerrarse en su cuarto dando un portazo como muestra de su ilógica indignación… y siempre teniendo la última palabra.

No obstante, todo eso terminará muy pronto. Esta misma noche a más tardar. Y ella podrá ser libre en otro lugar al que poder llamar hogar, con otra compañía y una con nueva sonrisa por bandera.

Con esa idea de improvisada libertad, cruza la calle en dirección oeste hacia la próxima parada de autobús mientras dirige su mirada al cielo grisáceo que corona la pequeña ciudad donde vive: Tomoeda, la cual pronto tendrá que abandonar.

La muchacha se entretiene observando el presuroso ir y venir de la gente a través de la ventanilla del bus mientras comprueba una y otra vez su reloj. Suspira con pesadumbre. Para cuando quiera llegar a casa, su padre todavía no se habrá marchado a trabajar, así que hoy no podrá esquivarle, algo que ha estado haciendo casi todas las tardes, tratando únicamente de cruzarse con él a la hora de cenar. Siempre se queda en el instituto hasta casi entrada la noche, haciendo trabajos, estudiando o ayudando a algún club. Por esa personalidad tan servicial que todos creen que ella posee, se ha ganado el título de "popular" dentro del ámbito escolar. Pero en realidad, sólo ella sabe la verdad; que en ningún momento ha buscado tener esa fama que otros tanto ansían. Cosas de la vida.

Minutos después por fin sube por la escalera de caracol que conduce a su casa dentro de ese enorme bloque de pisos al que se mudó con su padre cuando todo sucedió. Y cuando se encuentra frente a la puerta, con las llaves correspondientes en la mano, sueña que esa será la última vez que tenga que hacer ese recorrido… Y piensa que sería precioso si ese simple sueño se tornara realidad.

—¡Estoy en casa! —dice a modo de saludo esperando escuchar una respuesta que, sin embargo, no llega.

Mejor. Piensa ella para sus adentros antes de encerrarse en su habitación, como de costumbre. Se echa en la cama pesadamente e introduce su mano derecha por debajo de la almohada. Sonríe… Y extrae la pequeña fotografía enmarcada en madera de roble de la que no quiere separarse ni cuando duerme. Así se queda ligeramente traspuesta, contemplando su rostro sonriente, sus ojos y su piel pálida, la misma que tantas y tantas veces han tocado sus dedos en una caricia que destilaba amor allá por donde quiera que pasase. Y que ahora ya no puede hacer… también por cosas de la vida. Está tan ensimismada contemplando al muchacho que le sonríe sólo a ella a través del papel fotográfico, que ni siquiera se percata de esos pasos que poco a poco se van acercando…

—Me voy a trabajar…

La puerta de su dormitorio se abre de par en par y un hombre alto, de pelo castaño, ligeramente despeinado, y profundos ojos de un extraño color miel, irrumpe sin ninguna consideración en lo que es la privacidad de su hija.

Ella trata de ocultar la fotografía tan rápido como puede mientras suelta un débil murmullo que él apenas consigue escuchar:

—Te he dicho millones de veces que llames a la puerta antes de entrar…

Nerviosa por querer esconder el marco, no se da cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde. Su padre ha caído en lo que ocultan sus intenciones… Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acorrala a su propia hija contra la cama, inmovilizándola. La muchacha se revuelve inquieta debajo del cuerpo del hombre, aferrándose a la fotografía para que ésta no caiga en sus manos. Pero es inútil.

—¡Dámela! —estalla él aumentando la presión—. ¡Vamos! ¡Dámela o será peor!

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —chilla la joven adolescente a la desesperada—. ¡Es lo único que me queda de él! ¡Papá, no!

De un fuerte tirón, el adulto le arrebata el marco con la fotografía dentro a su hija y la contempla durante algunos segundos que a ella se le hacen interminables. Su ceño se va frunciendo más y más, creando profundos surcos en la piel, a medida que el enfado va haciendo mella en él. Y de pronto arroja la fotografía contra el suelo. Así, con rabia, con una ira que no cabe dentro de su pecho. Con odio. Antes soportaba a ese muchacho. Era su amigo, de hecho, su mejor amigo… pero simplemente cruzó una línea que nunca antes había debido traspasar. Fue algo que él no supo tolerar y ahora la relación entre ambos está hecha añicos. Justo como el marco de madera, el cristal e incluso la fotografía, que dejan de existir en un mar de minúsculos fragmentos aislados. Rotos.

—¿Hasta cuándo, Tsu? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir martirizándome? —espeta el hombre examinando a su hija y juzgando cruelmente las lágrimas que caen por sus suaves mejillas. Puede que su trato con ella sea duro en exceso. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, jamás le ha puesto una mano encima a la chica. Ni siquiera se plantea hacer algo como eso, porque a fin de cuentas, siempre será su hija… Y la de ella, la persona a la que un día más amó. Aprieta los puños con fuerza— ¡Contesta!

—¡Yo todavía le quiero! ¡No puedes hacer que olvide todo de un día para otro! ¡Le quiero, papá! ¡Le…!

Tsu se traga sus palabras, visiblemente asustada, cuando su padre alza una mano por encima de su cabeza. Cierra los ojos esperando un golpe que no se produce… Y ya no vuelve a abrirlos, quizá por estar anegados en lágrimas. La sola visión de la única fotografía que quedaba en su casa del amor de su vida acaba de desaparecer para siempre. Y eso le produce un dolor que no cree poder soportar.

—Cállate… —continúa su padre, impasible—. Cállate… No vuelvas a comentar nada sobre ese imbécil. Cállate, Tsu…

Pero la chica es incapaz de guardar silencio.

—¿Sabes? Empiezo a entender por qué mamá te dejó.

El hombre la mira sorprendido por semejante afirmación. En ningún momento hubiera imaginado que su hija fuese capaz de encararle de esa manera. En parte se siente orgulloso por el valor que acaba de demostrar, pero también supone, entonces, que a la muchacha ya todo le da igual.

—Eres demasiado parecida a ella —sentencia con un tono inexpresivo de voz—. Y no es sólo cuestión de físico, me lo acabas de confirmar. —el padre de Tsu suspira con apatía antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta del dormitorio de su hija mientras agrega con una voz de ultratumba—. Odio que seas como Sakura…

Antes de dar el portazo definitivo, a Tsu le da tiempo a levantarse de la cama para protestar en un vano intento de ser superior que aquel hombre que le dio la vida por una vez.

—Papá…

—Cámbiate de ropa. —interviene él— Vendré a buscarte después del juicio… Sea cual sea el resultado.

Tsu se derrumba sobre la cama, enterrando la cara entre la almohada, mientras su padre abandona la habitación de la adolescente. Ella ni siquiera se molesta en recoger los pedazos del marco que protegía la fotografía, ahora destrozada, del primer gran amor de su vida.

El hombre, ajeno al llanto de su hija, abandona el bloque de pisos donde ambos viven para coger su coche y encaminarse hacia las oficinas de su trabajo. En realidad hoy no tiene que hacer horas laborales. Simplemente le han impuesto una reunión de "extrema urgencia", tal y como lo describió el jefe, para realizar cambios importantes en la plantilla. Tras dar muchas vueltas con el automóvil en busca de un lugar donde aparcar, finalmente abandona el vehículo junto a unos grandes contenedores de papel para reciclar y se dirige hacia el edificio de la empresa donde trabaja desde hace unos dieciséis años: UR-B/arquitectos. Atraviesa las puertas automáticas de grueso cristal y sube las escaleras con la intención de presentarse ya en la Sala de Reuniones. Por el camino se va desprendiendo de la chaqueta, colgándosela al hombro, y ajustándose el cuello de la corbata que, repentinamente, ha comenzado a apretarle con demasiada fuerza. Como suponía desde un principio, no hay nadie cuando toma asiento en el enorme despacho vacío donde tendrá lugar la reunión. Sin embargo, es cuestión de tiempo hasta que empiezan a llegar los primeros invitados, hombres y mujeres que él conoce de otras veces en las que han trabajado codo con codo, y otros tantos de los que apenas sabe el nombre. Todos se sientan en torno a la mesa con un visible deje de preocupación e intercambian comentarios entre ellos. El padre de Tsu también comparte varias palabras, aunque ninguna de ellas demasiado relevante. Y cuando mira de reojo su reloj comprobando que su jefe llega tarde, éste hace acto de presencia disculpándose por el retraso.

—Comenzamos —dice situándose en el centro de la sala junto a un modernísimo proyector en el que todos centran su atención.

Nuestro protagonista aprieta los puños sobre la mesa con disimulo mientras se traga la perorata de su jefe. Hace tiempo ambos eran amigos. De los buenos, además. Compartían todo y se llevaban muy bien. Pero los dos saben que esos tiempos murieron tras algunos acontecimientos que ninguno podrá olvidar.

Así, mientras el director de UR-B/arquitectos explica a sus empleados ciertos ajustes, se sujeta las gafas continuamente sobre el puente de la nariz y se recoloca el oscuro cabello con los dedos, se percata de las miradas asesinas que su mano derecha, laboralmente hablando, le dedica solo a él. Suspira resignado. ¿Es verdad que hay cosas que la gente no puede pasar por alto y ya está?

—Por todo esto y por lo que se avecina —sigue señalando los gráficos proyectados en una pantalla blanca—, por la crisis mundial que acontece actualmente a todos los países y para ser más infalibles respecto a la competencia, es hora de agilizar la plantilla.

Una joven empleada recién graduada levanta la mano inmediatamente tras las palabras de su jefe.

—Discúlpeme, señor Hiiraguizawa, y perdone mi insolencia, pero hable claro y déjese de eufemismos —dice seriamente cruzándose de brazos con decisión—. ¿Agilizar la plantilla? ¿Por qué no dice abiertamente _reducción_ de plantilla? Vamos… Diga claramente quién tiene que irse a la calle…

Sorprendido por la intervención de la mujer, el joven director de la empresa de arquitectura asiente con la cabeza y ojea unos papeles que yacen desordenados sobre la mesa, tratando de organizarse. Las palabras de su empleada le han dejado paralizado, fuera de juego, pero ante todo tiene que dar una imagen de control absoluto.

—Sí, por supuesto, señorita Yamamoto —contesta y, sin más dilación, pasa a leer los nombres de los despedidos tras unas palabras que a nadie van a consolar—. Créanme cuando les digo que son personas profesionalmente estupendas y que esta empresa no hubiera llegado donde está ahora de no haber sido por ustedes. Les deseo todo el éxito del mundo cuando atraviesen las puertas de UR-B/arquitectos, de verdad, porque se la merecen. —hace una breve pausa mientras observa a la audiencia, disfrutando en el fondo, de su condición de superior. "No te regodees de eso, imbécil", piensa el padre de Tsu, adivinando las divagaciones de su jefe—. Así pues, supone para mí un inmenso disgusto tener que prescindir de los que formamos parte del Departamento de Dirección, al señor Yagami, el señor Furukawa, la señorita Matsuura, el señor Nekoi y la señorita Hibiya entre una lista que subiré a nuestra página web, donde habrá un foro de reclamaciones y recomendaciones para entrar en otras empresas —los nombrados se levantan de sus asientos sin protestar y abandonan la sala tras recoger sus cosas. Los presentes pueden observar en el rostro de la última despedida, la señorita Hibiya, un mal disimulado rastro de lágrimas. El resto de los empleados suspiran aliviados, pero Eriol Hiiraguizawa dispone de una sentencia más para los que ya han cantado una victoria más que anticipada—. Oh, y… el señor Li también.

—¡¿QUÉ? —estalla el padre de Tsu sin poder remediarlo, levantándose de la silla como impulsado por un resorte— ¡No puedes…!

—Señor Li, compórtese —espeta duramente Eriol Hiiraguizawa y Li se ve obligado a calmarse y tomar asiento otra vez—. El puesto de Li lo ocupará la señorita Hana Atsura, recién incorporada a UR-B/arquitectos. Se levanta la sesión, gracias.

Todos los presentes recogen sus maletines, abrigos y documentos, colocan las sillas y desaparecen felicitando a la tal Hana Atsura, que apenas puede creerse lo que acaba de suceder. Todos… menos Li, quien espera a quedarse a solas con el que ahora ya no es ni su amigo ni su jefe.

Eriol trata de ignorarlo y abandonar la sala de reuniones, pero de pronto se ve acorralado contra la pared más cercana y el cuerpo del hombre al que acaba de echar a la calle.

—Una razón, solo necesito eso —pide Li frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Y por qué el señor Yagami o la señorita Matsuura? —pregunta Hiiraguizawa con indiferencia mal fingida—. ¿Por qué la señorita Hibiya, que incluso ha llorado? Necesitamos un cambio de imagen, Li, y eso es algo que tú ya no nos puedes aportar. No te necesitamos más. Yo… —se aparta de él con brusquedad y se dirige hacia la puerta— No te necesito.

—¡No digas estupideces! Sabes que esta empresa ha salido adelante en parte por mi trabajo. ¿Cuándo te he fallado en estos dieciséis años?

—Estás mezclando lo personal con lo que no lo es. Muy poco profesional por tu parte, Li. Acéptalo y lárgate de una vez.

Li no puede soportarlo más. La cabeza le da vueltas y siente agudos pinchazos en las sienes, pero tiene que recobrar su puesto sea como sea… o será difícil encontrar otro trabajo que le reporte el mismo beneficio que su empleo como arquitecto. Decide salirse por las ramas y dejar de lado el tema del que Eriol quiere hablar.

—Todavía no he terminado los planos de Yasu Namura. Y ese fue un encargo exclusivamente para mí. ¿Quieres que lo deje colgado? No creo que le haga mucha gracia. Es uno de los principales accionistas…

—Por eso terminarás ese trabajo y luego te irás.

—No puedo, ya me has despedido —concluye Li sintiendo que acaba de poner a Hiiraguizawa en un aprieto—. Readmíteme y tendrás terminados los planos en un par de días.

—No tientes a la suerte, Li. ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no eres imprescindible aquí? Me importa una mierda que esos planos los hagas tú o los haga cualquier otro. Yasu Namura los tendrá en su mesa sin falta el próximo lunes.

Li suspira sin saber qué hacer o qué decir… Solo puede ver cómo su futuro se le escapa de las manos.

—Por favor, Eriol… Necesito este trabajo.

—Y yo necesito que te largues para siempre de mi vida, que ya te has entrometido bastante en ella —sentencia Eriol acercándose a él—. No me extraña que Sakura te dejara…

Y Hiiraguizawa sabe que el puño de Li se va a estampar en su cara tras sus crueles palabras, pero no le importa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que quería decírselo frente a frente. Es cierto… Se merece estar solo por cortarle a él las alas. Se lo merece…

—No menciones a Sakura —repone Li, enfadado—. ¡El que mezcla lo personal con lo profesional eres tú, Eriol! ¡Eres tú! Pero, ¿cómo quieres que actuase entonces? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? ¡No eres padre para saberlo, joder!

Eriol Hiiraguizawa se encoge de hombros mientras se palpa la mejilla, amoratada por el golpe.

—No soy padre pero soy un hombre como otro cualquiera. Un hombre enamorado, además…

—¿Enamorado? ¡No me hagas reír! —se burla Li agarrando a Eriol de la corbata y regalándole una mirada llena de odio—. ¿Cómo tengo que entender que te acostaras con mi hija? ¡Te acostaste con Tsu, Eriol! ¡Y ella solo tiene dieciséis años!

—¿Es que consideras que es joven para hacerlo o qué? ¿Te recuerdo las cosas que hacíamos tú y yo con otras chicas a esa edad?

—La cuestión no es cuántos años tiene ella, sino cuántos tienes tú, Eriol… Estás a punto de cumplir los cuarenta. ¿Lo ves normal? ¡No has hecho más que meterle pájaros en la cabeza a mi hija durante todo este tiempo! ¿Crees que no sé que todo esto lo haces por despecho? Pues lo sé, Eriol, lo sé. Lo haces por todo lo que pasó con Tomoyo y lo haces porque yo prohibí a Tsu que te viera más. ¿Quién es poco profesional aquí?

—¡Basta! —Eriol hace un amago de golpear a Li, pero contiene sus ganas a tiempo. Si lo hiciera se enfrascarían en una pelea de la que acabarían muy mal parados. Li en estos momentos no está en condiciones de ver más allá porque lo acaba de perder todo, pero él todavía tiene mucho que ganar como para fastidiarlo por una discusión con el que un día fue su mejor amigo—. Por si te queda alguna duda, Li, yo quería a tu hija con toda mi alma.

—Mientes. Tú querías a Tomoyo… y la sigues queriendo. Podrás engañar a tus empleados, podrás engañar a mi hija, incluso podrás engañar a Sakura… Pero a mí no.

Eriol agacha la cabeza y se aferra con fuerza a su maletín. Ya no tiene más que decir. Ya se le han agotado las palabras. Solo tiene una cosa más de que hablar, y sabe de sobra que a Li no le va a gustar. Así, con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, toma un periódico abandonado sobre la mesa central y se lo entrega al hombre que tiene delante.

—Toma —dice mientras espera a que Li lo coja.

—¿Qué mierda…?

—Búscate otro empleo. Es lo máximo que ahora puedo hacer por ti.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Crees que con esto se soluciona el problema? ¿Crees que dándome un periódico, que encima es de ayer, para buscar otro trabajo se arregla todo? ¡No tienes ni idea, Hiiraguizawa! ¡Ni idea! —Li arroja con todas sus fuerzas el periódico al suelo, incrementando su odio hacia el que hace unos escasos diez minutos era su jefe.

—Vete, Li, en serio… Vete. Aquí ya no pintas nada.

—Sabes que esta empresa no será nada sin mí —amenaza Li con sosiego en un último intento por conservar su empleo. Es lo último que le faltaba por perder—. No te la juegues despidiéndome.

—Vete.

Eriol ya no vuelve a encarar a Li, y él sabe que de nada sirve seguir insistiendo, por lo que después de un brusco empujón a modo de despedida, el padre de Tsu abandona la Sala de Reuniones para enfrentarse a la próxima treta que el destino le tiene reservada.

Avanza rápido entre sus compañeros de trabajo, los cuales pueden ver la expresión compungida de Li y ni se atreven a saludarle cuando pasa ante ellos. Él se traga su rabia, se traga su orgullo y hace ver como que nada sucede, pero sencillamente, nunca se le dio bien actuar. Sale de las oficinas de UR-B/arquitectos sin volver la vista atrás cuando las puertas acristaladas se cierran tras él, y busca con la mirada su coche… Aunque el vehículo no aparece. No está… Y el enfado de Li se incrementa más y más. Rastrea toda la calle sin éxito durante quince minutos y, agotado, se deja caer sobre la acera haciéndose a la idea de que se lo han robado. Justo entonces divisa un pequeño cartel que ha pasado por alto y que ocupa el lugar en donde se suponía que debía estar su coche. Es una especie de carta:

_Estimado señor, debido al mal estacionamiento de su vehículo con matrícula 1806, le comunicamos que la grúa local lo ha retirado de la vía pública hasta que usted vaya a recogerlo. Infórmese en la comisaría de policía para pagar el importe correspondiente._

_Un cordial saludo._

_Ayuntamiento de Tomoeada._

Li cree morir cuando el pulso comienza a temblarle descontroladamente en torno al aviso de papel que sostiene con fuerza. Hubiera chillado, pateado el asfalto, hundido su puño en la luna del coche más cercano, atracado una tienda, reventado alguna farola, insultado a los viandantes y destrozado un banco de madera de cualquier parque de no ser porque era uno de los más prestigiosos y reconocidos arquitectos de toda la ciudad de Tomoeda. Espera, espera… ¡Ya no lo era! Li aprieta los puños con fuerza y recoge todo el aire que el volumen de sus pulmones le permite retener. Está dispuesto a dejarse allí las cuerdas vocales cuando de pronto se ve catapultado hacia adelante, estampándose contra el suelo. ¡Genial!

—¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora?

Li trata de levantarse, sobreponiéndose al golpe, para comprobar qué ha pasado. Está a punto de asestarle un bofetón al culpable de su caída cuando se percata de que es una chica; una jovencita de largo pelo castaño que bien podría tener la edad de su hija. Instantáneamente la rabia y el dolor de Li desaparecen como por arte de magia. Esta muchacha le recuerda a alguien…

La chiquilla se pone en pie palpándose la cara. Suspira aliviada al comprobar que no se ha hecho nada, pero después su expresión cambia fugazmente de la felicidad a la preocupación.

—¿Se ha roto? ¿Se ha roto? —pregunta desquiciada buscando algo por el suelo— ¿Se ha roto?

—¿Perdón?

—¡Dime que no se ha roto! —exclama tomando a Li por los hombros mientras lo zarandea con una fuerza que nadie diría que una chica así pudiera poseer.

—No entiendo lo que…

—¡Es de cristal! ¡Se puede romper con mucha facilidad y entonces…! ¡Dios! —chilla ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza y enterrando sus dedos en un sombrero a juego con el abrigo que lleva puesto.

Li le tapa la boca a la joven con la mano, obligándola a detener los alaridos que escapan de sus labios. Toda esta situación se le hace más y más rara a cada segundo que pasa. De pronto, un brillo reluciente lo ciega momentáneamente y cuando echa la vista hacia el lugar de donde procede el pequeño resplandor, comprueba que se trata de una botella de vidrio con un tapón del mismo material en forma de pájaro. Sufre un terrible presentimiento cuando contempla el objeto.

—¿No será…?

—¡Es eso! —grita ella lanzándose a por la botellita, comprobando su contenido, desilusionándose en el acto— ¡NO ESTÁN!

El hombre se incorpora con un gesto de desaprobación en el rostro, pensando que no tiene un tiempo ilimitado como para perderlo en estas tonterías.

—¡Estupendo! —dice con ironía dejando caer las manos sobre sus rodillas—Tsu, la discusión, el despido, el coche… y ahora la loca del barrio. Mira, niña, no estoy para perder tiempo contigo. Yo me largo. Suerte…

La muchacha, claramente indignada, se acerca a Li reflejando seriedad por primera vez mientras se aferra con fuerza al asa de su bolso, donde sobresale un perro de peluche de color azul.

—No estoy loca. Esa botella estaba llena de algo muy importante para mí… Algo que… ¡Oh, ahí están! —contesta mientras se agacha repentinamente y va recogiendo uno por uno, unos caramelos que más bien se asemejan a erizos de mar de colores. Acto seguido los guarda en la botella, la cual introduce cuidadosamente en el bolso cuando termina—. ¡Menos mal!

—¿Caramelos? —se extraña Li sin comprender—. Eso que es tan importante para ti… ¿Son caramelos?

Ella lo mira como quien hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

—¡Error! No son caramelos —responde y procede a realizar un análisis visual de Li. Por alguna razón decide que es alguien de confianza, por lo que le ofrece una explicación más detallada—. Son corazones.

Se produce un silencio incómodo tras la declaración de la muchacha. Li no sabe si sentirse ofendido, si echarse a reír o si abandonar a esta chica con su locura y hacer un paréntesis en su vida, como si esta conversación nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Opta por este último recurso.

—Y luego dices que no estás loca. ¡Corazones!

Li le da la espalda a la joven y comienza a caminar en dirección a los juzgados. Por un momento había olvidado que tenía un juicio pendiente… Un juicio con ella, con Sakura. Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí hablando con esta chica de la cual no sabe ni el nombre? ¡Es ridículo!

—¡No, espera! —lo retiene ella tomándole del brazo— Lo digo de verdad. Son corazones que he ido recogiendo de la gente. Corazones tristes que cuido con mucho esmero para hacer a sus propietarios felices. Yo… ¡Curo los corazones de las personas y…!

No llega a terminar la frase porque Li ya no la escucha.

—¡Déjame en paz! —espeta él con arrogancia cuando la chica lo toma del brazo. Li se desprende de ella con una facilidad tan abrumadora que la extraña loca no vuelve a insistir.

—Veo que, en tu caso, sería sencillamente imposible —susurra misteriosamente contemplando los cordones de sus zapatos mientras acaricia el perrito de peluche azul que sobresale de su bolso.

Se produce un incómodo silencio entre ambos que sólo es roto por el trasiego de la gente que pasea por la calle. El sol se ha ocultado de repente, y Li toma el hecho como un mal presentimiento. No debería estar allí…

—Mira, si te has perdido, puedes venir conmigo. Ahora tengo un juicio muy importante, pero después quizá puede acompañarte a una comisaría de policía para que ellos se encarguen de ti. —dice Li intentando sonar compasivo, aunque es como si la muchacha hubiera perdido toda su alegría y vitalidad de pronto.

Ella clava sus ojos castaños en los de él. Se sostienen la mirada durante unos segundos decisivos que, sin embargo, les conducen al punto de partida.

—Déjame aliviar tu corazón —murmura acortando la distancia que los separa y apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Li en un abrazo que no llega a realizarse.

El hombre se pregunta si es normal que una desconocida actúe de este modo tras haber intercambiado cuatro palabras mal dichas sin mayor razón que la de que tocaba decirlas. Pero se deja llevar empezando a creer que la locura de esa chica sea sólo superficial.

—Mi corazón está perfectamente —asegura él acariciando vagamente los cabellos castaños de la joven—. No hay por qué curarlo.

—No, justo aquí, ¿ves? —ella presiona el pecho de Li con sus manos— Aquí no late…

Sobresaltado por la declaración, Li se aparta otra vez de la chica y se palpa el corazón casi con ansiedad. Espera hasta cinco segundos y después respira aliviado. ¿Qué dice? ¿Que no late? ¡Pero si está palpitando a mil por hora!

—¿Cómo no va a latir? Yo sí que lo siento…

—Te equivocas. —afirma ella plenamente convencida de sus palabras. Li alza las cejas con sorpresa. Ya no sabe qué creer y qué no— No late porque en él no hay amor. Y eso es precisamente lo que deseas. Tu deseo es volver a amar. Amar a _esa_ persona, ¿me equivoco?

Li permanece callado. Sus palabras mueren antes de que puedan ser pronunciadas, quizá porque realmente no tiene nada que añadir, aunque todo le parezca cada vez más surrealista y tenga ganas de protestar. Sólo quiere desviar el tema de la conversación, ya que si no lo hace, tiene la horrible impresión de que terminará cayendo en una estafa de la que resultará difícil salir.

—Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Si sabes o no mi nombre no hará que cambien las cosas. En cambio, si aceptas que necesitas ayuda, mi ayuda en concreto, ganarás más de lo que imaginas. Bien, responde, ¿cuál es tu deseo?

De nuevo, silencio. Un deseo… Sí, Li tiene un deseo pero, desgraciadamente, no está al alcance de nadie.

—Yo no deseo nada.

—Mientes —corta ella—. Todos los seres humanos desean algo. Algunos ni tan siquiera son conscientes de ello, pero su más preciado anhelo se encuentra en lo más profundo de su corazón... Y yo existo en este mundo para hacer esos sueños realidad.

—Lo siento… Lo que yo quiero no lo puedes conseguir. Ni tú ni nadie.

La muchacha enarca las cejas.

—¿Apostamos algo… Shaoran Li?

A estas alturas de la conversación ni siquiera tendría que resultarle extraña la idea de que la chica conozca su nombre, pero aún así no puede disimular su asombro. Sin embargo, no responde a su pregunta, y antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra, la joven ya está hablando de nuevo:

—Piénsatelo —murmura ella antes de volatilizarse en el aire como un suave soplo de viento.

Shaoran se masajea las sienes con pesadumbre. Siente fuertes pinchazos en la cabeza y cree desfallecer. Se pregunta si todo aquello no ha sido más que una alucinación provocada por una desconexión momentánea de sus neuronas. Es decir, él ha podido tocar a la chica, comprobando que era de carne y hueso. Eso no ha sido nada irreal… pero sus ojos tampoco le han engañado cuando ella se ha esfumado delante de sus narices. Y la gente no desaparece así por las buenas, ¿verdad?

Suspira abatido por las dudas mientras arrastra los pies por las calles, camino del Ayuntamiento, camino de su sentencia… Y hacia el encuentro con el que no quiere tener nada que ver.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Se conocieron en el último de curso de Preparatoria, justo para entrar en la Universidad al año siguiente. No hablaban mucho, pero las pocas veces que lo hacían, la conversación resultaba ser de lo más entretenida y fluida. Shaoran recordaba que podía estar hablando horas con Kinomoto sin aburrirse ni mostrarse incómodo. Estaba a gusto perdiéndose en los ojos color esmeralda de ella, que destilaban un brillo especial capaz de hacerle frente hasta el mismo sol. Sakura era una muchacha vital, alegre, inocente y sencilla, amante de la bondad que no siempre encontraba en las personas, y enemiga a muerte de las Matemáticas. No tardó en necesitar la ayuda de Shaoran en ese campo si quería aprobar el curso y tener acceso a las pruebas para la Universidad. Así pues y con esa excusa, se veían cada vez más, estrechaban los lazos que poco a poco comenzaban a unirlos con más fuerza, se reían, bromeaban, salían juntos a dar una vuelta, iban a ver una película y, a paso lento, surgieron las miradas intensas, las indirectas muy directas, las largas charlas por teléfono… y la relación culminó en un beso con el que Shaoran acabó por declararse a Sakura el día de su cumpleaños, el 1 de abril, cuando ella hacía los dieciocho. Se sentían el uno para el otro. En realidad, desde el primer momento en que intercambiaron sus nombres, sabían que ambos estaban destinados a vivir juntos, a amarse… Y así lo hicieron año tras año. Su vida universitaria fue un suspiro y pronto ya estaban buscando trabajo. No tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrarlo y establecerse. Decidieron formalizar su noviazgo, dar un paso más, y por ello acabaron a los pies del altar antes de cumplir los veinticinco. Shaoran era muy feliz, el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra. Tenía una vida perfecta y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nada ni nadie estropeara todo lo que le pertenecía… Y de pronto Sakura se quedó embarazada. Y con ese detalle llegaron todos los problemas. No es que Tsu hubiera echado al traste la vida de ambos. De hecho, Shaoran aceptó la noticia con toda la ilusión que un hombre puede albergar y prácticamente vivía pegado a la barriga de Sakura, susurrándole, acariciando esa redondez que cada día se hacía más grande. Pero los años fueron pasando para todos y la convivencia continua y eterna terminó por pasarle factura tanto a Shaoran como a Sakura. Las palabras amables se convirtieron en fuertes discusiones por la educación de Tsu. Ella era una niña rebelde, a quien le gustaba construir la vida a su manera sin importarle su edad. Tsu crecía antes de tiempo y avanzaba más deprisa que cualquier otra chica. Sus padres hacían todo lo que estaba en su mano para llevarla a remolque, pero era imposible… y lo sabían. Sakura comenzó a desistir, aunque aquello no era precisamente lo que quería. En cualquier caso, empezó a volcar cuerpo y alma en su trabajo: escribir… Llenar folios y folios en blanco con cualquier tipo de historias: cuentos infantiles, novelas para adultos, juveniles… Estaba tan metida en sus creaciones que ni siquiera prestaba atención a su familia. Shaoran tiraba solo de Tsu, deseando encontrar en ella un mínimo de sentido común. Sin embargo, él también estaba desesperado y la indiferencia de su esposa y los problemas que le deba su propio empleo de arquitecto, no ayudaban en nada. Aún así, hicieron todo lo que pudieron… pero no fue suficiente. Y al final tuvieron que enfrentarse a que su preciada hija, Tsu Li, mantenía en secreto una relación sentimental con Eriol Hiiraguizawa, un hombre que le sacaba más de veinte años, jefe de Shaoran y, además, amigo de la infancia de Sakura. Fue simplemente la gota que colmó el vaso. Li rompió cualquier tipo de relación que hubiera habido entre su hija y él, mientras que Tsu, perdida dentro de una inmensa desolación y vagando entre la soledad, el desasosiego y el desamor, únicamente se refugiaba entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, deseando que el mañana nunca llegara. Sakura no podía hacer oídos sordos a esa situación tan tensa que había perdido cualquier etiqueta de "familiar" que pudiera poseer. Y es que veía cómo poco a poco su familia se desmoronaba sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada por impedir lo que ya era inevitable. Compartió sus miedos con Shaoran, desde luego, buscando sentir consuelo y también deseando escuchar palabras, sus palabras, que mermaran la presión de esa soga invisible que ella misma se había atado alrededor de su pálido cuello. Pero él siempre rechazaba los momentos en que se quedaban a solas para tratar el tema… porque había descubierto que ya no le interesaba seguir luchando en una guerra que desde sus inicios estaba perdida. No le interesaba su vida, la cual se había convertido en un gran desastre, un fracaso… Tampoco sentía lástima o consideración por las lágrimas de Tsu, por muy cruel que este pensamiento pudiera parecer. Y Sakura… Ella… Decir que no la quería sería quizá decir demasiado, pero tampoco soportaba su presencia. Había llegado un punto en que su simple contacto le hacía daño, así que así se lo hizo ver. Descubrió entonces que su esposa ya no aguantaba más el hecho de tener que compartir techo con él, con su hija, que necesitaba tiempo para seguir con sus novelas, para relajarse y descansar, que simplemente necesitaba libertad. Y él la amaba con toda su alma, pese a todo. Fue por eso por lo que la dejó marchar. Sola. Y Shaoran se quedó a cargo de Tsu.

Una noche, después de varios meses sin dar señales de vida, Sakura telefoneó a Shaoran. Este recibió la llamada con sumo entusiasmo, deseando que ella regresara porque había entendido que de verdad la necesitaba a su lado, y que Tsu no podía vivir sin ella, sin su madre. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Shaoran se borró de sus labios cuando Sakura le confesó que no iba a volver a casa nunca más, que había construido su vida sola, sin ellos, y que, aunque no tenía la menor intención de cortar los lazos de amistad ni con su hija ni con la persona a la que más había amado durante años, lo cierto era que ella quería el divorcio. Fue un duro golpe para Shaoran, quien definitivamente se volvió un ser arisco y desconfiado, odiándose a sí mismo por haber entregado un amor puro y delicado a la persona equivocada, a la mujer por la que habría dado su propia vida si con ello hubiera conseguido alargar la suya. Colgó el teléfono sin hacer falsas promesas, sin mediar palabra. Estaba enfado. Mucho. Muchísimo. Y, si Sakura quería el maldito papel que certificaría la ruptura de su matrimonio, él, sólo por fastidiar, no estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Tsu comprendía la situación de su madre y con frecuencia trataba de hablar con Shaoran para que cediera y le dejara a Sakura continuar con su vida y con las novelas que a ella tanto le gustaba escribir, pero todo era inútil. Shaoran seguía obcecado en no permitir que se fuera, en mantenerla bien atada para que él jamás pudiera perderla de vista, ya que no soportaría verla en brazos de otro hombro tal y como había visto a su propia hija besando al que un día fue su mejor amigo. Por su parte, Sakura, cansada de esperar una respuesta, regresó a Tomoeada, a su hogar, y, sin saludar siquiera, las únicas palabras que le dijo a Shaoran fueron las que le indicaban el lugar y la fecha del juicio por conseguir el divorcio. Así, a las malas, sin haberlo consultado previamente con él.

Shaoran se negó a acudir a la cita en un principio, pero él solito se hizo a la idea de que ya no tenía otra opción, de que había perdido a Sakura Kinomoto para siempre y de que ya no merecía la pena luchar por ella porque perdería lo poco que le quedaba: Tsu, a la que, pese a todo, seguía queriendo con locura… y a la que acabaría perdiendo de todos modos.

Shaoran se mira la punta de los zapatos, visiblemente alicaído. Siente que todo en su vida ha sido un maldito engaño y se pregunta qué ha hecho él para merecer semejante castigo divino. Ya es cruel y duro que tus amigos te dejen de lado, pero que también te abandone tu familia…

El edificio del Ayuntamiento de Tomoeda se yergue, imponente, frente a él, y Shaoran siente que, en vez de ir a un juicio para tratar su divorcio, se mete de cabeza en un juicio en donde recibirá un billete de ida al infierno, que es lo que le falta para tener el set completo. Mira a través de las ventanas, más allá de los cristales, y trata de distinguir su figura entre las demás. El frágil cuerpo de Sakura Kinomoto, el que tantas veces le perteneció y que ahora se encuentra a años luz de él. Aunque nunca le interesó lo más mínimo saber que ella lo amaba lo suficiente como para entregarse por completo a él.

Su pelo largo y castaño claro, su tez ni demasiado pálida ni demasiado morena, sus ojos verdes llenos de vida y esa sonrisa que nunca más será para él. Obviamente, no es capaz de ver nada de todo eso. No es _Ultravisión_, al fin y al cabo, aquel superhéroe que, de haber existido, hubiera sido buscado por los aeropuertos de Nueva York para hacer las veces de escáner y evitar los conflictos actuales a la hora de salir o entrar a la ciudad.

Comienza a subir las escaleras poco a poco, muy despacio, como si en el fondo no quisiera avanzar. Pero lo hace, vaya si lo hace. Y, cuando llega al último peldaño se detiene.

_¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

Las palabras de aquella chica tan rara que ni siquiera le dijo el nombre revolotean en el interior de su cabeza. Shaoran no desea nada pese a haber perdido todo. Lo único que quiere es continuar su vida de un modo u otro, seguir adelante, empezar de cero y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, sabe que es inútil, que los años que ya han pasado jamás volverán a ser suyos, que ha desperdiciado parte de su juventud, de su vida, sin apenas darse cuenta… Una sensación de rabia invade su cuerpo cuando sus dedos se cierran en torno al enorme picaporte férreo de la puerta del Ayuntamiento. Quizá sí que tiene un deseo. No puede vislumbrarlo del todo e incluso percibe una punzada de miedo y dolor con sólo pensar en esa posibilidad, en esa remota idea que se le hace muy lejana… aunque no pueda evitarlo. Sencillamente no puede canalizar el odio que ahora mismo motiva sus acciones. El odio hacia quien se lo ha quitado todo. Así, antes de entrar en los juzgados, Shaoran Li susurra en un murmuro casi inaudible:

—Ojalá no la hubiera conocido…

Y finalmente abre la puerta con un suave tirón, perdiéndose en el interior de los pasillos del gran edificio que, muy lentamente, comienza a difuminarse tras sus propios pasos.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Sorpresa! ¡He vuelto! No sabéis lo gratificante que es volver a estar por esta página. En serio, desde septiembre (cuando terminé mi último fanfic, Mentir por Amor), no he vuelto a pasar por _FanFiction_ y es genial poder estar otra vez aquí con todos vosotros. No sé cómo describirlo, pero me siento bien recordando aquellas veces en las que me sentaba a actualizar, a subir un capítulo tras otro y a leer vuestras opiniones (que yo agradezco infinitamente). ¡Que estoy muy contenta de haber regresado por estos lares, vamos! xDD

Bueno, hablemos de _**Perfecta (Im)perfección**_. Antes de preguntaros qué os ha parecido quiero aclarar algunos puntos que numeraré para explicarlo de la forma más ordenada posible:

**1)** El primer capítulo de este fanfic está escrito a modo de _puente _para enlazar la trama principal que se desvelará en el próximo episodio de próxima publicación. Por ello, **no tiene mucho (prácticamente nada) que ver** con el resto de capítulos, pero es vital empezar de esta manera esta nueva historia. En el** nº 2** entenderéis por qué.

**2)** Pese a que este capítulo presente un narrador omnisciente (ya sabéis, el que lo sabe todo, en 3ª persona), el resto de la historia está escrita al igual que en _Mentir por Amor_. Esto es, **desde el punto de vista de los personajes, tanto de Syaoran como de Sakura.**

**3)** En cuanto a lo que se va a alargar... Sinceramente no tengo nada planeado. Es decir, la historia está pensada de principio a fin, pero no puedo decir cuántos capítulos va a abarcar. **Probablemente alrededor de 15** (sí, soy amante de las historias largas).

**4) ¿Actualizaciones?** Bueno, con Mentir por Amor actualizaba cada una o dos semanas (a excepción del verano, que me tomé unas señoras vacaciones en todos los sentidos y no estuve por aquí), pero con _Perfecta (Im)perfección_ la situación va a ser un poco distinta... Y ahora es cuando hago el _copy/paste_ de mi blog, _**Lie for Love**_ xDD Como sabéis (o no), estoy estudiando **Periodismo **(este es mi primer año) y será más fácil o más difícil que otras carreras, pero también hay que trabajarla para sacarla adelante, por lo que **NO voy a priorizar el fanfic sobre mis estudios**. Si tengo exámenes, trabajos o prácticas importantes, no habrá actualización. Sin embargo, **procuraré subir un capítulo por mes (no lo prometo pero lo intentaré)**. A parte de esto, he de decir que estoy escribiendo mi propia novela y a ella le doy mayor importancia que al fic (más que nada porque prometí terminarla a finales de este año y lo llevo un poco crudo). En cualquier caso, al principio de cada capítulo resumiré los aspectos más importantes del anterior para que nadie se pierda nada relevante, así que que no cunda el pánico (Bah, no es para tanto).

Algo que no está relacionado con el fanfic, es decir que recientemente he creado un par de cuentas en **Twitter **donde podréis seguirme si queréis. Una de ellas es "**ess_enigmaSaku**" dedicada básicamente a mis vídeos de YouTube. La otra es "**Esther_Ampuero**" y en ella hablo de mi vida en general. Podéis seguirme en cualquiera de las dos ^o^

Creo que no me dejo nada más en el tintero. Antes de dejar de escribir este apartado, quiero agradeceros de antemano vuestro apoyo. Del mismo modo, os recuerdo que podéis contactar conmigo a través de las cuentas de Twitter mencionadas anteriormente y de:

**- CUENTA YOUTUBE (Buscadme por "enigmaSB21saku)**

**- BLOG ~ LIE FOR LOVE**

Eso es todo por el momento. Os pido que no me falléis en el próximo capítulo, ya que ahí arrancará esta historia. Dadme un plazo de dos semanas para actualizar la historia. Como muy tarde lo colgaré el 15 de abril si no hay imprevistos.

**¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y recordad que espero volver a leer vuestros comentarios!**

**¡GRACIAS!**

_Ess-chan :)_


	2. Despertarse en la piel de otro

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Shaoran Li está a punto de cumplir cuarenta años y lo ha perdido todo en la vida. Sobre el peso de sus hombros lleva a cuestas el desprecio de su propia hija, Tsu, el desengaño del amor de su vida, Sakura Kinomoto, y la frialdad con que lo trata su viejo amigo, Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Pero las puertas no se han cerrado del todo para Shaoran. Un encuentro con una misteriosa jovencita capaz de conceder cualquier deseo a las personas hará que la vida de nuestro protagonista dé un giro de 360º. Sin embargo, el único deseo que anhela Shaoran está prohibido. Más que un deseo es un secreto. Un secreto que, para su desgracia, es un secreto a voces: Ojalá no la hubiera conocido..._

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Despertarse en la piel de otro**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Es la inmensa claridad que invade la habitación lo que hace que abra los ojos y fije mis pupilas en los números digitales de color verde que marcan las nueve y media de la mañana en un despertador que yo nunca he comprado. Me estiro con pereza dando una vuelta más sobre la cama mientras percibo el suave tacto de las sábanas al rozar mis brazos desnudos. Creo tener la horrible sensación de haber hecho las cosas indebidamente, de tener que pagar las consecuencias tarde o temprano. Es extraño, pero por algún motivo me siento fuera de lugar. ¿Qué ha pasado? Intento recordar mientras la luz que acaricia las paredes del dormitorio le hace daño a mis ojos enrojecidos tras una noche de insomnio… o de qué sé yo. Veamos… Llegué a casa; discutí con Tsu, mi hija; fui a la reunión de URB/Arquitectos y allí Eriol, mi jefe y en mis años de adolescencia, mi mejor amigo, me echó a la calle sin miramientos; recogí el coche llevándome la desagradable sorpresa de que la grúa se lo había llevado debido al mal estacionamiento del mismo; a pie me marché al Ayuntamiento de Tomoeada para resolver de una vez por todas mi divorcio con Sakura; me encontré a una jovencita muy extraña que quería conocer cuál era mi mayor anhelo porque la muy loca aseguraba que podía hacerlo realidad; después continué mi camino hacia el juicio. ¿Y luego? Lo último que recuerdo es que aferré con mis manos el pomo de las pesadas puertas del Ayuntamiento… A continuación, la oscuridad. Y el silencio, que quizá sea lo peor.

Ya está. No puede ser de otra manera: perdí el juicio. No la razón, me refiero a que un juez, un hombre vestido de negro con una maza en su mano derecha, sentenció que yo ya no tenía derecho a amar o a ser amado por mi ahora ex mujer. Sí, fue eso lo que sucedió. Sakura salió de mi vida para siempre y se llevó a Tsu muy lejos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por retener a mi hija a mi lado. Seguro que en medio de esa desesperación me dediqué a recorrer un bar tras otro con la esperanza de ahogar mis penas en los grados del alcohol. No, no hay duda. Juraría que cuando me echaron de allí, del último pub, no tuve valor para regresar a casa, por lo que alquilaría la primera habitación del primer hotel que fuera capaz de cobijarme entre sus paredes por unas pocas horas. Uno no muy bueno, a decir verdad… ¿O no? La habitación no es demasiado grande, pero es bastante luminosa, estéticamente bonita y las sábanas de la cama están recién lavadas. Además, la puerta entreabierta situada en uno de los costados del dormitorio revela que tras ella se esconde el cuarto de baño. ¿Cuánto dinero podré haberme gastado por pasar esta noche aquí?

Con pereza estiro mis músculos y aparto las mantas que cubren mi cuerpo hasta enderezarme por completo para alcanzar a trompicones el lavabo. Ahora que estoy soltero es como comenzar mi vida de nuevo. Tengo todo por hacer, nuevos retos que llevar a cabo, cosas por descubrir, otros amigos, otras mujeres… Un mundo que, en definitiva, se vuelve a abrir para mí. Quizá esto del divorcio no sea tan malo después de todo. Sólo hay una cosa de la que merece preocuparse: la soledad. Desde hoy vuelvo a ser un hombre libre e independiente, pero un hombre solo a fin de cuentas. Y, sinceramente, no quiero pasar el resto de mis días yendo de bar en bar para acabar en habitaciones de ensueño que más tarde duele (y mucho) pagar.

Intento despejar mis dudas y abrir mi mente con un chorro de agua bien fría en la cara. Las gotas cristalinas resbalan por mis mejillas hasta perderse por el desagüe. Suspiro con pesadumbre, restriego mis ojos con las palmas de las manos y me apoyo en el mármol del lavabo. Ni siquiera tengo valor para mirarme al espejo. ¿Qué veré? ¿La viva imagen de quien lo ha perdido todo y tiembla al plantear hipótesis sobre su futuro o, por el contrario, a todo un ganador que planea vivir al máximo su presente dejando atrás el pasado? Tengo miedo de enfrentarme a mi propia mirada… ¡Es ridículo!

Y, sin embargo, cuando mis ojos de color ámbar se clavan en aquellos que el espejo refleja, no veo ni una cosa ni la otra. Pasa un segundo, otro, y también otro más… Y yo, temblando descontroladamente a un ritmo frenético, sólo puedo hacer una cosa: GRITAR.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Caigo de bruces contra el suelo cuando consigo despegar mis dedos del mármol del lavabo, que se habían agarrotado de manera tal que no era capaz de separarlos. Es inútil tratar de levantarme porque no consigo sincronizar mis movimientos para hacer andar a mis piernas, como si mi cerebro hubiese decidido desconectar del resto de mi cuerpo. Me palpo el pecho y cuento los latidos de mi fatigado corazón, que parece a punto de desbordarse, mientras intento mantener la calma y pensar con claridad. Creer que estoy soñando, que me he golpeado la cabeza o que tengo visiones debido a la última borrachera que todavía me dura. Es fácil pensar que todo eso puede ser posible cuando te miras al espejo y ves que algo va mal… porque la persona que he visto reflejada en el cristal… No soy yo.

Es decir, sí, ese chico se llama igual que yo, es Shaoran Li, pero algo ha cambiado. No… ¡Todo ha cambiado!

Con desconfianza vuelvo a acercarme al lavabo y asomo la cabeza cuidadosamente hasta ver la mitad de mi rostro en el espejo mientras acaricio mis mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos, como si me hubiera despertado con una piel diferente… Lo que cual es bastante acertado.

En silencio me desprendo de los pantalones (lo único que llevo puesto) e investigo cada recoveco de mi cuerpo por si algo más ha cambiado. Pero no, el "resto" parece estar donde lo dejé la última vez, así que con un suspiro de alivio vuelvo a vestirme para regresar a la cama y sentarme sobre el colchón.

Necesito pensar qué ha pasado, por qué y si podré recuperar mi anterior vida.

Sí, es cierto, sigo siendo yo. Mi cuerpo es mío y mías mis acciones. Lo que no encaja de ningún modo es que este Shaoran Li de hoy, el que se ha despertado en una habitación desconocida con un despertador horrible que ni siquiera ha avisado de la llegada de un nuevo día… ¡Tiene veinte años menos que ayer!

Vale, vale… ¡Camarero, una de calma y serenidad, por favor! Y repentinamente escucho en mi cabeza una vocecita que me aconseja contar hasta diez. Sin embargo, cuando he alcanzado la treintena, los nervios vuelven a apoderarse de mí y otra vez pierdo la razón gritando cualquier injuria que se me ocurra.

¿Cómo es posible? ¡Ayer tenía cuarenta años y hoy…! ¿Cuántos puedo tener? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es esto una broma? ¿Un sueño? Si es así… ¡Quiero despertar!

Me revuelvo el pelo con desesperación al tiempo que intento acompasar mi respiración y trato de entender lo que ha sucedido. Sin embargo, todas mis conclusiones me parecen estúpidas. ¡Nadie es capaz de perder veinte años de golpe de la noche a la mañana!

Y de pronto, me obligo a calmarme cuando escucho un grito ahogado procedente de algún rincón de la casa en donde parezco encontrarme. Guardo silencio durante un par de minutos agudizando el oído. Lo único que consigo captar son risitas tontas y comentarios sin sentido para dar los buenos días. No es que sean muy amenazadores, sino todo lo contrario, pero creo que será mejor echar un vistazo antes de que pueda llevarme más sorpresas desagradables.

Abandono el dormitorio sigilosamente y empiezo a caminar hacia un luminoso pasillo de paredes blancas que comunica con un enorme salón muy bien decorado donde se incluye una pequeña cocina con los electrodomésticos básicos. Las voces proceden de otro cuarto situado al final del pasillo, donde una puerta entreabierta muestra lo que seguramente será otra habitación.

Muy despacio, me sitúo frente al umbral y echo una ojeada al interior del cuarto. No veo más que un escritorio bastante desordenado, abarrotado de papeles que cubren por completo la lisa superficie de madera. Sobre la silla cuelga de cualquier manera una chaqueta negra y una camisa bastante arrugada, ambas prendas acompañadas de una faldita tableada. El resto de la ropa está esparcida por el suelo. En las paredes, junto a un amplio ventanal, hay un par de estanterías llenas de discos de música y películas de todo tipo. Al otro lado de la habitación está una cama individual de 1'90 que esconde bajo las sábanas un bulto sospechoso que no deja de agitarse entre las risas, tanto masculinas como femeninas, que no cesan ni por un solo segundo.

Preguntándome qué puedo encontrar si irrumpo en el dormitorio, regreso a la cocina en busca de una escoba o algo parecido por si tuviera que defenderme de algún maníaco, quién sabe… Y después vuelvo hacia la puerta entreabierta y me cuelo como si tal cosa, cepillo de barrer en mano.

Extrañamente, nadie se ha percatado de mi presencia y de nuevo me encuentro preguntándome si realmente quiero saber qué se esconde bajo esas sábanas y su ondulante movimiento. En cualquier caso, si me quedo parado nunca averiguaré por qué soy el chico de hace unos veinte años… Cierro los ojos y aprieto el cepillo con determinación, alzándolo con la mano derecha por encima de mi cabeza, listo para el ataque.

¡Vamos, a la cuenta de tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡TRES!

De un fuerte tirón, las mantas salen volando de la cama, y lo primero que alcanzo a ver fugazmente es una larga cabellera negra que se esparce sobre el blanco de la almohada. Es lo primero que veo y también lo último, porque justo después una masa humana se abalanza sobre mí tirándome al suelo con todas las sábanas encima.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? —grita el desconocido con una voz que de pronto se me antoja demasiado familiar. Noto un fuerte golpe en el pecho, lo que me lleva a pensar que mi oponente me está golpeando con la lámpara de la mesita de noche—. ¡Tomoyo, despierta a Shaoran! ¡Se nos ha colado un ladrón en casa!

—¿Ladrón? —articulo yo tratando de salir de ese batiburrillo de ropa mientras protejo mi rostro con mis brazos y trato de devolver los golpes con el cepillo de barrer—. ¿Shaoran?

En medio de la confusión, no puedo engarzar mis neuronas unas con otras para decir algo lógico. Ya no veo absolutamente nada, porque el chico que me está sujetando me tapa la cara con las mantas, así que lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar los pasos de la tal Tomoyo atravesando la casa en busca de Shaoran.

¡Joder, si Shaoran soy yo!

—¡Shaoran no está en su habitación! —exclama la chica al cabo de un rato, cuando regresa al dormitorio. El tono en que pronuncia mi nombre me trae lejanos recuerdos…

Tomoyo, Tomoyo… ¡No me digas que…!

—¿QUÉ? ¡Ayer volvió a casa con nosotros! ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Dios, dime que estos dos de aquí no son…

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Llamo a la policía?

Me revuelvo otra vez intentando zafarme del abrazo mortal del extraño (aunque quizá no sea tan extraño como quiero creer), pues empieza a faltarme el aire. Pero comprendiendo que es inútil, sólo puedo pronunciar un nombre, _su_ nombre:

—¿Eriol…?

Inmediatamente, la presión sobre mi cuerpo comienza a aflojarse y la mole humana que me aplastaba contra el suelo se retira poco a poco. La luz me ciega cuando alguien retira las sábanas de mi rostro; una muchacha de oscuro cabello liso y mirada violácea… Una muchacha que conocí hace unos treinta años y que ahora, irónicamente, veo por primera vez.

Una chica llamada Tomoyo Daidouji.

El rayo de esperanza que abate mi pecho me obliga a abalanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla dulcemente, aliviado de saber que no soy el único que ha sufrido este extraño viaje en el tiempo.

—¡Tomoyo, eres tú! —grito en medio de una felicidad que de momento nadie puede perturbar—. ¿Qué es lo que nos ha pasado? ¿Por qué volvemos a tener veinte años?

—¿Qué dices? Suéltame, Shaoran… —replica ella intentando zafarse de mi agarre. Cuando intercambiamos una mirada, más bien incómoda, compruebo que sus mejillas se han coloreado de rojo.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Las manos quietas, Shaoran!

Y entonces me percato del otro chico. Sí, no cabe duda. No es otro que Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Mi antiguo jefe, mi viejo mejor amigo… Parece que hemos regresado a los tiempos en que todos éramos felices. Pero, ¿por qué?

Eriol no me da tiempo a alegrarme porque él también haya compartido nuestro destino (aunque la verdad es que debería estar enfadado por el reciente despido laboral) pues antes de que me dé cuenta consigue separarnos a Tomoyo y a mí.

—¡Serás manos-largas! —dice reteniendo a Daidouji contra su pecho—. Yo también voy a sobar de arriba abajo a tu novia cuando la tengas…

¿Eh?

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando, Eriol?

—¡Vaya despertar que has tenido esta mañana, Shaoran! —sonríe Tomoyo alegremente dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. La incomodidad ha desaparecido por completo de su rostro y ahora vuelve a sonreír como antes—. ¿Estás nervioso por el nuevo curso o qué?

¿Despertar? ¿Nuevo curso? Miro a Tomoyo con la esperanza de que sus ojos me revelen la verdad que ansío saber. Pero sus alegres cuencas están exentas de lógica. A Eriol ni me planteo preguntarle nada. Aunque parece que en este extraño tiempo sigue siendo el de siempre, todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a su pícara sonrisa… No después de saber que un futuro me despedirá de mi trabajo sin miramientos y terminará en la cama con mi propia hija después de echar a Tomoyo de su vida.

Resignado, me tomo unos minutos de silencio para analizar la situación en la que nos encontramos antes de abrir la boca y volver a fastidiarlo todo: dos chicos, una chica, un luminoso piso que parece estar ubicado dentro de un bloque en una calle cualquiera de a saber dónde. Tres amigos recién levantados, en definitiva. Tomoyo vestida con un sencillo camisón, Eriol en ropa interior y yo con unos vaqueros algo desgastados que no sé ni de dónde han salido. Por mucho tiempo de reflexión que me conceda esto no parece tener ni pies ni cabeza. Y menos cuando soy el único que recuerda haber cambiado de época.

—La próxima vez nos conformaremos con un simple "buenos días" —interrumpe Eriol desperezándose y avanzando hacia la mesita de noche, en donde reposa un despertador idéntico al que hay en mi cuarto (si es que puedo decir que esa habitación sea mía). Vuelve a colocar la lámpara sobre un paño de ganchillo—. ¡Dios! ¡Hoy es la presentación y ya llegamos tarde! —exclama Eriol echándole un vistazo a la hora que marcan las manecillas del reloj —. ¡Date prisa y vístete, Tomoyo! Shaoran, ¿a qué esperas tú también?

A riesgo de pecar de ignorante, me atrevo a preguntar:

—Disculpa, ¿pero de qué presentación estás hablando?

Eriol me lanza una mirada asesina mientras se pone unos pantalones negros que saca del armario tras comprobar que los que descansan sobre la silla están demasiado arrugados como para que puedan ser calificados de presentables.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —pregunta seriamente alzando las cejas.

Tomoyo se ríe por lo bajo, pero sale de la habitación sin decir palabra, dejándonos solos. Yo comienzo a exasperarme. Nunca me he sentido tan estúpido y ni siquiera puedo tomarlo con humor.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —suelto con una expresión de mofa en el rostro que inmediatamente se vuelve fría y distante para añadir—: No, Eriol, no estoy de broma.

Como única respuesta, él señala el calendario que cuelga de una de las paredes del dormitorio. Hay un círculo rojo rodeando al número uno con una breve inscripción que reza: Presentación del nuevo curso.

—Uno de abril —digo en voz alta buscando el año en el papel del calendario. Mi corazón bombea sangre a mil por hora. ¿Qué voy a descubrir? Y de pronto lo veo—. ¡2011! ¡Hoy es uno de abril de 2011!

—Premio para el caballero —exclama Eriol tomándome de los hombros y acompañándome a mi habitación—. Y ahora que ya sabes en qué mundo vives, cámbiate de ropa o me iré sin ti. No tenemos todo el día.

Pero yo soy incapaz de aceptarlo. Si hoy es uno de abril… No tiene sentido. Ayer mismo yo tenía prácticamente cuarenta años en un mundo que también vivía en el 2011. Si he retrocedido alrededor de dos décadas, debería rondar 1990. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡No, no, no, no! —digo atropelladamente mientras doy vueltas por la habitación y Eriol me escruta como si estuviera loco—. No soy el mismo que antes, Eriol… Ni yo, ni este lugar, ni mi vida, ni nada… ¿Por qué estamos viviendo en el 2011? ¿Tú qué haces con Tomoyo si ella te había dejado? ¿Qué pasa con Tsu? ¡Dijiste que la querías! Y si vosotros dos estáis aquí, ¿dónde… dónde está…? —es una duda que me ha asaltado desde el primer momento en que he visto de nuevo a las jóvenes versiones de Tomoyo y Eriol. Que _ella_ también podría estar por aquí. Como cuando éramos adolescentes y salíamos los cuatro juntos a todas partes. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente para pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Quién? —pregunta Eriol—. Me estás empezando a preocupar, Shaoran. ¿Has comido algo en mal estado o es que te has fundido la reserva alcohólica tú solo esta mañana? Mira, estamos donde siempre, donde deberíamos estar, viviendo como podemos… Tenemos diecisiete años y vamos a empezar el curso que nos catapultará a la universidad. No hay nada extraño ni fuera de lugar. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Tomoyo irrumpe en la habitación ataviada con nuestro antiguo uniforme del instituto Seijô. Me lanza una mirada de preocupación, en su línea, tan maternal con todo el mundo como sólo ella sabe ser. Pero después vuelca su atención en Eriol.

—Chicos, me voy ya. Os veré en clase —hace una breve pausa—. Shaoran, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

Yo asiento con la cabeza porque verdaderamente no tengo nada más que decir. Ni siquiera sé qué es real y qué no. ¿Acaso mi vida como arquitecto ha sido sólo un sueño y ésta es la realidad? De ser así, Tsu nunca habría existido… ¿Por qué he vivido durante cuarenta años unos días que no me pertenecían?

Eriol golpea mi hombro amistosamente cuando Tomoyo sale del piso con sus andares tan femeninos y la cabeza bien alta.

—Olvídalo, Eriol. Era una estupidez —digo dirigiéndome hacia el armario y tomando la decisión de seguir el juego hasta sacar mejores conclusiones. Al menos, más lógicas.

—Bien, entonces vístete. No tenemos todo el día.

Eriol continúa cambiándose de ropa y arreglando como puede la habitación, ventilándola y haciendo la cama a toda velocidad. Yo vuelvo sobre mis pasos, al que de verdad parece ser mi dormitorio, y me quedo parado en el centro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al final opto por lo que parece más fácil: vestirme con el uniforme del Seijô para acudir con mis amigos al que un día fue mi instituto, en busca de respuestas. Cuando abro el armario me encuentro con una cantidad exagerada de ropa de todos los estilos y de todos los colores posibles. Hay tanta prenda allí que me cuesta localizar los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca, la chaqueta, la oscura corbata y los zapatos del uniforme. Para cuando lo encuentro todo, Eriol ya está harto de esperarme en la puerta así que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me visto, paso por el baño a arreglarme un poco el pelo y salgo tras él después de coger la cartera con los libros (que encontré debajo del escritorio) y un _break_ de zumo de naranja a modo de desayuno que voy bebiendo por el camino.

—Oh, vamos, ¿podemos irnos ya? —pregunta Eriol abriendo la puerta de entrada del piso.

Por respuesta, cruzo el umbral y lo espero fuera mientras él echa la llave y se asegura de haber cerrado bien.

Caminamos a paso ligero por el paseo de cerezos en flor que conduce directamente al instituto Seijô. Extrañamente, recordaba haber tenido una moto la primera vez que hice Bachillerato, allá por la década de los noventa, pero parece ser que ya en el siglo XXI he perdido esa posesión, o se ha quedado tan anticuada que ya no merece la pena conservarla.

Eriol, viendo que me pierdo en mis divagaciones, decide romper el silencio que hay entre nosotros:

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Shaoran? Sí que es cierto que no pareces el mismo… ¿Todavía te dura la fiesta de ayer?

Doy un respingo ante lo repentino de su intervención. Sin embargo, antes de contarle lo que en realidad ha pasado, prefiero seguirle la corriente… de momento.

—Supongo que será eso. O simplemente me he levantado con un poco de amnesia, nada más.

Eriol se encoge de hombros.

—Te está afectando demasiado esto de no encontrar pareja estable —dice sonriendo con ironía—. Aunque no me extraña… Después de estar con cinco chicas en dos años…

—¡¿Cinco en dos años? —exclamo y al segundo siguiente me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. Hiiraguizawa me mira con desconcierto, pero decide tomárselo a broma, como si yo tampoco estuviera hablando en serio. ¡Qué equivocado está!

—Y eso sin contar lo que no has querido compartir conmigo, que seguro que habrá habido muchas más, Casanova…

Cinco en dos años, cinco chicas en dos años… Así que después de todo, en este tiempo estoy hecho todo un auténtico donjuán cuando en mis primeros diecisiete años jamás había tenido ese tipo de experiencias con nadie. La primera y única fue Sakura… Quizás por eso se desencadenó todo lo demás. A fin de cuentas, una persona sola es muy poco para entender lo que es amar, como decía aquella canción…

—Bueno, es evidente que a mí me está tocando madurar antes que a ti —digo con superioridad—. Por eso paso de relaciones amorosas por el momento. Tengo demasiado tiempo, así que tarde o temprano alguna caerá.

—¿Quieres decir que estás frustrado por no tener nadie a quien besar?

—¡Si quieres practico contigo, grandísimo idiota! —espeto enfadado, aunque Eriol comienza a reírse con ganas.

—Vamos, vamos, sólo estaba bromeando —dice en tono conciliador—. ¡Mira, ya llegamos! ¡Hola otra vez, Seijô!

El edificio que se alza ante nosotros no ha cambiado en prácticamente nada desde hace más de veinte años. Allí está la verja de hierro medio oxidado que separa el patio de entrada del resto de la calle, los árboles que decoran los laterales con ese toque verde, la fuente central de agua cristalina y las impresionantes puertas (casi siempre abiertas) que comunican el exterior con el interior.

Es curioso; es extraño… Volver a llevar el uniforme del instituto, la sensación de verme otra vez como un estudiante, recorrer las aulas donde se imparten las clases y reencontrarme con mis viejos amigos. Sentir que mis problemas se reducen a aprobar el curso para dar el gran salto a la universidad. Empezar de cero… de nuevo, por segunda vez. Todo esto pasa fugazmente por mi cabeza cuando Ryuo, uno de mis antiguos compañeros de fatiga con el que perdí el contacto al empezar a trabajar, se reúne con nosotros saludándonos con la mano y preguntando una y mil veces qué tal hemos pasado las vacaciones de primavera. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel entonces, en la sonrisa de mi amigo, tan pícara como la de Eriol. Pronto se une al grupo Takashi Yamazaki, otro de mis mejores amigos en nuestra etapa estudiantil. Y ninguno de los que me rodea sabe nada. Ninguno tiene ni idea de que yo provengo de otra época distinta a esta, de que mis diecisiete años quedan demasiado lejos de este momento, de este lugar…

Yamazaki sonríe amigablemente mientras me da una palmada en la espalda y comienza a deleitarnos con sus habituales mentiras. Eriol le sigue la broma, pero pronto aparece Chiharu Mihara, la novia de Takashi, y el juego acaba. El timbre suena indicando que debemos reunirnos en el Salón de Actos, donde tendrá lugar la presentación del nuevo curso a cargo de los delegados de cada clase y de la directora del centro, Yuuko Ichihara.

Nos dirigimos hacia el interior del Seijô contándonos batallitas de nuestras respectivas vacaciones. Yo, que en realidad he caído aquí por a saber qué azares del destino, me invento mi propia aventura o cuento experiencias que realmente viví en el pasado, recuerdos de otros tiempos que han quedado atrás. De esta manera atravesamos el hall de entrada y nos reunimos con una nerviosa Tomoyo (que repasa como una loca el discurso que ha de dar en la presentación) al pie del Salón de Actos antes de ubicarnos en nuestros asientos y esperar a que comience.

Los delegados van pasando uno tras otro, soltando de carrerilla las palabras de ánimo hacia sus propios compañeros. Después bajan del escenario y se reúnen en las correspondientes filas con sus amigos.

Al final de la presentación, ni un solo vocablo ha quedado grabado en mi mente, pues no hay más que un único pensamiento revoloteando por mi cabeza…

Y ahora, ¿cómo salgo yo de este brete en donde me he metido?

_**(Sakura)**_

La pesada maleta es tan sumamente aparatosa que el portero del bloque de pisos tiene que ayudarme a subirla por las escaleras. Me escruta con la mirada sospechando que soy nueva por el barrio, alguien que claramente acaba de mudarse. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a mi nuevo hogar, se marcha despidiéndose alegremente después de recibir un caluroso agradecimiento por mi parte.

Durante algunos segundos me quedo plantada en medio del hall de entrada sin saber por dónde empezar. El lugar me resulta tan desconocido que la curiosidad acaba ganando la batalla por lo que, arrastrando la pesada maleta, me adentro en la casa buscando la que será mi habitación. El piso es bastante grande y luminoso, como si hubiera sido sacado del último videoclip de la cantante estadounidense del momento. Lo muebles, de colores claros, combinan perfectamente unos con otros y parece que no hay nada fuera de lugar… si exceptuamos el terrible desorden que se adueña de toda la casa. Por aquí y por allí, la ropa se amontona de cualquier manera a cada rincón, al igual que una cantidad exagerada de libros y revistas. En la cocina, dentro del fregadero, todavía reposan los cubiertos a medio lavar de un apurado desayuno y la encimera está plagada de tarros de mermelada, café, cacao, azúcar y algunas cucharillas. Cuando investigo el interior de los dormitorios, la situación no es mucho mejor: las camas deshechas, las puertas de los armarios entreabiertas, el escritorio a punto de desbordar de tantas cosas que tiene encima, los zapatos tirados por el suelo y un largo etcétera de cosas sin arreglar. Suspiro con resignación preguntándome en qué condiciones estará mi cuarto mientras me encamino al otro extremo de la casa, donde todavía no he mirado. Justo en ese instante suena mi teléfono móvil. Me pongo a tararear el tono de llamada buscando el cacharro en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

—¿Diga? —contesto cuando finalmente encuentro el móvil y corto la melodía pulsando la tecla de "responder". Una voz muy animada me saluda desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Sakura! ¿Ya has llegado a Tomoeda? ¿Has tenido algún problema con el tren?

—¡Hola, Tomoyo! —respondo contagiándome de su alegría. Y es que realmente poder escuchar la voz de mi amiga incrementa mi felicidad. Me convenzo a mí misma de que las cosas aquí podrán mejorar—. Todo está en orden, acabo de llegar a casa.

—¡Imposible! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Todo está hecho un auténtico desastre! —grita ella algo alarmada mientras se debe de imaginar el estado en que he encontrado el piso—. Ven al instituto Seijô, anda. Así resuelves el papeleo de la matrícula y vas conociendo a tus nuevos compañeros.

—Primero tengo que deshacer el equipaje —contesto con rapidez. Ciertamente es más bien una excusa para no tener que ir al instituto. Odio la burocracia y el rellanar un documento tras otro para estar donde tengo, quiero y debo estar—. Oye, ¿cuál es mi habitación?

—La que está al fondo del pasillo. Bueno, en realidad hay dos… están comunicadas por una puerta. La tuya tiene que ser la que esté más vacía y ordenada. —informa rápidamente mientras yo comparo el presunto vacío de mi dormitorio con mi propia vida. ¡Qué triste!—. Siempre y cuando Shaoran no lo haya puesto todo patas arriba esta mañana. ¡Casi no llegamos a la presentación del nuevo curso!

Volviendo a la realidad me reincorporo a la conversación.

—¿Quién es Shaoran? —pregunto con curiosidad tratando de recordar si Tomoyo me ha hablado antes de él.

Ella suspira con impaciencia confirmando que realmente he olvidado ese dato.

—Ya te he hablado de él, Sakura —contesta—. Incluso te mandé una fotografía por correo electrónico. Es ese chico de pelo castaño y ojos ambarinos que vino desde Hong Kong al poco de nacer. Ha estado viviendo en Tomoeda desde entonces.

Intento recrear la imagen de Shaoran en mi cabeza, tratando de traer a mi memoria la fotografía de la que habla Tomoyo. Y, finalmente, recuerdo a aquel muchacho de pelo alborotado y mirada sincera que me sonreía desde la pantalla del ordenador cuando abrí el correo de mi amiga.

—¡Ya lo recuerdo!

—Bien, pues no vuelvas a olvidarte de quién es, porque la habitación que se comunica con la tuya es la de él. Por cierto, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado tu hermano? Que te mudabas conmigo, quiero decir.

Sí, tengo un hermano mayor, de unos veintitrés años. Alto, pelo corto y negro, y ojos vivaces y rasgados. Touya Kinomoto. El miembro más sobreprotector de mi familia cuya mayor afición es hacerme a mí la vida imposible y llamarme "Monstro" en vez de "Sakura" pese a que cada vez que lo hace acabe doblándose de dolor por la patada que recibe en la espinilla por mi parte. ¡Regalo de la casa!

—¿Touya? Bien, ya sabes… Al principio no le gustó mucho la idea, pero no le quedaba otro remedio —digo recordando la cara de mi hermano (parecía un arcoíris de todos los colores por los que pasó) cuando le insinué que quería irme a vivir con mis amigos durante el último curso de Bachillerato—. De todos modos, creo que él también terminará por trasladarse a Tomoeda. A fin de cuentas, mi pasado es también el suyo.

Hablamos a lo largo de quince minutos más hasta que Tomoyo, tras prometer que vendrá lo antes posible para ayudarme con el equipaje y arreglar la casa, cuelga el teléfono para volver a sus quehaceres escolares, que muy pronto serán también los míos.

Continúo caminando por el pasillo hasta localizar la habitación de la que me ha hablado mi amiga. Al abrir la puerta, el desorden es tan abrumador que supongo que me he equivocado de cuarto. Localizo la otra puerta, la que comunica este dormitorio con el mío, y avanzo muy despacio hacia allí. Tomo el picaporte entre mis manos y espero antes de girarlo, dejando vagar mi mirada por la habitación cuyo dueño será ese Shaoran, el amigo de Tomoyo. Hay varias estanterías con CDs de música y algunas películas, una minicadena, un ordenador con su correspondiente impresora y escáner sobre un escritorio de gran tamaño, un armario bastante amplio, la cama y un cuarto de baño al otro extremo de la habitación. En realidad, el cuarto de este chico no es muy diferente al de cualquier otro, pero sí hay una cosa que destaca por encima de las demás: las fotografías. Aquí y allá, sobre la mesita de noche, en las estanterías, en el escritorio y colgadas por las blancas paredes, hay centenares de momentos congelados en madera de roble. Y en todos ellos las caritas sonrientes de Tomoyo, su actual novio (o lo que realmente sea) Eriol y Shaoran traspasan el papel fotográfico como si realmente estuviera mirando a través de una ventana al pasado. Los tres parecen felices. Me pregunto cuántos de estos instantes me habré perdido yo… Cuántos no podré vivir…

Con un deje de amargura giro el picaporte y me encierro en una habitación tan blanca como las otras. Sólo hay una cama, un escritorio y un armario vacío cuyas puertas abiertas de par en par se balancean con el suave viento que entra por la ventana, las cortinas transparentes ladeándose de un lado para otro.

Este es mi espacio; aquí comienza mi nueva vida tras dejar el pasado atrás. A pesar de saber que no estoy sola, que tengo amigos que se preocuparán por mí, que me ayudarán cuando lo necesite y que sabrán sacarme una sonrisa, me siento sola… y tengo miedo. Empezar en un lugar distinto y tratar de vivir de nuevo no significa que el pasado te vaya a abandonar del todo. Siempre hay algo que regresa… y es precisamente eso lo que me hace sentir auténtico pánico. Terror…

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral, sacudiendo mi cuerpo violentamente. De pronto comienza a hacer un inusitado frío y el blanco de las paredes se me hace demasiado cegador. Me llevo la mano al colgante de plata que adorna mi cuello; un guardapelo que me dio mi abuela hace años. Dentro hay una fotografía… y algo que, literalmente, me da la vida.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Los pétalos de cerezo caen en mi nariz provocándome un sonoro estornudo. La primavera y su alergia… No hay nada peor que eso. Me estiro sobre la hierba fresca y verde mientras me acomodo sobre el tronco del árbol donde antaño descansábamos en los recreos o repasábamos para algún examen. Tampoco eso ha cambiado. Y, en realidad, tengo la impresión de que esto es algo que jamás sufrirá modificación alguna.

La presentación se ha alargado demasiado. No recordaba que fuera tan pesada. Ni las bromas de Eriol ni los comentarios de Ryou me han entretenido tanto como para llegar a esa sensación de que el tiempo corre más deprisa de lo normal. Pero por suerte ya me encuentro bajo este sol primaveral que acaricia suavemente mi piel con su calor. Cierro los ojos. Cuando los abro, una apurada Tomoyo corre hacia mí, su larga cabellera negra ondeando al viento mientras grita mi nombre.

—¡Shaoran!

Se deja caer sobre la hierba y apoya su espalda en el tronco del cerezo, recuperando el aliento y recolocándose el cabello.

—Respira, Tomoyo —digo con calma— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella me mira y se sonroja, quizá porque al alzar su rostro se ha dado cuenta de que la distancia que separa su nariz de la mía es prácticamente nula. Se aparta de un salto, con timidez.

—Necesito que me cambies el turno para preparar la cena —comenta rápidamente mientras oculta sus mejillas coloradas tras sus manos—. Sé que hoy me toca a mí, pero estoy preparando los horarios con el claustro de profesores… y Eriol también va a llegar a tarde. A partir de hoy tiene entrenamiento con el equipo de fútbol del instituto, así que si tú pudieras…

Poso mi dedo índice sobre sus labios con suavidad mientras le guiño un ojo. A Tomoyo nunca se le han dado demasiado bien las palabras cuando éstas se alargan… y a mí nunca me ha gustado escucharlas.

—No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí —digo golpeándome el pecho con el puño—. No sabía que los delegados teníais tanto trabajo…

Tomoyo sonríe con apatía acariciando los pétalos de cerezo que se arremolinan en el suelo.

—Bueno, es que este es el último año que estaremos aquí. Hay muchísimas actividades que preparar y tenemos que combinarlas con el horario escolar como tal, ya sabes… Este es nuestro año. ¡Nosotros somos los protagonistas! A fin de cuentas, es el único año que podremos cursar esto…

—¿El único? —repito divertido—. No estés tan segura…

Mi amiga me mira como pidiendo una explicación, pero yo me limito a clavar mi mirada en el claro cielo. Segundos después, una pegadiza melodía reclama la atención de Tomoyo, que extrae su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme para responder a la llamada. Cuando cuelga, se levanta como si tal cosa y alza la mano a modo de despedida.

—¿Te vas? —pregunto, aunque la respuesta es evidente.

—Sí, me reclaman otra vez —contesta—. Encárgate de la cena, entonces. Y recuerda que a partir de esta noche somos cuatro en casa.

Mentalmente hago una rapidísima cuenta con los dedos. O de pronto he olvidado todo lo que aprendí en la primaria acerca de sumar, o realmente me estoy dejando a alguien.

—¿Cuatro?

—¡Venga ya, Shaoran! No sabes cuándo dejar de bromear.

—No, en serio, no sé…

Pero en ese momento Chiharu Mihara, la novia de Yamazaki, a lo lejos llama a Tomoyo y ésta desaparece apresuradamente sin aclararme las cosas.

Me encojo de hombros mientras resbalo por el tronco del cerezo hasta quedar tumbado por completo sobre el césped. Masajeo mis sienes haciendo círculos con los dedos, intentando no pensar en nada, intentando imaginar que cuando me incorpore estaré en mi casa y habré recuperado mi edad, mi familia, mi trabajo y mi vida, a fin de cuentas… Pero no, cuando me enderezo descubro que el paisaje no ha cambiado, que los estudiantes pasean charlando y los pétalos del cerezo siguen cubriendo mi ropa.

¡Maldita sea!

—A veces se trata simplemente de dejar que la vida decida tu propio camino sin pensar en un "sí" imposible. —una voz vagamente familiar atraviesa mis oídos en un temor que no quiero confirmar. Es suave, dulce, adolescente… terriblemente rebelde… Una voz que no debería estar escuchando porque su dueña no puede pertenecer a este mundo de locos. Y viene… ¿del cielo?—. Después de todo, el "no" ya lo tienes.

Apenas elevo el rostro para verificar la dirección de la voz, una chica, literalmente, me cae de las nubes. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a apartarme o a parpadear de la impresión; antes de que me dé cuenta, ya la tengo encima.

La muchacha se levanta entre sonoras carcajadas mientras se peina el pelo, recogido en dos sencillas trenzas, con las manos. Al descubrir que su cabello ha tomado vida propia tras el salto, retira los coleteros con cuidado y se los coloca en las muñecas a modo de pulseras, dejando al viento una cabellera de longitud media. Me observa, sonríe y espera a que me incorpore. Cuando lo hago me fijo más en los detalles… y creo que mi corazón detiene sus latidos durante algunos angustiosos segundos.

Esta chica es… es…

—¿Qué hace un estudiante de último curso como tú aquí sentado? —pregunta dicharachera—. Se supone que todos estáis ocupadísimos desde el comienzo con los preparativos para entrar a la universidad…

—¿Y tú de qué curso eres? —respondo sin ofrecerle información alguna a la par que intento calmarme y buscar explicaciones a toda velocidad.

—Es mi primer año en el instituto Seijô —dice rápidamente tendiéndome una mano que yo dudo en aceptar—. Mi nombre es Tsubasa, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Tsu. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Creo desmayarme cuando ella confirma mis temores… porque la muchacha que me sonríe y habla con una alegría que no es para nada habitual en ella no es otra que mi hija. No es sólo cuestión del nombre, no. Es que tiene su mismo pelo castaño, los mismos ojos verdes que los de su madre, idéntico tono de piel… Es ella, es Tsu…

Estrecho su mano con suavidad cuando el silencio entre nosotros comienza a pesar demasiado, a hacerse incluso violento. ¿Pasará algo si le digo que me llamo Shaoran Li? Se supone que soy su padre… Es decir, que ella existe porque nació como fruto del amor entre Sakura y yo… ¿Será que en este mundo irreal hay otro Shaoran y otra Sakura adultos que sean los verdaderos padres de esta Tsubasa? No, es improbable… De ser así le habría extrañado mi parecido… Además, ni Tomoyo ni Eriol han sido capaces de reconocerme, al igual que el resto de mis amigos… Los padres de esta chica tienen que ser otros…

—Yo soy Shaoran Li —digo clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

—Esto… ¿Li?

—Sí, pero mejor Shaoran.

Tsu acepta complacida y me devuelve el apretón. Voy a preguntarle qué diablos hacía encaramada en lo alto del cerezo y a qué venían sus palabras antes de caer sobre mi cuerpo cuando se escabulle por el lateral derecho mientras se despide alzando su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Encantada, Shaoran! ¡Ya nos veremos!

Y desaparece sin más.

—¿Cuándo? —consigo preguntar entre gritos cuando su figura se difumina en la lejanía.

Ella detiene sus pasos y permanece inmóvil durante algunos segundos. Después se lleva las manos a la boca, como si estuviera hablando por un megáfono, y dice:

—¡Cuando esté preparada!

Sorprendido por la respuesta, me encojo de hombros y decido irme yo también. A fin de cuentas, Tomoyo me ha cambiado el turno y hoy me toca a mí hacer la cena.

Paseo tranquilamente por las calles de Tomoeda hasta llegar al parque del Rey Pingüino. Se trata de un parquecillo infantil con algunos columpios y esas vallas de colorines rojos, amarillos, azules, blancos y verdes en torno a las atracciones. Este lugar recibe su nombre por el inmenso tobogán en forma de pingüino situado en el centro del parque. Aquí solíamos venir a jugar Tomoyo, Eriol y yo cuando éramos pequeños. Tomoyo siempre era una princesita en apuros y Eriol el héroe destinado a salvarla. Yo era el malo malísimo que debía impedir a toda costa la victoria de mi amigo. Esto era así porque ya entonces Eriol andaba diciendo que Tomoyo le gustaba. Sin embargo, cuando crecimos, jamás quiso admitir que estaba enamorado de ella… Y luego, con Tsu… ¡Basta! Ahora eso no tiene importancia. Al parecer, en este mundo Eriol y mi hija no han llegado a tanto… Él está con Tomoyo, así que, ¿por qué habría de preocuparme?

Mientras me pregunto si tendré que pasarme por el supermercado para comprar comida o si la nevera estará llena, me llama la atención una chica que juguetea con un peluche azul dentro de unos tubos de cemento donde los niños suelen sentarse a merendar o donde suelen quedar las parejas para ir a dar una vuelta. El larguísimo pelo castaño le cae en desorden por la espalda y se esparce por el suelo, al igual que el vestido verde de la muchacha. Parece que a ella no le importa que su ropa se ensucie. Lo único que le preocupa es la charla que mantiene con su peluche azul, un perrito de felpa con un collar rojo de pinchos blancos que recuerdo haber visto en otro lugar…

Un momento… ¿La charla? Están… ¿hablando?

Y de pronto, cuando la joven se percata de mi presencia, la reconozco.

Apresuradamente guarda el perrito de peluche en un bolso de tela con forma de pájaro y sale del tubo a toda prisa, tropezándose en su intento de huida y cayendo al suelo con gran estrépito. Es mi momento para alcanzarla.

—¡Eh, tú! —grito corriendo a su lado.

La tomo por los brazos y la ayudo a levantarse, pero ella se aparta de mí bruscamente.

—¡Tengo un nombre, sabes! —espeta con frialdad mientras se restriega la nariz con la mano.

—Resulta que no me has dicho cómo te llamas —replico volviendo a sujetarla por el brazo por miedo a que se pueda volatilizar en el aire. Ella no opone resistencia—. Mira, me es indiferente… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo? ¿Por qué he retrocedido en el tiempo y por qué nadie parece darse cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¿Qué hace Tsu aquí? ¡Contesta!

La muchacha se hace la sorprendida, pero luego cambia la expresión de su rostro. Exacto, no me he equivocado. Esta persona es la misma que me retuvo cuando iba camino de los juzgados con la excusa de que había perdido una botella de caramelos… Aquella que decía que podía concederme mi mayor anhelo...

—Para el carro, ¿quieres? —dice—. En primer lugar, ¿qué tendría que saber yo de todo esto? ¿Por qué me echas la culpa? Y en segundo, ¿de qué te estás quejando? ¡Te he hecho el mayor favor de tu vida al quitarte más de veinte años de encima!

—Luego sí que has sido tú la persona que me ha metido en todo este lío… —declaro con rotundidad mientras ella asiente con la cabeza, orgullosa de sí misma—. Eh, ¿de qué te ríes? Oye, no sé por qué me has hecho esto, pero quiero que lo dejes todo tal y como estaba, ¿entiendes?

La chica se aparta cuando dejo de presionar su brazo y me saca la lengua sin dejar de sonreír. Hago el amago de volver a retenerla, pero me detengo al comprender que, de algún modo, ella no intentará escaparse de mí otra vez.

—Lo siento, pero eso es imposible —sentencia. Mi rostro se vuelve blanco tiza cuando pronuncia esas palabras.

—¿Por qué no? —estallo bastante enfadado—. ¡Tú eres la única responsable de este mundo caótico e irreal, así que eres tú la que tiene que ponerle fin! Vamos, ¿tienes por afición jugar con las vidas de las personas o qué? ¡Devuélveme mi vida!

—Disculpa, pero yo no he hecho nada que tú no hayas querido…

—¿A qué viene eso? ¡Pues claro que sí!

—Piensa antes de hablar, ¿vale? Y recuerda… Cuando nos conocimos quise saber tu deseo. Tú no lo quisiste compartir conmigo aún sabiendo que yo podía hacerlo realidad. Pero eso no implica que no tuvieras nada que desear. ¡Porque lo tenías! Venga, haz memoria. ¿Qué es lo que más deseabas cuando ibas camino del Ayuntamiento para resolver el tema del divorcio?

Me quedo en silencio mientras trato de recordar… Estaba tan frustrado, tan enfadado conmigo mismo y con el mundo que lo que menos me apetecía era encontrarme con esa loca sin nombre que quería concederme un deseo. Pensé que sólo había una persona que tuviera la culpa de todas mis desgracias. Eso mismo fue lo que se materializó en mi mayor anhelo… Pero mis deseos son míos. ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo compartido con ella? Claro que tenía un deseo, como todavía lo tengo… Y ese deseo es…

—Ojalá no la hubiera conocido… —recito mientras siento que mis músculos se tensan y mi cuerpo se convierte en una masa rígida que no alcanza a moverse—. A Sakura… Tú lo sabías… Sabías que eso era lo que quería.

—¡Premio para el caballero! —confirma ella golpeando mi hombro con suavidad—. Tú eres la persona a la que tengo que conceder un deseo sí o sí, así que, me lo dijeras o no, tenía que hacer algo para convertir tu sueño en realidad.

—¿Y por eso vuelvo a tener diecisiete años?

La joven se sienta sobre los tubos de cemento grisáceo y me invita a que yo haga lo mismo.

—Es más fácil de lo que parece —dice cruzando las piernas y mirándome con mofa. ¿Se está burlando de mí o qué?

—Entonces, ¿quieres explicármelo? Porque yo sigo sin entenderlo.

—Se te ha concedido una nueva oportunidad para vivir tu vida, Shaoran —explica y rápidamente posa su dedo índice sobre mis labios cuando yo los despego para formular una pregunta—. Deja que te lo cuente todo y después pregunta lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? —asiento—. Como he dicho, se te ha concedido una nueva oportunidad. Tú crees que todas tus desgracias son por culpa de la que fue el amor de tu vida, Sakura Kinomoto, ¿no es cierto? Pues bien, ahora es el momento de enmendar todos los errores del pasado. Por eso estás en esta realidad. Presta atención porque esto es importante y no lo voy a repetir… El mundo en el que tú vivías con tus cuarenta años se ha desdoblado para cumplir tu deseo y ha creado otro idéntico en el que se han producido ciertos cambios. Para solventarlos, tú y los de tu quinta, por ejemplo, habéis recuperado vuestros años de adolescencia, entre otros cambios, como el hecho de que Tsu también esté aquí. Tus amigos y todas las personas a las que conoces aquí y en el otro mundo son las mismas personas y a la vez distintas, no sé si me explico —niego con la cabeza sin entenderlo muy bien—. Esas personas viven en ambos mundos y en los dos tienen la misma esencia, pero su forma de actuar, su estatus social e incluso sus relaciones con otros humanos son diferentes. No son completamente distintos, por supuesto. Al tener la misma esencia, llámalo alma si quieres, hay cosas que jamás podrán cambiar en ellos.

—Vale, de acuerdo… ¿Y?

—Tu deseo era el de no haber conocido a Sakura. Bueno, era imposible que pudiera concederte algo así, porque no puedes eliminar de tu vida a una persona sin dejar rastro de su existencia, por mucho que quieras o por muy doloroso que te resulte su recuerdo. Simplemente es imposible. Por eso, en este mundo tienes la oportunidad de volver a conocerla y de descubrir si realmente te equivocaste amándola o si, por el contrario, volverías a quererla pese a saber lo que podría pasar en un futuro. Sólo cuando descubras esto podrás recuperar tu antigua vida.

—¡Esto es una encerrona! —exclamo sintiéndome engañado—. ¿Crees que podré mirarla a la cara y no sentir nada? ¿Crees que podré repudiarla o dejarla de amar? ¡Por favor! ¡En mi vida he querido a otra persona como ella! ¡Estar aquí no tiene sentido! ¿No lo ves?

—La cuestión no es esa, Shaoran —interviene la misteriosa desconocida—. Se trata de que descubras si te arrepientes de haberla conocido. Si es así podrás enamorarte de otra persona y cuando estés preparado para darme una respuesta, si eres feliz con la vida que llevas, dejaré que tu deseo cambie para que puedas quedarte a vivir en este mundo caótico e irreal, como tú lo llamas. Después de todo, Sakura no fue la única chica de tu vida, ¿me equivoco?

Sopeso sus palabras. Quiero gritarle que se equivoca, que no necesito su ayuda y que lo que realmente deseo ahora es que me devuelva a mi propio mundo. Pero, por otra parte… ¿Me arrepiento de haber conocido a Sakura? Si la respuesta es sí y tengo la oportunidad de empezar desde cero… ¿Por qué no aprovecharla? Es cierto que ella no ha sido la única chica de mi vida. Hubo otra en concreto que… Sin embargo, aquella historia era complicada, demasiado complicada... Y no trajo más que problemas. No obstante…

—¿Y qué pinta Tsu aquí?

—Me pareció interesante traerla a este lugar.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto…

—Bueno, considerando que tú eres su padre me parece que estás equivocado. Es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a tu hija desde otro punto de vista ahora que prácticamente tenéis la misma edad.

—¿Y qué ha pasado en el otro lado? ¿Se supone que hay un yo de cuarenta años que sigue viviendo su vida?

—No, el otro mundo y todos sus habitantes han quedado congelados hasta que tu deseo se haga o no realidad. Pero el resto de la gente no notará que el tiempo se ha detenido y cuando recupere su curso será para ellos como si hubiera transcurrido un solo segundo.

—Vale, aclarado. Ahora, otra cosa: ¿Por qué soy yo el único que sabe lo que realmente está pasando?

—Porque así me han ordenado que lo haga.

—¿Ordenado? ¿A ti? —pregunto escéptico—. ¿Quién?

La joven sonríe y señala el cielo con su dedo índice.

—Supongo que alguien de allá arriba a quien le caes bien y que quiere que seas feliz de un modo u otro.

—¿Alguien de allá arriba? —repito. La situación se me hace de lo más absurda. Más aún lo que estoy a punto de decir—. ¿Dios?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Quizá… Tampoco sé más que tú. Sólo sé que yo también tengo un deseo y que lo cumpliré si el tuyo se hace realidad. No me preguntes qué es lo que yo quiero porque no te lo voy a decir. Tampoco te diré cómo he conseguido que se desdoble el mundo para crear una copia del mismo y hacer los cambios necesarios para mantener el equilibrio. Puede que algún día lo sepas, pero ahora es mejor que permanezcas en la ignorancia. Lo único que debes tener claro es que tarde o temprano terminarás por encontrarte a Sakura y entonces tendrás que decidir qué es lo que quieres y qué vas a hacer. Además, ten en cuenta que cualquier cambio físico que suceda aquí, también tendrá repercusiones en tu mundo original. Si, por ejemplo, hubiese un accidente de tráfico con víctimas mortales, esas personas también perderían la vida en el otro lado, ¿lo entiendes? Tienes que… tener cuidado. En cualquier caso, te estaré vigilando muy de cerca. Y siempre que quieras preguntarme algo podrás encontrarme, aunque no sea capaz de responder tus inquietudes —aturdido por la oleada de información sacada de un libro de género fantástico soy incapaz de decir nada—. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más antes de que me vaya?

Eso consigue bajarme de la nube.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto con sencillez.

La chica sonríe con sinceridad mientras junta las palmas de sus manos.

—Kobato —susurra antes de desvanecerse en un remolino de pétalos de cerezo.

—Kobato… —repito yo mientras el brillo de sus ojos castaños que muy poco tienen de humano se graba en mi memoria… para siempre.

_**(Sakura)**_

Cuando anochece ya tengo ordenada toda la casa. Nadie ha venido por aquí, así que sigo estando sola, con todo el tiempo libre del mundo para organizarme y tomar parte en mi nueva vida como ciudadana de Tomoeda.

El programa de cocina de las ocho comienza a aburrirme cuando la receta se vuelve demasiado complicada como para seguir el ritmo de todos los pasos. Y lo peor es que acaba por entrarme el hambre, por lo que me dirijo hacia la cocina para saquear la nevera. Me pregunto entonces si debería preparar algo para cenar… pero cuando abro el refrigerador lo encuentro tan vacío que la duda queda resuelta y el hambre se incrementa. Regreso al salón, donde me tumbo en el sofá y busco a tientas una manta para echármela sobre cuerpo. No he dado con ella cuando llaman a la puerta y me incorporo bruscamente sin conseguir otra cosa que marearme.

—¡Es Tomoyo! —me digo a mí misma saltando del sofá mientras vuelvo a calzarme las zapatillas de andar por casa y me precipito hacia el recibidor.

Estoy nerviosa. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que no nos vemos? ¡Más de diez! La he visto en fotografías que nos hemos enviado la una a la otra por correo electrónico y nos hemos telefoneado durante todo este tiempo, pero seguro que todo ha cambiado en ella. ¡Y ahora está tras la puerta! ¡Sólo cinco centímetros nos separan! Todo esto es lo que pienso mientras busco las llaves en el interior de los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Ah, ahí están. Las introduzco en la cerradura y las hago girar una, dos y hasta cuatro veces. La puerta cede y queda abierta de par en par. A penas he girado el pomo cuando me abalanzo sobre la persona que espera en el umbral.

—¡TOMOYO! —grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja echándole los brazos al cuello. Oculto mi cara en su camiseta con los ojos cerrados, dejándome embriagar por su perfume.

Sin embargo, noto que las cosas van mal cuando ella no corresponde mi abrazo. Analizo la situación rápidamente. Joder, esta Tomoyo está demasiado crecida… Y no me refiero a nivel de desarrollo físico, no, porque está como una tabla (¿A dónde han ido sus curvas? ¡Si yo era la más plana de las dos!). Además, debería sentir los mechones de su pelo negro entre mis dedos, pero estos sólo presionan una espalda demasiado ancha como para que sea de una chica. ¿Tomoyo se ha cambiado de sexo? ¡No, imposible! Entonces… Ay, Dios…

—Eh…

Me aparto a la velocidad del rayo tapándome la boca con las manos e intentando disimular inútilmente el rojo de mis mejillas. ¿Por qué? Todo iba bien, todo era perfecto… Hasta que me doy cuenta de que la persona que está en el portal no es Tomoyo… ¡Es un chico!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname, soy una despistada! —exclamo muerta de la vergüenza—. Es que creí que eras mi amiga y como hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos pues yo, yo…

Me obligo a detenerme porque, punto uno, la lengua se me traba, y punto dos, porque el muchacho se acerca tanto a mi rostro que mi nariz prácticamente roza la suya. Sostiene mi barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y me escruta con la mirada. Yo, por mi parte, creo morir cuando parece que quiere acortar más las distancias, pero estoy tan petrificada y tengo tan embotado el cerebro que soy incapaz de tener cualquier reacción. Por suerte, es él quien interviene.

—¿Sakura?

—Eh, sí, sí… ¡Sakura Kinomoto! —digo con énfasis saliendo de mi letargo.

De pronto, el joven se aparta como si le hubiera dado calambre, pero con todo y eso se quita las deportivas y entra en casa como si tal cosa. Esto… ¡¿Quién se ha creído que es?

De un par de zancadas le doy alcance para voltearlo y hacer que me encare directamente.

—Disculpa, pero se supone que cuando vas de visita a una casa ajena lo primero que haces es presentarte como es debido. ¡No entrar por tu cuenta como si fuera la tuya, maleducado!

Por toda respuesta me tiende el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba situado en una mesita a su izquierda.

—De acuerdo, entonces llama a la policía y denúnciame. Después de todo no sería la primera vez… —masculla con rabia—. Di que ha entrado un ladrón.

No comprendo del todo sus palabras. ¿Cómo voy a tener por costumbre denunciar a una persona que ni siquiera conozco? ¡Será estúpido! Sin embargo, pienso que sólo está tomándome el pelo, lo que me hace ser más valiente de lo que en realidad soy. Esta vez no me achanto ni dejo que me pueda la vergüenza. Antes de que pueda planear nada me adelanto y le agarro por el cuello de la camisa.

—Dime quién diablos eres tú —exijo con peligrosa suavidad—. ¡Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre!

Parece titubear durante algunos segundos, pero después recupera su aire de insoportable superioridad y seguridad.

—No bromees —dice—. Se nota a la legua que tienes cara de llamarte Sakura…

—¡Venga ya! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —pregunto incrédula—. ¿No tienes nada mejor?

Se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. Yo, por mi parte, comienzo a perder la paciencia.

—Ahora en serio… ¡Dime quién eres o tendré que denunciarte de verdad!

Con cuidado retira el teléfono inalámbrico de mis manos y enrolla un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Por algún motivo, su tacto me resulta… electrizante. Es una sensación extraña que no me disgusta pero que, en cualquier caso, me hace estremecer… y no sé si es de miedo o de a saber qué otra cosa. Sonríe con picardía antes de hablar.

—Soy Shaoran Li… y resulta que esta también es mi casa.

Shaoran Li, Shaoran Li…

Y las fotografías, los mails que Tomoyo me ha enviado hablándome de él, ubicándome para conocerle antes de que nos presentaran, aquellos ojos ambarinos que tantas veces me han cautivado con su aparente calma y sinceridad a través del papel fotográfico… ¡Él es mi compañero de habitación y en vez de ser agradable con él he estado a punto de denunciarlo a la policía!

Tierra… ¡Trágame!

—Lo-lo siento mucho… —me disculpo por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos. Genial… —. No tenía ni idea de que tú eras mi compañero de piso, perdona… Ya has visto que soy una torpe.

—Bah, no te preocupes —dice inexpresivamente dirigiéndose a la cocina—. ¿Preparamos algo para cenar? Me muero de hambre…

Me enseña una bolsa de plástico que contiene los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un flan de vainilla para seis comensales (¡Menudo flan!, ¿no?). Asiento divertida con la cabeza y lo sigo a través del pasillo.

—Tomoyo me ha cambiado el turno, pero no sabía si había algo para cenar, así que he optado por comprar el postre —explica sacando todos los ingredientes de la bolsa y colocándolos sobre la encimera—. Pensé que sería mejor si lo preparábamos nosotros mismos. Creo que si seguimos la receta… ¡Nada puede ir mal!

Le sigo la corriente y nos ponemos manos a la obra con el flan. Nos reímos, jugamos, tonteamos. Descubro que Shaoran puede ser amable si se lo propone y decido que me gustaría ser tan amiga de él como lo soy de Eriol y Tomoyo, los cuales, por cierto, no tardan demasiado en llegar y nos pillan desprevenidos con una masa amarillenta que no es más que un intento de flan, nuestras ropas manchadas de arriba abajo y la cocina echa un auténtico desastre.

—_Creo que si seguimos la receta… ¡Nada puede ir mal!_

Por supuestísimo. ¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario?

—¿Hacen unas pizzas? —pregunta Eriol al ver el caos que hemos montado Shaoran y yo en unos minutos mientras Tomoyo se pregunta quién va a limpiarlo todo.

Ninguno de los cuatro pone objeción alguna cuando Eriol comienza a marcar el número de teléfono de la pizzería.

Y así se pasa mi primera noche en Tomoeda, con mis amigos ocupando los sofás del salón, contando anécdotas que nos han sucedido durante todos estos años de ausencia, cenando juntos, bromeando, viendo los programas de la televisión, volviendo a conocernos, escuchando música e incluso haciendo una guerra de almohadas antes de ir a la cama.

Son estas las razones por las que he regresado a Tomoeda, pienso mientras doy vueltas y más vueltas entre las sábanas, la luz de la luna bañando mi cuerpo con su tenue calidez de plata. Las razones que me hacen ser feliz y por las que voy dejar el pasado atrás. Son mis amigos, mi nueva vida y todo lo que vendrá después lo que hará cambiar el resto de mis días a partir de ahora.

Son las cosas que me hacen ser Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que pasará a la Historia por ser la única persona del mundo que vivirá a tope su vida sin preocuparse del mañana, del famoso "y Dios dirá", de lo que diga o deje de decir la gente. Sin preocuparse de amar.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Buenas noches a todos! Lamento el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo. Con todos los exámenes no he podido tenerlo listo antes. Luego me pillaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa y me marché al pueblo, como siempre, y allí no tenía conexión a Internet así que no podía subirlo de ninguna manera.

Bueno, contadme, ¿qué tal ha ido? Ojalá que la espera haya merecido la pena. Ya tenemos ubicados a la amyoría de los personajes, pero todavía quedan muchas sorpresas y gra parte de la trama por desvelarse. En los reviews, **cainat06** dijo que la calificación del fanfic no era adecuada en cuanto a lo dramático. Bien, es cierto. Soy la primera que está de acuerdo y muy probablemente lo cambie. Pero este fanfic, a parte de romance, tiene sus toques de drama (que no pueden faltar en mí xDD) y también de humor (algunos capítulos más que otros). Por eso no sabía dónde ubicarlo con exactitud y muy probablemente termine cambiándolo cuando lo estructure un poco más.

Antes de seguir con este apartado, agradezco a las catorce personas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: **KonohaChan, Esthercita93, DeidadSak, sandynany 3, AIKO1504, Jade226, priss, Luz, caritom25, Ravishing Girl, cainat06, chifuni-chan, chocofresas **y** Kanra-Hei.**

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

Ah, **caritom25** me preguntó si tenía Facebook y bueno, la verdad es que no, no lo tengo. Sí, parece mentira, pero es cierto. Sin embargo, pronto tendré que hacérmelo xDD Cuestión de tempo. Sin embargo, ya sabéis que mi Twitter está abierto a todos vosotros. Es **Esther_Ampuero** y si me habláis por ahí suelo responder. También podéis decirme cuál es vuestro Twitter (si lo tenéis) para que yo también os siga. Contesto siempre a no ser que no tenga conexion a Internet (lo cual sucede en verano).

Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Intentaré no demorarme demasiado con el próximo capítulo, pero ya sabéis que ando muy ocupada con la universidad y mis cosas (lo que me recuerda que tengo que sacar un hueco para actulizar el blog). De todas formas, de mayo no pasa xDD Prometido. Y, de verdad, **muchas gacias por vuestro apoyo y por dejarme vuestras opiniones capítulo a capítulo. ¡Sois geniales!**

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte! Aquí os espero en el siguiente y para leer vuestros reviews. ¡Hasta pronto!

Esther :)


	3. Gotas de vaho

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Kobato ha cumplido el deseo que Shaoran nunca pidió: no haber conocido jamás a Sakura. Ahora Shaoran Li ha recuperado sus diecisiete años y vive en un mundo desdoblado de la realidad en el que su vida nada tiene que ver con la que ha dejado atrás. En esta nueva oportunidad por enmendar sus errores, nuestro protagonista tendrá que decidir si conociendo de nuevo a Sakura elige volver a amarla o empezar de cero olvidando su pasado. Además… ¿qué hace Tsu en este mundo?_

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Gotas de vaho**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

La luz plateada de la luna forma extrañas figuras blancas en los pliegues de las sábanas y el silencio es tan sumamente violento que hasta mi propia respiración me parece escandalosa. Verdaderamente ha sido un día de locos. Estoy agotado física y mentalmente, pero por algún motivo no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño cuando debería haber entrado en estado de vigilia nada más meterme en la cama. Aún ahora que ya han pasado prácticamente veinticuatro horas desde que me desperté creyendo que me encontraba en algún maloliente hotel después de haber perdido la razón entre los grados del alcohol, me cuesta entender que la realidad es más sencilla de lo que puede parecer. Sencilla para alguien que todavía cree en las hadas, claro, porque yo no calificaría de sencillo a algo que altera todas las leyes de la física universal como es retroceder en el tiempo y crear un mundo paralelo en consecuencia por mi estúpido deseo de no haber conocido nunca a Sakura Kinomoto.

_Sakura…_

Eso también se me hace muy difícil de asimilar: Que ella (¡precisamente ella!) esté durmiendo justo aquí y que sólo nos separe una puerta cuando antes de toda esta locura se había marchado de casa dejándome solo con Tsu y con un trabajo que ya no me parecía tan apasionante como cuando terminé la carrera. Cuando la tuve cara a cara se me paró el corazón. ¡Era mi Sakura! La Sakura con la que compartí mis años de instituto y a la que dediqué posteriormente toda mi vida. La Sakura a la que quise… a la quiero… Pero a la que quiero mal. Es una pequeña diferencia que impide llamar a este sentimiento amor.

_Ah, ¿pero qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

Me levanto de la silla con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y la coloco junto al escritorio. Llevo horas ahí sentado, al lado de su cama después de colarme en su habitación. Simplemente con mis ojos clavados en su rostro durmiente y un temblor electrizante en los labios. Su piel, pálida a la luz de la luna, me pide a gritos que le arranque una caricia. Y yo, que no puedo ser más idiota, deslizo inocentemente mis dedos por su mejilla, tomo sus manos entre las mías y las beso una, dos y tres veces mientras Sakura sigue durmiendo y de vez en cuando se gira en el colchón buscando una postura más cómoda pero sin llegar a despertarse. La observo en silencio imaginando que vuelve a ser mía, que revivimos juntos los errores del pasado, que volvemos a formar una familia… Y al instante siguiente de haber pensado esto me arrepiento. Al principio fuimos muy felices los dos, pero luego llegaron los problemas y ni yo volví a sacarle una sonrisa a Sakura ni ella fue capaz regalarme el brillo vivaz de sus ojos verdes. Nunca más…

¿Por qué ahora esos labios me piden que les regale un beso? ¿Que se lo robe? Podría jugar a ser ladrón sólo por una noche y no pasaría nada. Seríamos cómplices del silencio. Cómplices sin serlo.

Jugar a ser ladrón por una noche… Sí, ¿por qué no?

Poco a poco me acerco de nuevo a su cama, justo cuando mi puño se cerraba en torno al picaporte de la puerta que separa nuestros dos dormitorios. Me muevo como un fantasma, sin apenas pisar el suelo, y me siento lentamente sobre el borde de la cama.

—¿Cómo reaccionarías si ahora te beso? —susurro suavemente mientras me aproximo otro tanto. Sin embargo, ella sigue durmiendo sin percatarse de que hay un extraño en su cama y no contesta. Yo ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginar una respuesta por su parte—. ¿Qué hice mal, Sakura? ¿Crees que gastamos el amor de tanto usarlo? —pero sólo es cruel silencio lo que obtengo, así que me acerco tanto que la respiración pausada de Sakura me hace cosquillas en la nariz—. Eh, vamos a comprobar qué sucede si tenemos otro primer beso…

Muy despacio cierro los ojos mientras aparto algunos mechones de pelo que cubren el rostro de mi princesa y me inclino acortando prácticamente toda la distancia que nos separa. Estoy tan cerca del error que me asalta la duda de si volver a cometerlo es bueno o no. Pero ya que he llegado tan lejos no me lo planteo. Primero la besaré y luego veremos qué pasa. No voy a frenar este repentino capricho que quiere ver la luz de un sol nocturno en este estrenado mes de abril.

A la de tres…

Uno, dos... ¡Tres!

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

El susto es tan grande que pierdo el equilibrio y me caigo de la cama con gran estrépito. Temeroso de haber despertado a Sakura le dedico una tímida mirada desde el suelo, con mucho miedo de que pueda haber descubierto mis intenciones. Pero ella sigue durmiendo tranquilamente después de susurrar a saber qué clase de cosas. ¿Estará soñando?

—¿Shaoran?

De nuevo aquella voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento, pero ya sin miedo encaro directamente a la figura que se apoya sobre el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados ante el pecho y el reflejo de la duda en unos ojos que parecen más violetas bajo la plata de la luna. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

Rápidamente me levanto del suelo, no sin cierta torpeza, y arrastro a Tomoyo Daidouji hacia mi habitación tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura. Después me olvido momentáneamente de mi amiga y me dejo caer sobre el colchón de mi propia cama, sintiendo cómo mi corazón no reduce el ritmo de sus latidos. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿He llegado a besarla? ¿Nos habrá visto Tomoyo? ¿Y ahora qué excusa pongo? Se supone que Sakura y yo nos vimos por primera vez anoche… ¿Qué razones tendría yo para haber entrado a hurtadillas en su cuarto mientras ella dormía? ¡Dios, Dios, Dios!

Ante la incertidumbre que parezco mostrar y el hecho de que me haya quedado sin palabras, Tomoyo decide tomar las riendas de la situación. Para mi asombro, no formula el interrogante que yo espero que haga.

—¿Quieres un vaso de leche? —pregunta sonriendo mientras me toma de la mano y me ayuda a incorporarme—. Como no puedo dormir, he salido de la cama a beber algo, pero al pasar por el pasillo he visto la puerta de tu cuarto entreabierta y… bueno… no estabas en la cama, así que yo…

Poso un dedo sobre sus labios y Tomoyo guarda silencio inmediatamente. Si yo no voy a dar excusas, ella tampoco tiene por qué darlas.

—Sí, me apetece un vaso de leche, aunque… ¿mejor un chocolate? Si hay cacao para prepararlo, claro…

Ella sonríe divertida y asiente con la cabeza. Después abandonamos mi dormitorio en dirección a la cocina mientras mis ojos se detienen en su mano derecha, la cual sigue aferrada a mi izquierda. Un pequeño detalle que no paso por alto y que me hace pensar en Eriol Hiiraguizawa. ¿Estará él durmiendo? ¡Vaya locura de noche!

Ya en la cocina, Tomoyo rebusca en los armarios empotrados en las paredes hasta dar con un paquetito marrón que contiene chocolate en polvo. Me indica que ponga a calentar un cazo con leche desnatada mientras ella prepara dos tazas de porcelana con sus correspondientes cucharillas de aluminio. Pasan los minutos y la leche no tarda demasiado en humear, por lo que la vierto en ambos vasos cuando Tomoyo va añadiendo paulatinamente el cacao. A continuación, la casa se llena con el tintineo de las cucharillas al chocar contra la porcelana de las tazas para espesar la deliciosa bebida.

—¿Salimos al balcón? —pregunta mi amiga dando un primer sorbo al chocolate. Se le iluminan los ojos y se relame los labios— ¡Qué rico! Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía esto…

Sin esperar mi respuesta, Tomoyo se encamina hacia unas puertas correderas de cristal situadas al lado del frigorífico y las cruza abandonándose a la fría noche. Me percato entonces de que sólo va vestida con un sencillo camisón de color azul celeste. Su larga cabellera negra se extiende libre a lo largo de su espalda. Lo cierto es que bañada por las estrellas blancas parece un ángel caído del cielo, un ángel perdido y desprovisto de alas con las que alzar el vuelo. Tan frágil, tan hermosa… Como en aquel entonces, como cuando Eriol me declaró la guerra y las cosas comenzaron a ir mal con Sakura.

Ella. Otra vez ella. ¿Por qué esta tortura? Ella y su recuerdo, sus ojos verdes… Sakura.

Tomoyo se sienta en una silla de exterior y deja la taza de chocolate sobre una mesa de plástico propia de la terraza de algún bar. Yo ocupo asiento en otra silla idéntica a la de ella y por un momento el silencio se nos une a la conversación que no estamos teniendo como acompañante. La situación resulta algo incómoda, pero, ¿qué decir? ¿De qué hablar? Ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntarle por lo que ha visto o ha dejado de ver antes…

—Oye, ¿no tienes frío? —digo al final en voz baja señalándola con el dedo índice y sintiéndome estúpido por tratar de iniciar una conversación de una manera tan ridícula.

Por el contrario, ella muestra una sonrisa perfecta antes de contestar.

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿no te parece?

Al principio no comprendo a qué se refiere, pero luego caigo en la cuenta de que lo único que llevo puesto yo son los pantalones grises de tela de un pijama. Nada más. Sonrío y ella me imita.

—Bueno, hace un poco de fresco, pero no me molesta —aseguro calentándome las manos con el chocolate. Ahora que lo dice, sí que hace un poco de frío. Doy un sorbo a la humeante bebida sintiendo cómo me quema la garganta y dejo vagar mi mirada por la calle desierta. Tomoyo hace lo mismo. Está visto que hoy ninguno de los dos va a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

De nuevo se extiende un silencio difícil de interpretar entre nosotros. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a romperlo, pero si ni ella ni yo vamos a cruzar una palabra, ¿qué sentido tiene estar aquí mirando a la nada?

Tomoyo parece darse cuenta, porque ella es la primera en hablar… aunque no del tema con el que yo querría mantener una conversación.

—Sakura es muy guapa, ¿verdad? —dice mirándome a los ojos. Una mirada… un tanto acusadora.

Yo casi me atraganto con el chocolate cuando escucho sus palabras. Me golpeo el pecho con fuerza y espero a que frene el repentino ataque de tos que acabo de tener.

—¿A qué viene eso? —pregunto intentando que mi voz suene lo más indiferente posible.

Tomoyo arquea las cejas, dubitativa.

—Supongo que no querrás que te pregunte qué estabas haciendo exactamente cuando te he visto mirándola en su dormitorio.

—¿Y tú qué hacías? —me defiendo.

Mi amiga cruza los brazos y fija sus preciosos ojos en las patas de la mesa. Se sonroja.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No podía dormir, así que…

—Ya, pues, ¿sabes qué? —momento del contraataque—. No me creo nada.

Se encoje de hombros y vuelve a llevarse la taza de porcelana a los labios. Pasan diez incómodos segundos antes de que nos volvamos a enfrentar con la mirada.

—Me da exactamente igual si te encariñas con ella —dice—, pero si te atreves a tocarla o hacerle daño… ¡Te las tendrás que ver conmigo!

—¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo? ¿Por qué estás a la defensiva?

—No tienes ni idea de lo que le ha tocado vivir a Sakura antes de venir aquí. Si está en Tomoeda es porque quiere olvidar un pasado demasiado triste y forjar un futuro alternativo al que le corresponde vivir.

De pronto, Tomoyo no parece ella misma. Sus manos se aferran con mucha fuerza a la taza. Si sigue apretando de esa manera, terminará por hacerse añicos. ¿A qué viene tanto misticismo?

—¿Futuro alternativo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso que te lo cuente ella —comenta casi para sí misma—. Si quiere.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Crees que va a contarme algo? Ayer la vi por primera vez en mi vida —miento descaradamente. ¿Ayer la primera vez? Claro… ¿Y qué han sido de los últimos veinte años? ¡Ja!

Tomoyo se levanta, se frota los brazos tratando de entrar en calor y coge la taza en cuyo interior ya no queda chocolate.

—De todas maneras, no la perviertas demasiado…

—¿CÓMO?

—Me voy a la cama. No creo que pueda dormir, pero es mejor que estar aquí cogiendo frío —se levanta y coloca la silla bajo mi atenta mirada—. Quizá tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Me levanto bruscamente, tanto que la silla de plástico en la que estaba sentado a punto ha estado de volcar. Abro la boca para espetarle a Tomoyo que, en primer lugar, hace rato que me he perdido en nuestra conversación y que, en segundo, ella jamás ha conocido a Sakura en la oscuridad de una habitación para hablar de perversión. De haber sido así, incluso se asustaría. ¡Prácticamente fue Sakura la que me pervirtió a mí!

Mi amiga se da cuenta de que no me quedo tranquilo si me deja con la palabra en la boca, pero no tiene intención de permitirme hablar, y por otro lado, es mejor no decir nada que pueda delatar la realidad que ocultan mis diecisiete años… ¡Que en verdad son casi cuarenta! Así que tras un breve silencio alcanza mi mejilla con un rápido movimiento y me da un fugaz beso.

—Buenas noches —susurra y con un par de pasos sale de la cocina en dirección al dormitorio de Eriol.

Me toco la mejilla, justo donde sus labios se han estampado en mi piel, y niego una y otra vez con la cabeza. Después limpio con agua fría ambas tazas y las guardo en el armario de donde salieron.

Ni siquiera sé qué hora es, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que cuando el sol salga, haya dormido yo lo suficiente o no, tendré que levantarme para acudir a clase. Resoplando con fastidio regreso a mi dormitorio. Sakura sigue durmiendo plácidamente en el cuarto contiguo, sin enterarse de nada de lo que ha pasado. Una lucecita de color azul parpadea varias veces en la mesita de noche situada junto a su cama. Es su teléfono móvil que, en silencio, pide a gritos que ella responda a la llamada. La luz se apaga y el aparato deja de vibrar. Me quedo unos segundos contemplando la figura durmiente de Sakura, imaginando lo que hubiera podido suceder entre ambos si Tomoyo no nos hubiese interrumpido. ¿Habría sido capaz de besarla? Probablemente sí. Pero hubiera sido un error, un grave error… Y yo no estoy aquí para volver a tropezar con la misma piedra. Tengo un deseo que cumplir… y con el mío se cumplirá el de la misteriosa Kobato. ¿Quién será realmente esa chica? Algo me dice que no tengo que perderla de vista…

Sakura patalea en la cama, como si estuviera soñando, y consigue desarroparse por completo. Encoge su cuerpo abrazándose las piernas y hunde el rostro entre sus rodillas. Extraña posición para dormir, pienso mientras la observo. Se me escapa una sonrisa estúpida. Una sonrisa enamorada, quizá. No me interesa saber eso ahora.

Suspiro con resignación. Está tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos, tan distante… tanto que ni siquiera sabe quién soy yo…

Su teléfono móvil vuelve a encenderse. Parece ser que alguien necesita hablar con ella urgentemente pero, ¿a estas horas de la madrugada? ¿Quién puede ser? Una dolorosa punzada presiona mi pecho con fuerza cortándome la respiración por unos instantes. Sé qué es esta sensación, aunque jamás admitiría abiertamente que la cruel bofetada de los celos me ha dado de lleno. Me acerco al molesto aparato que a punto está de caerse de la mesita de noche con tanta vibración de acá para allá. Y lo veo. Allí, iluminado por aquella luz azulada. Un nombre. Un único nombre que dispara todas las alarmas. Un nombre cuyo dueño creo no conocer, que es un misterio, un enigma para mí… ¿Y para ella? ¿Qué será para Sakura?

Una rabia inusitada se apodera de mi cuerpo. ¿Quién es este tipejo que la llama? ¿Qué quiere de ella? Joder… ¿Por qué la Sakura de esta distorsión del mundo real también me oculta secretos?

Y sin pensármelo dos veces, tomo el teléfono entre mis manos y finalizo la llamada pulsando la tecla roja. Después voy al registro y la borro impulsado por a saber qué clase de extraño presentimiento. Ya está pero… ¿Y si vuelve a llamar? Ha insistido un par de veces, por lo que no descarto una tercera. Lo mejor será apagar el móvil. Sí, eso haré. Y sin más dilaciones vuelvo a presionar la tecla para colgar hasta que el teléfono se apaga por completo.

Lo siento, Yue, en estos momentos Sakura no puede escuchar tus palabras.

_**(Sakura)**_

El molesto pitido del despertador es el enemigo al que tengo que enfrentarme todas las mañanas. Todo porque en verdad soy una cobarde y no me atrevo a arrojarlo por la ventana. Hoy no es el día de la excepción, así que maldiciendo una y otra vez, me desperezo y acudo a apagarlo antes de que siga sonando y despierte a todo el vecindario.

Estiro todos mis músculos y dirijo una mirada de soslayo a la cama. Las sábanas están revueltas y el cubre colchón descolocado. ¿Tanto me he movido esta noche? ¡A saber qué habré estado soñando! Suspirando recojo un poco el desorden en que está sumida la habitación. Todavía no ha sonado la alarma del móvil (siempre suena diez minutos antes de salir de casa), así que tengo tiempo hasta preparar el desayuno. Lo que todavía no puedo saber, es que esta mañana el despertador del teléfono no llegará a sonar por mucho que yo espere.

Me dirijo hacia el armario y abro las puertas de par en par. Ahí está mi nuevo uniforme del instituto Seijô. Una sencilla falda de un fuerte azul marino, casi de color negro, una camisa blanca de manga corta con un lazo igual de azulado a la altura del pecho y una chaqueta más clara. Es más bonito que mi antiguo uniforme, aquel que llevaba cuando vivía en Tokio con mi padre y mi hermano. Sí, me gusta más, aunque bien es cierto que no deja de ser un simple uniforme de instituto. Suspiro una, dos y hasta tres veces mientras me quito el pijama y me visto de colegiala para contemplar mi imagen en el espejo minutos después. Me veo un poco extraña, como si no fuera yo, pero… ¡Bah, al cuerno! ¡Aquí comienza mi nueva vida escolar! Una vida que, por cierto, viene acompañada de un sonoro grito que irrumpe en mi habitación.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué narices estás haciendo? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Li atraviesa la puerta de mi dormitorio bastante enfadado mientras muerde una tostada a medio terminar. Ya se ha vestido con su uniforme y lleva un trozo de papel en su mano izquierda. Al contraluz puedo ver que hay unas líneas garabateadas en él.

Me mira de arriba abajo y yo, instintivamente, me llevo las manos al pecho, no vaya a ser que con lo torpe que soy se me haya olvidado ponerme la camisa o algo. Pero no, tampoco es eso lo que me preocupa. La habitación está hecha un auténtico desastre… ¡Y ni siquiera me he peinado! Ahora la que se va a poner a gritar soy yo…

—¡Se puede saber por qué entras aquí sin avisar! ¡Podría estar vistiéndome o…!

Pero él suelta una gran carcajada y se acerca mucho a mí. Demasiado. ¿Tiene esta maldita costumbre de acercarse así a todas las chicas o soy yo la única excepción? Ayer, cuando nos conocimos, hizo exactamente lo mismo… ¿Qué diablos pretende? ¡Y encima siempre con ese aire insoportable de superioridad! ¿Qué se ha creído? Uf… Señor, dame paciencia, porque ya se sabe que como sea fuerza lo que me des, le doy un revés que lo dejo seco…

—Créeme, Sakura —dice él sin dejar de sonreír—, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes…

—¿Qué?

¿Este gilipollas me ha estado espiando mientras me cambiaba de ropa o qué? Cierro el puño y lo aprieto con fuerza. Si sigue con este juego mi mano va a acabar estampándose en su cara. Li, presintiendo que su integridad física corre peligro, decide apaciguar un poco la situación.

—Sólo estaba de broma. Venga, vamos a llevarnos bien —y me tiende una mano muy sospechosa que yo tardo cinco incómodos segundos en aceptar.

Cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazan, él aprovecha para tirar de mí, arrastrándome por toda la casa. A duras penas me da tiempo a arreglarme un poco el cabello y coger la cartera con los libros que voy a necesitar hoy. Mientras atravesamos el portal, pienso que el chico tiene fuerza e ímpetu. Me pregunto si eso será bueno o malo… Pero yo siempre he querido tener una vida llena de emociones para olvidar la monotonía de unos días que siempre se me hacían muy pesados. Ahora eso ha quedado atrás… Si este joven, Shaoran Li, puede hacer que vivir en Tomoeda sea cada día una aventura irrepetible, quizá merezca le pena conocerle en profundidad e intentar ser su amiga. Sin saberlo, Li acaba de sacarme una sonrisa que perdura hasta que mis tripas lanzan un feroz rugido provocando el rojo de mis mejillas. ¡No he comido nada! ¿Cómo voy a rendir en clase?

—¡Oye, Li! ¿Qué pasa con el desayuno? —pregunto mientras seguimos corriendo por la calle principal de Tomoeda… sin soltarnos de la mano.

—No te quejes, es culpa tuya que nos estemos dando esta carrera. ¡Tendrías que haberte levantado antes, tonta!

¿Y encima me insulta? ¡Anda ya!

—¡Creí que íbamos bien de tiempo! ¡La alarma del móvil no había sonado todavía!

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues que así controlo cuándo tengo que salir de casa.

Li no dice nada, pero acelera el ritmo. Qué extraño. La alarma del móvil nunca había fallado. Quizá se haya quedado sin batería durante la noche y por ello no me ha avisado. Sí, mi teléfono móvil es tan raro que si se apaga, se apaga, y ni siquiera la alarma funciona. Sin embargo, recuerdo haber cargado la batería antes de hacer el viaje a Tomoeda…

—Luego te invito a comer —suelta de pronto Li cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Yo le lanzo una mirada de sospecha. Él se defiende—. No me malinterpretes. Es sólo que no quiero que me eches en cara durante el resto de mi vida que hoy no has desayunado "por mi culpa".

—Pero…

—¿Quieres o no?

Lo pienso. ¿Ir a comer con él? ¿Habrá segundas intenciones de por medio? Bueno… es él quien va a pagar, así que… Supongo que intentará llevarse bien conmigo. Después de todo, somos compañeros de piso.

—Sí, vale.

—Hecho.

Aprieta aún más mi mano sellando el trato mientras seguimos corriendo. El instituto ya se ve a lo lejos y un par de minutos después traspasamos las puertas de hierro y nos metemos en el interior del edificio. Frenamos el ritmo al ver a algunos alumnos que charlan tranquilamente por los pasillos. Parece que al final vamos a llegar a tiempo a la primera clase.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están Tomoyo y Eriol? —pregunto acordándome repentinamente de mis dos amigos. Esta mañana no estaban en casa.

—Ah, sí… cuando me levanté encontré esto en la encimera de la cocina.

Shaoran extrae del bolsillo del pantalón el trozo de papel que llevaba antes, cuando entró en mi habitación sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. Le echo un rápido vistazo. Es la caligrafía inconfundible de Eriol Hiiraguizawa.

_Shaoran, como probablemente seas tú el que primero se despierte y vea esto, te dejo a ti esta nota. _

_He secuestrado a Tomoyo durante un rato antes de que empiecen las clases. Como ella es nuestra delegada y yo estoy dentro del equipo de fútbol del instituto, no vamos a tener tiempo de vernos y estar juntos, así que tenemos que aprovechar al máximo las mañanas, tú ya me entiendes. Por ello, te encomendamos la importante misión de llevar a Sakura sana, salva y sobre todo puntual a las clases. Eso sí, ten cuidado… Sakura es de las que aprovechan hasta el último minuto en la cama, así que no es una tarea fácil hacer que no llegue tarde._

_Nos vemos luego,_

_Eriol._

—¡Qué morro! —digo un tanto enfadada devolviéndole la nota a Li—. Ni que fuera un lirón…

—Sí, bueno… Mira, ahí está nuestra clase —dice él guardándose de nuevo el papel. (¿Qué ha querido decir con ese "sí, bueno"?)

Efectivamente, unos cuantos pasos adelante, el letrero numerado como 2-B indica que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

—¿Qué hora es? —digo tratando de arreglar un poco el desastre que es mi pelo sin demasiado éxito.

Li ni siquiera mira su reloj para contestar:

—Tarde.

Y abre la puerta del aula a la velocidad del viento. Lo primero que veo es la luz del sol colándose en la clase por los amplios ventanales de la estancia, deslumbrándome. Li tira de mi mano y avanzamos hacia el interior del aula, pero enseguida nos quedamos completamente estáticos. La clase está llena de alumnos sentados en sus mesas, observándonos atentamente y con curiosidad. Me siento desprotegida ante tantos ojos que nos miran como si fuésemos dos bichos raros, como si estuviéramos en el lugar equivocado y lo único real fuera el cálido tacto de la mano de Li, que aún sostiene firmemente la mía... Su mano… entrelazada a la mía.

Me pongo roja al recordar que seguimos dados de la mano y rápidamente empujo a mi compañero de piso con una fuerza tal que casi se lleva por delante la mesa del profesor.

—¡Pero bueno…! —exclama el maestro aferrándose a los bordes de su escritorio para evitar que este caiga al suelo—. ¡Li, ten más cuidado! ¡Date prisa y siéntate, que encima de llegar tarde armas la bulla, como siempre!

—¡No ha sido mi culpa! —se defiende él recobrando el equilibrio.

Todos ríen ante semejante escena mientras Li se disculpa con el profesor y me dedica una mirada de odio contenido. Se va sin más a su pupitre, situado al final de la clase, al lado de la ventana. No puedo evitar dejar escapar una risita nerviosa al ver que a él también se le han encendido las mejillas de la vergüenza (o de la ira).

Sin embargo, el momento de sonreír dura poco. El profesor se acerca a mí con un aire seco y el entrecejo un tanto fruncido. Es muy joven y alto, con el pelo corto de color castaño y unas cejas bastante pobladas. Lleva unos vaqueros azules, zapatos negros y una sencilla camisa blanca. Es el típico profesor de gimnasia vestido de paisano, sólo que este ni parece haber estudiado Magisterio ni su asignatura es la Educación Física.

—Tú debes de ser Sakura Kinomoto, ¿me equivoco? —dice e inmediatamente sus labios se curvan en una bonita sonrisa que consigue relajarme, aunque el rojo de mis mejillas sigue estando bien presente.

—No, profesor, no se equivoca. Soy Sakura —me siento en la obligación de añadir algo para disculparme por el alboroto que he provocado, pero de los nervios no sé ni lo que quiero decir—. Perdone la escenita de antes… —digo temblando—, acabo de mudarme aquí y… estoy algo nerviosa.

—Tranquila, Kinomoto —repone él con amabilidad mientras posa una mano sobre mi hombro—. Yo soy el profesor Terada y mi materia es la Historia. Veamos… ¿dónde te puedes sentar?

Simplemente asiento y entonces me atrevo a echar un vistazo general a la clase. Muy cerca del asiento de Li diviso el de Tomoyo. Mi amiga me dedica una enorme sonrisa desde su pupitre y me saluda con la mano. Correspondo a su gesto calmándome un poco más y sigo oteando el aula hasta dar con Eriol Hiiraguizawa. No conozco a nadie más, pero es cuestión de tiempo que pueda hacer amigos en este nuevo instituto. ¡Todo irá bien!

—¡Ah, sí! —Terada golpea con el puño de su mano derecha la palma abierta de la izquierda y señala un pupitre vacío al final de clase—. Puedes ocupar el asiento vacío que está delante de Shaoran Li. Por lo que he visto ya os conocéis, ¿verdad?

¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no, no, no… ¡Delante de Li, no!

—Pero…

—Vamos, no seas tímida.

Y Terada me da un golpecito en la espalda animándome a ubicarme en mi nuevo asiento. Li me sostiene la mirada a medida que me aproximo. Cuando dejo la cartera sobre la mesa y aparto la silla para sentarme en ella, él se incorpora en su pupitre solo para susurrar en mi oído:

—Torpe.

Reacciono rápido.

—Puede, pero tú invitas a comer, ¿recuerdas?

Le saco la lengua, le guiño un ojo y me doy la vuelta sacando mis cosas de la cartera. ¡Victoria!

Las clases se pasan volando. No recordaba que el tiempo corriera tan deprisa, ya que normalmente estar en el instituto se me hace algo eterno y en ocasiones insoportable. Hoy todo es muy calmado y las cosas avanzan sin complicaciones mayores. En los descansos me reúno con Tomoyo, que me presenta a sus amigas Rika y Chiharu. La primera es algo tímida y parece muy madura para la edad que tiene. La segunda, sin embargo, es todo lo contrario. Extrovertida, alegre y charlatana, es la novia de Takashi Yamazaki, uno de los amigos de Eriol y Li.

—¿Vas a apuntarte a algún club, Sakura? —pregunta Rika—. Normalmente a estas alturas ya están todos bien formados, pero siempre aceptan miembros nuevos.

—La verdad es que no tenía pensado hacerlo hasta que no logre instalarme por completo en Tomoeda —digo—. Pero después tal vez lo haga. En mi antiguo instituto estaba en el club de tenis.

—¿Tenis? —Chiharu hace morritos con la boca y se cruza de brazos—. ¡Ven al club de animadoras! Montamos unas coreografías increíbles y conocemos a todos los chicos del Seijô.

Tomoyo se ríe y golpea el costado de Chiharu con el codo a la par que guiña un ojo.

—¿Y tú para qué quieres conocer a más chicos? ¿Yamazaki no te da lo que quieres?

La aludida se pone completamente roja y se esconde detrás de mí, sujetándome por los hombros.

—¡No lo digo por mí, sino por Sakura! —exclama—. Yo estoy bien con Yamazaki.

—Ah, no, a mí no me metas.

—Chiharu… sí que te va el vicio —suelta Rika por lo bajo aunque todas la oímos perfectamente y nos reímos de su ocurrencia.

—¡Incluso harías buena pareja con Ryuo!

—¡Eh, eso ya es pasarse!

Las cuatro estallamos en sonoras carcajadas que en mi caso terminan por convertirse en una molesta tos ronca. Me tapo la boca con las manos mientras Rika me da unas palmadas en la espalda hasta que consigo calmarme.

—Sakura…

Tomoyo, preocupada, avanza un par de pasos y posa su mano sobre mi hombro. Yo la miro con lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo de toser, pero sonrío y me enderezo.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. Es que ya me toca… —mientras lo digo señalo el guardapelo de plata que llevo colgado al cuello. Rika y Chiharu me miran sin entender nada, pero Tomoyo asiente, relajándose—. Voy a buscar un poco de agua.

Me marcho sin más. Con la respiración entrecortada y sin frenar el ritmo de unas lágrimas que no, no son fruto de la tos. Me pasa a menudo desde hace algún tiempo. Sabía que el hecho de mudarme a Tomoeda no cambiaría mi problema, pero pensaba que contribuiría a mejorarlo. Camino muy deprisa por el patio del instituto porque al correr me ahogo y toso con más fuerza haciéndome daño en la garganta y sintiéndome débil… extremadamente débil. Al final alcanzo las pequeñas fuentes de agua con sus grifos metalizados que hay junto al campo de fútbol del instituto, en donde el equipo del Seijô ya está entrenando. Los jugadores se pasan el balón unos a otros y rematan hasta empotrarlo contra las redes de la portería. Algunos se felicitan, otros se desesperan ante la aparente impotencia de ir perdiendo incluso aunque se trate de un entrenamiento… Todos esos sonidos, sus gritos, se me hacen muy lejanos, como si realmente estuvieran a una distancia mayor de la que están. Apoyo mis manos en la piedra de la fuente, justo en los bordes, y abro el grifo para instantáneamente meter mi cabeza debajo del chorro de agua fría que sale de él.

¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar justo ahora que estaba con Tomoyo y las demás? Nos estábamos conociendo, estábamos empezando a ser amigas… ¡Y esto ha tenido que joderlo todo!

Resoplando y secándome la cara con las manos, me incorporo muy despacio y abro el guardapelo. Mis padres y mi hermano me sonríen desde la fotografía que hay dentro, pero ahora lo que me interesa es lo que guardo en el otro apartado. Una píldora roja y blanca que parece palpitar por sí sola. Ya me he acostumbrado a verla ahí, sobre la plata del guardapelo. Ya me he acostumbrado a odiar la pequeña pastilla por depender de ella para poder seguir adelante… ¿Qué me queda si lo único que puedo hacer es resignarme? Maldita sea.

Sin pensarlo demasiado la introduzco en la boca, vuelvo a abrir el grifo de la fuente y trago la píldora con un poco de agua. No sabe a nada, pero la noto bajar pesadamente por la garganta y a medida que desciende voy sintiéndome mejor. El efecto es inmediato… pero no en apariencia.

—Kinomoto.

Mi apellido pronunciado a mis espaldas se me hace muy raro. Sin embargo, me doy la vuelta y encaro a quien me llama. Es Li… ¡otra vez demasiado cerca!

—¿Qué pasa? —digo intentando retroceder, pero lo que tengo detrás es la estúpida fuente de piedra, por lo que no puedo dar ningún paso más.

Delante él. Detrás la fuente.

_No hay salida. Ya no._

—No —replica él—, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos con dureza, como si estuviera alerta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar. Lleva el pelo castaño alborotado y el uniforme del equipo de fútbol del Seijô: una camiseta roja con el escudo en la parte superior derecha y unos pantalones blancos. ¿Se ha apuntado a su club?

—No me pasa nada —respondo con desgana intentando hacerle a un lado—. Si me disculpas…

Y sucede en una fracción de segundo. Todo adopta un matiz blanquecino y brillante para después volverse negro. Me mareo y siento náuseas cuando trato de avanzar apenas unos centímetros. Mis piernas tiemblan antes de dejarse vencer por mi propio peso y caer sobre Li, que me sostiene conservando el equilibrio.

Una sola palabra. Un solo nombre.

Parpadeo rápidamente hasta cerrar los ojos.

Oscuridad.

_Yue._

—¡Kinomoto! —exclama zarandeándome ligeramente—. ¡Kinomoto!

Pero no puedo hablar. Con los ojos entrecerrados apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Li y me dejo llevar por el vahído, perdiéndome en la voz de mi compañero de piso, que me llama sin obtener respuesta alguna. En ausencia de cualquier otro sonido que pueda escuchar, percibo los latidos de su corazón, que en una carrera sin meta van a mil por hora. Noto cómo Li me coge en brazos, cómo se tensan sus músculos al levantarme y cómo unos segundos después la hierba del suelo me hace cosquillas en las piernas. Li me ha llevado hasta la sombra de un cerezo y allí nos hemos sentado. Él a mi lado, sosteniéndome la mano como esta mañana.

—¿Sakura?

Me acaricia la pierna subiendo poco a poco hasta rozar con sus dedos la tela de mi falda.

—¿Qué te gusta más… mi nombre o mi apellido?

Supongo que por el estado semiinconsciente en el que me encuentro le he hecho esa pregunta tan tonta, pero es que me pone nerviosa que no se aclare y que a veces me llame Sakura y otras Kinomoto.

Li aparta su mano y apoya la cabeza contra el tronco del cerezo. Suspira frunciendo el ceño. Le observo de reojo intentando serenarme y respirar con normalidad.

—Si estás mejor me voy —dice sin mirarme, pero yo le retengo apretando su brazo con fuerza.

—No, quédate, por favor —contesto. Me da igual si es Li quien ha de quedarse, pero me da miedo la idea de estar sola y tener una de estas extrañas recaídas para las que ni la píldora sirve—. Por favor, Li.

Él me revuelve el pelo y deja caer su mano hasta mi cintura.

—Solo porque aún tengo que invitarte a comer —consiente.

Lo dice sin mostrar expresión alguna, pero creo que incluso podría asegurar que está algo preocupado.

Nos quedamos en silencio sintiendo únicamente cómo respira el otro. Los segundos pasan poco a poco hasta convertirse en minutos y ninguno de los dos se mueve ni un solo milímetro. Yo cierro los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Li.

Me relajo.

Noto cómo un suave y agradable viento me acaricia el rostro. Los pétalos se desprenden lentamente de las flores del cerezo y besan mis mejillas antes de caer al suelo y ser arrastradas por ese mismo viento que silba entre los edificios de Tomoeda, tiñendo la pequeña ciudad de un rosa palo muy bonito.

Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, mi hermano Touya y yo jugábamos con los pétalos rosados que danzaban sin rumbo por las calles antes de mudarnos a Tokio. Touya apilaba montones con ellos y después los lanzaba al aire como si fueran copos de nieve. Me gustaba verlos caer así, despacio, y sostenerlos entre mis manos. Para mí, aquellas flores eran especiales, pues compartíamos el mismo nombre, Sakura.

Sin embargo, los cerezos dejaron de tener ese matiz cuando mi madre Nadeshiko murió y nosotros nos mudamos a Tokio con mi padre, quien nunca superó la muerte de su esposa y vagabundeaba muerto en vida por la casa. Apenas salía de su cuarto y cuando lo hacía era solo para cenar. Luego se encerraba a trabajar en sus estudios arqueológicos. Rara vez salía de viaje como antes y las cosas en nuestra familia dejaron de funcionar. No había comunicación. Mi hermano y yo discutíamos por todo, los secretos se fueron haciendo demasiado fuertes, destrozando nuestros lazos, y mi hermano yo nos distanciamos. Nuestra relación con Fujitaka, nuestro padre, se fue enfriando lentamente hasta casi desaparecer, y mi problema de salud no hizo sino empeorar la situación. Aquellos ataques llegaron por una razón desconocida por todos excepto por mí, que sabía que eran producidos fruto de un precio y que debía convivir con ellos, con el guardapelo de plata, la foto de mi familia y la maldita pastilla… pero poco más. Por eso decidí marcharme, volver a Tomoeda, a mis raíces. Y empezar otra vez. Y olvidar. Y no volver a llorar.

Tenía la sensación de que mi hermano también regresaría algún día, pero hasta entonces le llevaba ventaja. Ya había comenzado a hacer mi nueva vida junto a mis amigos. Estaba preparada para todo. Incluso para enfrentarme a él. A Yue.

_Yue. ¿Dónde estás? _

_Aquí… ¿ya me has encontrado?_

Abro los ojos y bostezo. Me estiro con cuidado sintiendo que ya me he recuperado del todo y me giro hacia Li. Tiene los ojos cerrados y ha dejado caer su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Está dormido y respira tranquilamente, sin preocupación alguna. Aún sostiene mi mano entre la suya. Nuestros dedos están entrelazados. Me ruborizo ligeramente y me aparto de él con cuidado.

Es guapo. Muy guapo. Dormido parece un niño pequeño que nada tiene que ver con el muchacho de diecisiete años que es cuando está despierto. Impredecible e impetuoso me recuerda al viento que también mece su pelo corto de color chocolate.

Tomoyo me había hablado mucho de Shaoran Li cuando yo me mudé a Tokio y ambas nos pasábamos horas y horas pegadas al teléfono charlando. Li se trasladó a Tomoeda al poco de dejar yo la ciudad con mi familia, así que no coincidimos por muy poco. Para Tomoyo, Li era el chico nuevo y, por tanto, fue objeto de su atención durante algún tiempo hasta que se hicieron amigos. Ella quería acercarse a él, aunque Li, según me contaba mi amiga, era algo especial con las relaciones personales. Siempre estaba solo, como si realmente le gustase la soledad, y solía evitar a Tomoyo cuando ésta le hablaba con la intención de conocerle un poco mejor.

Cada día, a través de la línea telefónica, Tomoyo me contaba sus avances con Shaoran Li y me decía que Eriol y él ya se habían hecho amigos. Era como si Tomoyo sintiera celos de aquella amistad, ya que a ella le estaba costando más entrar en el corazón de Li. Hasta que un día pasó a formar parte de él y los tres se hicieron inseparables.

Nunca le he comentado nada a Tomoyo porque a menudo suelo equivocarme con estas cosas, pero siempre he creído que a ella le gustó Li durante aquellos años de niñez. Y su afán por tratar de ser alguien importante para él me daba la razón.

Pero pese a tantas descripciones, pese a tantos detalles, Li no es como me lo había imaginado. En las fotos se mostraba como un chico tímido y dulce con una sonrisa apenas perceptible (aunque muy bonita). No imaginé ni por un solo segundo que pudiera ser el típico niño adicto al fútbol, a coleccionar cromos y a probar el alcohol antes de tiempo. Y no lo era ni lo es… en cierto modo. En mi mente era alguien amable. Un buen chico, sin más. Y sin embargo, cuando le vi por primera vez me dio más la sensación de ser el malo de la peli. Altivo e impresentable sin saber dónde se halla el límite (especialmente con la distancia), y avispado, como si supiera mucho de la vida, como si hubiese vivido más de diecisiete años...

—Li… —susurro contra su oído, pero él no se despierta—. Eh, Li…

Toco su hombro y lo muevo de un lado para otro con suavidad hasta que el chico se despereza y parpadea varias veces antes de espabilar por completo y mirarme.

—¿Qu-qué pasa? —masculla incorporándose de golpe—. ¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué hora es…?

Ambos nos levantamos del suelo y nos alejamos del cerezo para mirar hacia el gran reloj que corona el edificio del instituto Seijô. Li resopla molesto cuando comprueba que se nos ha pasado la hora de comer.

—¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos! —exclamo llevándome primero las manos a la boca y después al estómago, que ruge sin previo aviso, avergonzándome—. Perdón…

Li me mira arqueando la ceja, escéptico, pero después sonríe y me guiña un ojo antes de pasarme un brazo alrededor de los hombros y atraerme hacia él.

—¡Eres una cría! —dice dándome un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo índice. Me sorprende ese cambio de actitud en él, como si el sueño que se acaba de echar le hubiera sentado de maravilla y le hubiera hecho cambiar.

—¡Tú eres el que se ha quedado dormido primero! —me defiendo devolviéndole la sonrisa y haciéndome la enfadada. En realidad podría haberle despertado, aunque por algún motivo quería que descansase, que siguiera durmiendo—. Además, quien debía invitarme a comer eres tú…

—Venga, sin resentimientos… ¿Merendamos juntos? Cerca de casa está la pastelería Tirol. ¿Te apetece algo dulce?

—Mientras no sea gelatina de verduras… La odio a muerte.

—Lo sé.

Le miro extrañada quedándome estática por unos pocos segundos. Li sigue sonriendo con complicidad. De pronto el brazo que tiene posado sobre mis hombros se me hace muy pesado y una corriente eléctrica sacude todo mi cuerpo cuando una vez más clava su mirada en la mía.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo sabes que no me gusta?

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Y entonces reacciona. Li se aparta de mí a toda prisa y vuelve a su fachada de chico altivo y serio.

—Porque a mí tampoco me gusta —dice sin más—. Vamos, ¿a quién le puede gustar esa cosa?

_¿Qué secretos guardas, Shaoran Li?_

Siento un cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos y tiemblo bajo el peso de una duda que más tarde me quitará el sueño.

_Te conozco, ¿verdad?_

Li echa a andar hacia las duchas del vestuario de los chicos, pues aún sigue vestido con el uniforme del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Sin embargo, antes de perderse de vista, se ladea para observarme de reojo.

—¿Tú ya te encuentras mejor? —pregunta a lo lejos.

_¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?_

Asiento con la cabeza y Li, más o menos conforme, se va sin volver la vista atrás.

_**(Shaoran)**_

El calentador del vestuario de los chicos no funciona. No es que ahora mismo necesite una ducha de agua caliente, pero tampoco veo justo esta manía tan repentina que tiene el destino de poner mi vida patas arriba y además castigarme con una ducha fría.

Ya no queda nadie en la pequeña estancia de suelos y azulejos blancos y taquillas de color rojo. Todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol del Seijô se han marchado del instituto y, si lo pienso, es una suerte que el conserje no haya decidido cerrar los vestuarios. Quizás haya visto mi bolsa de deporte y mi cartera escolar sobre los bancos. O quizás es que no le apetecía trabajar.

_Probablemente sea eso último. O tal vez es que simplemente le da igual._

El agua resbala por mi cuerpo hasta perderse en el desagüe haciendo remolinos antes de desaparecer por completo. Suspiro y apoyo la espalda contra la fría pared. Un molesto escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral mientras cierro los ojos y dejo que las gotas de agua que salen despedidas del cabezal de la ducha me golpeen en la cara.

_Imbécil._

Lo sé. Me he dejado llevar por la situación, por los recuerdos… por ese cerezo y sus flores. En nuestros días de instituto, Sakura y yo pasábamos nuestros ratos libres allí, a la sombra de aquel árbol. Y a menudo nos quedábamos dormidos el uno sobre el otro como ahora. Por todo el daño que ella será capaz de hacerme en un futuro no debería caer en el mismo error, comportarme de forma idéntica o incluso sonreír como si Sakura fuera a estar siempre ahí para devolverme la sonrisa.

—Joder…

Me revuelvo el pelo mojado con las manos, enfadado conmigo mismo.

La quiero. La quiero. La quiero.

_Siempre la has querido, Shaoran._

Sí, desde el primer momento. Pero cometí el error que todo el mundo comete de creer que alguien es para siempre. De pensar sin incertidumbre alguna que ella sería mi principio y mi final, de equivocarme y amarla como si fuera a ser única, como si no pudiera nunca querer a nadie más. Y en el fondo es así… Aún después de tanto daño la sigo amando. Incluso con todos nuestros problemas, con una hija que no quiere aceptarme... Sakura abandonó todo por un sueño de letras, por dedicarse a sus libros, por ser feliz… pero no junto a mí.

Cierro el grifo y el frío se hace aún más palpable, aunque esta vez no me cuesta salir de la ducha. No como cuando es de agua caliente, al menos.

De golpe retiro la mampara jaspeada con falsas gotas de plástico y me apresuro a hacerme con una toalla roja. La anudo con rapidez alrededor de mi cintura y camino hasta el lavabo, donde contemplo mi imagen en el espejo situado sobre él. Descubro un pequeño grano debajo de los labios, a la derecha.

Maldita sea… Ya me había olvidado del acné adolescente.

No me faltan ganas de romper el espejo de un golpe seco. No me gusta mi reflejo; no me gustan mis diecisiete años. Cualquiera hubiera dado lo que fuera por recuperar los años perdidos de adolescencia, por las primeras veces, por las fiestas hasta las tantas de la madrugada, por presumir de moto nueva, de carné de conducir, por salir con varias chicas a la vez, por el piercing en la ceja o el tatuaje en el hombro, por las borracheras de película, por practicar deporte sin que te falte el aliento, por las ganas de vivir y de comerse el mundo… pero no es mi caso. No quiero tener que ser un auténtico idiota por enamorarme otra vez de Sakura y por no pasar página. Y punto.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza, ejerciendo presión con los nudillos antes de alzar el brazo. La mirada fija en el espejo. El entrecejo fruncido y torcida la sonrisa.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

Las palabras llegan antes de que se produzca el golpe, pero no es la advertencia lo que me detiene, sino el contacto de esa mano que se aferra con fuerza a mi cintura. Puedo verla a través del espejo con los ojos cerrados y la cara pegada a mi espalda mojada, el largo pelo castaño cayéndole en cascada y ese gorrito a juego con su estrafalaria vestimenta.

Me obligo a tranquilizarme no sin cierta resignación y noto cómo la tensión va descendiendo hasta el punto de desaparecer.

—¿Todavía sigues merodeando por el Seijô? —pregunto con desgana—. ¿Kobato?

Ella no dice nada, sino que mantiene apretados los ojos con firmeza y no parece tener ganas de soltarme. Me doy la vuelta muy despacio y aparto sus manos de mi cintura con delicadeza. La toalla se desliza ligeramente entre nosotros, aunque no llega a caerse. Kobato baja la mirada mientras yo hago lo posible por anudarla de nuevo. Cuando la miro está roja como un tomate.

—¿Se puede saber hacia dónde estás mirando? —exclamo contagiándome de su rubor—. ¡Pervertida!

Lo he dicho un poco para romper el hielo entre nosotros, pero no ha funcionado. Kobato clava sus ojos vidriosos en los míos. Está llorando.

Genial…

—Oye… no es para tanto.

—¡Te podías haber hecho daño! —grita ella señalando el espejo.

—No iba a romperlo —digo intentando excusarme—. Solo estaba furioso.

—¿Y qué? Ya te he advertido antes… Tienes que tener cuidado. Si te pasa algo aquí, también le pasará al Shaoran de cuarenta años, ¿entiendes? No juegues con estas cosas…

—Tonterías. ¿Qué es un espejo roto y unos nudillos ensangrentados?

—Cicatrices —suelta Kobato con contundencia secándose las lágrimas. Parece una niña a la que le ha tocado escuchar una buena reprimenda, como Tsu cuando era pequeña y pintaba las paredes de casa con rotuladores y Sakura la regañaba. Intento tocarla, posar mis dedos sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla con una caricia que no llega, pues ella se aparta de sopetón empujándome contra el lavabo. La toalla vuelve a deslizarse, pero esta vez el nudo está más apretado que antes—. Cicatrices llamadas malas experiencias. Y esas te enseñan, pero no se borran.

Nos quedamos callados sin mirarnos. Kobato se frota la cara mientras yo cruzo los brazos ante el pecho y admito que tiene razón.

_Ya deberías saberlo._

—Lo siento —digo por lo bajo.

—Tienes la oportunidad de cambiar aquello que te ha causado tanto dolor —repone ella—. Si te sigue doliendo actúa, pero no te líes a puñetazos contra un maldito espejo.

—Lo siento —repito.

Kobato me mira con desaprobación ladeando la cabeza de un lado para otro. Después se da la vuelta y chasquea los dedos. Las tuberías del vestuario emiten un extraño ruido.

_Parece mentira que en realidad tengas casi cuarenta años…_

—Ya tienes agua caliente —anuncia.

No me sorprende que con un simple chasquido haya hecho funcionar el calentador. De ella podría esperármelo todo excepto un pequeño detalle: que me cuente cuál es su deseo. Seguro que lograría asombrarme si me lo dijera, cosa que no hará… por ahora.

—Gracias —contesto sin más.

—De verdad, Shaoran —susurra—, aprovecha esta oportunidad. Sabes el futuro que te espera junto a Sakura. Está en tu mano aceptarlo o no.

—Lo sabía —contradigo—. Y ahora lo tendría claro si el pasado también fuera el mismo, pero no lo es. Vivo una situación surrealista en la que Daidouji, Eriol, Sakura y yo compartimos piso en nuestro año de preparatoria a la universidad. Las cosas hace veinte años no eran así. Si este no es el mismo pasado que ya viví… el futuro no tiene por qué ser idéntico.

Kobato se encoge de hombros mientras se aferra al asa de su bolso, en cuyo interior descansa el perrito azul de peluche.

—Tú decides. Pero ten cuidado.

Y se volatiliza literalmente en el aire antes de que pueda responder con algún otro reproche. No me gusta que me dejen a medias o con la palabra en la boca, aunque con esta chica (o lo que sea realmente Kobato) no hay otra alternativa.

Resignado me dirijo hacia los bancos para cambiarme de ropa y recoger el resto de mis cosas. Sakura estará esperándome afuera, junto al gran portón del instituto que ambos hemos cruzado esta mañana a toda prisa. No quiero enfrentarme a sus ojos verdes ni contemplar cómo el viento mece su faldita tableada. Es un error, un fallo que la historia vuelva a repetirse. Kobato no se equivoca. Tengo el poder de cambiar mi futuro, de ser feliz… y he de aprovecharlo.

Me revuelvo el pelo con las manos tratando de secar los mechones que chorrean agua sobre el suelo blanco antes de buscar el desodorante en mi bolsa de deporte. Esto de jugar al fútbol en el equipo del Seijô no ha cambiado, aunque es de las pocas cosas que quisiera mantener siempre. Me libera correr por el campo intentando anotarme un tanto mientras la afición corea mi nombre en los partidos decisivos y las animadoras prácticamente vuelan junto a los banquillos. Es la única distracción en este mundo de locos, en esta extraña vida que a ratos considero mía.

Las bisagras de la puerta de los vestuarios chirrían estrepitosamente cuando alguien se asoma al interior de la estancia con cierta prudencia.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a seguir haciendo de mi madre, Kobato? —lanzo de malhumor el bote de gel de avellana a la bolsa de deporte y echo la cremallera. Después sonrío pícaramente antes de añadir—. Te advierto que esta vez tengo bien anudada la toalla.

—¿A mí qué me cuentas?

Tras escuchar la pregunta mi sonrisa se borra de mi cara de inmediato y comienzo a notar el frío de la ducha y de los vestuarios en general. Probablemente sea así porque en realidad el termómetro no acumule demasiados grados, pero prefiero decantarme por pensar que es porque quien ha pronunciado esas palabras ha sido una chica, aunque no Kobato.

—¡To-Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tomoyo Daidouji se cuela en los vestuarios masculinos con una expresión de suma inocencia en el rostro, como si no estuviera allí por error, o como si esto de colarse en los baños equivocados fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta echando un rápido vistazo a su reloj de muñeca—. Es tarde. Ya deberías haber salido del instituto.

—Digamos que me he quedado un poco traspuesto después de clase. Entre eso y el entrenamiento estoy para el arrastre —me dejo caer pesadamente sobre el duro banco, aparentando cansancio. Tomoyo permanece de pie junto a la puerta. Guapísima, como siempre. La observo de reojo y es tal y como la recuerdo, como si alguien la hubiese congelado en el tiempo. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando libres algunos mechones delanteros que ocultan parte de sus pálidas (aunque ligeramente sonrojadas) mejillas. Sus ojos se iluminan con un extraño brillo y retuerce con nerviosismo el asa de su cartera escolar. Tomoyo siempre ha sido una chica calmada, de carácter maternal y protectora. Sin embargo, ahora parece encontrarse incómoda, intranquila… Las alertas se disparan y me indican que algo no está funcionando del todo bien—. No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? —inquiere—. Soy la delegada de clase. Debo asegurarme de que está todo en orden.

—¿Los vestuarios de los _chicos_ también? —pregunto haciendo un énfasis especial en la palabra "chicos".

—Sí.

—Tomoyo, me hubiera creído mucho antes que has venido a buscar a Eriol. También está en el equipo.

Ella elude mis sospechas, pero entiende que sé que pasa algo. Muy despacio deja su cartera en el suelo y se apoya de forma aún más lenta contra la puerta de entrada a los vestuarios. Del bolsillo derecho de la falda del uniforme (muy corta, demasiado corta, a todo esto) extrae una llave plateada que hace girar entre sus dedos.

—¿Y quién es esa tal… Kobato? —dice mientras desvía su mirada violeta hacia sus zapatos como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Su pregunta sí que me coge por sorpresa. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Que Kobato es una chica capaz de hacer retroceder a alguien en el tiempo desdoblando el espacio con el objetivo incierto de conseguir un par de deseos? Pensará que el agua de las duchas tiene un nivel excesivo de cloro.

Al final opto por contestar mostrando indiferencia mientras me encojo de hombros.

—Alguien a quien he conocido hace poco.

—Ya…

Tomoyo esconde la llave detrás de su espalda y al segundo siguiente escucho cómo se introduce en la cerradura. Mi amiga juguetea con ella hasta hacerla girar un total de cuatro veces y bloquear la puerta. Nos hemos quedado encerrados en los vestuarios masculinos.

Los dos.

Solos.

—¿Qué haces, Tomoyo? Estás muy rara… —abandono el banco mientras lo digo y apoyo mis manos en sus hombros. No me mira, ni siquiera se mueve. La sostengo por la barbilla y elevo su rostro hasta toparme con sus ojos—. Vámonos, ¿quieres? Sakura debe de estar esperándonos fuera. Deja que me cambie y en cinco minutos me reúno contigo, ¿vale?

Pero no, no vale.

Tomoyo posa con delicadeza sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo y comienza a trazar círculos con sus dedos en mi piel.

—Sakura —masculla—. ¿Ya te has encariñado con ella?

—¡Qué manía! Anoche también me lo dijiste. No, Tomoyo, no me he encariñado con ella. Además… —hago una pausa buscando su mirada—, ni siquiera la conozco.

La próxima intervención de Tomoyo me llega muy lejana, como si no la tuviera a escasos centímetros de distancia y no me estuviera tocando. Pero de pronto su expresión cambia para dejar entrever una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Ah, no?

Se acerca un poco más. El peligro es inminente, mas no me importa en absoluto. Poso mi dedo índice sobre sus labios rosados y entreabiertos. Húmedos.

_¿Qué haces, Shaoran?_

—No.

Pienso en Eriol. Pienso en Tsu. Y siento rabia. Sin embargo, ahora es como si ellos no vieran, como si no estuvieran aquí… Soy libre. Sakura sigue estando en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, pero soy libre.

—Pues demuéstramelo.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo Tomoyo me da un empujón y ambos acabamos contra las mamparas jaspeadas de las duchas. Al principio son todo respiraciones entrecortadas y locos suspiros hasta que ella lleva mis manos hacia su cintura por debajo de la camiseta.

_Esto no es un juego, Shaoran. Llevas las de perder._

—No, Tomoyo —consigo articular, pero ella ya ha empezado a repartir algunos besos por mi cuello. Me muerde. Cierro los ojos y todo se nubla. Intento mantenerme firme y la tomo por los hombros separándola de mi cuerpo—. Tú estás con Eriol.

—Porque no puedo estar contigo —suelta de sopetón—. Por eso, aunque sea una vez…

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Desde cuándo alberga Tomoyo estos sentimientos?

Siento latir el corazón como nunca cuando ella se pone de puntillas para alcanzar mi boca, pero no lo consigue. La observo de refilón sin entender nada y me pongo nervioso. Odio no saber, no comprender.

_Sakura._

La escucho dentro de mi cabeza. Me llama, me pide que no haga esto.

_¿Y qué harás tú dentro de unos años? No seré para ti más que un hombre entre un millón._

—¿Una vez? Esto no está bien.

—¿Te gusta alguien más, Shaoran? —pregunta, pero no sé qué responder. Tomoyo comienza a desabrocharse la chaqueta del uniforme empezando por los botones inferiores—. ¿De qué dudas?

_De ti. De mí. Estoy enamorado de Sakura. Tú y yo somos amigos. Te voy a hacer daño._

Estoy bloqueado y no puedo pensar con claridad. Esta vez Tomoyo alcanza con rapidez mis labios y me besa apasionadamente. Con una mano me acaricia la mejilla mientras que con la otra tira de la goma que recoge su pelo hasta dejarlo caer por la espalda. Su chaqueta ha quedado abandonada en el suelo.

—Shaoran…

Abre la mampara con cierta torpeza y ambos acabamos en el plato de la ducha. Tomoyo busca la llave del grifo a tientas y acciona el agua caliente mientras seguimos besándonos. No puedo pensar y actuar al mismo tiempo. Por un lado sé que esto no es correcto, pero por otro no puedo detenerme ni mover ni un solo músculo para detenerla a ella.

_Sakura, Sakura… ¿Dónde estás?_

Las gotas vuelven a resbalar por mi cuerpo, pero esta vez a una temperatura más agradable. Me busca, la busco. Nuestros labios se encuentran una y mil veces mientras el termómetro va incrementando sus grados. Los espejos se empañan, la camisa de Tomoyo se pega a su piel antes de que yo se la quite y bese su pecho.

Ella jadea casi con ansiedad jugando con el nudo de la toalla roja, preguntándose acaso si quiere deshacerse de ella o no.

_¿Le has cogido afición a cambiar tu pasado una y otra vez?_

Ni lo pienso. No puedo pensar en nada mientras tenga a Tomoyo delante con la boca abierta suplicando un beso y sus manos acariciando mi espalda tras descender por mi pelo.

_Sakura. Ven._

En los cristales empañados de la única ventana de la estancia comienzan a resbalar pequeñas gotitas que forman finos hilos de agua en el vaho.

_Quédate._

Tomoyo se sube encima de mí y separa las piernas. Aún no se ha quitado la falda… La beso una vez más antes de pasear mis manos por la espalda y alcanzar el cierre de su sujetador. Ahí me obligo a detenerme. No es Tomoyo a quien tengo en mente. No es con ella con quien quisiera vivir este momento, sino con un viejo recuerdo de ojos verdes. Suspiro mientras rozo su nariz con la mía y juego con el cierre.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Antes de abandonarme por completo desvío la mirada hacia esos cristales empañados.

Las gotas de vaho.

Es como si alguien estuviera llorando.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola~! ¿Hay alguien por ahí? **¡He regresado!** Sí... no sé ni lo que me merezco por este parón tan largo... ¡Un año!** Lo siento, de verdad.** Han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo y lo cierto es que no encontraba ni las horas ni las inspiración para avanzar en esta nueva historia que tiene por protagonistas a Shaoran y Sakura. He llegado a creer que simplemente abandonaría **_Perfecta (Im)Perfección_** aquí, aunque más tarde me dije a mí misma que hay que acabar lo que se empieza. Por eso he vuelto con fuerzas renovadas y con ganas de seguir escribiendo. Lo he estado avisando en mi blog, **_Lie for Love_**, desde diciembre más o menos, que iba a retomar esta historia y terminarla. Supongo que no podía con todo, que se me juntaron muchas cosas y que apenas he podido escribir nada. Sin embargo,** he reanudado la marcha y esta vez espero no detenerme y seguir adelante tanto con el _fanfic_ como con el blog.**

**Por favor, contadme cómo os ha ido en todos estos meses y también... ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? :D** La verdad es que ha tomado un rumbo diferente a lo que en principio tenía pensado. Esto último que ha pasado entre Shaoran y Tomoyo no estaba entre mis planes, pero es curioso cómo a veces los personajes escriben por ti en lugar de tejer yo la historia. Y pasa a menudo, creedme. Siempre me ha parecido que entre Tomoyo y Shaoran había química. No a este nivel, pero en el anime de _CCS_ y también en el manga, ella le apoyaba a él con todo el tema de los sentimientos de Shaoran hacia Sakura. Me parecían buenos amigos pese a que Shaoran era muy cerrado.

Antes mencionaba el blog. No sé si ahora seguiré publicando spoilers de los próximos capítulos de**_ Perfecta (Im)Perfección_** como hice en su día con _**Mentir por Amor**_, pero sí sé que seguiré actualizándolo con mis dibujos (entre otras cosas). También quiero decir que **escribo otras historias en un blog más personal y que espero que podáis visitar si tenéis tiempo y comentarme qué os parece.** Ya he visto que hay gente como **ixtaolzin** o **javii676** que se han pasado por allí e incluso por mi cuenta de Tenéis todos los links en_ Lie for Love._

Me gustaría, pero ahora mismo no puedo decir cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo. Espero de corazón no demorarme demasiado. De hecho, ya estoy metida de lleno en el capítulo 4.** ¡La inspiración ha vuelto!** Y estoy encantada de haberla recuperado.

¡Nos leemos pronto en el próximo capítulo!

Espero poder leer vuestros reviews a pesar de este parón. Sé que es complicado y yo misma tendré paciencia, pero así sé si realmente merece la pena continuar esto.

**¡Abrazos! ¡Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ!**

_**Ess-chan :)**_


	4. Flores para Sakura

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Shaoran Li intenta dejar de lado su pasado y enmendar sus errores en esta nueva realidad que gracias a Kobato puede vivir. Pero no es nada fácil. Se niega a volver a amar a Sakura Kinomoto e ignora por completo lo que Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de ambos y novia de Eriol Hiiraguizawa, está sintiendo por él. Parece que a pesar de seguir a pies juntillas eso de "hacer borrón y cuenta nueva", hay cosas que no se pueden eliminar..._

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Flores para Sakura**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro golpes en la puerta de madera de mi habitación. Eriol está al otro lado del umbral. Puedo imaginármelo de pie, con la mano en el picaporte y la mirada perdida en las vetas marrones. Lleva ahí plantado más de una hora, desde que llegué a casa, solté mi cartera y mi bolsa de deporte en el salón y me encerré en mi cuarto sin mayores explicaciones que un simple "Hoy no ceno, me encuentro mal".

—Shaoran… —Eriol lo intenta por enésima vez. Se apoya en la puerta y se deja caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. A decir verdad no sé por qué insiste tanto. Si realmente me conociera sabría que soy alguien de pocas palabras—. ¿Estás bien?

Tumbado en la cama meto la cabeza debajo de la almohada y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Eriol no debería importarme. No después de aprovecharse de mi hija Tsu en un futuro, pero no puedo evitar sentirme fatal por lo que ha pasado en los vestuarios masculinos con su novia. ¡La novia de mi mejor amigo! ¡Tomoyo Daidouji! Por no hablar de Sakura y el plantón que le he dado después de haberla dejado junto al cerezo. Esperando…

—Estoy bien, de verdad —digo en un susurro apenas audible—. Es sólo cansancio. En cuanto duerma un poco estaré mejor.

—¿Seguro? —Eriol no se da por vencido—. Las chicas están preparando fresas con nata y después vamos a ver una película…

Su plan de venta de comida y posterior sesión de cine no me hace cambiar de idea.

—Otro día.

—¿Y hoy no?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

_Porque no tengo apenas valor de mirar a ninguno de los tres a la cara._

—Porque no.

Se rinde tras lo escueto de mi comentario entendiendo que no comparto sus ganas de hablar. Escucho los pasos de Eriol alejándose por el estrecho pasillo en dirección a la cocina, de donde proviene un incansable ruido de cacharros chocando unos contra otros.

Me doy la vuelta en la cama y contemplo el techo de la habitación deseando ver las estrellas a su través para encontrar una que caiga fugazmente adornando el oscuro cielo y que sea solo para mí.

Inútil.

Todo lo que tengo ante mis ojos es el sólido techo… y la única luz que puedo ver no es sino la de la bombilla encendida de la lámpara.

Suspiro y vuelvo a girarme sobre las sábanas, situándome cerca del borde de la cama. Acaricio los cajones de la mesita de noche estirando el brazo. Allí, sobre un paño blanco de ganchillo como los que hacía mi abuela cuando yo era pequeño para pasar el rato, descansa una de las tantas fotografías que adornan mi cuarto. Desde el marco metalizado, unos aniñados Eriol y Tomoyo sonríen a mi lado. Ambos me rodean con sus brazos y pegan sus mejillas a las mías inocentemente. Parece que somos felices… que no tenemos problemas ni preocupaciones. Niños… Kobato ya podría haberme hecho retroceder más aún, hasta el punto de tener cinco años y entretenerme con una simple peonza. Pero no. Tengo que martirizarme por conocer una vez más a Sakura y descubrir si quiero cometer de nuevo el error de amarla. Y todo va saliendo medianamente bien… sin salirse de lo establecido. Pero lo que no entraba de ningún modo en mis planes es lo que ha pasado con Tomoyo… o lo que no ha pasado, porque al final no desabroché su sujetador, ni deslicé la falda por sus torneadas piernas, ni volví a besar sus labios… Nada. Tras pensar que era libre me ataron las cadenas de lo que Tsu, mi hija, supone para mí, lo que supuso para Eriol Hiiraguizawa y lo mucho que le quiso a pesar de todo… Incluso pese a haberme despedido de mi trabajo, _UR-B/arquitectos_, y haber estropeado un poco más mi vida, no he podido vengarme así de él.

—¿Por qué no? —había preguntado Tomoyo cuando salí de la ducha sujetando la toalla roja alrededor de mi cintura—. Te lo he dicho, solo por esta vez…

El pelo mojado le cubría el rostro y yo no sabía a ciencia exacta si las gotitas que surcaban su piel eran las de la ducha o si ya estábamos hablando de lágrimas.

Tomoyo recogió su camisa y su chaqueta del suelo. Estaban empapadas, pero igualmente se puso ambas sobre los hombros. Me miró con una súplica silenciosa mientras que por mi cabeza circulaba sin rumbo la pregunta que tanto miedo me daba formular.

_¿Me quieres?_

—Aunque sea una vez, Tomoyo… —dije intentando sonar comprensivo—. Es que solo somos amigos. ¿Qué vamos a ganar por dejarnos llevar quince minutos?

—¿Y qué vamos a perder?

—Todo.

Ella se frotó los ojos estropeándose el rímel que la ducha no había conseguido borrar. Sus largas pestañas eran las cortinas de unos iris enrojecidos.

Ahora lo sabía. Estaba llorando.

—Nadie tiene que enterarse…

—Se acabaría sabiendo —contradije—. Mira, no quiero hacerte daño, Tomoyo, pero tampoco quiero hacérselo a Eriol. Entiéndelo.

Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada y cruzó los brazos ante el pecho. Después se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, aunque en esa ocasión no correspondí a su abrazo.

—¿Te puedo pedir un beso? —preguntó—. El último.

—No, Tomoyo. Ya nos hemos excedido demasiado —me aparté de ella con cierta brusquedad poniéndome la camisa del Seijô aún con la piel mojada—. Además, tienes razón… me estoy encariñando con alguien.

Dicho eso abandoné los vestuarios masculinos y terminé de cambiarme en un aula vacía dentro del instituto. Cuando salí al portón de entrada, Sakura ya no estaba, se había ido. Me quedé parado unos minutos contemplando el vacío que había dejado su figura femenina junto a la puerta antes de marcharme yo también.

Deambulé sin rumbo fijo por Tomoeda hasta que cayó la noche. No quería regresar a casa y enfrentarme a mis amigos. No quería, no podía… La culpa pesaba demasiado, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Las miradas de Tomoyo y Eriol desde esa estúpida fotografía pesan demasiado sobre mí, así que al final (y con la culpa por bandera), vuelco el marco de forma que el cristal queda de cara a la mesita de noche.

Ya. Ya está.

_Sí, pero eso no va a hacer que lo que ha pasado con tu amiga esta tarde deje de existir. ¿Y si para ella hubiera sido importante? ¿Y si va en serio?_

Aprieto los puños y me llevo las manos a la cabeza hundiendo el rostro en el hueco comprendido entre los codos. Una vez más giro mi cuerpo sobre las sábanas y me incorporo ligeramente. Mis ojos vagabundean por la habitación hasta detenerse en el equipo de música situado sobre la estantería, junto a los CD's originales ordenados en fila.

Me estiro en la cama con pereza antes de ponerme en pie y acercarme al aparato. Hay un disco en la bandeja transparente de la parte superior. No necesito pensármelo demasiado.

_Play._

El disco comienza a girar.

_Is our secret safe tonight  
And are we out of sight  
Will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place  
Is this our last embrace  
Or will the world stop caving in?_

2009. _Resistance_. Muse

No podía ser otra canción, otra letra, otra voz.

Muse.

Era el grupo que Tsu escuchaba a todas horas. Le encantaba y había conseguido que a mí también me gustase y que incluso aprendiera las canciones y me interesase por la discografía.

Y sí, definitivamente… las paredes de mi mundo, real o irreal, verdadero o falso, se estaban desmoronando y viniendo abajo.

_**(Sakura)**_

Eriol entra en la cocina cruzado de brazos mientras yo termino de echarle nata al cuenco lleno de fresas. Alzo la mirada cuando él se apoya contra la encimera y sus ojos se pierden en las baldosas del suelo.

—¿Y bien? —inquiero sin demasiada esperanza.

Eriol ladea la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—Nada —responde—. No quiere salir de su habitación.

Me encojo de hombros devolviendo el bote de nata a la nevera y poniendo el cuenco de fresas sobre una bandeja de plástico a la que añado un par de vasos de cristal.

—Bueno, más fresas para nosotros —comento divertida intentando ofrecer a Eriol un punto de vista más positivo. No parece estar muy de acuerdo—. ¿Prefieres sirope de chocolate? Lo he comprado esta tarde en Tirol.

—No, gracias. Así está bien.

Eriol coge una fresa del cuenco y se la come de un bocado, saboreando lo ácido de la fruta y lo dulce de la nata.

—¿Qué tal?

—Insuperable —declara acercándose al frigorífico para sacar una botella de agua y verter su contenido en uno de los dos vasos que yo he puesto sobre la bandeja. De pronto parece darse cuenta de que falta alguien en escena—. ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

Tuerzo los labios en un gesto desaprobador.

—Se ha ido a dormir —informo—. Ha dicho que tenía sueño.

Eriol frunce el ceño, pensativo.

—¿Ella también?

Es una afirmación más que una pregunta, pero prefiero no indagar en los detalles de por qué Li o Tomoyo han decidido encerrarse en sus respectivos cuartos desde que han llegado a casa. Ninguno de los dos ha ofrecido explicaciones de su comportamiento tan extraño. A mi amiga se la veía muy ausente y Li, indiferente y sin cruzar ni una sola mirada con nadie, ha arrojado sus cosas sobre el suelo del salón de malhumor antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos dando un sonoro portazo.

—Y tú, ¿qué? ¿También te vas a ir a dormir? Esto se va a estropear si no nos lo comemos —digo señalando el cuenco de fresas. La nata ha empezado a bajarse.

—Ni en broma, ¡qué aproveche!

Eriol se lleva otra fresa a la boca. Después toma la bandeja entre sus brazos y se dirige al salón conmigo pisándole los talones. Nos sentamos en el sofá y encendemos la televisión, pero no la vemos, sino que ambos nos quedamos absortos mirando a la nada mientras nos comemos las fresas. Sé que Eriol está pensando en Tomoyo e ingeniando la manera de hacerla sentir mejor. En cambio, creo que ahora lo que ella necesita es estar sola, relajarse, dormir… y enfrentar la vida de un modo distinto mañana. Está claro que no es simple sueño lo que le pasa, que sus razones para meterse en la cama sin apenas un poco de conversación de chicas (como cuando yo estaba en Tokio y hablábamos por teléfono) se debe a algún problema. No obstante, prefiero dejarla su espacio. Siempre he considerado a Tomoyo más madura que yo, menos niña, más independiente… Sé que cuando esté bien volverá a ser la misma y mostrará de nuevo esa sonrisa tan radiante que suele lucir.

Eriol, sin embargo, no es de la misma opinión. Sigue absorto en la pantalla del televisor llevándose fresas a la boca casi de forma automática. Es como si estuviera aquí, a mi lado, y al mismo tiempo estuviese vagando lejos de esta casa, lejos de Tomoeda. Volando.

Llevan saliendo desde hace algún tiempo y sé que los problema de mi amiga son también los suyos. Sé que la quiere y sé que ella le quiere a él. O, por lo menos, creo saberlo.

—Háblame sobre Li, Eriol —le pido recostándome sobre su hombro y cogiendo una fresa del cuenco. Lo que necesita es pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en Tomoyo.

Él me mira sorprendido antes de sonreír con picardía.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te interesa? —pregunta.

Yo ni siquiera me pongo colorada.

_Te interesa y lo sabes. No finjas._

—No, pero me resulta un poco difícil de entender…

—Shaoran es un enigma en sí mismo. Le conozco desde hace varios años y aún ahora tengo la impresión de que no sé nada de él.

—Imagínate yo, entonces…

—No pienses que eso es un problema —repone él alcanzando el mando de la tele y cambiado de canal—. No es porque sea mi amigo, pero Shaoran es un buen chico.

—Claro…

Tengo mis dudas sobre esa afirmación. No desconfío de Eriol, pero no considero que Li sea un buen chico. ¡Me ha dado plantón esta tarde cuando se suponía que íbamos a merendar juntos!

—Dale tiempo —continúa Eriol—. Es muy reservado, pero cuando coge confianza con alguien sabes que es para siempre —me mira de reojo y posa su mano sobre mi rodilla dándome una palmada. Me sobresalto—. Además, con las chicas es bastante… especial.

¿Especial?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se lleva el dedo índice a los labios a la par que me guiña un ojo.

—Es un secreto.

Le tiro un cojín encima, golpeando su pecho.

—¡Eso no vale, tramposo!

Eriol se protege con las manos y detiene mi repentino ataque. Le dedico una mirada de soslayo y una mezcla entre enfado e indignación.

—Lo descubrirás, Sakura —dice—. A su debido tiempo.

En silencio le quito las gafas y me las pongo sobre la cabeza a modo de diadema. Luego le saco la lengua mientras me dejo caer al otro lado del sofá. Eriol se acomoda colocando de nuevo los cojines y haciendo zapping con desgana. Al menos he conseguido que sonría, me digo para mis adentros, pero no es más que pura fachada.

—Me voy a la cama —anuncia al cabo de unos minutos, levantándose—. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

—No tengo sueño.

—Funcionas a la inversa que Shaoran y Tomoyo, ¿eh?

—Puede ser.

Eriol pone los brazos en jarras y recoge el cuenco de fresas. Aún queda algo de nata en el fondo.

—Ve a dormir. Es tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar.

—Sí, papá… —recito con una vocecita estúpida e infantil apangando la tele. La pantalla se queda completamente negra y solo luce el piloto rojo de _stand by_.

Me incorporo estirando los brazos. Eriol se acerca a mí muy despacio y con esa mirada azul tan suya y tan intensa clavándose en mis ojos verdes. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral y sin saber por qué me pongo nerviosa. De pronto y sin previo aviso él introduce los dedos en el cuenco de las fresas. Lo hace tan rápido que apenas tengo tiempo de reaccionar y para cuando caigo en la cuenta de lo que pretende, ya es demasiado tarde. Sus dedos embadurnados en la nata terminan esparciéndose por mi nariz en una caricia blanca.

—¡Eriol! —grito limpiándome la cara. Mi amigo huye por el pasillo a todo correr, riéndose a mandíbula batiente y sin soltar el cueco vacío.

—¡Deja las gafas encima de la mesa del salón! —ordena antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

_Cuenta hasta diez._

Pero no lo hago. Me dejo caer en el sofá y alcanzo una servilleta tan rápido como puedo para limpiar los restos de nata de mi piel. Tumbada sobre los mullidos cojines escucho a mi amigo abrir las puertas de su armario, colgar y descolgar las perchas en las que luego dejará su ropa, y separar ligeramente la cama de la pared para retirar el edredón y las sábanas.

Me incorporo demasiado deprisa, mareándome. Instintivamente me llevo la mano derecha al guardapelo de plata, aunque no es necesario abrirlo. La pastilla aún no hace falta.

Una palabra cruza mi mente como un rayo cuando me pongo en pie por completo: bipolar. Sin duda, Eriol es bipolar… y si no lo es está cerca de serlo.

_¿De qué te quejas? Has conseguido que se olvide de Tomoyo y sus problemas._

Cierto. Solo por eso podré perdonarle lo de la nata.

Sonrío mientras cruzo el salón de un par de zancadas y le echo un breve vistazo a las cosas de Li, su cartera y su bolsa de deporte, esparcidas por el suelo. Hubiera podido seguir caminando hacia mi cuarto y meterme yo también en la cama. Hubiera podido pasar de largo e ignorar por completo que a Li y a Tomoyo les pasa algo. Hubiera podido optar por la completa indiferencia.

Y en cambio… no. Como aquella canción que se titula así, En cambio no. Porque me llegan los golpes de unas baquetas contra los platillos de una batería, una voz que reconozco y otra canción. Y sus versos.

_It could be wrong, could be wrong  
But it should've been right  
It could be wrong, could be wrong  
To let our hearts ignite_

La música proviene del cuarto de Li rompiendo el silencio de la casa, echando por tierra la tensión y la pesadez que este provoca, y llamándome aún sin saberlo, atrayéndome… Es así como escasos segundos después me encuentro ante la puerta de la habitación del Li, rodeando el picaporte con mis manos, a punto de entrar (tal vez en la boca del lobo… o tal vez no). Lo giro muy despacio, pero justo entonces me detengo y me aparto de la puerta, apoyándome en la pared del pasillo sin dejar de mirar las vetas de madera. Las dudas me asaltan cuando pienso en Li, y empiezo a entender aún sin conocerle demasiado por qué Tomoyo se obcecó con ser su amiga cuando ambos eran niños. El chico tiene algo… extraño. Algo que te invita a querer saber más acerca de él, algo que te obliga a estar a su lado y meterte en su vida, tal y como quieres que él entre en la tuya y la revolucione. Incluso tratándose de un error. Da lo mismo.

_Atrévete_.

No.

_Arriésgate_.

No.

_Cobarde_.

Doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia mi propia habitación. Todavía no he terminado de deshacer mi equipaje y mis cosas ya se amontonan desordenadamente por los rincones de mi cuarto. Libros por aquí, ropa por allá… y ese osito de peluche que él me regaló y que aún conservo con cierto cariño porque no me atrevo a tirarlo.

_Yue_.

Otra vez él.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro con violencia intentando alejar de mí los pensamientos concernientes a Yue y a todo lo que él supone. Todo el daño que me hizo… Y deseo con todas mis fuerzas no volver a verle nunca, aunque sé que eso es imposible, que tarde o temprano pasará, que vendrá a buscarme y me llevará con él.

Aprieto los puños intentando canalizar la rabia, y al final aparto de golpe las sábanas de mi cama. El osito de peluche cae al suelo, pero no lo recojo. En su lugar le doy una patada, escondiéndolo bajo el colchón, bajo los muelles, donde el polvo encontrará reposo entre su tela.

Lo que sí que sigue sobre mi cama es el pijama que me pongo para dormir todas las noches: unos pantalones cortos de color gris y una camiseta de tirantes rosa palo. El uniforme vuela por la habitación cuando me desnudo para vestirme al instante siguiente con mi pijama, el cual todavía huele a la colonia de mi hermano.

En Tokio solía dormir con él porque no quería sentirme sola, porque papá se había alejado demasiado y ya no nos prestaba tanta atención. Touya y yo éramos como las cosas que Li había tirado en el salón esta tarde al llegar a casa. Estábamos solos. Abandonados. Y solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos. El uno al otro.

Touya. Yue. Y ese oso de peluche…

Lo cierto es que me siento algo más libre al no tenerlo delante ni ver sus ojos negros como oscuras canicas posados en mí. Entonces me doy cuenta de que ahora el peluche se parece un poco más a Yue. Ya no puedo verlo sobre la cama, pero sé que sigue estando aquí, muy cerca de mí.

Me froto los ojos con el dorso de la mano cuando noto que los párpados me pesan tanto que parecen cerrarse solos. A mi cuerpo se le acaba la batería, así que debo aprovechar el último porcentaje que le queda para terminar el día como una valiente, pero antes programo el despertador con el móvil asegurándome de que esta vez sí que va a sonar por la mañana, no como hoy.

Luego desvío la mirada hacia la puerta que comunica las habitaciones de Li y la mía. Es solo una estúpida puerta que requiere un giro de su pomo para ser franqueada… Solo un giro. Un giro tan solo y tendré a Li delante.

Ahora suena otra canción desde su cuarto, también de Muse, _Butterflies and Hurricanes_.

_Best, you've got to be the best__  
__You've got to change the world__  
__And use this chance to be heard__  
__Your time is now_

La voz de Matt Bellamy, el vocalista, es lo que me insta a decidirme. Apago la luz de mi habitación y vuelvo a mi escritorio. Allí cojo un bolígrafo de punta fina para después regresar a la puerta que separa el dormitorio de Li del mío. Giro el picaporte muy despacio, sin hacer ruido, hasta que la cerradura se acciona con un suave clic y una rendija queda entreabierta. No hay apenas luz y no veo casi nada, pero aún así miro hacia el interior de la habitación y percibo la silueta de Li sobre la cama. Está acostado boca abajo, con los brazos en cruz y las piernas cruzadas, como si hubiera caído desde un quinto piso y se hubiese quedado en esa postura tan particular. Aquí la música se escucha más de lo que se oía en el salón o en el pasillo, y el volumen es tan elevado que mi compañero de piso ni siquiera se da cuenta de que he invadido su cuarto.

Con cuidado de no tropezar con nada ni hacer ruido me acerco a la cama mientras la música sigue sonando a toda pastilla.

_Change everything you are__  
__And everything you were_

Me inclino sobre Li aferrándome con fuerza al bolígrafo que alzo por encima de mi cabeza. El muchacho de pelo castaño respira pausadamente, pero tiene los puños cerrados y los aprieta demasiado como para estar relajado. Destapo el bolígrafo y me guardo la tapa en el bolsillo de los pantalones al tiempo que con movimientos muy lentos me sigo acercando poco a poco, y en el momento justo en que estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso se gira de sopetón… cuando yo salto sobre él.

_Your number has been called__  
__Fights and battles have begun__  
__Revenge will surely come__  
__Your hard times are ahead_

Los muelles crujen bajo nuestro peso y el colchón se hunde varios centímetros subiendo y bajando durante algunos segundos. Li me mira en la oscuridad con los ojos como platos, tensando los músculos de los brazos que sujetan mis manos con firmeza, en las que sostengo el bolígrafo apuntando directamente al estómago de Li.

—¡¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?! —grita intentando echarme a un lado, pero yo presiono con fuerza sin dejar que me aparte—. ¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?

—¡Como no te veo dispuesto a hacerte el _seppuku_ he decidido venir y echarte una mano!

Primero me mira a mí, después desvía su mirada ámbar hacia el bolígrafo, y luego de nuevo a mí mientras seguimos forcejeando sobre la cama.

—¿_Seppuku_? ¿Te refieres al _harakiri_? ¡Eh, no pienso suicidarme!

—¿Ah, no? ¡Quién lo diría!

Li intenta incorporarse, pero no lo consigue. Una gotita de tinta está a punto de desprenderse de la punta del bolígrafo, que tiembla descontroladamente ante el pulso que él y yo mantenemos en el aire. Los dos observamos cómo cae muy despacio, como si lo viéramos a cámara lenta. Mi compañero se gira súbitamente hacia la izquierda llevándome por delante, y la tinta se estampa sobre las sábanas, manchándolas de azul.

Ahora que estamos a la inversa, yo debajo de él y Li sobre mí, me quita el bolígrafo de un manotazo y me agarra por los brazos, extendiéndolos sobre la cama.

—_Seppuku_ —susurra—. ¿Con un bolígrafo? Me mataría del aburrimiento de esperar, hacerme daño y seguir vivo.

—¿Qué más te da? —le increpo—. Ya parece que estás muerto en vida.

Li guarda silencio mientras la música nos envuelve y crea una atmósfera extraña entre ambos. Es como si el dormitorio se hubiera llenado de humo. Incluso cuesta respirar. Sin embargo, Matt Bellamy sigue entonando su melodía y su letra se incrusta en nuestros tímpanos hasta el punto de desgarrarlos.

—Estoy bien —masculla él al final—. Solo estoy cansado. Nada más.

No sé si piensa que soy idiota o que puede engañarme, pero en cualquier caso no se trata ni de una cosa ni de otra.

—No. No es cansancio. Es decepción, Li, hasta yo puedo verlo. No es nada que el sueño pueda reponer.

—¿Y qué sabes tú sobre mí? —pregunta acortando unos cuantos centímetros la distancia que nos separa.

_Don't let yourself down_

_Don't let yourself go_

_Your last chance has arrived_

—Que te gusta Muse —respondo mirándole fijamente.

La luna se cuela por la ventana del dormitorio y se refleja en los ojos de Li con fuerza, con una vida inusitada. Da la impresión de que la plata de su brillo no se posa en ningún otro lugar de la habitación, solo en sus ojos de color ámbar.

Sonríe.

—Conozco a alguien que cree que escuchando a Muse se puede prescindir del sexo.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Escuchando a Muse se puede tener sexo.

Supongo que esas palabras son todo lo que él necesita para dejarse caer en la cama, sobre mí, y hundir su rostro en mi cuello.

Al principio no sé qué hacer o dónde poner las manos. Li ha dejado de sujetarme, de retenerme contra su cuerpo, y simplemente se ha acomodado junto a mí.

Cierro los ojos e inspiro su perfume. Me reconforta tenerle tan cerca y sentirle aquí conmigo incluso estando en esta situación tan extraña, que sin haber probado ni una gota de alcohol estemos tumbados sobre su cama como si fuera a pasar algo más, como si las palabras sobrasen entre nosotros y simplemente nos dejásemos llevar.

Porque es lo que yo hago. Y le abrazo. Y me pego a él. Y acaricio su pelo castaño mientras siento que el mío se eriza cuando Li me da un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, jugando. Me sorprende que haya hecho algo así, pero no le replico nada porque realmente ese gesto no me ha molestado.

—¿Lo has probado? —susurra contra mi oído apartándome el pelo del rostro cuando se separa un poco de mí.

—¿El qué?

La canción cambia. Ahora es _Supermassive Black Hole_.

_Oh, baby, don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh, baby, can you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretences_

_How long before you let me go?_

—Hacer el amor escuchando a Muse.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla cuando él pronuncia esas palabras y los latidos de mi corazón se disparan cuando desliza el tirante de mi camiseta rosa y besa mi hombro con delicadeza, rozando mi piel con sus labios. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Casi pienso más en lo que está haciendo que en dar una respuesta a lo que acaba de decir.

—No… —y añado—, de momento.

Mis manos abandonan la espalda de Li para hundirse en las sábanas y hacer un revoltijo con ellas a medida que mi respiración se entrecorta por el calor sofocante que empieza a hacer en el dormitorio. Él me acaricia la mejilla y se inclina más. Su nariz casi toca la mía…

_¿Y después?_

Cierro los ojos paralizada por sus acciones, pero dejando que haga lo que quiera. Es como si fuéramos los polos opuestos de un imán y quisiéramos repelernos… aunque lo único que conseguimos es atraernos cada vez más.

_¿Y luego?_

Espero.

_¿Y entonces?_

Nada.

Li se aparta de mi lado y yo me incorporo en la cama. Mi corazón bombea sangre tan fuerte que agradezco el elevado volumen de la música para que él no note lo nerviosa que estoy.

—Yo tampoco —contesta.

Ninguno de los dos decimos palabra alguna, porque realmente no sabemos qué decir y solo pensamos en la escena que acabamos de protagonizar. Se me olvida todo. Sus problemas y el plantón que me ha dado esta tarde. Se me olvida hasta el sabor de las fresas con nata que me acabo de comer junto a Eriol.

—¿Me… disculpas… un momento? —susurro en la oscuridad, jadeando.

Li extiende su mano hacia la puerta que comunica nuestros dormitorios.

—Adelante.

Y salgo precipitadamente de su cuarto tratando de recordar dónde ha caído mi bolígrafo cuando él ha ganado el pulso y yo he terminado debajo de su cuerpo, entre las sábanas.

Al entrar enciendo la luz de mi habitación y cierro la puerta con brusquedad. Me apoyo en el marco, resbalando en un lento descenso hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Mi mirada vuela hacia el techo y me quedo contemplando la lámpara azul y la bombilla encendida. Siento que otra vez me falta el aire, pero sé que no es nada de lo que deba preocuparme, que no es algo por lo que deba abrir el guardapelo de plata para tomarme la pastilla… Son simples nervios por la situación. Y ya está.

Escondo la cara entre las rodillas. El rubor en mis mejillas es tal que incluso juraría que tengo fiebre. De unas simples décimas a cuarenta grados de golpe. Y todo por Shaoran Li.

_¿Pero qué me pasa? ¡Le acabo de conocer! Él tampoco sabía nada de mí hasta hace un día y en cambio se lanza demasiado, como si fuera a por todas, como si supiera exactamente cómo soy, lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer y lo que no. ¿Por qué?_

Las preguntas se arremolinas en mi cabeza sin ningún orden ni concierto y sobrevuelan cada neurona haciéndolas crujir.

_No lo pienses._

No, es que no sirve de nada pensar. Las respuestas las tiene él, Shaoran Li, y estoy segura de que no me dirá nada si le pregunto. Además… tampoco poseo el valor necesario para formular mis preguntas.

_¡Basta! Desconecta._

Y es lo que hago cuando veo una bolsita amarilla de cartón sobre mi escritorio. En el centro lleva serigrafiada en letras rojas la palabra "Tirtol". Avanzo hasta ella y la tomo entre mis manos comprobando su contenido, unos cruasanes envueltos en papel.

La música procedente de la habitación de Li deja de sonar cuando yo regreso portando la pequeña bolsita. Él sigue sentado en la cama, con las luces apagadas, pero esta vez yo prefiero guardar las distancias y sentarme en la silla que hay al lado de su escritorio.

—Prométeme que la próxima vez iremos juntos —digo señalando el nombre de la pastelería.

—¿A Tirol? —asiento y le lanzo un cruasán—. Te has quedado con las ganas, ¿eh? —Li le pega un mordisco al bollo mientras yo saco otro de la bolsa y también me lo empiezo a comer—. Me gusta más con mermelada.

Lo dice haciendo como que se enfada, aunque al rato sonríe. La luz de la luna difumina esa sonrisa y la hace más bonita de lo que ya es. Diablos… es demasiado perfecto.

—No me he quedado con las ganas —repongo—. Al final he ido yo.

—No niegues que querías ir conmigo.

El color de mis mejillas adopta un matiz rojo apenas perceptible en la oscuridad del dormitorio.

—Idiota —mascullo.

—Te lo prometo —dice finalmente, pero su promesa no me convence. Necesito saber más, entender por qué hoy me ha dejado sola, qué ha sucedido.

Mis labios tiemblan mientras articulo mi pregunta creyendo aparentar decisión, aunque lo que acaba saliendo de mi boca se asemeja más a una queja.

—¿Por qué no has…? ¿Q-qué te ha pasado?

Li se levanta de la cama y se acerca peligrosamente a mí. Sin embargo, no retrocedo, sino que permanezco inmóvil, como la espalda recta y mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Él se apoya contra el escritorio y cambia de tema.

—Kinomoto —susurra en la oscuridad—. Si te dieran la oportunidad de vivir otra vez y empezar desde cero, de enmendar tus errores… ¿Crees que volverías a fallar, a caer en lo que un día juraste no repetir nunca más?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Curiosidad.

Sopeso mi respuesta durante algunos segundos. En realidad es lo que yo estoy haciendo, ¿no? Empezar una nueva vida al lado de mis amigos desprendiéndome de mi familia. De mi hermano y de lo que queda de mi padre. De mi pasado, en general. De Yue.

Mi puño se cierra en torno al guardapelo de plata.

_Hay cosas de las que no puedes alejarte._

—Probablemente sí. No somos perfectos —concluyo—. Somos humanos. Tenemos tendencia a equivocarnos… una y otra, y otra vez.

Y me besa. En la mejilla, sí, pero me besa. Siento mi piel arder allí donde él posa sus labios con dulzura, inclinándose sobre mí y haciéndome cosquillas con las puntas de su flequillo castaño.

—Gracias, Sakura. Te compensaré lo de esta tarde.

Sé por su tono y porque se va alejando poco a poco hacia la cama que la conversación ha terminado.

Me levanto de la silla dándole un último mordisco a mi cruasán para encaminarme hacia mi habitación. Ya en el marco de la puerta me giro para ver cómo Li retira las sábanas del colchón antes de meterse dentro.

—Buenas noches —digo sonriendo—, Shaoran.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Abril se acaba. Llegué a esta realidad el primer día del mes, pero ya casi está llegando a su fin. No se han producido grandes cambios en este tiempo, como si al principio todo hubiera sucedido muy rápido para ralentizarse después. Tomoyo y yo seguimos sin dirigirnos la palabra por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en los vestuarios del instituto, aunque ella ha recuperado su habitual alegría y sigue saliendo con Eriol Hiiraguizawa ocultándole sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. En cuanto a Sakura, sigo debiéndole esa merienda, pero nuestra relación se ha estancado en un punto muerto en donde no se han vuelto a repetir los besos en la mejilla ni las intrusiones nocturnas a mi dormitorio. Kobato tampoco ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí para darme más advertencias, y sobre Tsu… apenas he sabido nada. La he visto por el instituto, por supuesto, paseando con sus amigas o leyendo a la sombra de un árbol, pero no ha vuelto a dirigirse a mí. Siempre está rodeada de chicos que la acompañan allá adonde vaya, perdiéndose en el límite de su falda y haciéndome enfadar. No creo que a ningún padre le guste ver cómo los muchachos se rifan a su niña entre bromas de mal gusto y apuestas estúpidas. Y si alguno dice lo contrario que me diga cómo controlarlo.

—Shaoran…

Últimamente la he visto con otro chico. Un más alto que ella y más mayor, de ojos color caramelo ocultos tras unas gafas de montura al aire de poca graduación y cabello corto de un reluciente rubio platino. Nunca lleva el uniforme del Seijô, pero tampoco cualquier otro. No debe de ser un estudiante.

—Eh, Shaoran, ¿quieres?

Parpadeo varias veces volviendo a la realidad y alejando de mí los pensamientos concernientes a mi hija Tsu y a un posible novio. Ryuo me ofrece un tiro del cigarrillo que acaba de liar, pero yo lo rechazo.

—No quiero. Me ha costado años dejar de fumar.

Él pone los ojos en blanco, pero no aparta la mano que sostiene el cigarro. Me da una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Estás de coña? ¿Cuándo has dejado tú de fumar?

_Mierda._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

¿Cuándo dejé de fumar? A los 32, si mal no recuerdo… ¡Pero en este mundo tengo diecisiete y mis amigos conocen a un Shaoran Li que fuma como un poseso! Joder…

—¡C-claro que estoy de coña, Ryuo! —digo y muestro una sonrisa más que falsa—. Pero aun así no lo quiero. No me apetece.

—Menuda broma más pésima, tío…

Ryuo le da una calada al cigarrillo y aspira el humo que luego suelta poco a poco por la boca. Después le cede el turno a Yamazaki.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana? —pregunta este último girando el mechero entre sus dedos.

—¿Ya estás pensando en eso? —interviene Eriol—. Solo estamos a lunes.

—Necesito motivarme para aguantar toda la semana. Además, hace mucho que no salimos por ahí.

—Yo estoy con Yamazaki. Quiero salir de fiesta.

Nuestras conversaciones no se diferencian en nada de las que recuerdo. Eriol, Yamazaki, Ryuo y yo solíamos saltarnos las clases de Lengua e Historia para refugiarnos en el rincón más apartado del instituto Seijô, liar cigarrillos y hacer planes para las noches del sábado que siempre incluían ron de más y algún ligue pasajero. Ahora seguimos en las mismas. O no tenemos imaginación o todos los adolescentes hacemos lo mismo.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —pregunta Eriol—. ¿_Paradise_?

—No, allí ya estuvimos en Navidad.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

Yamazaki se rasca la coronilla mientras Ryuo adopta un gesto para hacerse el interesante. Al final golpea alza el puño en señal de victoria.

—¡Ya está! —exclama—. ¡_Nevo_!

Todos le miramos con cara de no entender nada.

—¿_Nevo_? ¿Qué mierda es eso?

—El nombre viene a significar _New Evolution_ y se ha inaugurado hace poco —explica Ryuo sin creerse que por una vez sepa algo que nosotros ignoramos—. Se hacen fiestas cada fin de semana y las copas salen muy baratas porque hay bonos y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Y qué música ponen?

—De todo un poco, aunque últimamente les ha dado por el _house_. Mi hermana fue a la inauguración y dice que se lo pasó en grande.

Yamazaki, que seguía dándole caladas al cigarrillo sin parar, vuelve a prestar atención a la conversación.

—¿Tu hermana? —pregunta—. ¿Te refieres a Soma?

—Sí.

—Uf…

Ahora el que pone cara de no entender absolutamente nada es el propio Ryuo, que le pide el cigarro a nuestro amigo mientras se sienta a su lado en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Yamazaki le guiña un ojo.

—Nada, es solo que Soma tiene un buen par de…

No llega a terminar la frase. Ryuo estampa su puño en la cabeza de Yamazaki.

—¡Eh, es mi hermana!

—¡Te has pasado, idiota!

Yamazaki salta sobre Ryuo y ambos ruedan por el césped bajo las miradas de Eriol y mía. Hiiraguizawa se coloca las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y yo, por mi parte, cruzo los brazos ante el pecho observando cómo mis amigos se revuelcan por el suelo sin dejar de insultarse, pero también sin dejar de reír. La pelea no va en serio. Ellos son así.

—¡No! ¡Shaoran, protégeme! —grita Yamazaki alzando los brazos y reptando hacia a mí como si fuese a darme un abrazo—. ¡Ryuo es malo!

—Y tú un cobarde —respondo siguiéndole el juego—. ¡Pelea como un hombre!

Sin embargo, antes de poder añadir nada más, mis amigos tiran de las mangas de mis brazos y yo también termino dando vueltas por el suelo.

Vamos, ya no tengo edad para esto…

No, espera… ¡sí tienes edad para hacer estas cosas!

Así, olvidándome de todo y tan solo disfrutando de mis amigos, hacemos como que nos peleamos cuando en realidad de nuestros bocas no salen más que sonrisas agitadas en lugar de insultos e improperios dichos para hacer daño.

No recordaba que mis amigos estuvieran tan sumamente locos… ¡Pero al cuerno! Si lo están, yo también quiero formar parte de su locura.

Hubiéramos seguido revolcándonos por el suelo de no ser porque en el preciso instante en que Ryuo se da cuenta de que Eriol le ha robado su tabaco, escuchamos unas voces procedentes de la caseta en donde el conserje guarda los productos de limpieza.

—No, aún no… —susurra suavemente una chica. En su tono se nota un deje de nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué no?

Quien responde es un chico que, a juzgar por su voz, parece más mayor que ella. Mis amigos y yo nos miramos entre nosotros y nos aproximamos a la escena sin hacer ruido para curiosear.

La caseta del conserje es muy pequeña y está alejada del edificio principal del instituto Seijô. Se encuentra rodeada de árboles y arbustos y apenas es visitada a lo largo del día. Solo durante y después de los entrenamientos de los distintos clubes deportivos. Cuando los alumnos no están entrenando, el conserje se dedica a patrullar los pasillos del instituto en busca de algún estudiante descuidado al que poder castigar. Por tanto, esta caseta es un sitio idóneo para esconderse o simplemente para estar tranquilo. Yamazaki, Ryuo, Eriol y yo solíamos visitar sus alrededores cuando alguno de nosotros conseguía mercancía que consumir, pero dejamos el vicio al graduarnos.

Los cuatro nos agazapamos en el suelo unos encima de otros, sorteando las ramas de los setos que arañan nuestra piel si nos acercamos demasiado.

—¡Yamazaki, me has pisado! —se queja Ryuo sacando su mano de debajo del pie de Yamazaki.

—¡Estate quieto! No me dejas ver…

—¿Pero quiénes son?

—Eriol, tú eres el más alto, echa un vistazo…

—¡Callaos!

Y entonces los veo. Ella y él. Ella con el pelo largo y los ojos de un verde sobrenatural e hipnotizante. Él con sus gafas y ese cabello corto y tan claro. Es Tsu, y quien está a su lado es, otra vez, ese joven extraño. Sin percatarse de nuestra presencia, siguen hablando:

—Porque no. Me da vergüenza.

—¡Sexo en directo! —sisea Ryuo colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca como si de un megáfono se tratasen.

—¡Cállate, idiota!

Le miro de mal humor antes de soltarle una colleja en la nuca.

—Joder… ¿y esto a qué viene? —se queja rascándose la coronilla. No se lo esperaba.

—Solo estás diciendo estupideces —espeto con dureza. No me ha gustado para nada el comentario de Ryuo. Sé que no lo ha hecho a mala intención… ¡pero es que yo soy el padre de Tsu!

—Qué borde… —de pronto se le iluminan los ojos como si hubiera estado una eternidad vagando por un océano desierto hasta finalmente haber divisado tierra. Me guiña el ojo derecho con una complicidad que soy incapaz de sentir—. ¿No estarás… celoso? De esa chica, digo. ¿Te gusta?

¿Eh? ¿Tsu?

Una vez más le dedico una mirada de reproche mientras un aura negra se apodera de mí. Alzo el puño cerrado en una amenaza.

—¿Quieres pelea o qué?

Ryuo no añade nada más. Se queda contemplando la escena en silencio mientras Yamazaki y Eriol nos miran sin entender nada.

Tsu y el chico continúan la conversación:

—Solo es un poema —dice él.

—No. Es mi poema. Lo he escrito yo… y me da vergüenza que otros lo lean.

Ryuo retrocede reptando hacia atrás, entre desilusionado y enfadado. Se levanta del suelo cuando se asegura que ni Tsu ni su acompañante pueden verle. Yamazaki le sigue con la mirada.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta sin alzar la voz.

—Aquí ya no hay nada más que ver. Vuelvo a clase.

—Espera, te acompaño.

Y ambos desaparecen en dirección al edificio principal del instituto Seijô, donde se imparten las clases de Bachillerato. Eriol me sacude el brazo con cierta impaciencia.

—Yo también voy, ¿y tú? ¿Te vienes?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Luego os alcanzo.

—Esa chica… —Eriol me sostiene su mirada azul durante apenas cinco segundos que a mí se me hacen eternos. Trago saliva antes de escuchar sus palabras—, es más pequeña que nosotros, ¿no? Va a un curso inferior.

—Sí. Se llama Tsubasa.

—Tsu, ¿eh?

Mi amigo se da media vuelta sin más, avanzando lentamente hasta casi perderse de vista. Sin embargo, necesito asegurarme de que no van a suceder más errores en esta nueva realidad. Le alcanzo dando un par de zancadas y le sujeto por los hombros. Me encara de forma directa. Su rostro ha adoptado una expresión extraña y sus ojos resplandecen con un brillo especial.

—Eriol… si te digo que no te líes con ella, ¿me harás caso?

—¿Qué? —él aparta mis manos de sus hombros. Una sonrisa acude a sus labios para acompañar su próxima intervención—. No me digas que le estás dando la razón a Ryuo, Shaoran. ¿Te gusta esa chica?

—¡Para nada! Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo así. Tsu es… Tsu —Eriol me mira con cara de no entender nada—. Da igual. Olvídalo. Tú solo prométeme que no intentarás nada con ella.

—Vale, vale… te lo prometo. Pero no sé a qué viene esto. Yo estoy saliendo con Tomoyo, ¿recuerdas?

_Sí, demasiado bien lo recuerdo… Como también recuerdo que te acostaste con mi hija._

—Vale…

—Ryuo y Yamazaki tienen razón, ¿sabes? Nos hace falta salir de fiesta.

Y dicho eso se marcha.

Es obvio que no ha entendido nada y que lo poco que ha podido comprender es totalmente erróneo. Pero prefiero que piense que de verdad siento algo por Tsu y anteponga su amistad conmigo a un posible lío con ella. Tsu lo está pasando mal por Eriol… O al menos estaba sufriendo mucho cuando las cosas estaban donde tenían que estar. Guardaba su fotografía debajo de su almohada y la sacaba para acariciar el papel arrugado con sus dedos por las noches. Y cuando llovía era peor. Tsu se sentía sola sin él. El cielo se rompía sobre ella y lloraba. Se quedaba dormida entre sus propias lágrimas. Yo quería ayudarla, estar con ella y consolarla, decirle que era demasiado bonita como para llorar por un hombre que la estaba utilizando por despecho. Porque Eriol Hiiraguizawa nunca amó a mi hija. Solo fue su juguete, su juguete ciego y lleno de un amor no correspondido.

Después de graduarnos y encontrar trabajo, Tomoyo y Eriol siguieron en contacto con Sakura y conmigo, aunque ellos dejaron de lado el asunto del matrimonio. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, Tomoyo comenzó a distanciarse de Eriol y al final le dejó para ahogar sus penas junto a mí en un bar pequeño y alejado de Tomoeda, donde nadie nos conocía. Aquella noche subimos a la habitación de un hostal, pero no pasó nada, pues aún conservaba la esperanza de que Sakura no hubiera dejado de amarme. Al poco tiempo ella me abandonó y yo me quedé solo cuidando de Tsu. Los tres nos alejamos. Mi hija quería irse con su madre, pero Sakura no se lo permitió y Tsu me odió por ello refugiándose en Eriol, que pagó su dolor conmigo seduciendo a mi hija para hacerme daño.

Cuántos recuerdos…

_No dejes que esta vez pase lo mismo, Shaoran Li…_

No, claro que no. Si yo no puedo encontrar mi propia felicidad al menos quiero que Tsu sí que sonría como siempre. Que sea feliz. Y que Sakura también lo sea.

—¿Li? ¿Shaoran Li?

Me sobresalto al escuchar mi nombre, pero inmediatamente me doy la vuelta como si estuviera esperando a oír su voz. Parada frente con una libreta entre sus manos se encuentra Tsu, las mejillas coloradas y el pelo alborotado.

—Tsu…

—¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? —parece algo nerviosa.

—No demasiado. ¿Y tu amigo? ¿Se ha ido?

Aprieta la libreta contra su pecho y desvía la mirada.

—Sí, ahora mismo…

—No llevaba el uniforme del Seijô. No es un estudiante de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—No. En realidad va a ser el nuevo profesor de inglés… Le he conocido hace poco.

Por alguna razón hay demasiada tensión entre nosotros, y esta se acumula sobre mis hombros. Pesa demasiado, pero no puedo hacer nada para librarme de ella, solo seguir hablando.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Yukito Tsukishiro.

No me suena de nada el nombre, pero al menos ya no pensaré en él como el joven de las gafas o como el rubio que acosa a mi hija. Ahora sé que se llama Yukito.

Tsu se ha sonrojado al pronunciar su nombre, algo que no dejo pasar por alto.

—Parece que te gusta, ¿eh? —digo con picardía. Tsu mueve las manos de un lado para otro con nerviosismo al tiempo que ladea la cabeza. No le sirve de nada. La conozco demasiado bien.

—¡No… qué va!

—Te estás poniendo roja…

—¡¿Qué?!

El cuaderno cae al suelo cuando ella intenta taparse la cara. Se abre por la mitad en lo que parecen unos versos imprecisos escritos en el papel. Tsu se apresura a recoger su libreta.

—¿Eso era lo que él quería ver? Me refiero a ese tal Yukito —digo señalando el poema a medio terminar.

—Sí… pero no me gusta enseñar lo que escribo. Todavía no. Además… me he basado en la poesía de Yukio Mishima. Demasiado clásico, ¿no?

Yukio Mishima.

—_¡Como no te veo dispuesto a hacerte el _seppuku_ he decidido venir y echarte una mano!_

_Seppuku…_

—_¿_Seppuku_? ¿Te refieres al harakiri? ¡Eh, no pienso suicidarme!_

Claro. Yukio Mishima fue el poeta japonés que se suicidó mediante la técnica del seppuku. En su mundo de letras era obvio que Sakura supiera algo así incluso en otra realidad.

—Espero que algún día me dejes leer alguno de tus escritos, Tsu.

Ella se queda desconcertada ante la amabilidad de mi comentario. Y más aún cuando le acaricio la mejilla antes de darle la espalda y marcharme dejándola sola. Sé que la volveré a ver en otra ocasión y de todas formas no quiero que ande muy pendiente de mí… porque soy yo el que va a estar vigilándola de cerca, sobre todo cuando ese chico este con ella, Yukito Tsukishiro.

¿El próximo profesor de inglés?

Tal parece que a él también voy a conocerle pronto.

_**(Sakura)**_

Las clases terminan al sonar el timbre, como todos los días. Tardo apenas dos minutos en recoger y guardar todas mis cosas para salir del instituto a toda velocidad. Hoy me toca a mí preparar la cena y tengo que pasar por el supermercado si quiero hacerme con un buen postre que sea, nunca mejor dicho, la guinda del pastel. El clímax culinario, el punto G. Llámalo como quieras, pero ha de ser especial.

La cocina no se me da mal, pero el experto es mi hermano. Este mes que llevo en Tomoeda me ha servido para aprender nuevas recetas e innovar con las que ya conocía, aunque sigo siendo una novata en este terreno. El mejor, sin lugar a dudas, es Li. Parece que desde muy pequeño le ha tocado ocuparse de las tareas de la casa, incluso de cocinar, y sabe más de lo que sabemos Tomoyo, Eriol y yo. Algunas veces me ha cambiado el turno o me ha ayudado a preparar nuevos platos, pero todavía tengo mucho que aprender de él. Sigo pensando que a pesar de tener la misma edad es como si Li fuese, no sé, más mayor. Más maduro que los demás seguro.

La calle está cubierta por los pétalos que se han desprendido de los cerezos. El blanco se entremezcla con el rosa palo y parece un cuadro pintado con acuarelas en el que no existieran las líneas de contorno. Es todo tan distinto a Tokio… Allí todo era un vaivén constante, todo era frenético, tan agobiante que me asfixiaba y me quemaba al mismo tiempo.

A lo lejos escucho una dulce melodía que improvisa una partitura invisible al son de unos compases grabados. Es un músico callejero que toca alegremente un violín eléctrico para sacarse algunas monedas. Su música logra cautivarme cuando paso por delante. Es dulce y rítmica, tan bella que corta la respiración. Cautivada por una interpretación tan fantástica, busco mi monedero en el interior de la cartera escolar para sacar alguna moneda, y cuando me inclino hacia la funda del violín para depositarla, el joven músico me guiña un ojo. Sonríe mientras la moneda cae sobre la funda con una extraña celeridad.

Su melodía se vuelve más pausada y se atenúa a cada segundo que pasa. Me giro sin tener ni idea de lo que está sucediendo para ver cómo los colores de las casas, de los bancos donde la gente está sentada, de los árboles, de las aceras e incluso de la ropa, se desaturan poco a poco hasta quedar completamente grises.

¡Grises!

Y todo se detiene.

El violinista deja de tocar. Su sonrisa se ha quedado congelada para siempre mientras el arco permanece suspendido en el aire sin efectuar movimiento alguno sobre las cuerdas del instrumento.

—Disculpa… —pero no se mueve. Sus ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol ven sin mirar, fijos en mí sin distinguir mi figura. Muerto en vida. Estático—. Eh… ¿estás bien?

No responde. Asustada al verme envuelta en este parón del tiempo, retrocedo unos cuantos pasos. Yo sí que puedo moverme… ¿Habrá más personas que también puedan hacerlo? ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Y de pronto lo veo. Un rastro de pétalos de rosas rojas ha aparecido en mitad de la calle y dobla la próxima esquina a la derecha.

Rosas rojas… Esos pétalos no han caído sobre la extraña magia del gris que ahora tiñe Tomoeda, sino que mantienen su color.

Rojo. El color de la sangre.

—_Te compensaré lo de esta tarde._

Las palabras de Li hacen eco en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora pienso en él? Había imaginado cuando lo dijo que fácilmente podría aparecer al día siguiente con un ramo de flores para disculparse por haberme dejado plantada aquel día a principios de abril, cuando tuve que ir sola a la pastelería Tirol y cuando tanto él como Tomoyo se encerraron en sus dormitorios al volver a casa. Pero Li, desde que lo dijo, no me compensó nada.

Miro en derredor con la esperanza de vislumbrar cierto movimiento, el caminar apresurado de las personas, los pájaros sobrevolando el cielo, las ramas de los árboles agitándose, los niños corriendo, los coches circulando por la carretera. Y en cambio no. Todo está igual de parado, como una fotografía en 3D. Me pellizco la mejilla para descartar que no estoy soñando y en cuanto lo hago me doy cuenta de que el gesto ha sido una estupidez.

No. No es un sueño. Esto es real.

Un suave remolino de viento mece los pétalos de las rosas que yacen sobre el suelo. Es como si estuviera instándome a seguir el rastro.

Llamándome…

Y, ¿por qué no? Lo hago.

Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en que doy un paso al frente, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Al rosa y al blanco de las calles se le une el naranja del atardecer y el dinamismo habitual de la gente. La música del violín eléctrico vuelve a sonar de fondo mientras que yo, anonadada por lo que acaba de suceder, mantengo la vista fija en las rosas… que siguen ahí donde aparecieron.

—_Te lo prometo._

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo y sigue el rastro de pétalos que se esfuman con el viento según los voy dejando atrás. El camino se me hace largo mientras me pierdo entre las callejuelas y saboreo el perfume de las flores, cada vez más intenso. Siento un mal presentimiento que ratifica el temblor de mis labios. Y así, después de haber perdido la noción del tiempo caminando, llego a un callejón sin salida en donde una verja hecha con un amasijo de hierros me impide seguir avanzando.

Las rosas rojas se acaban en ese punto y sabiendas de que no es una casualidad que me hayan traído hasta este lugar, espero a que algo suceda… contando los segundos muy despacio mientras comienzo a escuchar un molesto pitido incesante que solo parece escucharse en mis oídos.

Uno, dos, tres…

El pitido eleva su tono.

_Vamos, ¿qué pasa?_

Cuatro, cinco, seis…

Se hace insoportable.

_Tengo miedo._

Siete, ocho, nueve…

Y no cesa.

_¿Estás ahí?_

Diez.

Los cristales de las ventanas cercanas se agrietan.

_Te he encontrado._

Todo estalla de repente. Los rayos del sol se reflejan en el vidrio de las ventanas rotas, que caen al suelo con estrépito. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza gritando hasta desgarrarme la garganta cuando el pitido aumenta sus decibelios en mis oídos y siento las sienes palpitar con fuerza.

—¡Para! ¡Detén esto, por favor! —chillo arrodillándome en el suelo. Las lágrimas han comenzado a resbalar por mis mejillas de forma casi automática, como si llorando pudiera defenderme.

Una lluvia de pétalos rojos azota el callejón. La verja de hierro chirría al paso del viento y me obliga a retorcerme por el suelo con ansiedad. Los cristales siguen cayendo y rebotando en las paredes como flechas que seccionan mi ropa y alcanzan mi piel.

Sangre.

Todo vuelve a adoptar matices blancos y negros, y a congelarse tras un intenso resplandor. El olor de mi sangre inunda el angosto callejón al compás de mis gritos pidiendo auxilio.

_Te estás ahogando._

Llamo a todos. A papá, a mi hermano Touya, a Tomoyo, a Eriol, a Li… Los llamo con fuerza deseando que alguno escuche mi voz y acuda a mi lado. Los llamo a todos, a todos menos a él… porque es él quien está aquí.

_Te estás muriendo._

Tiritando por el frío y el miedo deslizo mis dedos por el guardapelo de plata y lo abro frenéticamente esperando encontrar la pastilla que me tomo cuando me dan los ataques de ansiedad. Y no sé si es por el colapso o es que mi imaginación me está jugando una mala pasada, pero lo cierto es que el interior del guardapelo está vacío. La pastilla no está.

_Te mueres._

—¡No!

Me ciega un nuevo resplandor acompañado de un golpe atronador, como un fuerte portazo, y cuando consigo girarme a duras penas, le veo. Primero las flores que porta. Y después a él.

—Te he encontrado —dice, y esta vez sus palabras son de verdad. No resuenan en mi mente. Su boca las ha pronunciado con la misma frialdad con la que me robaba los besos.

Yo también separo los labios para hablar.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le grito, aunque él hace oídos sordos y me tiende el ramo.

Rosas rojas. Y espinas. Y sangre.

—Flores para Sakura —susurra con voz grave—. Para mi Sakura.

Aparto el ramo de un manotazo e intento incorporarme tratando de ignorar el dolor y las magulladuras de mi cuerpo.

—No deseo nada que venga de ti —declaro y en cuanto lo hago el pitido que suena de fondo se intensifica más si cabe y vuelvo a tumbarme en el suelo, apretando mis manos contra mis oídos.

—Solo yo puedo hacer que pare —dice él chasqueando los dedos e inmediatamente la calma y el ruido de la calle vuelven a apoderarse del callejón.

Respiro entrecortadamente, jadeando, cuando él se agacha a mi lado y eleva mi rostro con la punta de su dedo índice. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos. Está tan cerca que su pelo plateado roza mis mejillas.

—Eres un miserable, Yue.

—Shhh… No te recordaba tan malhablada, Sakura. A ver si cuidas un poco esa lengua.

Y me besa. Intento resistirme, pero me besa igualmente. Es más fuerte que yo, mucho más. Y estoy tan cansada, tan agotada… No puedo moverme. Me duele todo el cuerpo… Solo siento cómo sus labios se posan en los míos con indiferencia en un beso insípido cargado de rabia.

—¡Suéltame, Yue! —exijo en cuanto él se separa un poco de mí. Aprovecho para darle un guantazo con la poca fuerza que me queda.

Él se lleva la mano a la zona golpeada, pero en su rostro no hay expresión alguna de dolor. Solo frialdad. Yo, por mi parte, estoy tan anonadada que no puedo ni seguir llorando.

—No hay manera de que puedas escapar de mí. Estás atada, Sakura Kinomoto.

—¡Esto es lo que me tiene atada a ti! —exclamo arrancándome el guardapelo del cuello y haciendo el amago de tirarlo al suelo.

—Sin eso no podrías sobrevivir.

—¡Desaparece de mi vida, Yue, déjame ser feliz!

—No te confundas, Sakura. Soy yo el que te ha dado la oportunidad de ser libre. Tan solo he hecho lo que tú en su día me pediste que hiciera. Tu precio es cargar con ese guardapelo… y con esta pastilla.

Yue extiende su mano en el vacío y del aire, haciendo una floritura con sus dedos, extrae el maldito comprimido.

—Yo no te pedí nada…

Él me lanza la pastilla. Entre mis manos se ve más pequeña de lo habitual, pero siento su carga más pesada que nunca.

—Lo hiciste… Sabes que lo hiciste. Pero no lo recuerdas.

No añado nada más. El dolor de cabeza que tengo es insufrible y lo único que quiero es que todo termine. Aquí y ahora. Estoy tan cansada…

—Te estoy vigilando de cerca, Sakura, no lo olvides —concluye elevándose en el aire, difuminándose en el cielo—. Muy de cerca.

_No puedo más…_

_No quiero que me hagan más daño._

Grito. Grito hasta marearme, hasta casi perder el sentido. Todo me da vueltas cuando intento levantarme una vez más, apoyándome en la verja de hierro. Mi ropa está hecha un desastre, sucia y manchada de sangre. Sin embargo, en la calle ya no hay rastro de los cristales rotos, ni tampoco de los pétalos rojos. Me llevo la mano a los labios. Sé que están pálidos y cuando los toco soy incapaz de sentirlos.

_Yue te ha besado._

Y lloro ante el amargo recuerdo. Lloro en silencio dejándome caer muy despacio. Si nadie viene a buscarme, aquí me quedo. Hundida, rota, herida.

—¿Kinomoto?

Pero eso no sucede.

Recortado por la escasa luz que se cuela en el callejón, Li me observa desplomada en el suelo. Lleva colgada al hombro la chaqueta del uniforme del instituto de forma despreocupada, como él. Aunque ahora no parece estarlo. Vuelve a llamarme, pero no puedo seguir gritando.

—¿Eres tú, Kinomoto?

Prefiere comprobarlo adentrándose en el callejón a paso ligero y aumentando el ritmo al percatarse de que sí soy yo.

—¡Kinomoto! ¡Eh, eh! —me toma por los hombros con cuidado, con los ojos como platos fijos en mis heridas y en mi ropa destrozada—. ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡Sakura, dime algo, joder!

—Y-Yue…

Li me sostiene entre sus brazos sin soltarme, retirando el pelo que cubre mi rostro. Sus labios se han torcido en un gesto inexplicable cuando he pronunciado el nombre de Yue.

—¿Yue? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Él te ha hecho esto?

Pero no contesto. No puedo dar explicaciones. No puedo pensar con claridad. Solo le siento a él, a Shaoran Li, arrullándome contra su pecho sin lograr calmar del todo el dolor.

—Shaoran… —susurro sosteniéndole la mirada mientras él retira con sus dedos mis lágrimas—, abrázame, por favor. Abrázame fuerte…

Y lo hace. Li me abraza con dulzura y delicadeza. Puedo oler su colonia y perderme en los pliegues de su camisa. Puedo sentir cada parte de su anatomía contra la mía. Así, ambos de rodillas, sin decir nada. Me abandono a él sintiéndome más tranquila y protegida al mismo tiempo, pensando que ya no hay nada que temer.

—Sakura…

Sé que no puede decir nada más y también que le voy a tener que explicar muchas cosas. Pero no ahora, no en este momento. Sé que lo haré, que puedo confiar en él porque me lo está demostrando, porque sé que, aunque no esté enamorada ni me plantee estarlo… a mí manera, le quiero.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ante todo debo daros enormemente las GRACIAS por seguir ahí después del parón que sufrió_ Perfecta (Im)Perfección_. No me esperaba que la gente se animara a continuar leyendo este fanfic tras tanto tiempo de no subir ningún capítulo, pero ha sido una grata sorpresa descubrir lo equivocada que estaba. **¡Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! ^O^**

Y como prometí esta semana en mi blog, _Lie for Love_... **¡este fin de semana tocaba actualizar la historia!** Y qué actualización... he aquí la aparición de un nuevo personaje, **Yue**, y casi la premonición de **Yukito**, que aunque tanto en el anime de _Card Captor Sakura_ como en el manga se presenten como dos personajes en uno, aquí son independientes el uno del otro.

Llego muy justa con la actualización, lo sé... pero han sido 27 folios redactados a _Calibri 11_ en mis ratos libres. Más no he podido hacer, pero espero que igualmente lo disfrutéis y que me digáis en vuestros reviews qué os ha aparecido. Creo que podré llevar un ritmo de publicación de dos semanas, aproximadamente. En cualquier caso **SIEMPRE** podréis contactar conmigo a través de mi blog,_ Lie for Love_, de mi cuenta de Twitter y de mi otro blog personal. _Lie for Love_ es el canal por el cual cuento las novedades de los fanfics. Actualizo con algunos adelantos de los capítulos y con dibujos de los personajes, entre otras cosas. **Si hay algún percance con _Perfecta (Im)Perfección_ tened por seguro que encontraréis allí la explicación.** Si de verdad os gusta esta historia, os recomiendo pasar también por el blog :D

Y ahora, llegados a este punto, voy a contestar a los reviews que me dejasteis en el anterior capítulo (todos me hicieron una ilusión increíble, por cierto *-*)

**- caritom539:** Hiberné, sí, jajajaja. En mi blog conté a grosso modo el porqué había dejado de publicar esta historia. Leí el comentario que me dejaste en esa entrada y, en serio, agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo. Ahora ya estoy recuperada y me alegro un montón poder tener noticias tuyas. ¡Estoy encantada de que podamos ser amigas aunque haya un océano de por medio entre nosotras, no lo dudes! Espero que nos leamos más a menudo. Dices que la universidad nos vuelve unos auténticos masoquitas y tienes toooooda la razón. La vida universitaria es lo que tiene, ¿verdad? ^^U ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y repito: GRACIAS!

**- SCCTRC1:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra saber de gente de YouTube que, aunque haya pasado el tiempo, sigue estando ahí. ¿Sigues editando vídeos? En serio... tengo que retomar mi canal... Siempre lo digo, pero me cuesta horrores volver a editar. Y eso que tengo varios vídeos a medias... ¡Abrazos, cuídate mucho, mucho, mucho! :D

**- Ariana:** Es lógico que sientas desconfianza por los fics que llevan tiempo desactualizados. Yo también pienso igual. La idea con _Perfecta (Im)Perfección_ es actualizar cada dos semanas, aunque ya ves que mis capítulos suelen ser largos y necesito tiempo para escribirlos. En cualquier caso, por mi blog_ Lie for Love_ voy comentando cómo llevo la historia y cuándo voy a poder subir el próximo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Espero que nos leamos de nuevo!

**- Flor-Cerezo:** ¡Me has dejado impresionada con tus reviews! Los he adorado, de verdad. Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Sé que cuando me escribiste el primero en el capítulo 1, acababa de volver a retomar este fanfic, pero ya ves que no decae y que aquí sigo con la historia. Ojalá pueda leer más de tus reviews sobre tus impresiones acerca de _Perfecta (Im)Perfección_ y que me comentes lo que te gusta y lo que no. También te invito a pasar por mi blog, Lie for _Love_. En cuanto a _Kobato_, te recomiendo tanto el manga como el anime. Ya verás, Kobato te va a recordar a Sakura en cierto modo. Y si has leído el manga de _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ te va a encantar un capítulo en el que aparecen. ¡MIL GRACIAS! ¡Cuídateee~!

Para terminar este apartado quiero hacer un apunte sobre un poeta japonés que aparece en este capítulo, Yukio Mishima. Aprendí un poco sobre él en una de las asignaturas de mi carrera. Me daba clase una profesora a la que le encantaba todo lo relacionado con Japón (sabía japonés, nos estuvo enseñando algunos _kanjis_ y demás). En uno de sus seminarios nos contó que Yukio Mishima se había suicidado mediante la práctica del _seppuku_. Es algo parecido (si no es lo mismo) al _harakiri_ y básicamente consiste en seccionarse el estómago siguiendo ciertos puntos de corte y permanecer vivo hasta terminar el proceso :S Lo samuráis lo consideraban una forma honorable de morir.

Dado que Shaoran estaba al borde de la depresión por lo sucedido con Tomoyo, Sakura decidió "bromear" con el tema, aunque realmente no es un asunto que tomarse a broma. Sabía que Shaoran no se iba a suicidar, pero quería abrirle los ojos y que se diera cuenta de que en ese estado depresivo no ganaba nada.

Ahora sí, esto ha sido todo por el momento.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejéis algún review para animarme a escribir el siguiente si queréis seguir leyendo esta historia.

**Una vez más os invito a pasar por _Lie for Love_ si aún no lo habéis hecho.**

**Y mi Twitter dedicado al anime y a los fanfics:**

/ess_enigmaSaku

(No es mi cuenta personal de Twitter, pero igualmente esa cuenta la podéis encontrar en_ Lie for Love_ y en mi otro blog personal, donde escribo otra clase de relatos).

¡Abrazos a todos!

**¡Nos leemos a más tardar en dos semanas!**

Sayonara~


	5. Abismo

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Tras haberse encontrado con Yue, Sakura ha quedado muy conmocionada. Shaoran no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, pero empieza a comprender que en esta distorsión de la realidad en la que vive no solo debe tomar la decisión de implicarse o no con la chica que compartió toda una vida, sino averiguar quién es realmente Yue y qué pretende de Sakura Kinomoto._

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Abismo**_

_**(Sakura)**_

No pensaba en nada mientras Li y yo deambulábamos por las calles de Tomoeda camino de casa. La aparición tan repentina de Yue había dejado mi mente en blanco desde que le tuve ante mis ojos hasta el mismo instante en el que se difuminó en el aire. Había sesgado mis pensamientos e incluso mi habla. No podía decir absolutamente nada porque el temblor descontrolado de todo mi cuerpo me hacía tartamudear y parecer más pequeña y ridícula de lo que ya era. Pero, por otro lado, no había nada de qué hablar.

Ni siquiera me pregunté por qué había sido Li y no otro cualquiera el que me había encontrado en aquel callejón. Yo, resentida por el dolor de mis heridas, no era más que una pesada carga para él, para Shaoran Li, que me llevaba encaramada a su espalda. Una espalda cálida y reconfortante que no es de un hombre adulto, pero tampoco de un niño. Li también guardó silencio sepulcral todo el recorrido, y solo separó sus labios cuando atravesamos la puerta de nuestro piso compartido y nos encontramos a Tomoyo en el salón, terminando los deberes de Historia. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga trenza. Al principio no se percató de nuestra presencia, pero pronto reparó en nosotros y entonces saltó del sofá muy asustada, arrojando su estuche, su cuaderno y sus libros al suelo.

—¡Sakura! —chilló enloquecida acercándose todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha pasado, Sakura?

Pero yo, no obstante, tan abatida como estaba, seguí sin pronunciar palabra. Fue Li, después de haber estado un mes sin hablar con Tomoyo y sin prácticamente dirigirle una triste mirada, quien habló primero:

—Ayuda a Kinomoto, por favor —susurró con la voz cortada—. Ayúdala, Tomoyo.

—Sí —respondió ella sin vacilar.

Li me depositó en el suelo con suavidad mientras mi amiga me ayudaba a mantenerme en pie.

—Voy a bajar a la farmacia —informó Li después de desprenderse de su cartera escolar—. Vamos a necesitar alcohol para desinfectar esas heridas.

Tomoyo le miró sin saber muy bien qué expresión mostrar en su rostro. Se notaba que la curiosidad y las dudas eran más fuertes que ella, pero prefirió seguir callada. Supongo que le resultaría extraño hablar de pronto con Li tras un mes sin decirse nada… a saber por qué.

—Vale —contestó con sencillez—. Estaremos en el baño. Llama a la puerta cuando vuelvas.

Shaoran Li asintió dirigiéndose al hall de entrada. Allí permaneció estático, mirando en derredor, hasta que finalmente formuló su pregunta:

—¿Dónde está Eriol, por cierto?

—Aún no ha venido. Imagino que se habrá quedado en la biblioteca después de clase.

Mis amigos se taladraron con la mirada diciéndose un montón de cosas que yo no podía comprender. Li tomó el picaporte de la puerta entre sus manos y lo giró. Ya tenía medio cuerpo en la calle cuando Tomoyo le detuvo.

—Shaoran…

Y Li asomó la cabeza al interior del piso antes de marcharse a la farmacia.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por… cuidar de Sakura —dijo ella.

Una sonrisa pareció dibujarse en los labios de Li, aunque no podría asegurarlo con rotundidad.

—A fin de cuentas… somos amigos —masculló él antes de irse.

Y aquí estamos ahora, en el baño. Tomoyo me ayuda a quitarme la ropa. El roce de la tela sobre mi piel me escuece, pero ya me siento mucho mejor. Estoy en casa, con mis amigos, que ahora son mi familia aquí, en Tomoeda. Sé que estaré bien.

Tomoyo retira la mampara de la ducha para que pueda entrar. Unos segundos después, el agua resbala por mi cuerpo llevándose consigo los restos de sangre seca que queda tras los cortes provocados por los cristales que Yue hizo estallar.

Yue…

Siempre supe que no era un chico normal, pero desde la primera vez que le vi me enamoré de él. De sus ojos pintados de un azul claro tan sincero como abrumador, de sus palabras bonitas y amables, de sus manos cuando acariciaban mi piel… Me enamoré de la forma en que me gastaba bromas para hacerme enfadar y la manera en que luego se disculpaba… con rosas.

Rosas rojas.

Le adoraba. Le quería con locura. Él era para mí la vía de escape que necesitaba para desplegar mis alas y volar. Me sorprendió muchísimo y me pareció increíble saber que él sentía lo mismo por mí cuando le confesé que le amaba.

Pero Yue no es un ser humano.

—_No te confundas, Sakura. Soy yo el que te ha dado la oportunidad de ser libre. Tan solo he hecho lo que tú en su día me pediste que hiciera. Tu precio es cargar con ese guardapelo… y con esta pastilla._

—_Yo no te pedí nada…_

—_Lo hiciste… Sabes que lo hiciste. Pero no lo recuerdas._

No sé qué clase de criatura es, pero no es un humano, cosa que por algún motivo nunca me ha resultado desconcertante. Tampoco he tenido miedo... Hasta ahora.

Y Yue está en lo cierto, no recuerdo apenas nada de él. Es como si siempre hubiera estado a mi lado, acechándome… Esta aquí, pero mis recuerdos se han esfumado de mi memoria. Es cierto que creo en sus palabras, mas no logro acordarme del momento exacto en que me dijo su nombre, por ejemplo, ni tampoco de cuándo me dio el guardapelo de plata.

Suspiro de por medio, contemplo mi imagen en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Es lamentable. No nací para ser un despojo y doblegarme al destino que Yue quiere imponerme. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto. Y todo irá bien. Punto.

Estoy pensando en esto cuando Tomoyo me desenreda el pelo mojado con sus dedos, apartándolo de mis hombros.

—Si te duele, dímelo, ¿vale? —dice mi amiga mientras desliza el cabezal de la ducha por todo mi cuerpo. El agua cálida me relaja.

—Estoy bien, Tomoyo, de verdad.

Ella sonríe tristemente.

—Bueno, no creo que esto te deje marcas. No son cortes muy profundos.

—Lo sé. No es eso lo que me duele.

Me duele que Yue haya venido para regalarme rosas rojas y clavarme sus espinas una a una por haberle abandonado.

Tomoyo me abraza con delicadeza mojándose con el agua la camiseta que lleva puesta.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Sakura —susurra de pronto poniéndose filosófica, como si estuviera recitando el guión de una obra teatral—. Has venido desde Tokio para estudiar tu último curso de Bachillerato con nosotros y quiero que sonrías, que vivas tus diecisiete años… como vivías al máximo cuando eras más pequeña, antes de que te fueras, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a salvar el mundo?

—¡Como para olvidarlo! —contesto sonriendo—. ¡Estabas como una cabra!

—¿Lo dices por los fantásticos vestidos que te hacía? Oh, perdone usted, Cazadora de Cartas.

—Por los vestidos y por los vídeos que grababas y editabas después. ¡Parecían películas!

Así es. Tomoyo y yo jugábamos de pequeñas a salvar el mundo utilizando para ello unas cartas mágicas cuyo poder solo yo podía emplear por haber sido nombrada Cazadora de Cartas. Tomoyo siempre tenía un traje (que nunca era lo suficientemente estrafalario para su gusto) preparado para mí que ella misma diseñaba y tejía con sus propias manos. A menudo solía grabarme en vídeos con su vieja cámara. Vídeos que quedaron entre las cintas de VHS como recuerdo de nuestra infancia. Nos divertíamos muchísimo con todo aquello. Ahora, sin embargo, parece que hemos crecido sin darnos cuenta. Así, de pronto, y que todos estos años han pasado en un leve parpadeo. Rapidísimo. Echo de menos la niña que era en aquel entonces.

—Pues estabas guapísima con mis vestidos, que lo sepas.

—¡Nadie ha dicho lo contrario!

Tomoyo se hace la indignada, pero pronto me saca la lengua y vuelve a sonreír. Está a punto de decir algo cuando escuchamos un par de golpes en la puerta del baño.

Mi amiga entreabre una rendija. El vapor se escapa hacia el pasillo y el aire fresco penetra en la pequeña estancia de azulejos brillantes por las gotas de vaho que revisten las paredes.

—¿Sí?

—El alcohol.

Primero es la voz de Li y luego su mano, que se cuela por la rendija de la puerta con una pequeña bolsa de plástico que lleva estampado el logo de la farmacia en color verde. ¡Qué rápido! Apenas ha tardado cinco minutos en ir y volver.

—Ya podría ser alcohol de verdad —comenta mi amiga casi para sí misma encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tú qué dices, Sakura? ¿Un poco de ron?

Se me revuelve el estómago después de imaginarme pegada a la botella de ron y bebiendo sin parar. A pesar de lo que ha pasado hoy, podría apetecerme hacer cualquier locura, de todo… menos eso. Menos soportar la resaca al día siguiente y aguantar el horario de las clases.

Estoy a punto de rechazar su oferta, pero es Li quien contesta por mí al otro lado de la puerta.

—Déjate de ron… para eso tenemos los planes de Ryuo para este fin de semana. Anda, coge esto.

—Gracias —dice Tomoyo agarrando la bolsita—. ¿Has visto a Eriol?

—Sí, me lo he encontrado según volvía, está aquí conmigo. Hemos traído la cena.

—Bien. Nosotras enseguida salimos.

—¿Va todo bien ahí dentro, Tomoyo? —pregunta Eriol junto a Li intentando abrir del todo la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¡No entres, pervertido! —grita Tomoyo mientras yo cierro de golpe la mampara de la ducha y me giro rápidamente de cara a la pared, roja como un tomate.

Tomoyo se apoya contra la puerta del baño y echa el cerrojo.

—¡Solo quería saber si estaba todo en orden! —se justifica Eriol desde el pasillo.

—¡Y lo está, bobo! Ahora salimos.

Escuchamos los pasos de los chicos alejarse hacia la cocina. Yo vuelvo a abrir la mampara de la ducha con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—¿"Bobo"?

Ahora la que se pone roja de vergüenza es Tomoyo.

—Es que a veces es un idiota.

Salgo del plato de la ducha y me envuelvo en una toalla blanca para secarme. Tomoyo saca la botella de alcohol sanitario de la bolsa de plástico en cuyo interior también hay un paquete con bolitas de algodón blanco.

—No digas eso —contradigo poniéndome la ropa interior—. Eriol es un chico muy dulce y te quiere con locura. Hacéis muy buena pareja.

—¡T-tonterías!

Tomoyo empapa el algodón con el alcohol y empieza a frotarlo por los cortes de mis brazos. Entrecierro los ojos… escuece un poco.

—Lo digo en serio. A mí me dais algo de envidia —mi amiga no dice nada, pero sigue repartiendo generosamente el alcohol sobre mis heridas, ayudándolas a sanar—. Debe de ser muy bonito tener a alguien a tu lado que lo dé todo por ti y que tú también seas capaz de darlo todo por él. Yo no tuve esa suerte en Tokio —en ese momento, Tomoyo presiona con tanta fuerza uno de los cortes que de este se desprende un nuevo hilillo de sangre—. ¿Tomoyo?

—No es así —contesta y su voz suena… extraña, como apagada—. No es tan bonito como parece.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que el amor está lleno de mentiras, de interés y de falsedad.

—No seas tan negativa. Si está tan lleno de desgracias, ¿por qué la gente es feliz amando? Eso que tú dices no es amor.

—Pues igual es eso —dice continuando su tarea de repartir el alcohol sobre mi piel—. A lo mejor es que no estoy enamorada de Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Tal vez me gusta otra persona.

Le sostengo la mirada con seriedad durante algunos segundos de silencio.

¿Tomoyo enamorada de otra persona? Es imposible. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva saliendo con Eriol? ¡Si son la pareja perfecta! ¿Ahora le gusta otra persona?

—¿Qué dices, Tomoyo? Es normal que haya veces en las que puedas estar confundida, pero de ahí a admitir que te gusta alguien más…

—Yo no he admitido nada, Sakura —repone ella—, he dicho que "tal vez" me guste otra persona. Pero da igual, ya me ha rechazado y es imposible.

—¿Entonces te has declarado? ¿A quién?

Tomoyo termina de repartir el alcohol y tira los algodones usados. Después guarda todo en uno de los armarios del cuarto de baño.

—Sí, pero no dio resultado —comenta—. De todas maneras he tenido tiempo para asumir que no puede ser.

Le doy un codazo amistoso. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me va a decir nada más?

—¡Venga, mujer, no me dejes así! ¿Quién ha osado rechazarte? ¡Le daré una buena paliza! Aunque lo siento por Eriol…

Tomoyo se ríe mientras me pasa ropa limpia que ponerme.

—No te lo vas a creer —dice divertida.

—Sabes que sí. Además, hoy estoy especialmente crédula. Vamos, ¿a quién?

Esperaba emocionarme con su respuesta como cuando me contaba este tipo de chismes hace unos años. Solía informarme de ellos antes de empezar a salir con Eriol, y recuerdo perfectamente cómo mi corazón se ponía dar brincos ante la emoción que lograba transmitirme mi amiga. Esperaba experimentar lo mismo otra vez. Pero la sensación fue todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado sentir.

—A Shaoran Li.

_Tic_.

El reloj de pulsera que descansa encima del lavabo marca un segundo.

_Tac_.

Y después otro, pero yo no digo nada.

Hay algo que me ha sacudido por dentro y me ha hecho un nudo en el estómago.

_Tic, tac…_

Shaoran Li y Tomoyo Daidouji.

De pronto lo entiendo todo. La noche en la que ambos se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones sin hablar apenas con Eriol o conmigo, el mes que ha pasado sin que ellos se hayan dirigido la palabra, las veces en las que se han evitado, las conversaciones absurdas por guardar las apariencias y la tosquedad de ambos al tratarse el uno al otro.

Era porque Tomoyo le había abierto su corazón a Li, pero él no había aceptado sus sentimientos. Él, que por otro lado, es el mejor amigo de Eriol Hiiraguizawa, el novio de mi amiga…

¿Y ahora qué? Soy incapaz de decir nada. No me siento demasiado bien. Ninguno de los dos ha querido compartir conmigo nada de lo sucedido. Imagino que en el caso de Li es algo lógico… No nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero Tomoyo lleva siendo mi mejor amiga toda la vida. ¿Por qué? Si tenía dudas, si estaba confundida y necesitaba consultárselo a alguien, ¿por qué ha decidido actuar por su cuenta?

Y Li… a pesar de que me preocupé tanto por él aquella noche en la que invadí su dormitorio… tampoco fue capaz de darme una explicación. Ni siquiera me pidió que le dejase tranquilo. Nada. Me encontraba en tierra de nadie.

—_Kinomoto, si te dieran la oportunidad de vivir otra vez y empezar desde cero, de enmendar tus errores… ¿Crees que volverías a fallar, a caer en lo que un día juraste no repetir nunca más?_

—_¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

—_Curiosidad._

¿A esto te referías, Li? ¿A lo que había pasado con Tomoyo? ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Y por qué… me duele? Es como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho…

Shaoran Li…

—¿Sakura? —Tomoyo me da un toquecito en el hombro—. ¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado muy callada…

_¡Eh, vuelve a la realidad!_

—No, nada. Simplemente me ha sorprendido… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada. Ya sé la respuesta de Shaoran y en verdad quiero mucho a Eriol. Creo que no merece la pena tirar a la basura todo este tiempo que he pasado junto a él. Seguiré a su lado. Ya te he dicho que he tenido tiempo para asumir que Shaoran me ha rechazado.

No sé si creer las palabras de Tomoyo, porque a veces lo que dice se queda vacío. Llega a la superficie, pero no ahonda más. Y no sé si realmente dice lo que siente o si está pensando en otra cosa.

—Eriol es un buen chico, Tomoyo —digo solamente.

—Oye, Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Tú dirás.

Tomoyo se muerde el labio inferior.

—Todos estos años he evitado sacarte el tema porque sé lo mucho que te duele y porque siempre has dicho que quieres olvidar todo aquello… Pero sé que esto que te ha pasado esta tarde solo ha podido hacerlo Yue, ¿me equivoco? —hace una pausa en la que no digo nada. Por supuesto, Tomoyo está enterada de todo lo que ha sido Yue para mí—. Mi pregunta es… ¿le sigues queriendo?

No necesito pensarme la respuesta.

—No, Tomoyo, ya no. ¿Cómo podría quererle después de todo lo que ha hecho?

—Bueno… las chicas a veces somos algo masoquistas.

Sonrío.

—Siempre.

Aprieto el guardapelo que cuelga de mi cuello.

Sí… Tomoyo y yo de niñas jugábamos a salvar el mundo juntas. Nunca pensé que la magia que imaginábamos en nuestros juegos infantiles podría existir de verdad. No lo creía de niña. Sin embargo y paradójicamente, ahora que he crecido y que estoy obligada a creer en ella por todo lo que Yue supone para mí, sé que no puedo ser yo la que salve al mundo. Sé que necesito que alguien me salve a mí.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Sakura ya está algo mejor. Después de una cena consistente, de ver la televisión los cuatro juntos, hacer los deberes (y cuando digo esto me refiero a que Eriol, Sakura y yo copiamos los de Tomoyo hasta la última letra) y reírnos como locos recordando las tonterías de Ryuo, se ha ido a dormir tras desearnos a todos buenas noches. Sonriendo, como siempre, como la Sakura que recuerdo, la que se casó conmigo sin dudarlo cuando se lo pedí, la madre de Tsu. Fuerte, alegre, dulce, valiente ante la adversidad. Mi Sakura.

Nadie le ha hecho preguntas acerca de lo sucedido esta tarde. Probablemente las han considerado innecesarias. Aunque estoy seguro de que Tomoyo sabe todas las respuestas y que por ende, también Eriol quedará enterado pronto. Yo, sin embargo, solo cuento con un nombre: Yue. El mismo que llamó a Sakura la noche en que la conocí en esta nueva realidad, cuando se presentó en el piso que compartía junto a Eriol y Tomoyo para vivir con nosotros. En aquel momento y con una rabia inusitada, borré la llamada del registro del móvil de Sakura y lo apagué. Ahora creo que fueron celos, pero no imaginaba que volvería a ver el nombre de Yue en la vida de Sakura, cosa que no es así. Me he equivocado de lleno. Y la rabia ha vuelto. Me hierve la sangre por haberme encontrado a Sakura en ese estado, tan triste, tan rota… como una muñeca de porcelana que se estrella contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos.

Tendría que haber llegado antes. Haber encarado a ese tal Yue y haberle evitado a Sakura tanto sufrimiento.

_Pero has llegado tarde._

Sí, demasiado tarde.

_¿De veras querías involucrarte?_

Me asalta la duda… ¿Es eso lo que quiero? ¿Volver a involucrarme con Sakura?

Nadie puede herirte si no te implicas con la gente. Nadie te hace daño. Y a fin de cuentas la soledad puede ser muy gratificante cuando el tener a alguien a tu lado es una simple opción y no una necesidad. No hay gritos, ni lágrimas, ni desesperación. No hay heridas que sangran al calor gélido del sol, ni muertos rotos por el dolor. No existen la rabia ni el odio, ni las preguntas formuladas para espetar razones. Si estás solo, solo cuentas tú. Tu reflejo es tu única envidia y la hipocresía resbala por el muro infranqueable que construyes en torno a tu corazón. Vuelas contra el viento sin importar que no tengas alas. Es una burbuja acolchada que evita el golpe. Eres tú, tu sombra vacilante bajo la luz y el tiempo. Y nada más. En tu loco mundo a solas con la soledad.

—Eso es muy triste. Nadie está hecho para quedarse solo.

Esa dulce voz no me sobresalta cuando la escucho a mis espaldas. Es de madrugada cuando yo también me encierro en mi dormitorio, agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Sin encender la lámpara de mi mesita de noche me dejo caer sobre la cama.

—Aún no soy capaz de entender nada —pronuncio cada palabra con lentitud, como si me costase hablar—. Estoy esperando a que me lo expliques, Kobato.

Ella está sentada sobre el alféizar de la ventana abierta, con la espalda apoyada en el marco. El pelo suelo le cae en desorden cuan larga es y, colgado de su hombro, lleva el ya habitual bolso del que asoma la cabecita de su perro de peluche azul.

Se echa hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, simplemente respirando hondo, hinchando y deshinchando sus pulmones una y otra vez.

No he tenido noticias de ella en las últimas semanas, tras nuestro encuentro en los vestuarios masculinos del instituto, pero sé que siempre ha estado a mi lado, observándome por si tenía que intervenir y regañarme por no estar haciendo las cosas bien. Supongo que no le he dado motivos para ello, aunque ahora es distinto. Hoy Kobato está aquí. Conmigo. Y no parece la misma niña que se cruzó en mi vida aquel día en que me dirigía al Ayuntamiento de Tomoeda, cuando había perdido esa botella de caramelos que era tan importante para ella; cuando concedió mi deseo de no haber conocido nunca a Sakura. Hoy parece cansada. Es como si los veinte años que me ha quitado de encima se los hubiera echado la propia Kobato.

—No te hagas de rogar… —insisto ante su silencio.

—Te quiero, Shaoran —suelta de pronto.

Tardo tres segundos en reaccionar, uno por cada palabra. Noto que incluso mi corazón se detiene por un momento para arrancar a latir otra vez como un loco. Me mareo al incorporarme de golpe sobre la cama creyendo haber imaginado lo que Kobato realmente ha dicho. Que me quiere.

—¿Q-qué dices? No es cierto.

Kobato ni siquiera me mira. Sigue con los ojos cerrados, tranquila.

Intento hacer lo mismo y serenarme, pero me resulta del todo imposible. ¡Joder, con todo lo que está cayendo y ahora se me declara! Será una broma… ¿no?

—Es cierto —dice—, te quiero, pero no te lo creas tanto, Shaoran —ahora sí que me mira y me guiña un ojo, cómplice—. Ya te gustaría que estuviera enamorada de ti.

—¿Qué? ¡Idiota! ¡No me des estos sustos, tonta! Joder…

Se ríe, aunque yo sigo muy nervioso, como si me hubiera dado un ataque de hiperactividad.

—Necesito un cigarro.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Dejaste de fumar hace años —me reprende abandonando el alféizar de la ventana.

—¡Pues no me sueltes estas cosas! —espeto con más dureza de la que quiero expresar. Empiezo a acalorarme por los nervios. Tanto que incluso me ahoga la camisa del uniforme que aún llevo puesta y tengo que desprenderme de ella.

—Vas a saco, ¿eh?

Le lanzo una mirada asesina al tiempo que tomo asiento en la silla que hay junto a mi escritorio.

—No te hagas ilusiones.

—Para nada. Además, te he visto con menos ropa.

La recuerdo con las mejillas encendidas cuando estuve a punto de quedarme completamente desnudo en el vestuario de los chicos por el desliz de aquella maldita toalla.

Se me escapa una sonrisa.

—Tonta…

Kobato se acerca para sentarse sobre el escritorio.

—Ya sabes que estoy bromeando, Shaoran Li. Es que te estabas poniendo muy triste y quería que por un momento te olvidases del tema.

—Te lo agradezco, pero es imposible que pueda olvidarme —digo e intento sonsacarle algo de información—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a explicarme qué está pasando?

Ella se limita a extraer del bolso su perrito de peluche del que nunca se separa y acariciar la felpa azul con cariño. Me pregunto qué significará en realidad para Kobato ese muñeco.

—Yo no tengo todas las respuestas que buscas, Shaoran. Te recuerdo que estoy cumpliendo tu deseo para poder hacer realidad el mío propio.

—Lo sé, pero estás más enterada que yo. Fuiste tú quien me advirtió de que Sakura estaba en peligro. Por eso fui a buscarla.

Se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada. Yo le acaricio el brazo, instándole a hablar. La verdad es que tengo prisa por saber más, por conocer alguna explicación por ilógica que esta pueda resultar.

—Pensé que querrías saberlo —confiesa con un ligero estremecimiento—. Después de todo, sigues enamorado de ella.

—Nunca he dejado de estarlo, pero no hablemos de eso. Cuando encontré a Sakura mencionó un nombre: Yue. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre él?

Su mirada se ensombrece al escuchar el nombre de Yue, pero eso no hará que se libre de responder a mi pregunta. Tengo que saber la verdad.

—¿Por qué quieres saber quién es?

—Es obvio, ¿no? Le ha hecho daño a Sakura, así que se las va a tener que ver conmigo.

—Creía que no querías amar de nuevo a Sakura.

—No se trata de quererla o no. Ella siempre será una persona importante para mí y quiero verla sonreír. No la he visto nunca tan mal como hoy y eso me duele a mí también, ¿lo entiendes?

Kobato le da un beso al peluche que, a la luz de la luna, es como si se sonrojara.

_Deliras, Shaoran. Igual no era tan mala idea eso de ponerse a beber ron…_

—Te entiendo muy bien —contesta.

—¿Entonces?

Kobato suspira profundamente y toma mis manos entre las suyas. Me embriaga su calidez, su luz. Y me siento mucho mejor.

—Vas a decir que estoy loca.

—Necesito saber qué está pasando, Kobato… por favor.

Antes de poder esperar nada, me abraza con dulzura, envolviéndome en su pequeño cuerpo. Su piel blanca es muy suave y parece que desprende un extraño destello plateado. No soy demasiado bueno con las indirectas, pero sé que, a las claras, se está compadeciendo de mí.

¡De mí! ¡De Shaoran Li!

No correspondo a su abrazo.

—Yue es como yo —responde ella cuando nos separamos y ve la sorpresa reflejada en mi rostro. Estoy a punto de replicarle, pero enseguida posa un dedo sobre mis labios y me invita a guardar silencio—. Eres un impaciente, Shaoran. Deja que te lo cuente todo primero… y luego, si quieres, haces las preguntas que creas oportunas —asiento con la cabeza, prestando atención a sus próximas palabras. No quiero perderme el más mínimo detalle de lo que tenga que contarme—. Yue y yo, como iba diciendo, somos la misma clase de criatura. No sé cómo debería definirnos… Existimos sin existir al mismo tiempo, porque Yue y yo ya hemos muerto —hace una pausa y espera a que lo asimile. No entiendo nada, pero acepto lo que dice y aguardo a que continúe su relato—. No somos fantasmas, ni nada parecido. Nuestro cuerpo no es algo inmaterial y corre sangre por nuestras venas. Somos lo que vosotros llamáis ángeles. O, al menos, yo vivo dentro de uno de forma temporal… hasta que cumpla tu deseo y, en consecuencia, hasta hacer realidad el mío. Dios me hizo una promesa al morir. Me regaló unas alas y me dio poder para conceder un único deseo a la persona que yo quisiera. Si lo lograba, me devolvería la vida y cumpliría mis sueños. A Yue le prometió lo mismo.

Kobato habla muy despacio, sopesando cada palabra, midiéndolas al milímetro. Ya me mintió en su día asegurándome que ella tampoco sabía mucho más acerca de esta historia. Eso me hace sospechar que no será del todo sincera, pero cualquier explicación, aunque sea a medias, me vale por el momento. Su cara muestra una expresión que vaga en el abismo existente entre la desolación y el alivio.

—Ahí es cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse, ¿me equivoco? —me aventuro. Total, hasta aquí todo me ha parecido de lo más "normal".

—No, estás en lo cierto. Solo podíamos hacer realidad un deseo, por lo que debíamos escoger muy bien la persona a la que tuviéramos que concedérselo. Y desde el momento en que elegimos a esa persona hasta que cumplimos o no su mayor anhelo, tenemos un poder ilimitado para hacer lo que nos plazca. Dios solo impone tres condiciones para otorgarnos dicho poder.

—¿Qué condiciones?

—Son obviedades, más que condiciones… No podemos revivir a los muertos, ni hacer que una persona se enamore de otra, ni matar a nadie.

—Sí, es lógico —lo digo no sin cierta ironía. ¿Acaso es un poco lógico ALGO de lo que ha acontecido hasta ahora? Kobato se da cuenta y resopla enfadada, aunque yo ignoro ese gesto por completo y sigo a lo mío—, ¿pero qué relación tiene eso con Yue?

Ella regresa al alféizar de la ventana y la abre de par en par, acaricia el marco mientras se pierde en sus propios pensamientos.

—Yue violó dos de esas reglas y traicionó la confianza de Dios.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Hace tiempo que dejé de aferrarme a la idea de que existía un ser divino que regía nuestro destino y al que debíamos rendir culto. Pero ahora, la idea de una guerra celestial me golpea fuertemente convirtiéndome en creyente a la fuerza. La situación me queda demasiado grande. Solo soy un peón dentro de un enorme tablero de ajedrez.

—Espera, espera, ¿qué dices? Todo esto es una locura.

—¿Ahora vas a hacerte el incrédulo? Te estoy contando la verdad.

—Pero yo no elegí involucrarme en tus asuntos con Dios, ni en historias de la mitología, ni en leyendas divinas, ni en nada.

—No de forma directa, pero no puedes negar que estás implicado. Y lo estás porque amas a Sakura Kinomoto.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —Kobato mira hacia las estrellas mordiéndose la lengua y apretando los puños. Comienzo a impacientarme, pues su silencio no me dice nada bueno—. ¡Kobato!

Alguien llama a la puerta de mi dormitorio en ese preciso momento. Observo a Kobato en la oscuridad de la habitación. Ella se lleva el dedo índice a los labios y me indica que esté callado. Sin hacer ruido abandona el alféizar de la ventana y se sitúa junto a mí, hasta alcanzar mi oído, para susurrarme lo que hará que esta noche tenga pesadillas:

—La única manera de que podamos conceder más deseos y que por ello nuestro poder siga manteniéndose vivo es matar a otro ángel que esté en nuestra misma situación, es decir, que Dios también le haya hecho la promesa de vivir.

—¿Qué quieres decirme con esto? —murmuro sin apenas separar los labios.

—Que esa es una de las reglas que Yue violó. No podemos matar a nadie, pero él fue sesgando vidas para heredar el poder de aquellos a los que mató.

Me quedo lívido tras la última intervención de Kobato. Tras ver el lamentable estado en que Sakura ha quedado después de encontrarse con Yue, ni siquiera me planteo dudar de lo que Kobato me acaba de contar. Apenas puedo unir los conceptos de los que me ha estado hablando estos minutos, pero hay un hecho que está muy claro en toda esta historia: Yue es peligroso y va detrás de Sakura. No puedo dejar que le haga daño. No, ni en sueños, no puedo permitirlo.

—¿Con qué objetivo?

Los golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto vuelven a repetirse con más intensidad, denotando muestras de impaciencia. Kobato me mira con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.

La muchacha empieza a fundirse con el entorno de mi habitación. La veo claramente desaparecer, fusionarse con las paredes hasta no quedar de ella más que un débil rastro del contorno de su figura. No puedo dejar que se esfume tan rápido.

—Respóndeme a una última pregunta, por favor.

Ella asiente.

—Si tenéis un poder ilimitado mientras estáis haciendo realidad el sueño de la persona que escogéis, ¿por qué no podéis utilizarlo para cumplir vuestro propio deseo y revivir?

—Porque esa tarea solo le concierne a Dios —declara con solemnidad. Sabe que no me quedo nada convencido tan bien como yo sé que nuestra conversación se ha terminado y que ella ha decidido cortar el grifo de la información—. No te metas en esto, Shaoran. Yue y yo pertenecemos a otro mundo. Limítate a vivir aquí hasta que decidas si quieres amar de nuevo a Sakura o no. El resto déjamelo a mí. Cuanto menos interfieras, mejor.

—¡Pero, Kobato…! —grito, aunque siento cómo mi mano traspasa su cuerpo cuando intento tocarla. Finalmente se evapora en una nube blanca—. ¡Kobato!

_Tranquilízate, Shaoran Li… tienes mucho que asimilar._

¿Mucho? ¡Demasiado! Kobato acaba de hablarme de una guerra divina entre ángeles caídos que compiten entre ellos por la oportunidad de vivir y yo estoy en medio, conviviendo con mis amigos en una distorsión de la realidad hecha a medida por una de esas criaturas al servicio de Dios. ¡Yo! ¡Un simple humano sin poder alguno! ¡Preocupado únicamente de recuperar mi vida y mi familia! Solo soy un arquitecto en paro, despedido por su jefe y mejor amigo, convertido en un estudiante de diecisiete años solo porque pensé que lo mejor hubiera sido no haber conocido nunca a Sakura Kinomoto. Solo soy un mortal… ¿Qué hago en una guerra de dioses?

_Relájate… No tienes por qué implicarte… Solo tienes que tomar una decisión._

Algo en mi interior se retuerce fuertemente si me digo a mí mismo que tengo la opción de no involucrarme. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yue va a por Sakura. Esta tarde ha estado a punto de matarla. No puedo consentir que eso pase bajo ningún concepto. No dejaré que Sakura muera.

Nunca.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he de salvarla aun cuando ella destroce mi vida?

Una vez más los golpes insisten en la puerta. Casi me había olvidado de que alguien ha estado llamando todo este tiempo. Me sereno del todo mientras avanzo hacia la entrada de mi habitación, cansado y arrastrando los pies, sin ganas de recibir a nadie.

_A nadie… excepto a ella._

—Lo siento, ¿dormías?

Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto está al otro lado del umbral. Lleva un corto vestido blanco y el pelo anudado en dos graciosas trenzas. Algo se prende dentro de mí cuando la veo, y siento unas ganas incontrolables de encerrarla entre mis brazos, como un gorrión en una jaula, y no dejarla escapar nunca.

_La salvaré porque la quiero._

—No. Estaba despierto. ¿Hoy no te apetece invadir mi cuarto, que incluso llamas a la puerta?

Se sonroja ligeramente, pero enseguida se recompone.

—No pretendo molestarte. Solo quería darte las gracias. Esta tarde no hubiera llegado muy lejos de no haber sido por ti.

Noto que algo ha cambiado en su manera de tratarme. No sé si es por lo que ha pasado o si es la propia Sakura que ha cambiado, pero no está como siempre. Y eso me entristece.

Le revuelvo el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña y jugueteo con sus mechones dorados.

—¿Quieres darme las gracias? —pregunto sin apartar mi mano derecha de su pelo.

Ella me observa a través del cabello que le cae por la frente.

—Sí.

—Sonríe.

—¿Cómo?

Sakura ladea la cabeza sin haber entendido bien lo que acabo de decir.

—Que sonrías —ordeno—. No quiero palabras, Kinomoto. Quiero hechos. ¡Mira, así!

De improviso presiono mis dedos sobre sus labios y los curvo hacia arriba en una mueca que hace que Sakura adopte una expresión muy extraña a la par que divertida. Al final el que acaba sonriendo soy yo.

—¡Li! —exclama ella golpeándome suavemente el hombro, aunque sabe que he conseguido el efecto deseado. Y ahora sonríe tan radiante como siempre.

Sin embargo, un gesto de dolor surca su rostro al resentirse de un corte en la mejilla.

—¿Te duele?

—No mucho…

Débil. Es débil y frágil. Tanto que incluso yo temo romperla si la toco. Siento a Sakura muy lejos de mí, como si no la tuviera delante, como si no fuera ella y estuviera hablando con otra persona.

Tengo miedo… lo siento frío en cada parte de mi ser. Terror.

Tengo miedo de perderte, Sakura, de que te alejes de mí otra vez. Tengo mucho miedo de ver un mañana sin ti a mi lado, de que te volatilices en el aire y desaparezcas sin despedirte. Tengo tanto miedo que incluso me duele, me consume y maltrata mi alma. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte como de quererte, aunque no pueda evitarlo, aunque no pueda detener el ritmo de mis latidos cuando estoy contigo.

Un puto "Te quiero" habría sido más que suficiente para mí cuando me diste con la puerta en las narices. Podrías haberme dado el gusto y haberte quedado con la conciencia tranquila. Solo eso. Un "te quiero". Aunque fuera mentira.

Porque ahora soy yo el que está jodido sin ti. Y el hecho de haber estado a punto de verte desaparecer entre mis propios brazos ratifica mis sentimientos.

Que no puedo olvidarte. Incluso aunque me hagas daño, aunque esto esté mal. No puedo evitar amarte… aunque me estés matando.

Joder… Ojalá tú le encuentres el sentido a esto.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro intentando apartar de mi mente la oleada de pensamientos que han invadido todas y cada una de mis neuronas. La vida de Sakura está en juego. Ese tal Yue no puede querer nada bueno de ella. Es imposible que busque su bien.

Siento que, inconscientemente, ya he tomado la decisión de dejarme enredar por Sakura y amarla otra vez, pero ahora eso se me hace menos importante que lo que tengo por delante: Yue.

—¿Li?

Sakura sigue aquí, parada ante mí con su vestidito blanco y las puntas abiertas de sus trenzas rozando la piel de sus hombros. Sonriendo otra vez. Me enternece contemplar esa sonrisa y necesito sentirla cerca de mí. Muy cerca. Su respiración en mi piel. Y nada más.

Mi cuerpo se mueve antes que mi voluntad de detenerme. La misma mano que había revuelto el pelo de Sakura es ahora la que se aferra a su brazo y tira de ella hacia a mí. Es como si todo se moviera a cámara lenta, como si solo existieran nuestras miradas, la pregunta que ella se hace sin formularla en voz alta: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sakura choca contra mi pecho desnudo y noto que se revuelve incómoda, pero me importa una mierda lo que piense. Incluso aunque me tache de haber perdido el juicio. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas hundiendo el rostro en el hueco comprendido entre el cuello y su hombro mientras ella se apoya en mis brazos e intenta zafarse de mi agarre. No se lo permito, sino que la retengo contra mi cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que quería abrazarla? No me daba cuenta, pero me estaba conteniendo. Tanto que ahora me resulta imposible separarme de ella. Recorro su columna vertebral con mis dedos y siento cómo Sakura tiembla en mis brazos. Conozco cada parte de su anatomía y hasta puedo imaginarme sus lunares debajo del vestido blanco, aquel antojo en forma de fresa situado allá donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Menudo idiota… Había echado de menos todo de ella. Sus ojos verdes, sus suaves labios con sabor a caramelo de café, su pelo claro cortado a capas, sus pequeñas manos de finos dedos. Todo.

—Li…

También había echado de menos su voz, aunque ahora mismo es ese tono lo que rompe la magia que nos envuelve. Me separo de ella y contemplo su rostro enrojecido.

—Perdón —me disculpo sin sentirme culpable por haberla abrazado.

—No… no pasa nada —repone ella sin mirarme. Se le ha subido toda la sangre a la cabeza—. Pero… ¿podrías ponerte una camiseta o… algo?

_Te vas a reír y lo sabes._

Lo sé y es lo que hago. Cohibida, Sakura es incluso más adorable.

—Como vos ordenéis, princesa —respondo haciendo una leve reverencia. Sin embargo, ella me agarra del brazo antes de que pueda entrar en mi habitación.

—Oye, Li… ¿te importa si salimos a dar una vuelta?

Sus ojos titilando en la oscuridad me convencen antes de que lo hagan sus palabras.

_**(Sakura)**_

Las noches de Tomoeda son muy tranquilas. No se parecen en nada a las de Tokio, adornadas por un jaleo constante y el ir y venir de la gente. En esta pequeña ciudad no hay grandes centros comerciales, ni escaparates iluminados hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ni luces ostentosas de Navidad, ni demasiado barullo en los bares. Pero lo que tiene de especial que Tokio no posee es el cielo estrellado. La luna siempre está brillando en el oscuro azul del firmamento, coronando los edificios de Tomoeda y sus avenidas. Estoy completamente segura de que en agosto se pueden ver a la perfección las lluvias de estrellas.

Hace quince minutos que Li y yo hemos salido de casa y ahora caminamos por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Apenas hemos hablado desde que cerramos la puerta con llave y nos alejamos del bloque de pisos donde vivimos. La verdad es que a mí aún me dura la vergüenza que he pasado cuando me ha abrazado en mitad del pasillo. Fugaz e intenso al mismo tiempo, al final me he obligado a calmarme y a decirle que se pusiera una camiseta porque el calor de su piel estaba provocando que me subiera la fiebre.

Pero para ser sincera, la realidad es que mi corazón sigue latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado… y no sé por qué. No es una sensación nueva. Ya me había pasado antes, pero me niego a creer que se repitan los motivos. He sido yo la que ha parado, aunque no encuentro razones para no haber continuado y haberme perdido en la oscuridad de la habitación de Shaoran Li. Quería seguir porque Li consigue que me olvide de todo lo malo. Hace que mis pensamientos giren a su alrededor, como si nada más existiera. Es inútil negar que él tiene algo que me atrae, que me llama… Solo es eso, nada más. Solo está pronunciando mi nombre sin ahondar más allá de los sentimientos. Si estoy con Li, Yue desaparece de mi mente, y eso es lo que cuenta; que sea mi escudo, que repela mis pesadillas. Supongo que le necesito a mi lado. Por eso, más que por agradecerle el haber cuidado de mí (que también), he acudido esta noche a su habitación. Porque mis malos sueños me estaban desbordando. Me estaba ahogando. Y lo único que quería era sentir un poco de aire fresco en la cara. Y que él me acompañase para calmar mi llanto y cerrar mis heridas.

¿Soy una egoísta por pensar así?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos Li y yo caminando bajo la luz de luna, pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta nos hemos adentrado en los terrenos del templo Tsukimine, uno de los puntos a visitar que señala la guía turística de Tomoeda. Es un lugar más tranquilo aún, donde se escucha el canto de los grillos y fluir del arroyo que baja de las montañas.

—Kinomoto, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Li contemplando los cortes que surcan mi piel.

—Sí, tranquilo.

—Vamos hacia ese puente, ¿quieres?

Li señala una preciosa estructura de madera construida sobre el gran arroyo que atraviesa el templo. Está algo retirado de donde nos encontramos. O más bien, escondido. Hay tantos árboles y arbustos que de no saber que ahí hay un puente, yo jamás me hubiera percatado de su existencia.

—Sí, vamos.

Bordeamos el camino de tierra que conduce a los puestos que se colocan en el templo durante los festivales del verano y nos salimos hacia la espesa vegetación del bosque situado detrás del edificio principal. Todo es de un verde sobrenatural que hechiza con un simple vistazo. Hay algunas luciérnagas que salen a nuestro encuentro cuando pasamos por los juncos expandidos en fila india por los laterales del arroyo. Parece un paisaje descrito en un cuento de temática fantástica. Las nomeolvides se esparcen en pequeños ramilletes por el suelo y su color entre lila y azul se mezcla con el verde intenso del lugar.

—¡Qué sitio tan bonito! Es de foto.

—¿Verdad? Aunque lo mejor es estar sobre el puente. Ven.

Li me toma de la mano y me conduce por un caminito oculto entre los arbustos. Avanzamos muy despacio, ya que el vestido blanco se me enreda cada dos por tres en las ramas que hay a ambos lados del sendero. Pero finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino y el magnífico puente de madera se extiende ante nosotros destacando por encima de todo lo demás.

Las tablas del puente, firmemente atornilladas, crujen bajo nuestro peso, pero mientras Li me siga cogiendo de la mano yo no tengo miedo.

Nos quedamos parados en mitad del puente, apoyados sobre la barandilla. Nuestros reflejos se difuman al paso del agua del arroyo y crean figuras amorfas de nuestros cuerpos. Extiendo los brazos hacia el agua, inclinándome sobre el arroyo… y sobre el puente. No me hubiera importado trastabillar y caerme, probar suertes… Pero estoy segura de que Li me sujetaría. No tendría tanto riesgo intentarlo.

Las luciérnagas siguen revoloteando sobre la superficie embarrada, cerca de los juncos, y forman bonitas líneas de luz que tan pronto aparecen como desaparecen, bailando al ritmo de una melodía que solo yo puedo escuchar en mi mente. Una melodía instrumental de Muse… que me hace recordar que tengo algo que hablar con Li.

—Oye, Li…

Él alza la mirada y me clava sus ojos de color ámbar. Bajo la luz de la luna tienen otro matiz diferente, más oscuro, pero igualmente embriagador.

—¿Sí?

—Tomoyo me ha contado… que le gustas —su rostro mantiene la misma expresión cuando pronuncio mis palabras. Apenas se inmuta—. Y qué tú la rechazaste. Por eso habéis estado tanto tiempo sin hablar.

Los grillos dejan de cantar, pero Li sigue mirándome con intensidad.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —pregunta.

—No… nada.

—¿Quieres saber lo qué pasó?

Doy gracias a la noche oscura de Tomoeda que disimula el ardor de mis mejillas. Sin embargo, ¿realmente quiero saber qué sucedió entre Li y Tomoyo? Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

—Eso es asunto vuestro. No tengo por qué saberlo.

—Pero quieres saberlo.

No contesto. No necesito decirle que no quiero saber nada, que prefiero desentenderme, para que él no me crea y siga tachándome de cotilla, morbosa o a saber qué.

—No pasó nada —concluye Li—. Pudo haber pasado, es verdad. Pero no llegamos a nada.

Me siento aliviada al conocer su respuesta.

—¿Por Eriol? —pregunto.

—Ah, o sea que ahora sí que quieres saberlo, ¿eh?

—¡No! ¡Es solo que me preocupo por mis amigos!

—Ya, a mí no me engañas.

Entre risas, Li me da un golpecito en la nariz. Parece ser que le encanta hacerme de rabiar.

—¿Li?

—En parte fue por él… y en parte fue porque yo me he encariñado con otra chica.

La sensación que he experimentado cuando Li me ha abrazado se apodera de mi cuerpo, aunque los nervios de ahora no tienen nada que ver con los de antes. Ahora algo oprime el interior de mi pecho y mi corazón protesta y patalea como un niño pequeño.

¿Encariñado?

¿Eso quiere decir que le gusta otra chica? ¿O se refiere a que está enamorado? Siempre tendré la duda de saber dónde se establece el maldito límite entre gustar y querer.

—¿La conozco?

—Puede ser —responde dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa, endiablada… ¿Se está quedando conmigo?—. ¿Te interesa?

Le miro de reojo antes de colgarme de su cuello y acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Poso los brazos sobre los hombros de Li y me inclino ligeramente hacia adelante, dejando caer parte de mi peso en su cuerpo. Solo un par de centímetros nos separan.

—Puede ser.

Él acaricia mi cintura con sus manos antes de devolverme el abrazo. Los grillos han retomado paulatinamente su melodía y el arroyo corre con su relajante cántico. Alrededor del puente están entonando un curioso concierto solo para nosotros.

—Los chicos no somos como vosotras, Kinomoto —advierte entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Sabes qué hacemos nosotros si nos rompen el corazón?

No comprendo del todo hacia dónde quiere llegar, pero su mirada sobre la mía actúa como un verdadero imán para mí y el ronroneo de su voz se hace más sensual a cada segundo que pasa. Li eleva su mano derecha ascendiendo desde mi cintura hasta mi cuello pasando por mi pecho, y se detiene en ese punto, justo debajo de mi oreja, para posar sus labios.

Ya está. No puedo pensar con claridad. Todo se difumina y lo único lo que puedo hacer es aferrarme a la espalda de Li y dejarme llevar por sus lentos movimientos. Siento que comienzan a fallarme las piernas. Él también debe de darse cuenta, porque me sostiene entre sus brazos con más fuerza si cabe, apretándome contra su pecho.

Y entonces siento sus dientes aprisionar mi piel contra su boca. ¡Me ha mordido! Esta vez no ha sido suave ni delicado. Ni siquiera ha sido considerado. Sencillamente me ha dado un buen mordisco.

—Los chicos nos aprovechamos de cualquier situación —susurra pegando sus labios a mi oído mientras yo creo morir. La atracción es demasiado fuerte. Estoy tan cohibida que casi no puedo hablar, pero no quiero que pare. Li acaricia mi pelo. Enreda y desenreda sus dedos en mis mechones al tiempo que mi respiración se acelera y él vuelve al ataque, a mi cuello, como si fuera su presa—. Nosotros prescindimos por completo de los sentimientos y nos follamos a cuantas más mejor para así olvidar a la única que nos rompió el corazón.

Me estremezco. No soy tan inocente como para no saber que eso es lo que muchos chicos hacen. Se disfrazan de lobos hambrientos que, haciendo un pacto con el alcohol, salen en busca de carne que poder despedazar a sus anchas en las noches cerradas… como esta. Sé que nosotras a veces solo somos el entretenimiento de unas horas, las encargadas de que ellos ahoguen las penas hasta que amanece el día y recuperan la calma y las lágrimas que jamás derraman. Pero me cuesta creer que Li sea un lobo más de toda esa gran manada.

—Tú no —aseguro atrayéndole hacia a mí. De pronto me encuentro a mí misma boqueando como un pez, buscando su boca entreabierta, preguntándome qué sabor tendrán sus labios—. Tú no eres así.

¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?

—¿Eso crees? —Li roza su nariz con la mía y así se queda, retándome con sus ojos de color ámbar—. ¿No tienes miedo?

Se separa de mí de pronto, empujándome hacia atrás, y me coge en brazos elevándome unos cuantos centímetros del suelo hasta sentarme en la barandilla del puente. Grito asustada, pero intento mantenerme firme y adoptar una expresión seria. No lo consigo. Y menos cuando miro lo que tengo debajo. El arroyo que cruza el puente de madera ya no me parece tan bonito. Las rocas brillando a la luz de la luna parecen haber sido esculpidas en una plata capaz incluso de cortar el más ligero susurro de brisa.

Abismo. Estoy sobre el abismo y bajo la dependencia de Shaoran Li. Una dependencia malsana.

—Si te suelto te caerás —sisea él como si fuera una serpiente venenosa.

—No tengo miedo —aseguro con rotundidad.

Él no está de acuerdo.

—Se te rasgará tu vestido blanco…

Mi corazón late desbocado cuando él se pone de puntillas y se inclina sobre mí. ¿Qué está haciendo? La cabeza me da vueltas cuando sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi ropa y acarician mis piernas ascendiendo lentamente por mi obligo. Se me eriza la piel y todas mis alertas se disparan.

—Ya basta. Bájame —ordeno. Este juego empieza a no gustarme.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes prisa? —se acerca a mis labios, y aunque se mantiene a una distancia prudencial, sonríe prediciendo el siguiente paso—. Te comería.

—¡Bájame ya, gilipollas! —grito mientras mis lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

Algo en él parece accionarse cuando una de ellas se desprende de mi retina y baja silenciosa mojándome la cara.

Shaoran me coge por la cintura y me ayuda a bajar de la barandilla. Tener de nuevo los pies en la tierra no hace que me sienta mejor. Todo mi cuerpo sigue templando descontroladamente y siento que la zona del cuello donde Li me ha mordido hace apenas un minuto me arde. Es como si me hubiera arrancado la piel a tiras y ahora tuviera el cuello en carne viva.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas tanto —espeto enjugándome las lágrimas con rabia.

Unos nubarrones negros han empezado a cubrir el cielo de Tomoeda y el viento sopla con fuerza golpeándonos de lleno. La temperatura cálida de mayo desciende poco a poco y el frío comienza a calarme los huesos. Está claro que no elijo bien mi fondo de armario y que las estaciones suelen jugarme malas pasadas. Un vestido blanco de tirantes no es suficiente abrigo para mí. Li ha sido más precavido y al salir de casa se ha puesto una cazadora gris que lleva desabrochada. Se desprende de ella cuando percibe que empiezo a tiritar y me la pasa alrededor de los hombros sin preguntarme nada antes, dando por hecho que si tiemblo es por el frío y no porque realmente lo haya pasado mal con sus ocurrencias. Supongo que es mezcla de ambas cosas.

Las aguas del arroyo fluyen embravecidas. A ellas tampoco les gusta este viento que despeina mi pelo… las trenzas se ladean de un lado para otro, soltándose poco a poco de las gomas que las atan.

En otras circunstancias me hubiera importado no tener mi peinado en orden, ni el maquillaje, ni nada de mí misma, en general. Me hubiera molestado no sonreír y estar triste, tan enrabietada como el arroyo que corre a toda velocidad por debajo del puente, como si llegara tarde a alguna parte. Me hubiera jodido sobremanera dar esa imagen tan negra a cualquiera, pero más me exaspera que el que tenga que ver esto en mí sea Shaoran Li. Sí, me exaspera, porque por alguna razón quiero que él entienda que puedo llegar a ser fuerte, que no me he quebrado a pesar de las dificultades, que estoy aquí, que respiro, que sigo viva.

No obstante, estoy tan furiosa que todo eso me da igual, que yo misma alborotaría mi pelo y destrozaría mi vestido si así pudiera calmarme.

¿Qué coño pretendía Shaoran? ¿De qué maldito guión se ha sacado esas líneas?

Aprieto los puños.

Con la cazadora puesta, la sensación de frío disminuye, aunque lo que se mantiene sin tener pinta de reducirse es la ira que siento por lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Pero qué se ha creído este chico? ¿A qué juega? ¿Acaso la advertencia de que podía aprovecharse de cualquier situación favorable iba en serio? ¿No soy una excepción?

_¿Y tú qué te pensabas? ¿Que eres especial? Vamos, Sakura, ¿por qué ibas a serlo?_

Muy enfadada encaro a Shaoran Li directamente antes de cogerle del cuello de la camisa sin saber muy bien qué voy a hacer. No pienso en nada, tan solo dejo que los impulsos de mi cuerpo me guíen a ciegas entre estos nubarrones negros y los truenos que rompen la calma de la ciudad. Me quedo traspuesta un par de segundos, pero nada hace que dude, que me detenga, que consiga lo que quiero.

¿Aprovecharse? ¿Él de mí? Ni en broma. Ya me salió caro confiar en Yue una vez, pero eso es algo que no volverá a pasar. Nadie volverá a aprovecharse de mí. Y menos este idiota de Shaoran Li con esta extraña atracción que ejerce sobre mí, que me hace querer tocarle y pegarme a él casi desde el primer día en que le conocí.

—Te equivocas conmigo, Shaoran.

Y dicho esto acabo por matar la distancia que nos separa y le beso en los labios sin dejar de sujetar el cuello de su camisa, atrayéndolo hacia a mí e impidiendo que se eche atrás.

_Yo tampoco voy a retroceder._

El cielo relampaguea incesantemente tiñendo de blanco lo negro durante fracciones de segundo y, con un nuevo trueno, una fría lluvia torrencial comienza a caer con fuerza y decisión sobre nosotros, empapándonos.

Con los ojos cerrados empujo suavemente, invadiendo la boca de Li. Una de mis manos abandona el cuello de su camisa y se pierde por debajo de ella, acariciando el torso humedecido por la lluvia. La otra asciende hasta su pelo y se hunde en aquel color chocolate que debería estar prohibido. Él sigue paralizado por mi reacción. Supongo que habría imaginado que podría haber hecho de todo menos besarle. Pero pronto se deja llevar y empieza a corresponderme de la misma manera. Tira de mí y me besa con intensidad mientras traza con sus dedos círculos en mi espalda. Deshace mis trenzas y acaricia mis mejillas sin dejar de besarme. La sensación es increíble y me hace querer más de él a cada segundo, más de lo que puede darme. Todo.

Entre tirones y forcejeos por ver dónde ponemos las manos, retrocedemos hasta que la espalda de Shaoran (a partir de ahora voy a dejar de llamarle por su apellido) toca la barandilla contraria del puente. El remolino que es su lengua en mi boca me hace flaquear e incluso perder el equilibro, aunque me permite conservar la fuerza suficiente para apoyar las manos en sus hombros y saltar sobre él abriendo las piernas, enroscándolas en torno a su cintura. Shaoran me sostiene en el aire mientras yo juego con su cuello. Ahora que tiene las manos ocupadas en sujetarme puedo hacerle lo que me plazca, por lo que comienzo a repartir mordiscos por su oreja, descendiendo hasta sus hombros mientras el frío de la lluvia y el viento desaparecen por el calor y el sofoco que invade todo mi cuerpo.

Mitad violencia, mitad pasión. Hasta llegar a un punto incierto en el que todo estalle y se rompa en mil pedazos.

Cuando me separo de él, nos miramos como si no hubiera un mañana, como si ambos pensásemos que esta es nuestra última noche sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y volvemos a besarnos. Busco su boca con ansiedad. Los tirantes de mi vestido se han deslizado por mis hombros, de modo que no sé por qué sigo conservando toda la ropa en su sitio, pero eso me hace pensar que Shaoran me lleva una injusta ventaja. Con una sonrisa traviesa comienzo a desabotonar su camisa y voy besando cada pedacito de piel que encuentro a mi paso. No puedo descender mucho más, pues a fin de cuentas él me tiene suspendida en el aire y yo no soy tan flexible, pero consigo el efecto deseado, y Shaoran vuelve a buscarme bajo la lluvia de forma frenética, jadeando del mismo modo en que yo lo hago.

Si lo pienso detenidamente, aún somos dos extraños que juegan a conocerse más allá de las palabras. En realidad, no sé quién es Shaoran Li. No sé nada de su vida a excepción de lo que Tomoyo me ha contado sobre él y de lo que he podido descubrir por mi cuenta. Pero eso es todo.

Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que sí le conozco?

Me lo vuelvo a preguntar: "¿Quién eres tú?"

—Shaoran… —pronuncio su nombre con una voz melosa retirando las gotas de lluvia que surcan su rostro. Él alza su mirada ambarina entrecerrando los ojos.

Respiro entrecortadamente contra su piel, calentándola y sintiendo del mismo modo la respiración de Shaoran, algo más pausada que la mía.

No sabía que el diablo podía ser tan jodidamente hermoso…

Decido regalarle otro beso, uno más suave, más romántico, más cariñoso… y no tan intenso como lo han sido los otros. Shaoran lo acoge de buen grado aupándome un poco. Dejo que disfrute del momento durante algunos segundos más, igual que lo estoy haciendo yo. Y entonces decido romper la magia y le suelto el mismo mordisco que él me ha dado antes en el cuello. Le clavo los colmillos como si fuera un vampiro, como si su sangre fuera mi principal sustento.

_Tal vez tú me comerías, pero yo voy a devorarte._

No estoy jugando, voy en serio. Él se queja mientras intenta separarse de mí, pero no puede hacer nada. Sigue teniendo las manos ocupadas en sostenerme.

—¡Joder! —exclama cuando nos separamos. Un hilillo de sangre le corre por la barbilla, justo debajo de la comisura de sus labios—. ¿Y esto a qué viene?

Shaoran me deposita de nuevo en el suelo y se frota los labios que, ya desgastados después de tantos besos sin control, ahora están doloridos.

—Las chicas también podemos aprovecharnos cuando queramos de vosotros —contesto guiñándole un ojo—. Además… te merecías ambas cosas.

Y es verdad. ¿O es que había pensado que podía dejarme a medias después de susurrarme al oído y morderme el cuello? Una no está hecha de piedra. Puedo ser inocente, pero también sé ser traviesa y hacer trampas si me lo propongo. Y con Shaoran me temo que las trampas van a estar a la orden del día.

El viento gélido sobre nuestra ropa mojada hace que nos percatemos de que ya es hora de volver a casa. Shaoran se abrocha de nuevo su camisa y yo me adecento el vestido haciendo que los tirantes vuelvan al lugar en donde tienen que estar.

Durante el recorrido no hablamos de nada en particular. Nos hacemos de rabiar, como siempre. Incluso le repito que voy a denunciarle, como la primera vez que le vi al llegar a Tomoeda. Él se enfada cada vez que se lo digo, pero a mí me produce cierta satisfacción verle cabreado.

—_De acuerdo, entonces llama a la policía y denúnciame. Después de todo no sería la primera vez… Di que ha entrado un ladrón._

Sonrío para mis adentros. No podría denunciarle nunca. No podría separarle de mi lado. No sé qué ha pasado esta noche, ni qué me ha llevado a besarle. Simplemente quería demostrarle que yo también podía participar en su juego, que de mí no se va a aprovechar nadie… Y creo que él también lo sabe. Creo que entiende que ambos podemos probar suerte y dejarnos llevar sin sentimientos de por medio. Esto, aunque haya sido de lo más placentero, aunque la experiencia haya sido impagable… incluso aunque quiera repetirlo, no es amor. Esto ha sido determinar a qué sabemos estableciendo nuestras propias reglas. Así, sin atarnos, sin establecer contratos. Solo es una cuestión física de pura atracción magnética. Es como aquella canción que le gustaba tanto a mi padre, _Thirty Three_, de The Smashing Pumpkins

_Tomorrow's just an excuse_

_And you can make it last forever_

No quiero amenazas. Yo no voy a hacer que dure para siempre. No quiero volver a enamorarme para depender malsanamente de alguien y que luego la vida me obligue a ser más fuerte… Pero eso no implica que no tenga ganas de jugar, de tirar los dados sobre el tablero y arriesgarme.

Solo es un juego.

¿Por qué esta vez habría de ser diferente?

Shaoran aprieta mi mano y señala el horizonte, donde una franja anaranjada comienza a colorear los edificios de Tomoeda. Sigue lloviendo, pero amanece lentamente y el cielo se despeja más despacio aún.

_And for a moment I lose myself_

_Wrapped up in the pleasures of the world_

_I've journeyed here and there and back again_

_But in the same old haunts I still find my friends_

_Mysteries not ready to reveal_

_Sympathies I'm ready to return_

Le aprieto la mano con más fuerza todavía y seguimos caminando juntos. Avanzando.

No podía saber que el amor es como el fuego que prende y consume todo a su paso, ni que lo que yo estaba haciendo era acercar la mecha encendida a un cartucho de dinamita.

No podía saber que lo único que estaba haciendo era jugar a engañarme.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Siento el retraso! Ayer debía haber publicado la continuación del fanfic pero, para ser sincera, lo empecé a escribir el sábado porque durante las dos últimas semanas he estado muuuy atareada con los trabajos de la universidad... especialmente con cierta asignatura que me está consumiendo. Aún así, esta mañana he madrugado para poder terminar el capítulo y subirlo lo antes posible.

Dicho esto, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sé que aunque se agilice al final, el principio de este capítulo puede ser un poco denso. Sin embargo, era necesario ir contando quién o qué es Yue para ir descubriendo poco a poco cosas sobre él... ¡Y sobre Kobato! En el próximo capítulo de **_Perfecta (Im)Perfección_** veremos a Yukito que, cómo no, también tiene un hueco en esta historia.

Un apunte...** la canción instrumental a la que se refiere Sakura cuando llega al puente del templo Tsukimine junto a Shaoran es _Isolated System_**, de Muse. Me pareció que cuadraba bastante bien con la escena y, de hecho, la escribí con ella sonando de fondo.

Parece que Sakura ha actuado por sus propios impulsos y no por puros sentimientos pero, ¿y Shaoran? Le ha seguido el juego a su amiga, aunque ya sabemos que él sí que está enamorado de ella.

**Ayer mismo terminé un dibujo de ellos dos** que creo que refleja adecuadamente lo que es este fanfic. Un Shaoran que está junto a Sakura sin saber realmente si quiere amarla o no, y una Sakura que en principio no quiere enamorarse de nadie por todo lo que ha vivido con anterioridad. Si algo he aprendido de CLAMP (y de la vida en general) es que **el destino puede ser muy caprichoso**. Y cuanto está en tus manos escribir historias sobre Shaoran y Sakura es más caprichoso todavía. **Aún queda _Perfecta (Im)Perfección_ para rato y espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo**.

Como suelo hacer en este apartado, aquí vienen las respuestas a los comentarios de quienes leéis esta historia. Del capítulo anterior solo he recibido un review, pero no por ello es menos importante... y más porque me lo dejó **caritom25**, que me sigue desde el principio (¡gracias, gracias, gracias!):

- **caritom25**: en respuesta a tu comentario he de decir que no es mala idea dibujar a Yue y Sakura en esa situación. De hecho, a ver si me animo y hago el dibujo, aunque no se me da tan bien dibujar y me echo a temblar solo de imaginarlos a ambos enredados entre rosas, cadenas o algo así. Hay que tener mucha paciencia para ponerse a dibujar eso. Pero bueno, no lo descarto :D Por _Vampire Knight_ he llegado al tomo 13. ¡Tengo que ponerme al día pronto! Mucha gente me ha dicho que está súper interesante. Espero que te vaya muy bien en la universidad ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Tanto aquí como en el blog, ¡gracias!

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este apartado de notas. Por mi parte solo queda salir corriendo para clase, que hoy es lunes y hay que empezar fuerte la semana.

¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que nos leamos de nuevo en el siguiente! No será tan denso como este. **¡No os lo perdáis!**

Por favor, me gustaría saber qué opináis de la historia, qué aspectos os gustan más y cuáles no os convencen, así que **no olvidéis dejarme vuestros reviews. No importa que sean largos. Me los leo todos :) y los agradezco muchísimo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

¡Nos leemos esta semana por _Lie for Love_! Publicaré el dibujo en cuanto lo tenga escaneado.

¡Besos!

_**Ess-chan :)**_

PD: He regresado a _YouTube_ con un nuevo vídeo. Desde aquí os invito a pasar por mi canal (enigmaSB21saku) para que le echéis un vistazo si tenéis tiempo y os apetece ^^


	6. Hilo Rojo

___**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Tomoyo le ha confesado a Sakura sus sentimientos por Shaoran pero, asumiendo que el joven la ha rechazado, Daidouji asegura estar enamorada de Eriol, por lo que seguirá a su lado. A quien Shaoran no puede rechazar, sin embargo, es a la propia Sakura. Tanto es así que, comprendiendo que la quiere, ambos compartieron un beso en el templo Tsukimine, si bien es verdad que es algo a lo que la chica ha preferido no dar importancia. ¿Qué pasará ahora entre ellos?_

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Hilo rojo**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Jack Kerouac debió de ser un tipo curioso, al igual que curiosa es su prosa hecha poesía. Tenía un don natural para escribir, para hacer de lo cotidiano una historia en la que, si te descuidas, ves volar dragones un día de lluvia. La magia de hacer tangible lo irreal. Cualquier escritor desearía tener esa capacidad innata de jugar con las palabras, de desnudar vocales y consonantes y fotografiarlas sobre el papel blanco. Me pregunto si Jack Kerouac tachó alguna vez sus líneas, si deshizo el camino andado, si pensó que su literatura no era buena, si desesperó, si creyó por un momento que su forma de escribir no merecía la pena, si era poeta por propia satisfacción personal o lo que realmente quería era que lo leyeran. Supongo que esas preguntas ya no tienen respuesta. Jack Kerouac murió hace tiempo… y pasó a ser una leyenda.

Lo pienso mientras mi mirada vaga libre entre las páginas de una de sus novelas, _En el camino_, y descubro que para Kerouac la locura de una persona es el factor clave que le hace diferenciarse del resto. Una manera muy romántica de referirse a los impulsos que nos llevan a actuar de forma inesperada. Cometiendo, como digo, grandes locuras.

"_Porque la única gente que me interesa es la que está loca, la gente que está loca por vivir, loca por hablar, loca por salvarse, con ganas de todo al mismo tiempo, la gente que nunca bosteza ni habla de lugares comunes, sino que arde, arde, arde como fabulosos cohetes amarillos explotando igual que arañas entre las estrellas"._

Especificando el capítulo, las páginas, el autor y el título del libro, hago algunas anotaciones más en un cuaderno bastante desgastado de tapas de cartón antes de depositar el ejemplar de _En el camino_ en uno de los carritos que coronan las esquinas de la biblioteca del instituto Seijô, tan oscura y lúgubre como siempre. Parece, más bien, una mazmorra sacada de algún libro de temática medieval. Tiene incluso candelabros de largas velas blancas derritiéndose al calor de sus llamas encendidas, bailando mientras los párpados de los lectores se cierran en ese mar de calma y de letras.

Me encanta. Mis únicos vicios sanos son los libros y encerrarme en bibliotecas como esta durante horas y más horas, siendo preso del tiempo y de las historias que pasan ante mis ojos. Una tras otra, perdiéndome en cada fábula.

—Gracias por ayudarme con mi trabajo de Literatura.

Tsu está sentada en una de las mesas de trabajo que hay en la biblioteca. A su derecha hay una pila enorme de libros, tan grande como la que hay situada a su izquierda, abiertos unos sobre otros. Tsu extrae citas de ellos, apuntes, fechas, nombres… y los anota en mil folios que archiva en una carpeta.

—No hay de qué. Toma, estoy seguro de que esto te servirá —le tiendo el cuaderno en el que he apuntado las líneas de Jack Kerouac—. Te recomiendo leer el libro entero si aún no lo has hecho.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Te vas ya?

—Sí. Tengo un _maravilloso_ examen de Dibujo Técnico ahora…

Ella se ríe al notar el énfasis irónico en la palabra "maravilloso".

—Mucha suerte.

Asiento con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y marcharme de la biblioteca mientras recorro con mis dedos los lomos de los ejemplares colocados ordenadamente sobre las estanterías.

Encontrar allí a Tsu fue una alegría para mí. Yo creía conocer a mi hija al detalle, pero estaba equivocado en prácticamente todo. Había visto cómo crecía durante dieciséis años y aun así no sabía nada de su pasión por los libros, de sus aires de bohemia enmascarada de superioridad y perfección. No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan trabajadora, de que le gustase escribir y expandir tanto su creatividad… Nuestros encuentros siempre han sido muy breves porque aún se me hace muy raro estar con ella teniendo casi la misma edad y sin que exista entre nosotros ninguna clase de relación. Pero ese hecho hace que las cosas sean más fáciles, hace que Tsu no guarde las distancias conmigo como cuando era su padre y ella se encerraba en su habitación para llorar pegada a la fotografía de Eriol Hiiraguizawa. ¿Ya era así antes o este es un rasgo de la personalidad de Tsu que solo existe en esta realidad desdoblada? Quería averiguarlo, así que no tuve que pensármelo demasiado para aceptar echarle una mano con su trabajo de Literatura… aunque fuera por curiosidad.

Sonrío. Últimamente no me va mal.

En mitad del cielo encapotado, el sol sigue brillando con tanta intensidad que me ciega al salir de la oscuridad de la biblioteca. Tardo apenas un par de minutos en cruzar el camino que separa el viejo edificio del resto del instituto. Sobre los alumnos que hay por todo el campus cae una llovizna tan fría que eriza la piel, pero que apenas moja la ropa. Hablan unos con otros revisando sus horarios, los cuales solo se aprenderán al final de curso, cuando ya se hayan terminado las clases. El viento sopla y agita la suave lluvia provocando que disminuya la sensación térmica. Me estremezco. Durante una fracción de segundo pienso en ponerme la cazadora de cuero que llevo bajo el brazo, esa que conserva el olor de Sakura después de la noche del lunes, sobre el puente. Cuando… cuando _eso_ pasó. Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro y trato de alejar los pensamientos que se encaminan a la dirección en la que mi corazón comienza a latir más deprisa. No sé exactamente qué pasó. Solo que Sakura me besó como nunca lo había hecho antes, mezclando la rabia con la violencia y la pasión. Una combinación que puede resultar muy placentera sin tener buenas consecuencias.

La lluvia comienza a caer con más intensidad, pero ya estoy subiendo los escalones que dan al recibidor del edificio principal del Seijô. Este instituto, anexo a la Escuela Tomoeda, es prácticamente un campus universitario. Se compone de dos grandes construcciones entre las que se reparten las aulas donde se imparten las clases, el comedor, una cafetería, la sala de profesores junto a sus despachos y las estancias donde se reúnen los distintos clubes de estudiantes. Todo eso suele concentrarse en el primer edificio, el principal, dedicado sobre todo a la docencia teórica. El segundo edificio, un poco más pequeño, incluye instalaciones diversas como el laboratorio de química, el teatro, un par de auditorios, salas audiovisuales, aulas insonorizadas para los estudiantes de Música e incluso una habitación que hace las veces de juzgado para aquellos interesados en Derecho, pues el instituto Seijô, además de acoger en su seno a alumnos de Bachillerato, abre sus puertas para alumnos de Formación Profesional.

Estas instalaciones sumadas a una gran biblioteca propia y al campo enorme de atletismo con pistas de tenis, canchas de baloncesto y un campo de fútbol, hacen del Seijô el instituto mejor valorado de toda Tomoeda.

No ha cambiado en nada. Lo recuerdo ahora tal y como hace más de veinte años. Quizás adaptado a las nuevas tecnologías, pero eso es todo. Los cerezos siguen aquí con sus flores, dando sombra a los que prefieren comer en el exterior cuando llega la primavera; las fuentes de piedra con sus grifos de acero inoxidable mantienen el agua a la misma temperatura exacta que cuando bebí de ellos por primera vez antes de que la realidad se desdoblara; y el césped siempre está al mismo nivel sin poder rebelarse. Apenas crece un poco más de la cuenta antes de que los jardineros lo corten.

Miro el reloj. Espero que los exámenes del Seijô tampoco hayan cambiado. Quedan cinco minutos…

Los pasillos están abarrotados de alumnos que se dirigen a sus respectivas clases. Voy sorteándolos casi a empujones para hacerme camino hasta el aula en donde tendrá lugar el examen de Dibujo Técnico. Allí, junto a la puerta cerrada, están todos mis compañeros apilados en fila india. Eriol me saluda con la mano desde su posición y yo aminoro el ritmo de mis pasos para alcanzarle.

—¿Dónde te has metido? —pregunta cuando me sitúo frente él y apoyo la espalda en la pared—. Pensaba que no llegabas al examen.

—Estaba en la biblioteca —contesto sin aportar ningún otro detalle.

Eriol se encoge de hombros y revisa sus apuntes con seriedad, recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y olvidándose del bullicio que hay por todo el instituto. Dudo que le haga falta repasarlos, la verdad. Seguro que será el que mejor nota saque de todos nosotros con diferencia.

Estoy intentando averiguar cuáles serán las preguntas del examen cuando Ryuo se acerca arrastrando los pies por el pasillo. Tiene el pelo alborotado y el rostro cansado, ojeroso, como si se hubiera pasado la noche en vela estudiando.

—Qué ganas tengo de pasar este examen y trasnochar por un buen motivo —comenta comprobando que en su mochila tiene todo el material necesario para la prueba—. ¡Y sustituir los cafés por otra bebida más… estimulante!

—Mañana podrás. ¿No vamos a _Nevo_?

A Ryuo se le iluminan los ojos en cuanto termino la frase. Eriol nos mira por encima de las gafas con una expresión severa. Probablemente no le dejamos concentrarse lo suficiente en sus apuntes de caligrafía perfecta.

—Sí, me he encargado de que nos pasen por lista. No vamos a tener ningún problema por ser menores de edad.

—¿Qué has tenido que hacer para conseguirlo? ¿Pagar la marihuana al doble de lo habitual?

—Contactos, Shaoran. No solo son útiles para los periodistas, ¿sabes?

Mi amigo se hace el interesante, pero no le doy tiempo a que se lo crea demasiado.

—Así que también tienes fuentes… masculinas. No sabía que le dieras a todo Ryuo, eres una caja de sorpresas.

Le guiño un ojo al tiempo que le doy unas palmaditas en el hombro. Él cruza los brazos ante el pecho fingiendo indignación, pero está tan acostumbrado a nuestras bromas sobre sus preferencias sexuales que esos comentarios han dejado de importarle. Sobre todo porque se encarga de dejarnos bien claro todos los días que le gustan las mujeres por encima del ron. Y eso, para Ryuo, es mucho decir.

—Si tuvieras la misma facilidad para estudiar que para conseguir estos tejemanejes, seguro que te iría mejor.

Ryuo y yo nos damos la vuelta.

—Ah, Mihara, estás aquí —saluda él con indiferencia. La novia de Yamazaki no le cae demasiado bien—.Yo soy un chico de la calle. Mi meta en la vida no es ir a la universidad. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tal llevas el examen?

Ella hace un mohín con la cara. A Chiharu no se le da nada bien el Dibujo Técnico. Optó por esta asignatura porque también la cursaba Yamazaki, pero ese hecho no hará que la chica apruebe la materia a final de curso.

—Mejor que tú —responde sin más.

Ryuo va a soltarle una grosería, pero se contiene al ver acercarse a Yamazaki, que camina de forma cansina mientras consulta su reloj. Chiharu se lanza a sus brazos en cuanto él está lo suficientemente cerca y le da un cariñoso beso en los labios. Yo desvío la mirada, incómodo. No me gusta presenciar estas escenas en público. No sé cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo…

Justo detrás de Yamazaki aparecen Sakura y Tomoyo. Chiharu se separa entonces de su novio para correr a saludarlas e intercambiar palabras acerca de lo sumamente jodido que será este examen. Yamazaki, por su parte, algo azorado, se sitúa a nuestro lado contemplando la puerta cerrada del aula.

—¿Aún no entramos?

—Los de primero tienen clase de Inglés —explica Eriol con sencillez y sin desviar la vista de sus apuntes.

—Tu novia es una estirada, Takashi —suelta Ryuo frunciendo el entrecejo—. Yo la dejaba. ¿Va a venirse de fiesta con nosotros mañana?

—Claro. ¿A ti qué más te da, Ryuo? Chiharu es una buena chica. Es solo que piensa que no eres una buena influencia para mí.

—No le falta razón. Ni siquiera soy una buena influencia para mí mismo, pero es que, joder… no te deja tranquilo.

Yamazaki sonríe y se encoge de hombros para después cambiar de tema. Sin embargo, yo ya no escucho lo que dicen mis amigos, sino que trato de concentrarme en la conversación de Tomoyo, Chiharu y Sakura. No hablan nada fuera de lo corriente. Simplemente hacen divagaciones acerca del examen y sonríen intentando contener los nervios. Me fijo en Sakura. Lleva el pelo recogido a los lados con unas horquillas negras y cacao en los labios cortados. Charla animadamente con sus amigas como si nadie más existiera para ella en este momento, como si nada tuviera mayor importancia que las palabras que las chicas intercambian. Pero entonces, pasa. Su mirada se desvía por un instante, por una milésima de segundo, y sus ojos verdes se clavan en el ámbar de los míos, reflejándose. El mundo parece detenerse o, al menos, echar el freno, y el tiempo avanza más despacio mientras nos miramos y pensamos en un millar de cosas a la vez. Y tan pronto como esa sensación mágica de evocar cierto momento sobre el puente ha invadido mi memoria con sus recuerdos, desaparece. Ambos ladeamos la cabeza con rapidez. Ella vuelve a mirar a sus amigas y yo me centro en el jaspeado de las baldosas del suelo. Cuando la vuelvo a contemplar de reojo, compruebo que sus mejillas están ligeramente coloreadas, como un par de cerezas. Sonrío con cierta satisfacción y me giro hacia Ryuo, que posa una mano sobre mi frente y se palpa la suya con la otra.

—¿Tienes fiebre, Shaoran? Estás algo… sonrojado.

Le aparto de golpe poniéndome más rojo todavía y sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro enérgicamente.

—¡Tú sí que tienes fiebre! ¡Pero en otra parte del cuerpo!

—Joder, por una vez que hablo en serio y me saltas con éstas… —Ryuo me golpea el hombro con su puño cerrado—. Que te den.

Pero no lo dice de verdad.

Eriol suspira, exasperado, mientras pasa las hojas de sus apuntes. La puerta del aula se abre entonces y a través del marco aparece él. El joven que estaba junto a la caseta del conserje con Tsu en los jardines del instituto. Yukito Tsukishiro, el nuevo profesor de Inglés.

Su mirada de caramelo se pasea de forma amable por los alumnos que forman fila en el pasillo antes de apartarse para dejar pasar a los estudiantes de primero, que se alejan entre cuchicheos acerca de Tsukishiro. Varias chicas vuelven la vista atrás y se despiden del profesor agitando la mano, entre sonrisas estúpidas y comentarios sobre lo guapo que es el nuevo docente del centro. Él corresponde a su entusiasmo con una expresión muy tranquila en su rostro blanco. Luego nos mira y se inclina ligeramente.

—Lamento el retraso. Sé que ahora tenéis examen de Dibujo Técnico —dice a modo de disculpa. Varios compañeros de la clase se le quedan mirando estupefactos, pues probablemente esta sea la primera vez que ven a Tsukishiro. Él se apresura a dar las explicaciones convenientes—. Soy Yukito Tsukishiro, el nuevo profesor de Inglés. Entrad, por favor.

Y vuelta a los cuchicheos, sobre todo entre las chicas. Me giro hacia Sakura y sus amigas. Tomoyo le da una palmadita en la espada a Sakura y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle a saber qué clase de cosas. Ella se ríe y la aparta con suavidad, pero se nota que está algo cohibida. Chiharu las contempla a ambas, divertida, mientras señala a Yukito Tsukishiro y participa en la conversación, a la que se acaba de unir Rika Sasaki, otra de sus amigas.

De esta manera vamos entrando en el aula de Dibujo Técnico y saludando al profesor de Inglés, que sigue plantado en la puerta.

Eriol guarda los apuntes en su cartera y se gira hacia nosotros para decir:

—Parece un tipo agradable.

Yamazaki asiente con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su opinión. Pero Ryuo no piensa lo mismo:

—Se le ve demasiado recatado, demasiado… educadito, ¿no? Le hace falta un buen…

—¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo! —Chiharu se ha separado de su grupo de amigas y nos ha alcanzado para colgarse del brazo de su novio—. ¡Sexo, sexo, sexo!

—Ya está aquí la pesada ésta… —suspira Ryuo casi para sí, aunque la ignora y entra en la clase junto a Eriol.

Yamazaki y Chiharu me miran como si yo tuviera que dar el contraataque que Ryuo no le ha dado a la novia de mi amigo, pero tan solo me encojo de hombros y también entro en el aula no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada Yukito Tsukishiro.

—Suerte —dice él con una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus labios y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Gracias —contesto, pero el profesor ya no me está mirando, sino que ahora su centro de atención es ella, Sakura Kinomoto. Frunzo el entrecejo al comprobar que la chica le devuelve una mirada tan tímida como dulce. Casi parece que la escena ha adquirido un matiz rosado y demasiado azucarado que no me gusta nada.

—Li, ¿entras o no? —pregunta Chiharu, de los nervios, empujándome hacia el interior del aula—. Quiero quitarme este examen de encima cuanto antes.

Sus palabras me hacen reaccionar y buscar un pupitre libre ya dentro de la clase. Al minuto entran Rika, Tomoyo y Sakura, justo cuando Yukito Tsukishiro recibe a nuestro profesor de Dibujo Técnico antes de marcharse por el pasillo.

Una vez he sacado los materiales para el examen me giro sobre mi asiento para encontrarme a Naoko, una compañera de clase amante de las historias de terror. Me mira por encima de las gafas, sorprendida. Es la primera vez que hablo con ella y probablemente sea la última, pues después de mi pregunta, si no lo pensaba ya, creerá que soy un tipo muy raro:

—¿Qué temas entran en el examen?

_**(Sakura)**_

—¡LIBRES!

Tomoyo alza las manos al cielo y lanza su cartera escolar hacia las nubes. Se ha olvidado de que está lloviendo a cántaros y ha abandonado su paraguas para bailar bajo la lluvia fría que cae sobre Tomoeda.

—¡Te vas a empapar! —grito antes de echar a correr para alcanzarla y cederle mi paraguas. Ella lo rechaza, eufórica, y salta sobre los charcos como si estuviera loca.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Hemos pasado este examen! ¡Ahora puedo coger una pulmonía tranquilamente!

Tomoyo consigue contagiarme su alegría. Me toma de las manos y ambas comenzamos a dar vueltas en plena calle, esquivando a los viandantes, felices. Mi amiga me obliga a cerrar el paraguas cuando echamos a correr sin rumbo fijo gritando y sintiendo la lluvia sobre la piel mientras cantamos canciones pertenecientes a las bandas sonoras de nuestras películas favoritas. Y todo por haber dejado atrás un examen. Está claro que hoy no conocemos límites.

—¡Estás loca! —chillo entre los murmullos de la gente que nos contempla ensimismada y que probablemente piense lo mismo que yo sobre mi amiga.

Hemos llegado al parque del Rey Pingüino, el recinto donde solíamos jugar cuando éramos niñas, y Tomoyo se ha dejado caer sobre uno de los bancos de madera que hay repartidos a lo largo del parque, exhausta.

—Todos estamos un poco locos —dice entrecerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su vista se pierde en el gris del cielo.

—Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos —recito yo con sorna a la par que me tumbo en el hueco libre que queda en el banco. No creo que estemos dando una buena imagen tal y como nos encontramos ahora, con la ropa empapada y tiradas de cualquier forma sobre el banco, pero lo cierto es que me da igual. Solo me concentro en recuperar el aliento perdido durante la carrera y nada más.

Tomoyo me acaricia el pelo mojado. Las yemas de sus dedos se posan en mis mejillas con suavidad.

—¿Cómo estás, Sakura? —pregunta y capto al instante que se refiere a mi último encuentro con Yue.

Recojo las piernas con cuidado de no dejar a la vista mi ropa interior bajo la falda del uniforme y paso los brazos alrededor de ellas, abrazándome a mí misma.

—Bien. Los cortes han desaparecido sin dejar rastro y ya no me duele nada —aseguro mostrando una sonrisa que ella no puede ver.

—No has vuelto a saber nada más de él, ¿verdad?

La respuesta es tan sencilla como firme:

—No —y ojalá que se quedase ahí, en ese "no", aunque justo después tengo que añadir la palabra que para mí es la más puta de todas—, pero…

Escucho a Tomoyo suspirar. En el fondo sabe que no todo va a ser perfecto y que Yue no se marcharía así como así después de haber hecho acto de presencia ante mí. Pero de igual modo tal vez mi amiga hubiera deseado que no existieran "peros", que Yue se volatilizase en el aire para no aparecer jamás.

Sabemos que un mundo sin Yue sería un mundo perfecto. Sin embargo y por desgracia, también es evidente que este mundo es de todo menos eso. Perfecto.

—¿Pero qué? —insiste Tomoyo.

—Pero nada. Es solo que estoy asustada —miento descaradamente—. Ya está.

No sé si en realidad Tomoyo se cree mis palabras o si solo finge creerlas, aunque las acepta igualmente y cierra los ojos mientras tararea una canción que se inventa sobre la marcha. Los suaves tonos con los canta me adormecen un poco. Tomoyo es mi amiga, pero para mí siempre ha sido algo así como una figura maternal, el esteriotipo de madre diez. Siempre tan atenta, tan amable, tan mujer, tan… todo. En cambio yo nunca he dejado de ser la niña torpe de ojos verdes que odia las matemáticas tanto como la gelatina de verduras. Jamás he sido otra cosa. Ella ha cambiado físicamente con los años, pero yo… me he quedado igual de canija y esmirriada que cuando era una cría. Tal vez se me hayan afilado ligeramente los rasgos. Eso es todo, para de contar. Y lo peor es que sigo creciendo. Si me voy a quedar así mejor sería vivir en el país de Nunca Jamás.

_¿Y qué? Sigues siendo tú._

Y Tomoyo es Tomoyo, pero con más curvas. Yo también quiero ser… guapa.

Fijo mi mirada en las gotas de lluvia que se estampan en los charcos del suelo formando centenares de ondas tras desaparecer en el agua. Ahora quisiera ser una de esas gotitas. Quisiera ser una adolescente normal que está preparando su entrada a la vida adulta. Quisiera que mis problemas frente al espejo fueran mis únicos problemas, los de cualquier otra chica que le planta batalla a su autoestima. Y no saber nada de seres como Yue, seres que rompen la lógica de los humanos.

Miro a Tomoyo de reojo. Sigue entonando su canción. Me gusta. Es tan bonita que debería anotarla en alguna libreta y más tarde ponerle música. Podría ser una buena maqueta.

Entiendo, por su silencio ante mi respuesta, que no quiere hablar de Yue. No es tonta. Seguro que se ha percatado de mi pequeña mentira. De lo que no quiere darse cuenta es de que, por mucho que dejemos de mencionar al extraño y amenazante joven, él no va a desaparecer de nuestras vidas tan fácilmente. Ni de nuestros sueños.

"Pero anoche soñé con él".

Eso era lo que iba a decir. Anoche soñé con Yue. Y antes de anoche. Y la noche anterior. Todos los días desde que… Desde que estuve sobre el puente con Shaoran Li y nos besamos bajo una lluvia parecida a esta.

¿Por qué?

Pensar que existe una conexión entre estos sueños y los besos que Shaoran y yo compartimos hace una semana es demasiado descabellado. Yue fue mi primer amor, la primera persona a la que amé de verdad. Y si besé a Shaoran aquella noche no fue porque sintiera algo parecido, sino porque él me desafió, me puso a prueba. Y jugamos juntos a fingir algo que no era.

Amor.

No estoy enamorada de Shaoran. Pero sí lo estaba de Yue. Con locura. Sé que Yue podría provocarme perfectamente estos sueños para atormentarme… porque aún me busca y quiere de mí lo que no le puedo dar. Y aún así me resulta ridículo. Yue podría matar a Shaoran si se lo propusiera. ¿Por qué hacerme tener pesadillas entonces? Sería tan sencillo como quitarle un caramelo a un niño…

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, y no es debido al frío que empiezo a tener por llevar la ropa mojada. No es por la lluvia. Es el hecho de pensar que Yue puede hacerle algo a Shaoran. Algo malo e irrevocable. Matarle.

No. Yo nunca permitiría que Yue osara tocar a Shaoran o a cualquiera de mis amigos.

—Y, dime —Tomoyo consigue sacarme de mis oscuros pensamientos para devolverme de golpe a la realidad—, ¿ya has pensado en lo que te vas a poner mañana cuando salgamos de fiesta?

Es verdad. Mañana vamos a _Nevo_, la discoteca que han inaugurado hace poco. Ryuo ha conseguido pasarnos por lista a pesar de ser menores de edad… Al menos por una noche puedo ser una chica normal. Supongo.

—Todavía no.

—¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Casi no hay tiempo!

—Miraré el armario y cogeré cualquier cosa, Tomoyo. No es que sea la única vez que salgamos por ahí.

Ella me mira horrorizada, como si hubiera dicho la mayor blasfemia que ha escuchado en su vida.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Las ocasiones especiales requieren un vestuario igual de especial! ¡Y mañana no va a ser una excepción! —grita levantándose súbitamente del banco—. ¡Vamos!

—¿Qué?

—¡Nos vamos de compras!

—¡Pero…! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Estamos caladas hasta los huesos y aún sigue lloviendo! A donde vamos es a casa…

—¡Ni hablar! Va a ser tu primera fiesta en Tomoeda después de años, Sakura. Yo seré tu _personal shopper_ esta tarde, ¿sí?

No hay nada que hacer. Cuando Tomoyo activa su modo de diseñadora enloquecida no hay manera de detenerla, por lo que simplemente me dejo llevar.

Salimos corriendo del parque del Rey Pingüino repitiendo la escena protagonizada anteriormente de ir cantando por las calles de la ciudad. Una vez más, Tomoyo consigue que deje de lado todos mis problemas, los pensamientos que por las noches me quitan el sueño, y que sea simplemente feliz. No hay otra amiga como ella. La quiero. ¡La quiero mucho!

Avanzamos entre las callejuelas de Tomoeda contemplando los escaparates con ensimismamiento. En esta ciudad la falta de grandes centros comerciales se compensa con la aparición de una tienda tras otra en las avenidas principales. Y eso, quieras que no, tiene su encanto. Sobre todo por la noche, cuando se encienden las luces de los establecimientos y la gente entra y sale de ellos cargados de bolsas como si no existiera esta crisis mundial que estamos atravesando.

Tomoyo tampoco piensa demasiado en su bolsillo (ni en el mío) cuando me hace pasar de probador en probador cargada de prendas que, seguramente, no voy a comprar.

—¡Increíble, Sakura! —grita sin contener su emoción al verme ataviada con un corto vestido de tubo de color turquesa que deja al descubierto el hombro izquierdo, mientras que el derecho queda oculto tras una manga larga y voluminosa—. Yo le pondría un cinturón plateado como complemento, pero aún así estás guapísima. ¡Te sienta muy bien! Lo comprarás, ¿verdad?

Me miro en el espejo y comparto la opinión de amiga, satisfecha. El vestido es precioso y me queda bastante bien. Se ajusta a las pocas curvas de mi cuerpo y las resalta. Pero el problema, cómo no, está en el precio. Miro la etiqueta con miedo de enfrentarme a los números que en ella puedan aparecer.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo ha sacado una cámara de su cartera escolar y ha empezado a hacerme fotos como si estuviésemos en un plató de fotografía y los halógenos del techo fueran auténticos focos profesionales.

—Fotografía esto —digo señalando el precio del vestido y plantando la etiqueta delante del objetivo de la cámara.

Tomoyo ni siquiera lo mira.

—Ya está pagado.

Mi amiga se encoge de hombros y continúa sacando fotografías a lo loco. Yo no doy crédito a lo que acabo de escuchar.

—¿Cómo que ya está… pagado?

Y ante la pregunta, Tomoyo me saca la lengua con un gesto burlón y sale corriendo de la tienda no sin antes dejar en el probador una bolsa de plástico para que pueda guardar el vestido. En su interior está el ticket de compra.

¿Será posible? ¡Lo ha pagado ella!

—¡Tomoyo!

La persigo por la tienda ante el desconcierto de los clientes, que se giran para contemplar la escena. Sin embargo, no puedo llegar más lejos que mi amiga, que ya casi ha desaparecido a toda prisa por la calle. Mi uniforme sigue dentro del probador y yo, roja de vergüenza por el numerito que acabo de montar, vuelvo para cambiarme de ropa, guardar el vestido y seguir los pasos de Tomoyo.

"Además de rara está loca", pienso para mis adentros apretando contra mi pecho la bolsa con el vestido dentro, "Estás loca, Tomoyo".

Y no es porque a mi mejor amiga le sobre el dinero, que también. La madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi, es la dueña de una compañía de juguetes que, con el tiempo, se ha convertido en una empresa especializada en el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías. La corporación es fructífera, por lo que la familia Daidouji es increíblemente rica. Y Tomoyo, aunque como tal no trabaje en la empresa de su madre, forma parte de su imagen corporativa, pues es la protagonista de gran parte de los anuncios televisivos y fotográficos que pueden verse de la marca. Lejos de eso, Tomoyo es una estudiante normal que recibe cada mes el dinero suficiente para su manutención y sus caprichos, aunque no suele gastárselo en cosas para ella, sino que de vez en cuando le dan estos arrebatos de hacer regalos sin más, como ahora. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy encantada, pero no habrá forma alguna de que algún día pueda devolverle el favor, lo que no me hace sentir bien. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a darle las gracias por el detalle de haberme regalado el vestido.

Poco a poco la noche cae sobre Tomoeda y se cierne sobre mí sin que apenas me dé cuenta. Entre que las clases han terminado más tarde que de costumbre y que Tomoyo y yo nos hemos olvidado del reloj durante varias horas, no me he percatado de que la oscuridad de las calles empezaba a ser palpable.

Unas serpientes de densa niebla se han apoderado de las avenidas, de los árboles, de los bancos y de los coches aparcados a ambos lados de las aceras, casi empañando sus cristales de no ser porque sigue lloviendo, y apenas puedo distinguir mis propias manos. No veo nada incluso a pesar de que las farolas ya emiten esa luz entre blanca y violeta tan característica. Dejo de correr, pero no me detengo, sino que sigo avanzando mientras busco a mi amiga sin éxito. La llamo con la idea que tal vez me esté gastando una broma pesada y en realidad esté escondida en alguna parte, lista para darme un susto. Evidentemente, ese pensamiento es tan fugaz como estúpido, porque solo obtengo el silencio por respuesta cuando pronuncio el nombre de Tomoyo sin parar y ella no responde.

La lluvia cae con monotonía, pero tampoco disipa la niebla. Es como si de pronto me hubiera teletransportado a Londres, acortando tantos kilómetros de golpe. Nunca he estado en Inglaterra, pero eso es lo que se dice, ¿no? Que está sumida en un mar de lluvia y niebla.

Me froto los brazos cuando empiezo a tener frío. El sol ya no está en lo alto del cielo para hacerme creer que no tengo la ropa tan empapada, y ahora esta segunda piel que se pega a mi cuerpo me hace temblar, congelada. Sin embargo, pronto el frío deja paso al miedo y echo el freno, parándome en mitad de la calle y contemplando los cruces desiertos, los semáforos funcionando para absolutamente nadie. Recuerdo cómo hace una semana el tiempo se detuvo ante aquel músico callejero que tocaba un violín eléctrico. Evoco el olor a las flores, los pétalos de rosas rojas que me indicaron el camino hacia el dolor. Las alas blancas de Yue. Las heridas que parecen volver a sangrar y se mezclan con la lluvia.

_¿Yue?_

Con una sola mano cargo la bolsa del vestido y mi cartera escolar en tanto que con la otra extraigo la ya conocida pastilla del guardapelo, posándola sobre los labios antes de abrir la boca, nerviosa.

_Vete, por favor._

Trago la pastilla sin agua y cierro los ojos. Los abro al cabo de un par de segundos con el único deseo de ver otra vez el sol. Pero, obviamente, esto no sucede. Dentro de mi paranoia espero estar en una de mis pesadillas al sentir que la niebla realmente me abraza en una gélida caricia y, sin entender el motivo, pienso en Shaoran, pienso que este es un buen momento para que esté aquí conmigo y calme mis nervios, mi miedo, mi temblor descontrolado.

_Yue, si estás ahí, vete, por favor._

Todo pasa muy rápido. Tan deprisa que no tengo tiempo de reaccionar. Primero es el ruido atronador del motor que, en la lejanía, se acerca a toda velocidad. Después es esa luz amarilla y cegadora que me ilumina por completo antes de que se produzca el frenazo y me fallen las piernas. Y, por último, el golpe contra el suelo y mi grito desgarrando el cielo.

Durante un minuto solo soy consciente del repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra el empedrado y el asfalto negro, y no es hasta que alguien me levanta con cuidado que entiendo que estoy tendida en el suelo. Analizo la situación haciendo un repaso del estado en que me encuentro. Me duelen las palmas de las manos debido, probablemente, a que me he caído, pero eso es lo único que siento hasta que unos golpecitos en la cara me devuelven a la realidad. Parpadeo varias veces reteniendo las lágrimas y enfocando a la vez a la persona que tengo delante. Al principio tan solo distingo la plata de un cabello muy rubio, casi blanco, y unos ojos de color caramelo tras unas gafas… Su voz me llega después, suave y preocupada al mismo tiempo, y creo reconocer a su dueño.

—¡Eh! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Reacciona, por favor! ¡Vamos, reacciona!

Entonces, entre la confusión y la niebla, le veo con claridad.

—¿Qué ha… pasado? —logro pronunciar. Él me ignora por completo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta y me ayuda a incorporarme.

Sin embargo, trastabillo cuando estoy de pie y tengo que apoyarme en su pecho para estabilizarme.

El joven rodea mi cintura con sus brazos mientras hundo mi rostro en su cazadora negra, que también empieza a estar más mojada que seca por esta maldita lluvia.

Muñeca de trapo. Sí, soy como una muñeca de trapo incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Joder…

—Sí… pero me duele al caminar.

Me palpo la pierna derecha percibiendo la tensión acumulada en mis músculos, que protestan y se rebelan haciendo que el dolor me impida dar un paso más. Él me aparta el pelo de la cara. Me asusto cuando se acerca peligrosamente a mí, pero este chico es el nuevo profesor de Inglés, Yukito Tsukishiro, y me tranquilizo súbitamente asumiendo que no me hará daño. Por un momento había pensado que todo esto era cosa de Yue.

—Eres Sakura Kinomoto, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Su expresión afable cambia de golpe y frunce el ceño con enfado.

—¿¡Qué hacías parada en mitad de la carretera!? ¡Y con esta niebla! ¡Es peligroso, ¿sabes?! Ha faltado muy poco para que te atropelle con mi moto.

—¿Moto?

Ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda y me encuentro con el potente vehículo tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera. No entiendo de marcas ni de modelos, pero sé que esta moto no es una Vespa, eso desde luego. Comprendo, entonces, lo que ha sucedido. Que tan solo ha estado a punto de arrollarme por haberme quedado estática en mitad de la nada, entre la niebla. Tsukushiro me ha visto a tiempo, pero aún así las ruedas de su moto se han quedado grabadas en el asfalto desde el momento en que ha empezado a frenar hasta que se ha detenido del todo, a un metro de donde nos encontramos ahora.

—Sí —responde Tsukishiro con sencillez—. Escucha, lo mejor será que vengas conmigo… Estás empapada y no puedo dejarte volver así. Tampoco podemos quedarnos en mitad de la calle. No dejaré que cometas ese error dos veces.

—No. ¿Puedes… puedes llevarme a mi casa, por favor?

—Me temo que no… por ahora —le miro sin entender sus palabras—. Iremos a la mía hasta que te recuperes. Es que… no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a la hermana de Touya Kinomoto.

Estoy a punto de replicar, sorprendida ante el hecho de que el profesor conozca a mi hermano, cuando Yukito posa un dedo sobre mis labios y me obliga a guardar silencio mientras me dice con la mirada que luego me contará los detalles. Sonríe (y he de admitir que su sonrisa es muy bonita) y me coge en brazos (cartera escolar y bolsa con el vestido incluidas), alzándome como si fuera una pluma, para conducirme hasta donde yace su moto. La levanta sin apenas esfuerzo y limpia el asiento antes de que nos acomodemos en él. El motor ruge cuando Yukito hace contacto con las llaves y arranca el vehículo.

—Agárrate fuerte, Kinomoto.

Contemplo su amplia espalda enfundada en esa cazadora de tela negra y me descubro a mí misma sonrojándome.

—Puedes llamarme Sakura —digo con la vista clavada en el suelo para que él no vea el ardor en mis mejillas. ¿Por qué? Antes temblaba de frío, luego de miedo y ahora… ¡Estoy hecha un flan!

Yukito sonríe y me pasa un casco de color rojo que yo me pongo con cierta torpeza. Él también se protege con otro casco.

—Siempre llevo dos —explica—. ¿Nos vamos?

Le abrazo por la espalda. Yukito siente cómo asiento con la cabeza. Tarda nada y menos en cambiar de marchas y empezar a acelerar. La moto se pierde entre la densa niebla como un veloz caballo negro cuyo jinete bien podría pertenecer a una leyenda tan épica como fantástica. De cuento.

Cierro los ojos y me tranquilizo. La presencia de Yukito Tsukishiro es reconfortante. Le he visto hoy por primera vez, pero siento que puedo confiar en él. Y conoce a mi hermano o, al menos, eso es lo que me ha dado a entender. Una repentina curiosidad se apodera de mí, pero me reservo mis preguntas para más tarde. Hay mucha noche por delante, mucho de qué hablar, muchas respuestas por conocer, una amistad nueva que comenzar… aunque parezca extraño, aunque sea con un profesor.

Aprieto con más fuerza a Yukito y me acomodo en su espalda. Cualquiera que nos vea pensará con seguridad que somos una pareja de enamorados. Yo, traviesa, mientras el viento acaricia mis piernas bajo mi falda tableada, pienso que esa idea no es tan mala.

_**(Shaoran)**_

La azotea del instituto Seijô es el lugar elegido por muchos para echarse la siesta cuando encuentran eso más productivo que asistir a las clases de Historia del profesor Terada. Pero también es el sitio adecuado para ocultarse de las miradas indiscretas cuando dos alumnos quieren tener más que palabras. Es a donde vienen las parejas para quitarse el estrés a base de besos, de caricias que de inocentes no tienen nada. Y también es donde se toman decisiones ante toda la ciudad de Tomoeda. Decisiones importantes. La azotea de este instituto es el desenlace de lo que comienza por un "tenemos que hablar".

Y Sakura y yo… tenemos que hablar.

Ayer no vino a dormir. Tomoyo salió de su cuarto agitando enérgicamente su teléfono móvil para anunciarnos a gritos a Eriol y a mí que Sakura se quedaría a dormir con el profesor Tsukishiro. ¡Con el profesor Tsukishiro en su casa! ¡Toda una noche!

La noticia nos pilló tan de sorpresa que yo, mientras trataba de anotarle un tanto a Eriol cuando estábamos echando un partido de fútbol con la consola, me caí de la silla de la impresión y mi amigo, entre risas, terminó por parar el disparo con un rápido salto de su portero.

—¡Vaya con Sakura Kinomoto! —exclamó poniendo de nuevo el esférico en juego.

—¡Ya sabía yo que entre esos dos se había encendido algo! ¡Menudas miraditas se echaban en el pasillo antes de entrar al examen!

—¿Qué dices, Tomoyo? ¡Se han visto hoy por primera vez! —repuse, molesto.

Tomoyo me dio un codazo. Tanto ella como yo hemos decidido olvidar lo sucedido en los vestuarios de los chicos aquella tarde en que la situación se nos fue de las manos. Ahora volvemos a llevarnos más o menos bien. Sobre todo porque ella se disculpó primero, aunque me hizo prometer que no le contaría nada de lo ocurrido a Eriol.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? A mí me parece estupendo que Sakura se enamore otra vez.

Eriol asintió conforme, pero no apartó la vista de la pantalla.

—Coincido con Tomoyo. La pobre lo pasó muy mal en Tokio con su ex novio —hizo un movimiento exagerado con el mando de la consola y añadió—: ¡Cuidado, Shaoran! ¡O te caerá el tercer gol!

No pronuncié palabra. No sabía de lo que estaban hablando mis amigos. No conocía la historia de los amoríos de Sakura en Tokio antes de que se trasladase a Tomoeda, por lo que me limité a callar y a hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que comentaba Tomoyo acerca de lo maravilloso que sería que Sakura y Yukito iniciaran un noviazgo pronto.

Me fui a la cama de mal humor cuando Eriol ganó el partido y a la mañana siguiente le dejé una nota a Sakura citándola en la azotea durante el recreo, a mitad de las clases, antes de marcharme al instituto sin esperar a nadie.

"Tenemos que hablar".

A nadie le gusta escuchar esas tres palabras, pero a veces son necesarias.

Observo el reloj, nervioso. Sakura llega tarde, como de costumbre.

_Quizás ni siquiera se presente._

No. Eso nunca. Ella siempre ha dado respuesta a este tipo de cosas. Jamás ha dejado nada a medias… excepto nuestro matrimonio, y con eso ya ha cubierto el cupo de asuntos que podía dejar de lado. No hará lo mismo dos veces.

Y, efectivamente, la puerta de acceso a la azotea se abre de par en par dejando a la vista a una acalorada Sakura. Lleva el pelo alborotado y respira entrecortadamente. Da la impresión de que ha subido las escaleras de dos en dos, corriendo sin parar.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —anuncia—. Lo siento, he tardado porque Rika me estaba explicando un ejercicio de Matemáticas… ¿De qué querías hablar?

Va directa al grano. ¿Será posible que sea tan inocente como para ni siquiera sospechar los motivos de nuestro encuentro? Suspiro con resignación, pero prefiero asegurarme.

—¿De veras no lo sabes?

Ella se encoge de hombros. Percibo que se sonroja ligeramente cuando me acerco, aunque no se aparta ni un solo centímetro.

—No.

—Deberías.

—¿Por qué?

Su pregunta consigue enfadarme, pero respondo con peligrosa calma, no sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Sakura se da cuenta de que estoy enojado. Sin embargo, como ella ha dicho, no alcanza a entender el porqué.

—Porque me he pasado toda la puta noche preguntándome qué estarías haciendo con ese profesor, por qué no me avisaste, por qué no me has contado nada todavía. Y estoy esperando una respuesta que no llega.

Sakura abre mucho los ojos, con asombro.

—No creo que deba responder ante ti por lo de anoche. Además, llamé a Tomoyo para contarle que no volvería a casa hasta hoy para recoger los libros de las asignaturas que tenemos.

—¿No crees que merezco una respuesta? —cruzo los brazos ante el pecho. La indignación se ha unido al enfado—. Genial. Ahora soy yo el que te lo pregunta: ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no tengo por qué rendir cuentas a nadie. Y tú no eres una excepción, Shaoran Li.

El rojo de sus mejillas se ha esfumado y Sakura se muerde el labio inferior con saña, dedicándome una mirada que no deja lugar a dudas: lo de aquella noche sobre el puente no significó absolutamente nada para ella. Entenderlo hace que me hierva la sangre y quiera estrangularla aquí mismo. ¿En qué momento se ha convertido en una chica tan difícil para mí?

—Tampoco le di ninguna explicación a Eriol —añade Sakura a modo de justificación.

—Pero tú y yo…

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Desvío la mirada con desgana mientras intento serenarme y escoger cuidadosamente las palabras que saldrán por mi boca en mi próxima intervención. Pero a pesar de ello, el pensamiento que ametralla mi cabeza de que mis propios hechos hablarán por mí, no deja de sacudirme las entrañas con la certeza de su verdad. Probablemente actuaré antes de seguir hablando.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos segundos. El viento en la azotea sopla con más intensidad que en el patio y Sakura tiene que agarrar el bajo de su falda para evitar las travesuras de esta brisa tan rebelde. Mi mirada se pierde en ese punto, en sus piernas torneadas, y de ahí en ascenso hasta el mayor secreto de Sakura Kinomoto. Bueno, uno de tantos. Me pregunto si en esta realidad seguirá siendo virgen. Tuvo un novio en Tokio. ¿Hasta qué punto habrán llegado?

—Es demasiado corta —digo de pronto. Ella se me queda mirando sin comprender—. La falda, digo.

No es un comentario muy acertado, a decir verdad, pues Sakura parece enfadarse más.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Ahora también quieres que la lleve más larga? Puedo ser una monjita de clausura si el Gran Shaoran Li así lo desea.

—No. Al Gran Shaoran Li le gusta así de corta.

—Mira, deja de irte por las ramas —espeta con dureza y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Seguro que no le gusta que la miren de ese modo, pero no es mi problema. A mí me da igual—. ¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa? No te sigo en absoluto.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

Ella suspira con exasperación.

—¿Es por no haberte contado lo de anoche con Yukito?

—¿Ya le llamas por el nombre de pila?

Sakura ignora mi pregunta.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. No pasó nada entre nosotros. Nos encontramos en la calle mientras yo buscaba a Tomoyo. Estuvimos hablando, pero llovía y decidimos que lo mejor era irnos a su casa para continuar nuestra charla. Allí se nos hizo tarde y me quedé a dormir. Fin de la historia. No hubo nada más.

—¿Y qué tienes que hablar tú con un profesor al que solo conoces de unos minutos en un pasillo?

—En realidad tenemos cosas en común —explica muy despacio y alargando las palabras con un tono infantil, como si fuera idiota y no entendiera bien el idioma—. Mi hermano es una de ellas. Yukito es su amigo. Le conoció en la Facultad y él le habló de mí. Simplemente quería conocer a la hermana de Touya Kinomoto… y yo hace mucho que no sé nada de mi hermano. Comprenderás que todo lo que Yukito pudiera contarme de él me interesaba. Por eso nos quedamos hablando hasta tan tarde. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo ya conocía a Yukito Tsukishiro. De vista claro. Le había visto algunas veces con mi hermano, de lejos, pero nunca me lo había presentado. Por eso ayer, antes del examen, parecía que nos estuviésemos comiendo con la mirada. A mí me sonaba su cara y a él la mía. Y anoche tuve la oportunidad de saber más cosas sobre él. ¿Es un delito tan grave?

—Yo no he dicho que…

—Lo digo porque si estás celoso…

—¿Quién está celoso?

Pero Sakura vuelve a ignorarme.

—…no deberías estarlo. Primero, porque no pasó nada entre Yukito y yo. Y segundo… porque nosotros dos —se señala a sí misma y luego a mí—, no tenemos _esa clase_ de relación.

La última frase cae sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría.

_Si supieras…_

Pero Sakura Kinomoto no sabe nada. Y lo vuelve a hacer. Vuelve a hacerme daño sin darse cuenta, fingiendo que solo es un juego, pretendiendo ignorar que voy en serio. Por otro lado, ¿quién diablos es este Yukito Tsukishiro para inmiscuirse de pronto en nuestros asuntos? Jamás conocí a semejante personaje antes de que el mundo de desdoblara y yo perdiera veinte años de golpe. Por lo que sabía entonces, entre los amigos de mi cuñado, Touya Kinomoto, no había ningún Yukito Tsukishiro. No existía. ¿Por qué ahora sí que existe aquí? Kobato me explicó que en esta nueva realidad se encontraban todos aquellos que también vivían en la otra, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no fueran las mismas personas y que pese a mantener su apariencia física, su alma fuera distinta y, por tanto, diferente su modo de ser. En ningún momento habló de personas que no existieran en el mundo real y sí en este mundo "de mentira".

Y además…

—_¿Cómo se llama?_

—_Yukito Tsukishiro._

—_Parece que te gusta, ¿eh?_

—_¡No… qué va!_

—_Te estás poniendo roja…_

—_¡¿Qué?!_

Tsu.

No tengo ninguna duda de que Tsu siente algo por el nuevo profesor de Inglés.

Me revuelvo el pelo. Todo se está complicando cada vez más. O aclaro ciertas cosas y voy cerrando capítulos, o al final la situación terminará por desbordarme.

—Me gustas, Sakura —suelto de pronto con seriedad. Sé que esto la confundirá, sé que se preocupará y sé que ahora me ofrecerá una respuesta. La conozco demasiado bien.

Así, tal y como pensaba, Sakura se pone nerviosa.

—¿Eh?

—¿No te habías dado cuenta?

—Yo…

Me acerco más a ella. Sakura retrocede mientras yo avanzo. Pronto su espalda da contra la pared de la azotea. Debajo está el abismo, el patio en donde los estudiantes apuran los últimos minutos del recreo. Encima, la inmensidad del cielo. Detrás, la pared de piedra. Delante, yo. Shaoran. Sakura no tiene ninguna escapatoria.

—Me gustas —repito.

—No es verdad. Te estás quedando conmigo.

—Lo digo en serio. Si quieres, lo repito.

—No…

Rozo su nariz con la mía y la siento temblar. Entonces decido darle una opción, una oportunidad de salir corriendo, de escapar por la puerta de la azotea, de ser libre. Abro los brazos lo suficiente como para que ella pueda pasar y desaparecer de mi vista. Sakura ve el hueco tan bien como yo lo veo, pero se queda ahí donde está. Quieta, parada, estática. Llámalo X.

Sonrío y vuelvo a apoyar los brazos contra el muro, rodeándola. Ha decidido quedarse por voluntad propia, pero ahora, ya es tarde para huir.

—¿Lo ves? —digo con cierto aire de superioridad—. Estás enamorada de mí, sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

Suelta un gruñido de indignación.

—Prepotente.

—Ingenua.

—Engreído.

—Idiota.

—¡Gilipollas!

—Te quiero.

Los reflejos de Sakura no llegan a tiempo de evitar que la bese. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral cuando invado su boca y siento que ella me devuelve el beso sin apenas esfuerzo. Abro los ojos para comprobar que Sakura los tiene cerrados y que disfruta del momento tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo. Me rodea el cuello con los brazos y acaricia mi pelo cuando mis manos descienden por su espalda. Este nuevo beso no tiene la misma intensidad que aquel que nos dimos hace una semana. Es más suave, más tierno, más dulce, más lento. Sabe diferente y es más cálido. Me gusta.

Sin embargo, Sakura no me deja saborear del todo sus labios y decide romper la magia con un empujón, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que esto es un error. Nos separamos súbitamente sin que pase desapercibido el tono pálido de su piel, más blanco que una pared, y una expresión de horror en el rostro.

¿Qué clase de reacción es esa después de haberla besado? Vamos, nunca se me ha dado mal esto de besar.

—Te estás equivocando conmigo —dice frotándose la boca con las manos como si de ese modo pudiera borrar el beso que acabamos de compartir—. Puede que tú sientas eso por mí, pero yo solo puedo verte como un… amigo.

—¿Y por qué no te apartas? —pregunto volviendo a acercarme a ella y golpeando la pared con fuerza, el puño cerrado sobre la piedra—. ¿Por qué no te marchas? ¿Por qué me besas? No te engañes, Sakura. La que se equivoca eres tú si piensas que solo puedes verme como un amigo.

—¡Es que no haces más que provocarme! —grita tratando de justificar sus acciones.

Sonrío con malicia.

—Si no sientes nada no tendrías que caer en mis provocaciones. Es más, ni siquiera tendrías que sentir que te estoy provocando ni seguirme el juego.

El bofetón es instantáneo. Su mano se estampa en mi cara con una fuerza que nunca habría podido imaginar en Sakura.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! —exclama enfurecida—. ¿Quién te has creído que soy? ¿Crees que soy una chica fácil a la que poder besar cuando tú quieras? ¡Deja de mentir!

—No te estoy mintiendo —protesto llevándome la mano a la mejilla golpeada. Me arde la piel debido al golpe, sí, y también ardo en ganas de volver a besarla solo por joder.

—¡Deja de inventarte tonterías! ¡Deja de hacerme creer que me quieres!

—No me estoy inventando ni haciéndote creer nada.

Pero ella ya no atiende a razones. Se ha tapado los oídos y sacude la cabeza de un lado para otro. Me da un empujón antes de abalanzarse contra mí para golpearme el pecho con saña y exclamar cosas sin sentido.

—¡Mentira! ¡Déjalo ya!

—Sakura…

—¡Tú no me amas, Yue!

Silencio. Una golondrina se ha posado en mitad de la azotea y avanza dando pequeños y alegres saltitos sobre el suelo gris, ajena a nuestra discusión, ajena a todo. Otea el lugar esperando, quizá, encontrar algo de comida, pero tras fracasar en el intento decide que aquí ya no hace nada de provecho. Extiende sus alas cuando se aproxima al borde del edificio y, tras batirlas un par de segundos, emprende el vuelo hacia las nubes para perderse en el horizonte azul. La observo mientras se aleja en la distancia hasta convertirse en un diminuto punto negro. Ahora mismo quisiera ser esa golondrina y volar hacia el sol para inmolarme entre sus rayos.

_Yue._

Otra vez él. Otra vez los celos. Otra vez el no entender nada. Y, de pronto, los golpes de la chica a la que quiero cobran vida y me duelen tanto que tengo que tengo que morderme la lengua para no gritar.

¿Yue?

Sakura se detiene de pronto y contempla sus manos como si acabase de cometer un grave delito y tuviera las manos manchadas de sangre. Como si hubiese matado a alguien. Tal vez, en el fondo, no esté tan lejos de haber cometido un crimen.

—Y-Yue… —tartamudea con tristeza. Luego parece darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y se apresura a disculparse—. Lo siento, Li.

Me trago mis próximas palabras para quedármela mirando entre la sorpresa, la rabia y la confusión antes de comprender que algo se ha roto entre nosotros. Algo importante; el camino andado.

—No lo sientas tanto.

En realidad, el que lo siente soy yo. No he pasado por alto que de pronto ha vuelto a llamarme "Li", distanciándonos todo lo que nos habíamos acercado. Suspiro resignado cuando el timbre que anuncia el final del recreo suena en este preciso instante por todo el Seijô.

Resignado… pero no vencido.

—Puedes seguir llamándome gilipollas y rechazándome cuantas veces quieras, pero vivimos juntos, colindamos puerta con puerta —recuerdo alejándome de ella con la intención de regresar a las clases y decidiendo ignorar su extraño comportamiento—. Vas a caer. No sé qué te traes con Tsukishiro… pero te lo repito: estás enamorada de mí aunque no te quieras dar cuenta.

Sakura no añade nada más. Se deja caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y hundir su cara entre las tablas de su falda.

_Estás indefensa, Sakura. ¿Qué te está pasando?_

"Probablemente se saltará la siguiente clase", pienso para mis adentros, "te sumirás en tus pensamientos".

Un nuevo pájaro se posa en la azotea. Otra golondrina que juega en torno a los zapatos de Sakura Kinomoto y picotea la punta con insistencia, como si quisiera llamar la atención de la chica. Pero ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de su ruidoso piar en señal de reclamo y protesta.

"Algo no va bien".

Los ojos verdes de Sakura inundados en un inusitado terror no justificado me dicen a gritos que algo pasa. El blanco tiza de su piel y el temblor de sus labios corroboran el mal presentimiento que reconcome mis entrañas, devorándome por dentro, destrozando mi alma.

Debería pararme a pensar, quedarme con ella, pedir perdón por mis actos y hacer como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Pero el orgullo es más fuerte… más que su (nuevo) rechazo y mi apellido en su boca en lugar de mi nombre.

No, no puedo. Quiero vivir a la espera de que se sucedan los acontecimientos… Aunque sea un error. Por eso me doy la vuelta y la dejo sola y encogida en el suelo de la azotea tras una última mirada cargada de frialdad.

Nuestro "tenemos que hablar" ha llegado a su fin.

_**(Sakura)**_

—Hasta luego, bebé.

El hombre se aleja caminando por la oscura calle mientras le da una última calada a su cigarro antes de arrojarlo al suelo. Se marcha con indiferencia ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, pero sus ojos se vuelven una y otra vez para deleitarse con el contoneo de mis caderas al caminar.

—Muérete —mascullo cuando pasa por mi lado y me lanza ese piropo que tal vez no se merezca semejante amenaza. Él no tiene la culpa de mi mal humor.

—Levantas pasiones, Sakura —susurra Tomoyo sin dejar pasar la ocasión de tener cualquier excusa para alabar el vestido turquesa que me regaló ayer y que hoy luzco bajo un abrigo blanco de cuello alto y adornado con gruesos botones negros—. Ésta va a ser tu noche.

—Preferiría que fuera la tuya.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que no pueda ser la de las dos?

Tomoyo le lanza una pícara mirada a Eriol, que camina con sus amigos justo detrás de nosotras. Ellos ya han empezado a beber hace un par de horas en el parque del Rey Pingüino, antes de emprender el camino a _Nevo_, la discoteca a la que nos dirigimos; y se aferran unos a otros tratando de mantener el equilibrio entre todos.

—Vaya cuadro —comenta Chiharu apurando el contenido de su vaso de plástico mientras no le quita los ojos de encima a Yamazaki, que se agarra a Li con fuerza y pretenderle darle un beso en la boca. Shaoran, entre risas, finge que se lo va a dar, pero pronto le hace un corte de mangas a su amigo y masculla algo de que por hoy ya ha recibido suficientes palos.

Me giro hacia Tomoyo.

—Podrías ir a la antigua casa de Eriol esta noche —propongo sacudiéndome el abrigo. Ella me mira sin comprender de qué hablo—. No quiero que me despierten vuestros orgasmos.

Mi amiga, lejos de enfadarse u ofenderse, estalla en sonoras carcajadas.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que hoy quieres que te dejemos la casa vacía, Sakura? —pregunta enarcando las cejas.

—Si tuviera con quien pasar la noche, sí.

Seguimos hablando y soltando una incoherencia tras otra durante algunos minutos más, pues aunque los chicos nos lleven ventaja con el ron, lo cierto es que nosotras le hemos cogido el gusto al vodka el tiempo que hemos estado bebiendo en el parque. De no ser así, esta noche de fiesta habría hecho mucho daño a nuestra maltrecha economía de estudiantes.

—Pues bajo tu techo tienes a uno que está disponible, Sakura —asegura Chiharu intentando guiñarme el ojo derecho. Sin embargo, debido a las copas que lleva encima, no coordina muy bien sus movimientos y termina por cerrar ambos a la vez—. Shaoran Li es una opción muy válida.

Las tres nos giramos hacia los chicos, que continúan agarrados unos a otros y hablan a gritos entre traspiés. Rika y Naoko se les han unido hace poco, al igual que Yuzuriha Nekoi, otra chica de clase a quien Ryuo no le quita el ojo de encima.

Shaoran le roba las gafas a Eriol y las alza por encima de su cabeza cuando éste intenta recuperarlas sin éxito. El alcohol no es un buen acompañante para misiones como esa, y Hiiraguizawa tropieza un par de veces al tratar de saltar para arrebatarle las gafas a su amigo. Al final y después de ponérselas para hacer la gracia, Shaoran se las devuelve insinuando algo de que se ponga lentillas para mostrarles a las chicas los "ojazos azules" que tiene. Luego su mirada ambarina se clava directamente y con descaro en el escote de Rika.

¡Será imbécil!

La joven, lejos de sentirse incómoda, se abre paso entre los chicos para situarse junto a Shaoran, hecho que él aprovecha para rodear su cintura con los brazos.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho de solo contemplar la escena, por lo que aparto la mirada con brusquedad, volviendo la vista al frente y pensando, una vez más, que Li es idiota.

—Shaoran no es ni siquiera una opción —comento enfadada. ¿Lo ha sido alguna vez? Jamás me he planteado seriamente la idea de iniciar una relación con él. Aquellos besos, por maravillosos que fueran, solo eran la excusa perfecta para que los dos nos divirtiéramos un rato a costa del otro. Yo aproveché la situación y Shaoran también lo hizo. Eso es todo. Aquella noche sobre el puente del templo Tsukimine bebimos de la plata de las estrellas como nos embriagamos de nosotros mismos, bajo la lluvia que empapaba nuestra piel. Hubiera sido un recuerdo tan bonito como pasajero si Li no hubiese mentido después, si no hubiera estropeado las cosas inventándose que de pronto se ha dado cuenta de que me quiere. ¡Y prácticamente obligándome a creer que en realidad estoy enamorada de él!

Ya sin mirarlos, la idea de que Rika será su próxima víctima me avasalla súbitamente y me hace sentir rabia. Me muerdo el labio inferior imaginándomelos a los dos tontear a mis espaldas.

Miro a Tomoyo. ¿Y ella qué? ¿Ella no se enfada?

—_Ya sé la respuesta de Shaoran y en verdad quiero mucho a Eriol. Creo que no merece la pena tirar a la basura todo este tiempo que he pasado junto a él. Seguiré a su lado. Ya te he dicho que he tenido tiempo para asumir que Shaoran me ha rechazado._

¿Será cierto que ha encajado el golpe y que está realmente enamorada de Eriol Hiiraguizawa?

Ladeo la cabeza sintiéndome mal. Mis amigas interpretan el gesto como un mareo provocado por el alcohol ingerido y me agarran por los hombros, pero se equivocan. Me siento mal por no haberle confiado a Tomoyo los acontecimientos sucedidos con Shaoran Li, pese a que no hayan significado nada. No obstante, ¿qué podría decir? Él no me gusta (no me gusta, ¿verdad?) y no puedo cambiar nada de lo ocurrido en el templo… ni en el instituto esta mañana.

_Sakura, no puedes dejarte llevar tanto._

Además…

—¡Sakura a quien necesita es a Tsukishiro! —exclama Tomoyo dándome un codazo en las costillas y percatándose, en la oscuridad de la noche, del rojo de mis mejillas en cuanto pronuncia su nombre.

Chiharu hace memoria y de pronto se acuerda del joven cuyos ojos tienen el color de un delicioso caramelo de café.

—¿El nuevo profesor de Inglés?

—Sí, se lleva _demasiado_ bien con Sakura —Tomoyo, risueña, me toma de la mano y acelera el ritmo de sus pasos arrastrándome por las calles. Todos empiezan a correr detrás de nosotras al ver que nos alejamos—. ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero bailar!

Sigo a mis amigos callejeando por toda Tomoeda en dirección a _Nevo_, riéndome con ellos de sus bromas, pero en realidad he puesto el automático para sumirme en mis pensamientos.

_Además_… algo raro sucede cuando Li y yo estamos juntos. Ya me di cuenta cuando nos besamos por primera vez y a continuación llegaron las pesadillas con Yue repetidas noche tras noche. Hoy en la azotea ha sido diferente… pero ha pasado. He tenido la sensación de haber vivido ese momento antes. _Dejá vù_, lo llaman. Y sin embargo no ha sido exactamente así. Mientras Shaoran posaba sus labios en los míos me he visto a mí misma con unos cuantos años más encima paseando con él bajo los cerezos en flor. Los pétalos se desprendían de los árboles con una facilidad asombrosa y me acariciaban las mejillas antes de caer al suelo. Y los dos, Li y yo, empujábamos un carrito de bebé. Me he apartado de su lado ante aquella visión tan repentina, y tan pronto como lo he hecho, ésta se ha difuminado con la misma rapidez con que ha aparecido… solo para darme cuenta de que ya no tenía a Shaoran delante, sino a Yue, que me decía insistentemente que me amaba mientras yo hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras y le tachaba de mentiroso y le golpeaba con furia. Pero, en cambio, no era él. Seguía siendo Li.

Muy, muy raro… Tanto que no he podido reprimir el temblor de mi cuerpo ni dejar de sentir la horrible sensación del miedo.

Por eso debo alejarme de su lado. Por eso no podemos estar juntos. Porque cada vez que está cerca algo extraño sucede, algo que no alcanzo a entender, que se escapa a mi imaginación… Y no es justo. Por eso me siento tan bien cuando estoy junto a Yukito Tsukishiro. Él es lo más parecido al antagonista de Shaoran Li, tan amable, tan calmado… Me aporta la tranquilidad y la familiaridad que necesito ahora. Algo que Li se esfuerza en romper con su efusividad y esa pasión que destruye mis defensas y me atrae como un imán.

Reflexiono sobre ello… ¡El problema es que también siento esa atracción por el nuevo profesor de Inglés! No es un sentimiento idéntico, ni mucho menos, pero es innegable que quiero estar a su lado, que quiero verle… Ahora. ¿Es una locura?

Mientras divago abrumada por los pensamientos que me instan a creer que estoy sufriendo un flechazo, Ryuo se ha situado a la cabeza del grupo y señala con orgullo un enorme edificio de cristales tintados del que salen una infinidad de luces de colores y del que nos llega la música sonando a un volumen atronador. Justo encima de la entrada, custodiada por un par de intimidantes puertas vestidos de negro, hay un letrero luminoso de aspecto retro que reza el nombre de la discoteca, _Nevo_.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —anuncia Ryuo más ebrio que sobrio gesticulando exageradamente con las manos y haciendo eses aún sin moverse del sitio—. Vuestra noche de locura… ¡acaba de comenzar!

Y sale corriendo hacia la puerta de la discoteca entre vítores, silbidos y aplausos por parte de sus amigos. Allí se reúne con el relaciones públicas que le ha prometido entrar por lista y él no se hace de rogar. En cuanto nos ve nos insta a entrar rápidamente y sin llamar la atención por una de las puertas laterales.

—Podéis dejar los abrigos en el guardarropa que encontraréis a la derecha—dice sonriendo cuando hemos pasado—. ¡Divertíos!

—¡Increíble!

La exclamación es de Naoko, pero refleja lo que pensamos todos al contemplar el interior de _Nevo_. Es verdaderamente alucinante. No solo por la amplitud del lugar, que es enorme, sino por la cantidad de luces que van acorde al ritmo de la música, las largas barras acristaladas tras las cuales varios camareros van de aquí para allá a toda prisa y preparan cocteleras como si ese hecho en sí mismo fuese un verdadero espectáculo, los sofás negros de cuero dispuestos por todo el piso y la extravagante decoración. Y así en las cuatro salas que conforman la discoteca más los reservados. Podría enumerar un centenar de detalles si no fuera porque la oscuridad del sitio me impide ver más, pero estoy segura de que estoy pasando muchas cosas por alto.

—¡Vamos a dejar los abrigos! —grita Yamazaki alzando la voz para hacerse oír.

Todos asentimos y le seguimos hacia el lugar que nos ha indicado el chico que nos ha permitido entrar.

El guardarropa no es muy amplio, pero nos sirve para dejar allí nuestras cosas. La chica que nos atiende nos pone un sello en la mano y de paso nos coloca en el dedo meñique a cada uno de nosotros una especie de anillo negro del que pende un hilo de color rojo cuyo extremo termina en un clip circular. Al fijarme más caigo en la cuenta de que el clip de los chicos es algo distinto al de las chicas. La joven del guardarropa nos mira dubitativa antes de preguntar:

—¿Alguno de vosotros es homosexual?

Nos miramos entre nosotros y negamos con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dice Rika, que contempla absorta el hilo que cuelga de su dedo meñique. Todavía sigue agarrada al brazo de Shaoran Li.

—Porque entonces tendría que darle un clip diferente.

—No te sigo.

La chica se queja por lo bajo como si hubiera tenido que repetir muchas veces la misma explicación a lo largo de la noche, pero igualmente contesta:

—Esta noche celebramos la fiesta del Hilo Rojo. ¿Conocéis la historia?

Yamazaki, emocionado, salta como un resorte:

—¡La leyenda del Hilo Rojo tiene su origen en las parejas que hace más de un milenio se ataban las manos al casarse para estar juntos por toda la eternidad! —exclama alzando su dedo índice y asintiendo sin parar. La muchacha del guardarropa se ha quedado estupefacta ante la extraña historia de nuestro amigo—. ¡No podían dejar que el hilo se rompiera bajo ningún precepto! Pues si esto sucedía, marido y mujer debían suicidarse al haber incumplido la promesa de vivir por siempre unidos.

—Es decir, que el hilo rojo simboliza el amor entre dos personas —comenta Shaoran creyéndose sin miramientos las palabras de Yamazaki.

Chiharu le da un tirón en la oreja a su novio.

—¡No le creas, Li! Está de broma.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad es mentira?

Ella asiente mientras Li se queda pensando en sus palabras como si no supiera a ciencia cierta si los términos "verdad" y "mentira" tienen sentido dentro de la misma frase.

—La historia del hilo rojo en Japón —interrumpe la chica del guardarropa—, es la creencia de que alrededor de nuestro dedo meñique hay anudado un hilo invisible que también está atado a la persona que será nuestra media naranja, nuestro amor verdadero. ¿Conocéis la fiesta de la tuerca y el tornillo que se hace en otras discotecas? En _Nevo_ hemos querido darle un toque japonés sustituyéndolos por el hilo rojo.

—¿Y en qué consiste el juego? —pregunta Ryuo.

—Los clips de los chicos están diseñados para que encajen en los clips de las chicas, pero no en todos. Es decir, no encajan en uno solo, pero tampoco en la mayoría. Tendréis que encontrar aquellos que encajen a la perfección. Cuando lo logréis, acudid a la barra. Allí conseguiréis un par de copas gratis si cumplís las exigencias de la creencia del Hilo Rojo.

—¿Cómo?

—Con un beso.

A Ryuo se le iluminan los ojos y se acerca rápidamente a Yuzuriha Nekoi para enlazar su clip al suyo con la mala suerte (o buena para Yuzuriha) de no encajar.

—¿En la mejilla? —se interesa Eriol contemplando su hilo rojo—. Es que yo tengo novia…

La joven del guardarropa sonríe con picardía.

—¡De eso nada! ¡Un beso bien dado! De diez segundos y con lengua. Os vais a ahorrar un par de copas. ¿De verdad eso es para tanto?

—¡Conforme! —exclama Ryuo antes de salir disparado a recorrer toda la pista de baile en busca de una chica en la que pueda encajar su clip.

Shaoran contempla ensimismado el hilo que pende de su dedo.

—Y si la creencia cuenta que el hilo es invisible, ¿por qué decís que es rojo?

Se me escapa una sonrisa. Apuesto lo que se a que la pregunta no se le hubiera ocurrido de no haber estado borracho. Eriol le da un codazo.

—¡Qué más da! ¡Venga, vamos a pedirnos algo!

Pero Rika es más rápida. Se abalanza sobre Li y comprueba, ante la sorpresa de todos, que sus clips encajan. No espera a llegar a la barra. Se cuelga del cuello de Shaoran y le besa en los labios con intensidad.

—¡Rika! —exclama Naoko tapándose la boca con las manos. Ella la ignora y sigue besando a Li.

Me quedo estática en el sitio mientras que por toda _Nevo_ suena un tema de _Kalwi and Remi_ y Amanda Wilson, _You_ _and I_, y las luces de colores revolotean sin parar por toda la pista de baile.

_I liked to tell you my heart is open now,_

_I wanna touch you to make you realize_

_That tonight we are going to Heaven,_

_That tonight we are coming together,_

_Tonight I'll be waiting for your kiss once again_

—¡Vamos a beber, Tomoyo! —exclamo buscando a mi amiga, pero ella ya ha decidido ir a darse el lote con Eriol Hiiraguizawa y también se besan en mitad de la pista, felices, ignorando cualquier fiesta del Hilo Rojo.

Me giro hacia Yamazaki y Chiharu. Ella está extasiada tras comprobar que sus clips encajan tan bien como el de Rika con Shaoran, y se dirigen a la barra para reclamar sus copas gratis. Ryuo ha desaparecido hace rato en busca de alguna presa y Yuzuriha ha arrastrado a Naoko al centro de la discoteca para dejarse los pies bailando.

¡¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?!

Me recoloco la falda del vestido turquesa y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Shaoran, que ha cogido a Rika de la mano y se encaminan a uno de los sofás negros que quedan libres. Se sientan allí, entre las sombras, para…

_¡Basta! No lo pienses._

Es que… ¿Por qué habría de pensarlo? Lo que haga él a mí me da igual.

¡Maldita sea!

_¿Y si esto son celos, Sakura?_

Niego con la cabeza y, sin tener otra cosa mejor que hacer, camino hacia la barra acristalada abriéndome paso entre la gente. Una vez allí tomo asiento en uno de los taburetes granates que hay repartidos unos junto a otros y llamo la atención del camarero más cercano.

—Vodka-naranja cuando puedas, por favor.

El camarero asiente con una sonrisa y se marcha. Poco después llega Shaoran con una copa entre las manos. Más ebrio que antes me toma de las muñecas con movimientos torpes y trata de encajar su clip en el mío.

—No hay manera —murmura casi para sí mismo al cabo de un minuto—. No encajan.

—Ni falta que hace —mascullo de mal humor girándome sobre el taburete.

Él se sitúa delante de mí y me toma por los hombros.

—Nosotros no necesitamos un estúpido juego para besarnos, ¿verdad?

—Pierdes el tiempo. No voy a caer.

—Todavía no —corrobora Shaoran y se da media vuelta para volver con Rika.

Mi copa llega justo entonces. Me han puesto una pajita de color negro y una sombrilla azul de papel a modo de adorno. Dejo el dinero sobre la barra y le doy un buen sorbo a la bebida.

Uf… ¡Está demasiado cargada!

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando siento que unas manos se posan sobre mis hombros. Creyendo que Shaoran vuelve a la carga aparto al intruso de un manotazo…

—¡Déjame en paz!

… solo para darme cuenta de que no es él.

Yukito Tsukishiro me mira con asombro y confusión. Se ha quitado las gafas, sustituyéndolas por lentillas, y lleva unos vaqueros grises y una camiseta negra sobre la que se ha puesto una camisa blanca desabotonada.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre para llamar tu atención sin ser rechazado?

Inevitablemente me pongo roja como un tomate, muerta de la vergüenza.

—¡Yo…! ¡Lo siento! Pensaba que eras… —miro de reojo a Li. Por fin se ha separado de Rika y ahora está en la pista de baile con todos nuestros amigos—. No importa.

Yukito se sienta en un taburete vacío a mi lado.

—¿Te he sorprendido? Los profesores también salimos a divertirnos de vez en cuando.

Nunca lo he puesto en duda, pero no añado nada más. Él se termina su copa de un sorbo mientras que tamborilea con sus dedos sobre la barra al ritmo de la música.

—¿Estás solo? —pregunto mientras mi cabeza trabaja a mil por hora intentando encontrar un tema interesante de conversación.

—No, he venido con algunos amigos de la universidad —Yukito sonríe y le hace un gesto al camarero que me ha atendido antes para que se aproxime. Después me dice—: Te noto algo decaída, Sakura… ¿Me dejas que te invite a algo?

—Estoy servida —digo señalando mi copa—. Y estoy bien.

—Algo más fuerte.

El camarero se inclina sobre la barra cuando llega y escucha la petición de Yukito. No tarda en volver con una botella de tequila y un par de vasos de chupito.

—Los problemas siempre estarán ahí, Sakura. Podrás afrontarlos mejor o peor según el punto de vista con que los encares. ¿Y sabes lo que pienso yo de todo eso? Que ante los problemas, coge tequila, limón y sal.

Sonrío. El camarero ha llenado hasta arriba de tequila los vasos de chupito y también ha dejado una bandejita plateada con varias rodajas de limón y un bote de sal.

—Bonita filosofía… Pero al día siguiente el problema seguirá estando ahí y también tendrás una resaca estupenda.

—Puede, pero siempre viene bien desconectar —me acaricia la mejilla con suavidad, haciendo que su contacto me ponga muy nerviosa. Luego señala mi chupito a rebosar—. ¿Haces los honores?

Respiro tranquila y siento que con la presencia de Yukito Tsukishiro la noche mejora por momentos. No me lo pienso más.

—¡Claro!

De esta manera coloco un poco de sal en el dorso de mi mano mientras que con la otra sujeto el vaso. Un segundo después paso la lengua por mi piel, chupando la sal, para beber de un trago el chupito de tequila y darle un buen mordisco a una de las rodajas de limón que descansan en la bandeja plateada.

Noto descender el alcohol por mi garganta quemando mi esófago y revolviendo mi estómago. Entrecierro los ojos un tanto mareada y sintiendo unas terribles náuseas a las que no les vienen nada bien el elevado volumen de la música. Ahora suena una canción que nunca he escuchado.

_In my mind, in my head, this is where we all came from,_

_The dreams we had, the love we shared_

_This is what we're waiting for_

Entre el mareo casi no me doy cuenta de lo que está haciendo Yukito. No es hasta que no siento su lengua en mi cuello que comprendo que ha elegido ese lugar para poner la sal antes de tomarse su chupito.

Un torrente de emociones que nada tiene que ver con el tequila me sacude cuando noto su saliva en mi piel. Me siento desfallecer por los nervios y doy gracias de estar sentada en el taburete para no caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Yukito se bebe el chupito con calma y muerde el limón con más tranquilidad todavía. Luego se inclina hacia mí solo para susurra:

—Estás muy guapa, Sakura.

No sé si es el alcohol, los nervios o la sencilla y repentina atracción que existe entre ambos a pesar de que él es mi profesor y yo soy su alumna, pero no puedo resistir la tentación de besarle. Contengo a duras penas mis ganas mordiéndome la lengua.

_Pues sí, Sakura. Los flechazos no son leyendas urbanas. Existen de verdad._

Yukito acaricia mi rodilla con sus manos y se acerca poco a poco. La ternura con que me mira es indescriptible como lo es la dulzura de sus caricias. Roza su nariz con la mía y me da un suave beso en la frente.

—Yukito… —suspiro con la boca entreabierta. Necesito saber que no estoy soñando—. ¿Esto es real?

—¿Y si dejamos que lo decida el destino? —pregunta mostrándome su dedo meñique. En él está anudado el hilo rojo que, como a todos, le han puesto al entrar a _Nevo_.

Asiento con la cabeza y me dispongo a trajinar con los clips preguntándome qué pasará si estos no encajan.

Entonces, Yukito se pone en pie y me invita a seguirle hacia la pista de baile. Dejo de intentar unir los hilos y le sigo de buen grado. Allí, entre la gente, Yukito me abraza mientras nos balanceamos de un lado para otro fingiendo que bailamos.

El corazón me late a mil por hora cuando apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho y escucho el acelerado palpitar del propio corazón de Yukito. ¡No soy la única que se muere de nervios! Me parece un gesto tan tierno que no puedo reprimir las ganas de alzarme de puntillas y darle un breve beso en la mejilla.

—¿Probamos? —insiste él alzando el dedo meñique.

A pocos metros de nosotros se encuentran todos mis amigos, pero Tomoyo es la única que se ha dado cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Me dedica una sonrisa a la par que me guiña un ojo. Seguro que está pensando en dejarme de verdad la casa vacía esta noche… aunque yo no tengo tanta prisa.

Mientras me esmero en sostener los hilos y hacer que los clips encajen, ha comenzado a sonar otra canción que tampoco conozco.

_Like a fool, I've trusted in you_

_Still I'm hopelessy in love_

_I never though that I would be this helpless_

_I can't believe I'm giving in for you_

_I've been crushed, I've had enough_

El ritmo parece detenerse de golpe para volver a sonar con fuerza. Yukito respira contra mi oído sin mirar siquiera lo que yo hago con los hilos. Estoy tan nerviosa que apenas puedo sostenerme en pie. ¿Si consigo unirlos… me besará? Me asalta la duda… y también un poco de miedo.

Busco a Shaoran con la mirada y me pregunto si con él esto sería más fácil.

_Now I wanna leave but I'm lost_

_So now I can't break away_

Y entonces, con un clic que parece retumbar por toda la discoteca elevándose incluso por encima de la música, nuestros clips encajan… Yukito y yo estamos unidos por el Hilo Rojo del Destino.

Tan pronto como ambos caemos en la cuenta de lo que eso significa descubro a Shaoran observándonos en la distancia, en silencio y absorto en mis labios. Me duele el corazón cuando desvío la mirada hacia Yukito Tsukishiro.

_No lo hagas. Por favor._

_¿Y qué has estado haciendo tú con Rika?_

_Por favor, Sakura._

_No eres más que un mentiroso._

—Yukito… yo…

_Although I've made up my mind_

_My heart is refusing me_

Y Yukito también lo ve. Ve a Shaoran mirándonos sin pronunciar palabra, esperando lo inevitable y preparándose para afrontar el golpe.

_My heart is refusing me_

Las luces estereoscópicas de la discoteca que han comenzado a funcionar en cuanto la canción ha llegado a su cénit hacen que _Nevo_ parezca una película a la que le faltan varios fotogramas. Esa historia, la nuestra, también ha llegado al nudo. Y Yukito no quiere esperar más para pasar a formar parte del elenco de protagonistas.

_My heart is refusing me_

Creo percibir una sonrisa traviesa antes de que pose su frente sobre la mía y cierre los ojos para planear su próximo movimiento.

Yo también decidido abandonarme y olvidarme de Shaoran. Solo pienso en lo que me gusta Yukito Tsukishiro, algo que no es mentira, que es real.

_My heart is refusing me_

Me besa. En medio de toda la gente que baila, bebe y se divierte esta noche de sábado. Yukito me besa y yo correspondo a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Se me pasan todos los nervios en cuanto sus labios se adaptan a los míos y sus manos me regalan inocentes caricias que no se atreven descender más allá de donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Es todo tan perfecto que no quiero que el momento termine nunca, pues ha dejado de importarme todo y solo pienso en el joven apuesto que me besa con suavidad y delicadeza, como si fuera a romperme.

No necesito esa pasión insana y llena de turbulencias de Li, ahora lo sé. Necesito este mar en calma que Yukito me ofrece para navegar. Lo tengo claro, no es un error. Está pasando. Puedo amar otra vez sin miedo a equivocarme. Yukito es amable… y sin palabras me ha dicho que me quiere.

Es extraño… a pesar de haber escuchado de la boca de Shaoran lo que siente por mí he sido incapaz de creerle, y en cambio con Yukito no he necesitado oír ninguna clase de declaración. Todo ha sido sencillo.

Entonces, ¿por qué a pesar de todo… mi corazón, como dice la letra de esta canción, me rechaza?

No me da tiempo a pensarlo. Alguien grita en mitad de la discoteca y las luces de emergencia se encienden todas al mismo tiempo. La gente, que al principio se ha quedado completamente paralizada, corre asustada de un lado para otro arrollándose y saltando por encima de los demás. _Nevo_ se ha convertido en un auténtico infierno en cuestión de segundos.

Yukito y yo nos separamos. Los guardias de seguridad han irrumpido en la pista de baile y tratan de mantener la calma, pero no lo consiguen. La música ha dejado de sonar y entre el griterío intento localizar a mis amigos.

—¡Sakura! —Yukito grita mi nombre una y otra vez y extiende su mano para alcanzarme. Sin embargo, es arrastrado por la multitud antes de poder tocarme. Le pierdo en apenas un parpadeo.

De pronto todas las luces estallan de golpe y el caos se extiende por toda la discoteca. A lo lejos me llega un desagradable olor a humo y un calor asfixiante se difunde por cada rincón de _Nevo_.

—¡Fuego! —chilla alguien—. ¡Un incendio!

La gente se precipita hacia las salidas de la discoteca siguiendo, ahora sí, las instrucciones del cuerpo de seguridad y de la Policía Nacional, que se ha desplazado al lugar con rapidez.

—¡Tomoyo! —grito enloquecida—. ¡Tomoyo!

—Señorita, tiene que salir de aquí.

Un guardia me toma por el brazo y me empuja brutalmente con los demás hacia una de las salidas.

—¡Tengo que encontrar a mis amigos! —suplico desesperada.

Pero él me ignora y sigue indicando a la marabunta de gente la salida.

Me tropiezo y caigo al suelo al intentar alzarme por encima del resto de personas para tener una visión mejor, aunque lo que veo es desolador. El fuego lame las paredes de la discoteca ascendiendo hasta el techo y quemando los sofás de cuero y los taburetes.

El humo enrojece mis ojos y me provoca un molesto escozor que se suma a la desesperación y al agobio de estar allí encerrada. Decido quitarme los tacones y arrastrarme a gatas por el suelo, pero no es una buena opción. Alguien trastabilla y cae sobre mí cortándome la respiración durante un par de segundos. El efecto dominó no tarda en producirse y pronto se forma un tapón humano junto a una de las salidas.

—¡Tomoyo…! —continúo gritando su nombre en la oscuridad a la par que me muevo lentamente hacia una de las puertas que conduce al exterior. Estoy tan cerca que ya puedo sentir el frío viento que envuelve a Tomoeda de madrugada—. ¡Joder!

—¡KOBATO! —el grito desgarrador se produce a pocos metros de donde me encuentro. Juraría que es Shaoran quien ha pronunciado ese nombre, pero no puedo estar del todo segura.

Las maldiciones se suceden unas tras otras entre el calor insoportable. ¡Si no salimos de aquí pronto nos quemaremos todos vivos!

Pataleo como una loca enrabietada mientras me voy ahogando por momentos y siento el agarrotamiento de todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, además de las náuseas que no me conceden una tregua. En realidad, ahora tener ganas de vomitar es lo que menos importa.

Justo cuando pienso que es mi fin y el de todos los que estamos aquí, veo una cara conocida que me toma en brazos y me saca a tirones del tapón.

¡Es…! ¡Es…!

Creo que estoy soñando cuando le reconozco, pero apenas puedo pronunciar su nombre, pues al sentirme segura en su pecho, pierdo las fuerzas por completo, cierro los ojos… y me duermo con un único pensamiento: que todo sea una pesadilla para no tener que ver a la mañana siguiente las malas noticias en las portadas de todos los periódicos.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Buenas tardes y enhorabuena si habéis logrado llegar hasta aquí! Este es **el capítulo más largo** de lo que va de _Perfecta (Im)Perfección_. Treinta y cuatro folios a espacio normal de _Calibri 11_. ¡Y espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo! He tardado una semana más porque estoy bastante ocupada con los exámenes de la universidad y porque me he tenido que mudar temporalmente a otro lugar, ya que están reformando mi casa. Pero no he querido entretenerme mucho más. Por eso he decidido acelerar el capítulo y publicarlo ya. **¿Quién será la persona a la que Sakura ve al final de este capítulo?** ¡Hagan sus apuestas! *_*

He de hacer una aclaración… y es que este fanfic sucede en el año 2011, pero las dos últimas canciones que aparecen en este capítulo son del 2012 y del 2013, por eso Sakura no las conoce. No es que se trate de un error. Está hecho así adrede, ya veréis por qué.** Los títulos de esas canciones son _In my mind_, de Ivan Gough, y _My heart is refusing me_, de Loreen.**

Puesto que ahora mismo debería estar estudiando no voy a entretenerme demasiado en estas notas. En su lugar, **paso ya a responder a los comentarios** que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior (¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!):

**- caritom25:** ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu proyecto de fin de grado? Me comentaste que estas dos semanas ibas a estar bastante ocupada con eso. Espero que te haya ido todo muy bien ^o^ Sobre lo que me dijiste acerca del japonés, la verdad es que poco sé (y lo que sé es gracias a haberme empapado de ver animes en versión original). Me parece un idioma bastante complicado con la lectura de los kanjis y todo eso. ¡Aunque me gustaría poder aprenderlo! En cuanto a los animes que me comentaste, si te gustan las historias que van sobre mangakas, ¿por qué no le echas un vistazo a _Bakuman_? Es de los autores de _Death Note_, pero no se parecen en absolutamente nada. ¡Un abrazo, amiga, espero que te vaya todo muuuuuy bien! :D ¡Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

**- SCCTRC1:** Gracias por tus comentarios ^^ No te preocupes por contestar tarde. Ya ves que yo tampoco puedo estar siempre ahí por las clases D: Ahora que mencionas lo de los vídeos… ¡quiero editar otra vez pronto! Tengo un AMV en la recámara listo para salir, pero aún no lo termino. Y todo porque Sony Vegas está dando más problemas de lo que ya es habitual ¬¬ Pero ganas no me faltan, y eso ya es importante. ¿Ya has terminado la escuela? ¡Espero que todo te haya ido bien! ¡Besos! ¡Cuídate mucho!

**- gorettiMist:** Aunque hablamos un poquito por Twitter cuando me avisaste de que habías empezado a leer el fanfic, quiero darte la bienvenida a esta perfecta imperfección de historia :D ¡Espero que te guste y poder leerte más a menudo! ¡Un beso y mil gracias por tu comentario!

**- ChroniclesLuz:** ¡Luz, mil gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia y me hace mucha ilusión poder leerte ^^ Quería responderte antes por un mensaje en YouTube, pero después de mudarme tengo acceso a internet gracias a un módem USB (que, dicho sea de paso, no es muy eficiente. Es lento y consume mucho) y tengo los megas contados y reservados para los trabajos que aún tengo que entregar. No obstante, sí, tengo Facebook, aunque no lo utilizo para subir nada en cuanto a manga/anime. Te lo pasaré por YouTube en cuanto me conecte a un red wifi :D Probablemente mañana lunes. ¡Cuídate, amiga! Espero poder saber de ti muy pronto ^^

A todos, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por vuestros comentarios**. Sin ellos no podría sacar adelante la historia, estoy convencida de ello. Y siento de verdad actualizar tan tarde, pero estos días me ha resultado muy complicado tener tiempo para todo.

Recuerdo que podéis visitar mis blogs si tenéis tiempo, así como seguirme en las redes sociales (decídmelo para que os siga de vuelta). Y quiero mandar también un saludo especial a **Pris Lara**, que me sigue por Twitter y hemos estado hablando estos días a base de tweets ^^

¡Un abrazo! Espero poder leer vuestras impresiones acerca de este capítulo :D No olvidéis dejarme jugosos _reviews_ xDD ¡Hasta el próximo!

_Ess._


	7. Bañada en plata

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Sakura no tiene claros sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran, y sus dudas se incrementan cuando conoce al nuevo profesor de Inglés, Yukito Tsukishiro, y éste le cuenta que es amigo de su hermano, Touya Kinomoto. ¿Por cuál de los dos se decantará el corazón de Sakura? Shaoran no está dispuesto a rendirse sin presentar batalla y espera tener una oportunidad con Sakura la noche del sábado, cuando ambos salen de fiesta con sus amigos. La recién inaugurada discoteca _Nevo_ es el sitio elegido para pasar unas cuantas horas al son de la música _house_ y del alcohol. Pero las cosas no salen como ellos esperan. Shaoran terminará comiéndose a besos con Rika Sasaki, una compañera de clase, y Sakura se encontrará una vez más con Yukito, quien repentinamente besará a la joven estudiante segundos antes de que se desate el incendio que hará que su noche de diversión termine en tragedia._

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Bañada en plata**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

—¡KOBATO!

Sé que el alarido retumba por toda la discoteca, pero no pienso ni por un solo segundo en guardar el secreto de la existencia de la misteriosa criatura que dice ser lo que nosotros conocemos por el nombre de ángel. Prefiero dejarme la voz a morir aplastado por la multitud asustada y enloquecida que intenta salvar la vida desesperadamente, salir de la jaula infernal en la que se ha convertido nuestra noche de diversión etílica. Preguntándome dónde estarán mis amigos, me abro paso a rastras y a bocanadas de un aire cargado de humo que a cada segundo que pasa se hace más irrespirable. El calor embota mi cabeza lo mismo que el mareo provocado por todas esas copas de ron que llevo en el cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo trato de mantenerme firme en mi objetivo de hacer que Kobato aparezca ante mí, asumiendo que solo ella es nuestra única vía de escape.

—¡KOBATO! —repito justo cuando recibo un fuerte pisotón en el hombro y un chico cae desplomado sobre mi espalda. Se me corta la respiración tras recibir el golpe, aunque pronto logro recuperarme y verla frente a mí, salida de la nada y esperando a recibir órdenes—. ¡Kobato!

—¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! —exclama ella sorprendida y tirando de mí para sacarme de debajo del tapón humano que se ha formado a mi alrededor. Nadie parece reparar en su presencia—. ¡Shaoran!

—¡¿Crees que tengo tiempo de explicártelo ahora?! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

—¿Qué?

Escucho un desagradable chasquido de huesos rotos y después siento un intenso dolor en las costillas que me hace chillar hasta hacerme daño en la garganta. Me encojo sobre mí mismo y me aferro a las manos de Kobato para estirar mis piernas e intentar ganar unos centímetros de espacio. Es inútil.

—¡Puedes hacerlo!

—¡No puedo salvar a todos! —grita. El pánico también se ha apoderado de ella—. ¡Sólo puedo sacarte a ti! ¡Es a ti a quien protejo porque eres tú el que pidió un deseo! ¡Mi poder solo influye sobre ti y lo que te rodea!

—¡Ahora estoy bien rodeado, ¿no te parece?! —exclamo con ironía. Recuerdo sus advertencias sobre tener cuidado en esta dimensión, ya que si alguien perdía la vida en esta realidad desdoblada, también moriría en el mundo real. Un miedo que no había sentido hasta ahora se adueña de todo mi ser para hacerme entender que solo yo seré el responsable de las muertes que esta noche puedan sucederse. No me había parado a pensar detenidamente en las consecuencias que mis actos pudieran tener tras pedir mi deseo de no haber conocido jamás a Sakura, pero solo ahora me doy cuenta de la magnitud que estas pueden llegar a alcanzar. Me niego a aceptar semejante idea—. ¡Si no lo haces moriremos todos!

—¿Es un nuevo deseo? —pregunta Kobato.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para… —me aferro a mis costillas con fuerza. Me duelen tanto que apenas puedo seguir hablando—… charlar!

—¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar a cambio?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Necesito que me des algo a cambio para sacar a todos de aquí! ¡Funciona así!

Atónito ante sus palabras, no tengo tiempo para detenerme a realizar un balance detallado acerca de qué puede ser lo que debo entregarle, por lo que decido confiar en ella y que sea la propia Kobato la que tome la decisión por mí.

—¡Llévate lo que quieras, pero hazlo ya!

—¿Lo que quiera?

Los gritos aumentan cuando el fuego alza sus llamas en una luminaria tan impresionante como mortal. El cuerpo de seguridad y la Policía Nacional han dejado de dar instrucciones y ahora ellos también se precipitan hacia las salidas taponadas para poder salvar el pellejo. Me giro a un lado y a otro revolviéndome entre dolor y sin ver absolutamente nada, sintiendo que me ahogo por momentos y que el terror me paraliza. Pienso en Tsu. Ya perdió a su madre cuando ella decidió abandonarnos… ¡No puedo permitir que también se quede sin padre!

Justo entonces vislumbro a Sakura en la lejanía, arrastrándose por el suelo con el vestido destrozado, el rostro enrojecido y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. La veo desplomarse rendida cuando una negra figura la alza como si fuera una pluma por encima de los demás, llevándose su cuerpo en brazos para sacarla de allí y salvar su vida. Desaparecen por la salida más cercana en solo un breve parpadeo, y únicamente instantes después reconozco (o creo reconocer) al joven que se ha llevado a Sakura… Aunque ese chico jamás me ha caído especialmente bien, me siento profundamente aliviado de que le haya salvado la vida a Kinomoto.

—¡Necesito… respirar! —exclamo siendo consciente de mi situación mientras golpeo el suelo con las palmas de las manos extendidas.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —responde Kobato y se alza hacia el techo de la discoteca expandiendo lo que parece el rastro de unas alas blancas que cubren por completo el entramado de las luces que hasta hace unos minutos iluminaban alegremente el interior de _Nevo_ al ritmo del _house_.

Todos la ven suspendida en el vacío y la señalan entre exclamaciones que vagan entre el horror y la expectación de ver a esa extraña criatura pendida del techo. Kobato resplandece por toda la sala y la ilumina con una luz blanca que quema la vista y nos obliga a cerrar los ojos como si estuviéramos sufriendo el azote de una tormenta lumínica. Ya no distinguimos el fuego ni las salidas. Ya no podemos ver ni nuestras propias articulaciones. Y tan solo somos capaces de escuchar la explosión que se produce pocos segundos después, acompañada de un fogonazo que revienta todos los cristales de _Nevo_.

Blanco, solo blanco. ¿Es esta la luz que se ve al final del túnel? El blanco me ciega incluso a través de los párpados cerrados. Blanco, solo blanco… y su voz en la noche.

—Shaoran.

Abro los ojos.

En un estado de semiinconsciencia me abandono en el suelo, rendido, sin saber que ya estoy fuera de la mortal trampa en la que se ha convertido el enorme local. Me cuesta enfocar cuando intento incorporarme lentamente, sintiendo el viento acariciando mis oídos. En ellos sigue grabado el angustioso griterío de la gente golpeando mis tímpanos con fuerza, como un ruidoso y molesto tambor martilleándome la cabeza sin cesar.

¡POM, POM, POM!

—No puedo… oírte —logro pronunciar.

Kobato está a mi lado y me sujeta contra su cuerpo, consiguiendo ponerme en pie. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero no puedo escuchar sus palabras. De hecho, apenas puedo ver bien. Me guío a tientas por las luces anaranjadas que emiten las sirenas de las ambulancias que ya han llegado a la escena del desastre. Los enfermeros han desplegado sus camillas y se llevan a los heridos tendidos en ellas para atenderlos en el hospital más cercano, mientras que la Policía Nacional ha vuelto a su trabajo e investiga el edificio a la par que guía a las personas que continúan abandonando _Nevo_ por las salidas, ya destaponadas. El suelo está cubierto de cristales rotos que chocan unos contra otros cuando los arrastro al caminar.

Miro a Kobato, pero solo veo borrones en lo que debería ser su cara aniñada.

—¿Lo has… conseguido? —pregunto haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para hablar.

Ella asiente.

—Sí —confirma—. O eso creo.

Sigo sin escuchar lo que dice, por lo que decido leerle los labios cuando vuelve a hablar:

"Vámonos"

Y yo, ya sin responder, me pierdo en sus brazos cuando ella despliega sus bellas alas blancas, aquellas que Dios le regaló, y sobrevolamos Tomoeda sin temor a que nos descubran.

_**(Sakura)**_

¿Quién tiene la culpa de mi despertar? ¿Eres tú, viento? ¿O tú, luz?

Me lo pregunto cuando abro los ojos y lo primero que me encuentro es una ventana abierta de par en par por la que se cuela una suave brisa, fresca y reconfortante, que acaricia mi pelo revuelto. Los rayos del sol inciden directamente sobre el futón mullido en el que yazco, envuelta en él, protegida por su calor. A duras penas consigo incorporarme y echar un vistazo a mi alrededor. Tengo la sensación de que ya he estado en este sitio no hace mucho, pero aún así la habitación tradicional de puertas correderas y tatami verde me resulta completamente desconocida. Cierro los ojos y trato de pensar, de recordar… La paz, la calma y la tranquilidad del lugar consiguen adormecerme casi instantáneamente de no ser por el terrible dolor de cabeza que parece expandirse por todo mi cuerpo y que me obliga a tumbarme de nuevo.

Resaca. O confusión. O a saber qué.

Suspiro rendida a las mantas del futón y espero a que Morfeo me abrace con fuerza para dormirme otra vez. Cuando me suelte, ya pensaré.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_Pesadilla en _Nevo

_Un incendio provocado por causas desconocidas sacude el interior de la recién inaugurada discoteca dejando al menos siete desaparecidos, tres heridos graves y un centenar de heridos leves por golpes y contusiones. El accidente, sin embargo, no ha dejado víctimas mortales._

Los periódicos de la mañana no han tardado en hacer eco del desastre sucedido anoche en _Nevo_. Tan solo leo el titular y el subtítulo del ejemplar que reposa sobre la barra de la cafetería del instituto Seijô mientras apuro de un bocado una palmera de chocolate. No sé cómo puedo tener hambre leyendo la portada del _Papiro_, el diario local de Tomoeda. Todavía con las tripas revueltas, de lo único que tengo ganas es de vomitar. Aún así también termino mi café y recorro el largo de la barra con la mirada para ver su silueta femenina sentada en uno de los taburetes, sorbiendo un zumo de naranja con una pajita.

Kobato cruza y descruza las piernas una y otra vez mientras tamborilea con sus dedos sobre la superficie de la barra siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que solo suena en su cabeza. Lleva puesto el uniforme del instituto y se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta muy alta. Así, vista de lejos, parece una chica normal y corriente. Nadie diría que tiene poderes, que puede volar con sus emplumadas alas blancas… Nadie diría que es un ángel.

Me acerco a ella arrastrando el periódico con pesadumbre y ocupo un taburete a su lado. Kobato me saluda con la mano y regresa a su zumo.

—Yo le pondría un poco más de azúcar —murmura para sí misma apartando la pulpa que el colador ha dejado pasar. Luego me mira, preocupada—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. No esperaba recuperarme tan rápido, la verdad.

—¿Y las costillas? —pregunta señalando mi torso.

Aún sigo incrédulo con ese detalle. Juraría que se me rompieron cuando intentaba escapar del incendio y del aplastamiento humano que nosotros mismos habíamos ocasionado en nuestra huída, pero tan pronto como ella me sacó de allí, el dolor se esfumó por completo y sin dejar rastro. Apoyo los codos sobre la barra, pensativo. No pude haberlo imaginado. Dolía demasiado como para haber sido una alucinación.

—Perfectas —informo.

Kobato no añade nada más, pero sigue con su interrogatorio:

—¿Tus amigos están bien?

—Más o menos… Eriol, Ryuo, Yamazaki y Yuzuriha no estaban allí cuando se produjo el incendio. Habían salido fuera a fumar. Intentaron entrar para ayudar a la gente a salir de aquel tapón, pero la policía no se lo permitió —aprieto los puños deseando que lo que voy a relatar a continuación hubiera sido tan solo una broma—. Sakura estaba con Tsukishiro y aunque no sé qué fue de él, ella sí logró salir de la discoteca. Yo la vi. Sin embargo, Rika, Naoko y Tomoyo habían ido a por otra copa cuando todo pasó. Estaban muy cerca del incendio, demasiado…

—¿Y?

—Eriol me ha dejado una nota en casa esta mañana. Al parecer, consiguieron sacar a Rika y a Naoko sanas y salvas, aunque con algunos cortes y arañazos. Pero Tomoyo… está muy grave. La han ingresado en el hospital. Eriol está con ella.

Hiiraguizawa había llorado mientras escribía aquella nota. Lo percibía claramente en su caligrafía emborronada sobre el papel, en los trazos temblorosos rasgando las líneas… Y Eriol no es de lágrima fácil. Nunca lo ha sido. Y a pesar de que aún le quedaban suficientes ganas de bromear como para insinuarme que me compre ya un teléfono móvil para que deje de escribirme esas cartas, se ha derrumbado por el accidente de su novia.

—Lo siento —susurra Kobato. Parece realmente apenada.

—Tomoyo tiene una gran fortaleza… aunque no lo parezca a simple vista. Se recuperará pronto. No puedo permitir que algo malo le suceda, pues si así fuera…

—También ocurriría en el mundo real.

Asiento. Kobato me sostiene la mirada.

—No tienes por qué seguir aquí, Shaoran. Has tomado una decisión. ¿Por qué no me pides que te lleve a casa, a tu realidad?

—Quiero volver, pero no puedo dejar las cosas tal y como están. Yue sigue rondando por aquí, estoy seguro. Tal vez lo de anoche fuera cosa suya y…

—No. No lo fue —interrumpe. Su rostro adopta una expresión… enigmática—. ¿Qué ha dicho la prensa al respecto? La gente me vio volar… Me he pasado el resto de la noche borrando los recuerdos de todos los presentes excepto los tuyos, pero aún así no estoy segura de haberlo logrado.

—¿Acerca del incendio? No han aclarado nada. Únicamente han dicho que algún loco lanzó una bengala, lo cual provocó una explosión y dio lugar al incendio.

—Ya…

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un minuto, pensando. Kobato desvía la mirada hacia la barra. En concreto, se fija en el camarero, un muchacho alto y moreno que lleva unas gafas de montura plateada y el largo pelo recogido en una coleta baja. La joven suspira y le hace una seña para que se acerque:

—¡Fujimoto! —le llama. Él se da la vuelta y se aproxima a Kobato. Sin decir nada, la insta a que hable—. Ponme un vasito de agua, por favor.

El tal Fujimoto asiente y se marcha para volver al rato con el pedido de la chica. Luego nos deja solos otra vez.

—¿Le conoces? —pregunto.

—Algo así.

Y, si hay algo más entre ese camarero y Kobato, ella se lo calla. En su lugar y con un fugaz movimiento de su mano cerca de mi oreja extrae de la nada, como si de un truco de magia se tratara, una pastilla blanca y alargada que no tarda en ofrecerme:

—Es ibuprofeno. Te vendrá bien para la resaca —dice mientras me da el vaso de agua que acaba de pedirle a Fujimoto.

Me trago la pastilla sin rechistar, agradeciendo sinceramente su preocupación.

—Gracias —digo posando el vaso vacío sobre la barra. Apenas pasan cinco segundos hasta que llega Fujimoto y lo retira con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Kobato se le queda mirando embobada y distraída mientras se aleja. Sospechoso…—. Puedes contármelo.

Ella me mira sin comprender.

—¿El qué?

Decido tomarme cierta libertad para colocar un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de la oreja antes de contestar:

—Puedes contarme de qué le conoces.

Kobato suspira quedamente y recoge del suelo su enorme bolso para sacar la botellita de cristal llena de caramelos que andaba buscando cuando nos conocimos, antes de que me hiciera perder más de veinte años de golpe. La muchacha juguetea con ella y examina su contenido. Aquellos caramelos de colores tan extraños parecen haberse multiplicado desde la última vez que los vi en el interior de la botella. Caramelos a los que Kobato llamó "corazones".

—_Déjame aliviar tu corazón._

La había tomado por loca cuando pronunció esas palabras. No fui capaz de creerla hasta que recuperé mi cuerpo de adolescente y ella me transportó a esta falsa realidad. Falsa y sin embargo palpable, verdadera, real…

Me fijo en el rostro de la jovencita que tengo ante mí solo para caer en la cuenta de que Kobato ha cambiado, de que ya no es la misma niña alegre y extrovertida que quiso concederme el deseo de no haber conocido nunca a Sakura. Ahora mis problemas son los suyos. Y lo cierto es que le estoy dando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Me parece increíble que esté muerta, que en verdad no necesite el aire de esta cafetería… La veo aquí, la siento… puedo tocarla y percibir cómo se le eriza el vello de la piel ante mi contacto. Soy capaz de escuchar su voz. Y sin embargo Kobato está luchando por sobrevivir, por hacer que Dios le devuelva aquello que jamás debió perder: su vida. Ojalá lo consiga… aunque no lo logre cumplir mi deseo.

—Hay un lugar al que quiero ir —sentencia ella desenroscando el tapón en forma de pájaro de la botella—. Mi deseo es renacer en ese sitio junto a mis seres queridos, junto a la persona que es más importante para mí. He trabajado mucho para llegar hasta este punto. ¿Ves esta botella? —señala el vidrio del recipiente. Las luces del local se reflejan en el cristal transparente—. Primero tuve que ganármela a pulso superando una serie de pruebas y cuidar de ella como si de una parte de mí misma se tratase. Después empecé a llenarla con estos caramelos, que no son más que los corazones apenados de la gente que he ido sanando poco a poco. Y, luego… Dios me regaló las alas y me concedió, al fin, la oportunidad de vivir —de nuevo desliza la botellita en el interior de su bolso y lo cierra con la cremallera. Kobato habla como si la única persona de la cafetería fuese ella, como si no estuviera escuchando atentamente su diálogo—. Así tenga que seguir batallando contra viento y marea; así tenga que pasar por encima de Yue o de quien sea… Voy lograr mi objetivo. Voy a recuperar la vida que perdí —vuelve a mirar a Fujimoto con intensidad. Él no percibe aquella mirada cargada de emociones y sentimientos de la que yo sí me doy cuenta—. Voy a cumplir tu deseo, Shaoran.

—Kobato…

—Si quieres quedarte aquí no te lo voy a reprochar. Pero te lo repito: Yue es cosa mía. Tú no tienes por qué involucrarte en esto.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ya me he involucrado —repongo con sencillez. Es mi manera de decir que no pienso echarme atrás.

—Demasiado, diría yo. Ese amor que sientes por Sakura te ennoblece.

—No es solo por ella, sino también por Tsu. Mi hija es lo más bonito y lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida. No puedo desaprovechar la ocasión de acercarme a ella y conocerla mejor de lo que la conocía. Quiero que a mi vuelta todo sea perfecto y que los tres alcancemos la felicidad. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Kobato se ríe y me da una torpe palmada en el hombro.

—¡Para nada! Deja que yo haga tu sueño realidad.

Le acaricio el pelo con suavidad. Parece una niña recibiendo un premio por su buen comportamiento. Por un momento vuelvo a verla alegre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y a mí también se me escapa la risa. Creo que mi estancia aquí no podría ser lo mismo sin ella. Es mi seguro hacia la tranquilidad, el vínculo que me ata al Shaoran de cuarenta años que se ha quedado estático ante las puertas del Ayuntamiento de Tomoeda. Ahora no podría negar que le he cogido cierto cariño a este pequeño ángel loco de ganas por vivir.

De pronto, un súbito pinchazo en mi cabeza me hace romper ese contacto y sujetarme al taburete para no caerme al suelo. Kobato me sostiene levantándose de su asiento y soltando su bolso, que cae al suelo con estrépito.

—Secuelas de la resaca —me aventuro a explicar mientras me masajeo las sienes, que palpitan al ritmo de mi corazón.

—¿Cuándo me lo vas a preguntar? —suelta ella haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario.

—¿He de preguntarte algo?

—No sé… tal vez deberías preguntarme qué me lleve de ti. Ya sabes, por haberte sacado de esa maldita discoteca.

Para ser sincero, no recordaba haber pagado un precio por mi vida, tal vez porque no echo nada en falta, pero es cierto que Kobato exigió algo a cambio por sacarme de _Nevo_ sano y salvo… y yo le di el permiso necesario para tomar lo que ella considerase conveniente.

—¿Realmente crees que necesito saber lo que te llevaste de mí? —pregunto con desconfianza. No creo que me haga mucha gracia descubrir que he perdido algo importante… porque no me cabe duda de que Kobato me habrá despojado de algo muy valioso en pago por mi propia vida.

—No hay nada peor que la ignorancia —declara ella recogiendo su bolso del suelo—. La decisión es tuya.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¿Qué te llevaste, pues?

La expresión con la que me observa Kobato es la más seria que me han dedicado nunca. Ni siquiera Eriol demostró esa seriedad cuando me despidió de la empresa en la que trabajaba como un renombrado arquitecto. Algo en la mirada de la chica me hace estremecer. Algo desconcertante a lo que tal vez no esté preparado. Todo parece perder intensidad mientras el silencio se extiende entre ambos. La luz que penetra en la amplia estancia a través de los anchos ventanales, el color verde de las plantas que adornan la cafetería colgando del techo en ostentosas macetas doradas, el volumen de la música de ambiente… Todo. Y se vuelve gris. Al cabo de un minuto eterno en el que tanto ella como yo intercambiamos fugaces miradas que terminan en el suelo, lo confiesa:

—Tus ojos.

_Tus ojos de color ámbar, Shaoran. Se ha llevado tus ojos._

¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué…?

Nada más decirlo y de forma instintiva me llevo la mano al ojo derecho, ocultándolo tras los dedos para cerciorarme de que veo perfectamente con el izquierdo. Después repito el proceso a la inversa. Cierro los párpados y los aprieto con fuerza tratando de encontrar una punzada de dolor, no sé, cualquier cosa que me indique que algo no funciona bien.

Tiene que haber un pequeño añadido más en las palabras de Kobato, pues acabo de comprobar que en materia de visión, el ángel no me ha robado nada.

—¿Mis… ojos? —atino a decir aún sin creerlo—. ¿Qué pueden ofrecerte mis ojos?

—Una parte de ti muy importante que ha permanecido latente en tu cuerpo hasta hace muy poco. Tú ni siquiera sabías que la tenías, así que es como si no me hubiera llevado nada.

—¿Una parte de mí…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada más que eso. Es todo lo que puedo contarte por el momento.

La tomo por el brazo antes de que se esfume.

—¡No! ¡No vas a dejarme plantado! ¿A qué te refieres?

—No te estoy dejando plantado. Únicamente es que tienes visita. Alguien quiere aclarar cierto asunto contigo —sonríe con picardía antes de añadir—: Casanova.

Los dos miramos hacia la puerta de la cafetería, que en este momento se abre para dejar paso a Rika Sasaki, que entra atusándose el peinado. Sus rizos castaños acarician sus hombros y se balancean hacia los lados mientras camina. Me saluda con la mano en la distancia, algo cohibida, y si dirige hacia donde estoy sentado con Kobato.

—¡Kobato! —exclamo—. No te vayas, por favor. Anoche, con Sasaki…

—Ya me conozco tus líos de faldas. ¿Estás enamorado de Sakura y te pones a besar a otras chicas por ir etílico perdido? —me mira con desaprobación, pero no me da tiempo para replicar nada—. Por favor, cuando termines tu pequeña charla echa un vistazo dentro de tu cartera escolar, ¿quieres?

Y sin más, Kobato se marcha en silencio cuando Rika se sitúa apenas a veinte centímetros de mí. La veo alejarse tras dedicarle una última mirada a Fujimoto, que se encuentra atendiendo a una pareja de estudiantes que le piden un par de cafés con hielo.

Mientras trato de fingir indiferencia jugando con el surtidor de servilletas de papel, Rika ocupa el taburete que Kobato ha dejado libre y cruza las piernas recolocando las tablas de su falda. Me pierdo en su interior cuando ella deja caer las manos entrelazadas sobre los muslos.

_Estas faldas tan cortas te lo hacen pasar mal, ¿eh?_

Sacudo la cabeza tratando de ocultar el tono rojo que seguramente habrán adoptado mis mejillas por imaginarme tonterías protagonizadas por chicas ataviadas con minifaldas. La falta de sexo está comenzando a hacer verdaderos estragos en mí.

—Li —saluda Rika sin imaginar siquiera la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos.

—Sasaki —correspondo yo—. ¿Cómo te encuentras después de lo de anoche?

Ella parece sentirse algo más cómoda después de la pregunta. Probablemente estaba estructurando un discurso en su cabeza para entablar una conversación conmigo medianamente formal que se ha tambaleado al verme. En realidad, yo estoy en su misma situación.

—Bien, gracias. Por suerte nosotras pudimos salir sin daños mayores, pero Tomoyo… acabo de volver del hospital. Chiharu, Naoko y yo hemos ido a verla antes de venir al instituto.

—¿Y cómo está? ¿Hay novedades?

Rika niega con la cabeza y se apresura a pedirle a Fujimoto un té de limón.

—Aún no despierta —informa. Sus ojos se entristecen—. Esto le ha pasado a Tomoyo, pero podría habernos sucedido a cualquiera…

—No lo pienses, Sasaki. Tomoyo es fuerte. Se recuperará.

Ella asiente, pero no parece muy convencida. Su té con limón no tarda en llegar. Se ve que Fujimoto es un chico bastante eficiente que se toma muy en serio su trabajo. Le observo detenidamente. No parece mayor que yo… En teoría, claro, hablando de mis diecisiete años, esos que en realidad son casi cuarenta. Me pregunto qué se traerá Kobato con este muchacho…

El carraspeo de Rika hace que vuelva a poner atención a nuestra conversación. Ella paga la bebida y le da un pequeño sorbo. Luego me contempla sin alzar apenas la mirada. Se ha puesto roja del todo.

—Oye, Li… —empieza a decir, aunque preveo cómo terminará su frase e inmediatamente mi cara también adopta un suave color rojizo. ¡Qué situación más vergonzosa!—. Lamento lo que ocurrió anoche entre nosotros… Ya sabes, ese beso que… te di… En realidad, yo no…

—No te disculpes, Sasaki. No fue nada, de verdad. Está olvidado.

—Fue por el vodka, te lo juro.

—Ya, el vodka, sí... Eh…

—Ni siquiera me acordaba… Me lo ha recordado Chiharu esta mañana y, esto… Es que iba muy afectada.

—Lo entiendo.

—Con la tontería del hilo rojo… pues, yo…

—Sasaki —la tomo por los hombros. Ella da un respingo cuando la toco, sobresaltándose y asustándose al mismo tiempo. Se calla de pronto y casi tiene que obligarse a sí misma a mirarme—. Tranquila. Yo tampoco me acuerdo muy bien —miento, pero creo que mentir ahora es la mejor opción—. Lo que importa es que salimos vivos de allí.

—Sí —concede Rika levantándose del taburete con el té de limón en sus manos—. Bueno, solo quería disculparme. ¿Amigos?

—Amigos.

Nos estrechamos la mano sellando así nuestras palabras. Luego la chica abandona la cafetería mientras yo recuerdo lo que Kobato me ha dicho y abro mi cartera escolar. Allí, entre los libros y el estuche, encuentro un papel doblado en cuatro partes junto a una cajita azul de cartón. Decido desplegar la nota antes de descubrir qué contiene la caja. Asombrado, me encuentro con que el papel está en blanco. No hay ni una sola palabra escrita sobre él. Estoy pensando que Kobato tiene un peculiar sentido del humor por llenarme la cartera de mierda únicamente por el placer de hacerlo cuando veo un trazo firme que comienza a escribirse solo en la hoja. Poco a poco y con una caligrafía bastante clara y redonda empiezan a definirse las letras, que dejan de aparecer súbitamente cuando llegan a un punto y seguido para dejarse ver de nuevo cuando sigo leyendo:

_Siento haberme marchado dejándote con mil preguntas que seguramente te estés planteando ahora mismo. Has de saber que no tienes de qué preocuparte en cuanto al pago de tus ojos. No vas a tener problemas de visión ni nada parecido y comprenderás el porqué me los he llevado a su debido tiempo. Sé paciente, Shaoran, que el viaje es muy largo y apenas hemos llegado a la mitad. No necesitas que te lo recuerden, pero la paciencia es una virtud extraordinaria y muy importante. _

_Espero que tu charla con esa chica, Rika Sasaki, no haya resultado demasiado embarazosa. ¡Pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer la próxima vez si no quieres pasar por algo similar! ¡No vayas liándote con cada una que te brinde una oportunidad cuando en realidad estás loco por Sakura! ¡Qué manera de malgastar mi deseo! Además, tú no eres de los que hacen esas cosas. Pensé que te reservabas más el cariño y los besos._

_En fin… no quería soltarte el sermón; no te escribo para eso. Te voy conociendo, Shaoran, y como sé que al final harás lo que te dé la gana, he decidido darte un consejo que, yo de ti, aceptaría gustosamente y sin protestar. Si estoy en lo cierto, tienes una base bastante buena de esgrima, ¿verdad? De niño te entrenabas duramente con la espada al ser esto una tradición que ha pasado de generación en generación en el seno de la Familia Li. Ojalá me equivoque en lo que voy a decir, pues ya te he comentado con anterioridad que no debes involucrarte, pero si Yue es uno de esos asuntos pendientes que debes resolver aquí, no sería un mal momento para recuperar tu espada, ¿no crees? Por si las dudas. Por ello te hago entrega de esta cajita azul. Contiene justo lo que Eriol te pidió: un teléfono móvil. Solo he guardado en su memoria el contacto que necesitas para recuperar tu espada. Depende de ti seguir esta recomendación o no. Repito: yo la aceptaría. No es porque venga de mí, sino porque realmente te hará falta._

_Nada más. Si me necesitas iré a donde estés aunque tú no sepas dónde me encuentre. Créeme: ahora, si estás en peligro, seré plenamente consciente de ello. Te protegeré hasta cumplir tu deseo._

_Un beso,_

_Kobato._

_PD: Espero que tu amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, se recupere muy pronto._

El papel vuelve a quedar en blanco cuando termino de leer todos los párrafos, pero no lo guardo todavía. No paso por alto que Kobato ha mencionado que darme el teléfono móvil era lo que Eriol quería. Sin embargo, yo no le he contado nada acerca de ese pequeño detalle, lo que me lleva a creer que ella puede leer mis pensamientos. No es cuestión de desconfianza, pero será mejor intentar dejar la mente en blanco cuando Kobato esté cerca… por si acaso. Aunque justo ahora dejar de pensar es una tarea imposible, sobre todo por el consejo que me ha dado.

Esgrima.

Recuerdo aquellos golpes y esas heridas tan feas que me hacía de niño usando la espada de entrenamiento. Me pasaba las tardes enteras en el patio trasero de mi casa aprendiendo a defenderme lo mismo que a atacar. Para mí, en cierto modo, aquello era una forma de divertirme. No salía con otros niños a jugar al fútbol o a pasar las horas muertas delante de la consola de turno. Ni siquiera quedaba con ellos para hacer los deberes o simplemente para merendar. Por ello, no tenía muchos amigos, pero tampoco los necesitaba. Lo único que quería era seguir aprendiendo esgrima para superarme a mí mismo día tras día. Y eso hacía. Entrenaba sin parar cada vez que tenía tiempo libre. Entrenaba tanto que mis manos acabaron infestadas en dolorosas y horribles llagas. De hecho, siempre iba y venía con los dedos vendados y enfundados en muñequeras blancas. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y mi sustento antes y después de aquellos entrenamientos agotadores no era más que agua con azúcar para calmar el dolor de las agujetas. Me desesperaba, lloraba de rabia cuando no daba lo mejor de mí mismo, cuando fallaba, cuando me golpeaban primero y yo era demasiado lento como para reaccionar a tiempo. Me enfadaba sin motivo aparente al no saber devolver las estocadas, al tropezar y caer, y también al perder mi concentración. A cualquiera le hubiera parecido un calvario y se hubiera rendido a la primera de cambio. Sin embargo, a mí no me importaba. No me importaba en absoluto. Disfrutaba con ello. Disfrutaba haciéndome más fuerte, aunque no tuviera razones para luchar con una espada. A fin de cuentas, no me estaba jugando nada. Pero cada una de aquellas heridas de guerra era proporcional a mi esfuerzo y dedicación, lo tenía presente en todo momento; eran las pruebas de que iba mejorando mi técnica cada vez más. Y así semana tras semana, mes tras mes, año tras año.

Por aquel entonces teníamos un profesor, Wei, que nos enseñaba a lanzar todo tipo de mandobles a diestro y siniestro. Ya era un hombre anciano con el pelo recubierto de canas, pero conservaba una agilidad impropia para su avanzada edad. Se movía como un lince y realizaba movimientos tan gráciles como majestuosos que dejaban a cualquiera con la boca abierta. Yo me empapé de sus lecciones, de su sabiduría más allá de la espada, pues Wei no solo era un excelente esgrimista, sino que conocía muchas historias de las que poder aprender grandes moralejas. Era, sin duda, un hombre muy sabio, una persona fabulosa que abandonó este mundo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios justo cuando yo cumplí los quince años. Mi familia insistió en adjudicarme otro profesor para seguir formándome con la espada, pero yo no lo acepté. Wei murió para mí aquel día y con él desapareció el esgrima. No sabía si seguiría practicando aquel deporte tras su muerte, pero sí tenía la certeza de que no aceptaría a ningún otro maestro, que si quería continuar con ese arte lo haría por mi propia cuenta y voluntad. Así fue hasta que me mudé a Japón, conocí a Sakura Kinomoto, me enamoré y cambié el esgrima por el fútbol en un intento por acercarme a ella, ya que Sakura había ingresado en el equipo de animadoras del instituto. El resto de la historia es eso, historia.

Me paso una mano por el pelo, revolviendo los mechones castaños.

Cuántos recuerdos… Hasta ahora había dejado de lado el arte de esgrimir una espada y jamás pensé que recuperaría mi infancia de esta manera: en una realidad diferente a la mía por la recomendación o el simple capricho de un ángel. Contemplo las palmas de mis manos mientras sostengo la nota que me ha dejado Kobato. En los surcos de la piel aún están presentes las cicatrices que quedaron de las llagas más profundas después de haber pasado horas y horas bajo el sol empuñando mi espada. Nunca olvidaré el día en que mi padre me hizo entrega de la magnífica arma de plata, adornada en la bruñida empuñadura con un par de borlas rojas atadas con una cuerda que unía el filo a la vaina de color caqui. La depositó en mis manos mientras contemplaba la expresión en mi cara con a saber qué clase de esperanzas. Aquello no era la vara de madera con la que solía practicar, ni siquiera era un florete de aluminio inoxidable. No era nada parecido, sino que se trataba de una espada de verdad, tan bella como mortal, de estilo occidental, tan pesada que apenas podía sostenerla entre mis brazos. Una espada que, como todo lo demás, se quedó en mi tierra natal cuando volé a tierras niponas para no regresar jamás a Hong Kong. Supongo que el amor fue más poderoso que el filo de aquella espada que ahora debo recuperar.

Mientras hago memoria de dónde podrá estar el arma o quién habrá sido el encargado de custodiarla durante todos estos años, me obligo a contener la respiración cuando en el papel blanco aparece una misteriosa frase que lleva el sello de Kobato:

_PD2: Si el sueño no termina…_

Espero a que las palabras continúen escribiéndose solas para que me muestren los pensamientos de mi amiga, pero eso no sucede. En apenas un parpadeo, las letras desaparecen deprisa y nada más surge del blanco del papel.

—Tú y tu misticismo —protesto en voz baja abandonando la cafetería sin dejar de preguntarme qué quiere decir Kobato con esa frase inacabada.

Decido no pensar demasiado en ello, o dejarlo para más tarde, al recordar que ahora por fin tengo un teléfono móvil. Y aunque Kobato me lo ha dado como vía para conseguir la espada con la que practicaba esgrima, lo cierto es que ya me hacía falta.

Lo extraigo de la cartera guardando de paso la nota vacía entre las hojas de un cuaderno y, tras encenderlo y descubrir que ni siquiera tiene número PIN, me dirijo directamente a la agenda de contactos.

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral al ver el único nombre que allí está registrado.

_Sabías que sería ella. ¿Quién si no?_

Suspiro largamente, mentalizándome, antes de salir al exterior del edificio principal del Seijô y pulsar la tecla verde de llamada sobre ese nombre… ese nombre que me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza:

Meiling.

_**(Sakura)**_

Cuando por fin abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo echarle la culpa al sol de mi sueño pues, sencillamente, el brillante astro que corona nuestro cielo y nos ilumina con sus poderosos rayos, ya no está. Ha dejado paso a una luna que se curva en una media sonrisa desde el firmamento en una noche rasa, sin estrellas.

Me incorporo de golpe, mareándome al sentarme sobre el mullido futón, sin dejar de preguntarme dónde estoy. Mi memoria cruje cuando intento rememorar lo sucedido la pasada noche, pero tan sólo vuelvo a escuchar los gritos por encima de la elevada música, los cristales rotos de los vasos que cayeron al suelo, las luces de mil colores que estallaron sobre nosotros, mi vestido turquesa destrozado, la mano de Yukito Tsukishiro que no pude alcanzar cuando tuve que separarme de él… y su beso. ¿Realmente sucedió? Algo en mi interior se rebela cuando recuerdo sus labios sobre los míos y mi cuerpo contra el suyo, apretándome en un abrazo que quise que no acabara nunca. Su beso… Sí, Yukito me besó y el mundo se detuvo durante aquel mágico instante. Permití que me besase. A él. A Yukito, el amigo de mi hermano y mi profesor de Inglés con quien apenas he cruzado cuatro palabras pese a habernos visto muchas veces con anterioridad… Incluso ahora me quema la boca. Sin duda, fue real. Tanto como lo fue la mirada de cierto muchacho, de Shaoran Li, que nos vigilaba entre la multitud que bailaba enloquecida antes de que se desatara el caos. Me da un vuelco al corazón al pensar en él, y aquello que protestaba dentro de mí empieza a gritarme que me estoy equivocando otra vez, me aconseja que no ignore lo que siento por Shaoran… aunque ni yo misma sepa distinguir con claridad lo que es.

¡No, no! No es nada. A pesar de sus besos, a pesar de su declaración de amor, a pesar de que yo también me dejé llevar… Por encima de todo… No es nada.

No es nada.

_Vamos, ¿qué te pasa, Sakura Kinomoto?_

No es nada.

Pero a lo mejor… es que necesito amar a alguien. A lo mejor necesito que alguien me quiera de nuevo y que esta vez sea puro, sin trampas. Amor del verdadero, de ese que parece escasear o que directamente no se deja ver, haciéndonos creer que no existe. A lo mejor necesito estar enamorada de alguien que no sea Yue. Pero tengo miedo… miedo a caer, miedo a volver a sufrir, a pasarlo mal y a que alguien me haga tanto daño como el que me provocó él.

¿Por qué, entonces, con Yukito es así de fácil? ¿Acaso él no podría herirme con la misma facilidad que cualquier otro hombre? ¿Por qué mi resistencia es más fuerte cuando se trata de Shaoran? Mi coraza no le afecta a Yukito, sino que ha sido capaz de atravesarla limpiamente y llegar hasta a mí sin dificultad alguna en un tiempo récord. La coraza está rota y mis sentimientos al descubierto. Yo, por otro lado, sola ante un futuro cada vez más incierto. Y sin embargo, este escudo metalizado permanece erigido para otros, otros chicos de cabello castaño, de color chocolate, y unos ojos ambarinos que ora mienten, ora son sinceros. Porque sin darme cuenta estoy levantando un muro en torno a mi corazón… una muralla a prueba de Shaoran Li. Un elevado muro pétreo y firme que él se esmera en agrietar. Y yo, sin querer, permito que esas grietas destrocen el muro lentamente, pero con eficacia, dejándome desprotegida.

—_Estás enamorada de mí._

Niego con la cabeza. Lo niego una y mil veces. Las que hagan falta para autoconvencerme de que eso no es así.

No, no lo estoy. Lo que estoy es muy confundida. Y las dudas me están matando. ¿Cuándo podré despejar la incógnita? ¡Esto es peor que las leyes de la física cuántica!

Suspiro retirando las mantas que cubren el futón.

Tal vez sea por el alcohol que bañó mi cuerpo empapándose de él, tal vez sea por simple confusión, o quizás es que aún sigo adormilada y no puedo pensar con claridad… pero quiero respuestas. Las necesito. Ahora.

A duras penas consigo ponerme en pie y arrastrarme hasta las puertas correderas, pero cuando poso mis manos sobre el pomo, me sobresalta un pitido cuyo eco rebota en las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Asustada y sorprendida a partes iguales, me giro y miro en todas direcciones, poniendo mis defensas en alto. Tardo unos segundos más de la cuenta en asociar ese sonido al agudo tono que emite mi teléfono móvil cuando recibe un mensaje.

Lo busco con la mirada antes de abandonar la puerta corredera, y finalmente lo localizo junto al futón, encima de un montón de ropa que parece ser… mi vestido turquesa. O lo que queda de él, más bien. Me pregunto, entonces, dónde estará mi abrigo blanco. Se quedó en el guardarropa de _Nevo_, así que lo más seguro es que haya quedado reducido a cenizas tras el incendio. Eso me lleva a preguntarme quién me ha quitado el vestido para ponerme esta camiseta blanca y enorme que me llega hasta las rodillas.

El teléfono móvil vuelve a reclamar mi atención cuando suena por segunda vez, por lo que lo saco del montón de ropa destrozada y reviso el buzón de entrada. Tengo dos mensajes del mismo número. Desconocido. Las cifras están ahí, pero ignoro quién es su propietario.

Abro el primer mensaje.

_Kinomoto, necesito verte y saber que de verdad estás bien. ¿Dónde te encuentras? Dímelo e iré a buscarte._

Cambio el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a otra pensando quién puede haberme escrito el sms, pero me duele demasiado la cabeza como para razonar algo que parece tan sencillo. No es ninguna de mis amigas, eso está claro. Tengo el teléfono de todas ellas y ninguna me llama ya por mi apellido. ¿Y de los chicos? Del único que no tengo el número de teléfono es de Ryuo, aunque no tenemos tanta confianza y, sinceramente, no creo que él ponga tanto empeño e interés en verme si no es para tener algo más que palabras. No lo _necesita_. Entonces, ¿quién…? Mi corazón empieza a latir a toda velocidad cuando la idea cruza por mi mente y el segundo mensaje confirma mis sospechas.

_Soy Shaoran._

Shaoran Li. Claro. Era obvio. Estoy a punto de escribir una respuesta cuando me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera yo sé dónde me encuentro, por lo que sólo me da tiempo a guardar el contacto de Li en la agenda… antes de que la puerta corredera se abra súbitamente y un par de chicos mayores que yo entren en la habitación.

Los reconozco al instante y me quedo de piedra. Entonces recuerdo cómo conseguí salir de la discoteca en medio de aquel caos. Cómo él me rescató. Él. No otro, no. Sólo él.

—Por fin has despertado —comenta sonriendo desde la puerta antes de añadir el vocativo con el que prefiere referirse a mí en lugar de usar mi nombre—, Monstruo.

—¡Touya!

Y sí, ahí está mi hermano, tal y como se quedó cuando me fui de Tokio. Alto, muy alto, y con los ojos oscuros y rasgados. Sus pupilas poseen un brillo especial que corona una mirada dulce y sincera. Los entrecierra cuando sonríe, algo que no sucede muy a menudo, pese a tener siempre las mismas ganas de bromear y de meterse conmigo. Tiene el pelo corto, de color negro azabache y revuelto, como siempre, porque aún no existe el peine capaz de desenredar los remolinos que surcan aquí y allá su cuero cabelludo. Yukito solía cortárselo cuando pasaba por casa y se quedaba las noches enteras estudiando con Touya para sus exámenes finales.

Parpadeo para tratar de contener las lágrimas, pero es inútil. Y al final termino por cruzar el cuarto de dos zancadas y echarme en los brazos de mi hermano, hundiendo el rostro entre su cuello y el hombro.

—Sakura… —susurra él devolviéndome el abrazo y estrechándome fuertemente contra su pecho.

Yo siento su calor, el latir apresurado de su corazón por debajo de la piel y su negro pelo haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla.

Sonrío y lloro de felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Touya es todo lo que me mantiene a flote, todo lo que me queda… aunque en otras circunstancias negaré haber pensado esto. Sobre todo cuando me llama "Monstruo" y no "Sakura", pero en fin… Sabe que el precio a pagar por el apelativo es una fuerte patada en la espinilla. Y él parece masoquista, porque no deja de llamarme así, aceptando el castigo sin remilgos.

—¡Te he echado de menos! —confieso aferrándome a su espalda. Yukito nos observa desde la puerta. Lleva una bandeja en los brazos sobre la que reposa un cuenco humeante. Parece sopa.

—Desde luego —dice él con un tono de regodeo un tanto desagradable, aunque a mí no me engaña. Sé que ha estado muy preocupado—. Estás un mes fuera y tengo que venir yo a Tomoeda a sacarte de los líos en los que te metes.

—¡Es tu deber como hermano mayor! —replico todavía sin separarme de él—. Pero, ¿por qué has venido precisamente ahora?

—Yo puedo contestar a esa pregunta.

Yukito da un paso al frente sin soltar la bandeja que porta y se coloca junto a Touya. Me dedica una tierna mirada que provoca el rubor de mis mejillas al recordar el beso que compartimos en mitad de la pista de baile la pasada noche. Fue todo tan repentino que aún sigo sin creerme que sucediera aquello entre ambos. Así, sin más, por la tontería del hilo rojo. ¿O no fue una tontería? Si los clips no hubieran encajado, ¿no nos habríamos besado igualmente?

—Te estás sonrojando, Monstruo —comenta mi hermano un tanto incómodo, rompiendo el abrazo y devolviéndome a la realidad.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no es verdad! —oculto mi rostro en su pecho mientras intento serenarme, pero Yukito, riéndose por lo bajo, posa una mano sobre mi hombro y ese contacto me pone más nerviosa aún. ¡Así no me ayuda!

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que había ido a _Nevo_ con unos compañeros de la universidad? —pregunta Yukito. Yo le miro haciendo memoria de nuestra conversación, pero solo puedo recordar que me besó mientras Shaoran nos contemplaba atentamente en la distancia. La sonrisa se esfuma de mi cara tan pronto como evoco sus ojos de color ámbar posados sobre los míos, suplicándome que no diera ese paso. Mintiéndome.

—S-sí…

—Era una especie de reunión de antiguos alumnos, así que, por supuesto, Touya estaba conmigo.

—Podías haberme llamado, Touya… haberme dicho que volvías a Tomoeda.

Mi hermano se encoge de hombros.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Pero nunca imaginé que nos reencontraríamos de esta manera. No sé de dónde extraje la fuerza necesaria para sacarte de allí, la verdad. Sólo te vi atrapada entre tanta gente, agonizando, buscando tu propia salida… Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en el mismo lugar en donde yo me encontraba —Touya hace una pausa y aprieta los puños—. Te vi… te vi y… me entró el pánico al saber que tal vez no volviera a verte abrir los ojos, al entender lo frágil que puede ser la vida… Sentí el verdadero terror al pensar que te perdía —nueva pausa. Mi hermano me acaricia la mejilla bañada en lágrimas y sonríe torpemente—. Pero, por encima del miedo encontré el valor… y salimos de allí sanos y salvos. Fue un milagro.

—Touya…

Las palabras de mi hermano logran conmoverme. En su mirada noto el sufrimiento por el que ha tenido que pasar. Si yo agonizaba de saberme muerta en una noche que empezó por simple diversión, él fue quien realmente lo pasó mal.

—Lo que cuenta es que todos estamos bien —concluye Yukito—. Aunque tú deberías seguir descansando, Sakura.

Me toma del brazo y me arrastra hasta el futón, donde me obliga a tumbarme. A continuación, me tapa con las mantas y deposita sobre mi regazo la bandeja, instándome a comer la sopa calentita que descansa sobre ella.

—¿Estamos en tu casa, Yukito? —pregunto entonces. No se me ocurre otro sitio en donde pueda encontrarme.

Él asiente. Touya se aproxima a nosotros.

—Sí. Yo conseguí salir de _Nevo_ antes que Touya y que tú. Cuando los tres estábamos fuera vinimos corriendo aquí. Fue tu hermano el que te cambió de ropa.

Touya me acaricia el pelo con dulzura mientras yo me detengo a observar sus facciones. No nos parecemos en apenas nada, a decir verdad, aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que somos hermanos… y de que le quiero como a nadie.

—Cómete todo. Te vendrá bien —asegura incorporándose—. Voy a buscar algo de beber.

—Te acompaño —musita Yukito y ambos se aproximan a la puerta corredera que da al pasillo.

Cuando me quedo sola, aprovecho para recuperar el móvil y escribir el mensaje que antes no he podido enviar.

_Estoy bien. Me encuentro en casa de Yukito Tsukishiro, en la zona oeste de Tomoeada, donde se alojan los edificios de estilo tradicional._

Con el pulgar acaricio la tecla con la que Li recibirá el mensaje en su teléfono móvil, indecisa. ¿Cómo le sentará saber que me hallo en casa de Yukito? Deduzco que no muy bien… pero es mejor darle una respuesta a dejarle con la duda de creer que tal vez me haya sucedido algo malo.

Enviar mensaje.

Mensaje enviado.

Suspiro y me acomodo en el futón. Contemplo la sopa sin tener demasiada hambre. Aún tengo el estómago revuelto y la falta de apetito no me supone ningún problema. Aunque sé que algo he de comer.

Me estoy llevando la cuchara a los labios cuando Yukito reaparece en la puerta de mi habitación con una jarra de agua y un vaso de cristal. Mi hermano no está con él.

—¿Está bueno? —pregunta—. Lo ha preparado Touya.

—Sí —asiento, aunque lo cierto es que no me ha dado tiempo a probar la sopa. Aparto la bandeja con cuidado y la deposito sobre el tatami—, pero no tengo hambre.

—Debes comer, Sakura…

Yukito cierra la puerta corredera y los dos nos quedamos solos en el dormitorio. Los nervios vuelven a apoderarse de mí. Por alguna razón, no estoy del todo cómoda.

—¿Dónde se ha quedado Touya?

—Le he pedido que nos deje solos un momento.

—Me gustaría hablar con él… —digo de pronto intentando calmarme. ¿Por qué ahora la presencia de Yukito hace que me sienta tan intranquila? La primera vez que estuve en su casa apenas me acordé de la hora…—, saber cómo está, preguntarle por papá…

—Ya tendrás tiempo de todo eso. Touya va a quedarse a vivir en mi casa mientras esté en Tomoeda. Y tú puedes venir siempre que quieras, Sakura. Por descontado.

—Pero…

No me deja decir nada más, pues posa su dedo índice sobre mis labios cuando deja la jarra y el vaso junto a la bandeja que acabo de depositar sobre el tatami. Un escalofrío me recorre entera cuando me clava su mirada de color miel y su dedo desciende por mi cuello hasta el pecho. Me estremezco violentamente ante su contacto. Y justo cuando creo que va a seguir recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mano, Yukito se aparta con una media sonrisa en la cara. Suspiro aliviada cuando deja de tocarme.

—Touya lo sabe —dice él con sencillez—. Sabe lo que pasó anoche… entre nosotros.

No… no estoy preparada para hablar de ello. Aunque no pueda cambiar lo sucedido, aunque sepa que realmente nos besamos y que no fue un hermoso sueño, siento aquel beso muy lejano… Pero lo peor de todo es que no me quito de la cabeza que fue un error, que hice algo malo, que herí los sentimientos de alguien… de Shaoran.

Me obligo a mí misma a negar mis temores. Lo de Shaoran es imposible. Él solo ha jugado conmigo… y yo con él. No ha habido ni un ápice de amor entre nosotros… ¿o sí?

Nueva negación. Vuelta a pensar que es imposible.

—Touya lo sabe —repito en voz alta. Tampoco puedo creerme esas palabras. Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector… Tanto que pondría a prueba cualquier noviazgo que yo pudiera tener y se aseguraría de que nadie fuera a hacerme daño. Y más después de mi relación con Yue, que acabó en desastre. ¿A Yukito le ha dado el visto bueno por ser su amigo?—. ¿Y no ha puesto objeciones? ¿Lo ha aceptado?

Yukito asiente.

—Lo de anoche no fue un simple beso, Sakura, sino algo más —expone—. Cuando estudiaba con tu hermano ya me había fijado en ti y se lo dije a él. Pero en ese momento Touya no lo comprendió, así que ni se molestó en presentarnos. Además, por aquel entonces tú salías con otra persona.

Persona. Sí, claro… Como que Yue no es humano…

—Cierto, sólo nos conocíamos de vista.

—Por eso ahora las cosas son tan fáciles entre ambos —continúa Yukito—. Por eso los sentimientos surgen solos, ¿entiendes? Aunque a ti te parezca que esto vaya demasiado rápido, que no nos paramos a meditarlo. El corazón no atiende a razones cuando se enamora.

—¿Cuando se enamora? ¿Esos son tus sentimientos?

Yukito sonríe y se acerca más a mí. En un movimiento imperceptible se sitúa sobre el tatami y coloca sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, haciendo que quede debajo de él. Retrocedo hasta tumbarme mientras Yukito sigue aproximándose más y más. Más y más… hasta que siento su respiración contra mi rostro. Cierro los ojos y los aprieto con fuerza intentando de averiguar las intenciones del joven profesor, pero mi corazón palpita desbocado y el ruido de su latir desconcierta mis sentidos y me ensordece. No puedo pensar si él está a tan poca distancia.

—Me fascinas —suelta entonces—. Y te deseo.

No puedo creer las palabras que acabo de escuchar, pero Yukito ni siquiera permite que reflexione sobre ello, pues en apenas un segundo ya me está besando en los labios. Me muerdo la lengua para no corresponderle, aunque resulta del todo inútil. Yukito me retiene contra su cuerpo, dejando caer todo su peso sobre mí e inmovilizándome por completo. Y al final termino por rendirme a su beso. Abro la boca para recibirlo, pero no es esto lo que quiero. No encuentro la amabilidad del joven en sus gestos, ni la promesa de un corazón enamorado. Es otra cosa la que le impulsa a actuar de este modo, a seguir besándome de manera brutal.

Un millar de pensamientos inconexos cruzan mi mente mientras él me besa. Y pienso en la curiosidad que Yukito ha despertado en mí desde el principio, la atracción mutua que se prendió entre los dos; pienso en lo bien que me he sentido cuando estaba junto a mí y en que realmente yo buscaba provocar todos estos besos. Buscaba el momento de quedarnos a solas. Pero ahora que tengo todo eso, quiero que pare, que me deje en la soledad de mi confusión, que se vaya y no vuelva hasta que haya aclarado mis ideas.

Yukito, ajeno a todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza, tan sólo disfruta de la sensación de tenerme entre sus brazos. Pronto los besos le saben a poco, y hunde el rostro en mi cuello paseando su lengua por mi piel. Vuelvo a estremecerme cuando siento allí su saliva, embriagándome de una contradicción entre incómoda y placentera. Yukito se separa de mí un breve instante y me contempla desde su posición. Sabe que estoy dudando. Lo ve en mis ojos cerrados fuertemente, en el rubor de mis mejillas y en mis labios apretados. Sí, lo sabe. Pero él no se detiene, ni por un segundo piensa que ya es suficiente. Quiere más… más de lo que estoy dispuesta a entregar. Y sus manos, con una seguridad que me produce cierto miedo, me arrancan la camiseta que me ha puesto mi hermano… ¡No!

Touya… No pienso casi en que de pronto estoy prácticamente desnuda, a merced de Yukito. No pienso en sus verdaderas intenciones, que no van más allá de sacar provecho de una chica por creer que puede dárselo todo debido al hecho de que ya le ha entregado algunos besos. No… Pienso en mi hermano, en que se encuentra bajo el mismo techo que nosotros, esperando… Dejándonos solos para "hablar".

—Yukito —susurro intentando apartarle—. Mi hermano está aquí… puede que venga y…

—No vendrá —asegura él regresando a la tarea de morder mi cuello—. No lo hará.

—Pero… puede escucharnos…

—No.

Yukito tira fuerte de mis brazos y hace que quede sentada sobre el futón. Con una sonrisa maliciosa empieza a juguetear con el broche de mi sujetador… y de pronto escucho un _clic_ que desata algo más que el cierre del sostén: el pánico. Me pego a él para que sus ojos no vaguen libres por mi pecho desnudo mientras siento que las lágrimas se acumulan en mis retinas, pero no pienso llorar y darle la satisfacción de verme así.

_Sakura, reacciona._

¿Dónde está ese Yukito amable y sincero que yo creí conocer? ¿Dónde han quedado sus promesas, ahora veladas? ¿Dónde está ese corazón enamorado? ¿Dónde? ¿Y el mío? ¿Y mi corazón enamorado?

_Esto es lo que pasa por ir demasiado rápido…_

Sí. En realidad no sé nada de Yukito Tsukishiro. Y ahora me veo a mí misma echando de menos las caricias, los besos y las palabras de… de…

—_Los chicos nos aprovechamos de cualquier situación. Nosotros prescindimos por completo de los sentimientos y nos follamos a cuantas más mejor para así olvidar a la única que nos rompió el corazón._

Las palabras de Shaoran Li caen sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría, y la escarcha se forma rápidamente a mi alrededor cuando no me queda más remedio que darle la razón. Quizás ese par de frases que él pronunció sobre el puente antes de nuestro primer beso fue la única verdad que salió de su boca de todas aquellas veces en las que hablamos.

¿Se trata de eso, pues? ¿Yukito está intentando sacar provecho de mi cuerpo para olvidar a aquella que partió su corazón en dos?

Me siento utilizada. Me siento estúpida y engañada. Pero, por encima de todo, me siento más valiente de lo que realmente soy. Y es ese valor lo que hace que me revuelva y le propine una patada a Yukito que le acierta en el costado.

Él, que no se lo esperaba, se queda contemplándome desconcertado, hecho que aprovecho para agarrar el móvil y la camiseta que ha quedado tendida sobre el suelo, y apartarme de su lado derribando la bandeja con la sopa y la jarra de agua.

El estrépito debe haber alertado a mi hermano, por lo que supongo que pronto aparecerá en escena para salvarme una vez más. Pero Yukito, adivinando mis pensamientos, se incorpora para decir:

—No vendrá.

—¿Qué te pasa? —logro pronunciar mientras cubro mi pecho con la camiseta blanca. Yukito, con las manos sobre el costado, camina despacio y se acerca poco a poco a mí—. ¡No te reconozco, Yukito! ¡Pareces otra persona! ¡Pareces…!

Abro muchísimo los ojos al ser consciente de lo que he estado a punto de decir.

_Pareces Yue._

Yue.

—_Te estoy vigilando de cerca, Sakura, no lo olvides. Muy de cerca._

Instintivamente me llevo una mano al guardapelo que pende de mi cuello. Mis dedos acarician la plata con suavidad…

No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!

Pero, ¿y si es así, qué?

—Nunca nada es lo que parece —declara Yukito.

—¡No te acerques!

Obviamente, Yukito no hace caso, aunque el golpe que ha recibido le impide moverse todo lo deprisa que quisiera. Mientras lo esquivo regreso al teléfono móvil, a la bandeja de mensajes, y le escribo, desesperada, una orden (que suena más a ruego) al último destinatario al que le he enviado un _sms_: Shaoran.

_¡Ven!_

_**(Shaoran)**_

—Admítelo, soy increíble.

Ella me guiña un ojo mientras se cuelga de mi brazo y lo aprieta contra su pecho. Yo desvío la mirada, pero esta vez tengo que reconocerlo:

—Eres increíble —concedo—. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría dejarlo todo por una llamada y plantarte en otro país en apenas unas horas cuando podías haber esperado a que fuera yo.

—Nada es mejor que verte, primito.

Meiling me dedica una mirada sugestiva. Sé que nada de lo que dice va en serio, pero siempre le ha gustado bromear con que entre los dos hay algo más que amistad. Quizás es porque tenemos la misma edad o porque nos criamos juntos dentro del gran emporio de la Familia Li. O tal vez es simplemente por el hecho de ser primos, lejanos, sí, pero primos a fin de cuentas. Tampoco tengo un interés especial en averiguarlo, pues lo que ahora es verdaderamente importante es que Meiling está aquí, y que ha traído mi espada consigo.

La contemplo a la luz de la luna. Sigue siendo la magnífica arma que recuerdo. La empuñadura reluce en la oscuridad del cielo, bajo el resplandor de las farolas que iluminan la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda. Meiling ha atado con fuerza las cuerdas rojas que penden de ella que (y terminan en un par de borlas del mismo color) a la vaina caqui por lo que ella considera precaución.

—No deberías desenvainarla todavía —ha explicado—, no hasta que no estés completamente seguro de poder usar el filo para protegerte y no para salir herido.

La he mirado desconcertado, pero no he desatado las cuerdas, siguiendo su consejo. No por precaución, sino porque no me apetecía llevarle la contraria.

Meiling se coloca el pelo negro detrás de la oreja y me da un toquecito en el hombro. Me volteo esperando la pregunta que se ha estado callando desde el principio. Ella no se hace de rogar.

—¿Por qué querías recuperar la espada de tu padre?

—Vamos a decir que es por una… recomendación —digo vagamente. Contarle a Meiling todo lo de Kobato sería una locura. Mi prima no me creería, me tomaría por loco y me arrebataría la espada de cuajo al pensar que no estoy capacitado para blandirla.

Pero si hay algo admirable en Meiling es lo tenaz y persistente que puede llegar a ser, tan cabezota como cualquier otro miembro de la Familia Li. Sus ojos de color rubí se clavan en los míos, inquisidores. Está claro que mi respuesta no es suficiente.

—¿Qué clase de recomendación? Estamos hablando de una espada, Shaoran. No es un juguete.

—Lo sé. No puedo dar demasiados detalles, Meiling, porque ni yo mismo entiendo para qué puedo querer la espada ahora. Sólo sé que… la necesito.

Mi prima se encoge de hombros y ladea la cabeza con desaprobación.

—He hecho lo que me has pedido y te la he traído hasta aquí… Pero no estás preparado para desenvainarla —concluye cruzando los brazos ante el pecho.

Mi móvil suena por segunda vez en lo que va de noche, interrumpiéndonos.

—Maldita publicidad —mascullo extrayendo el teléfono del bolsillo de mis vaqueros, aunque lo cierto es que agradezco la interrupción. De este modo no tendré que seguir dándole explicaciones a Meiling.

—¿La novia? —intuye ella arqueando las cejas. No se ha creído que las compañías telefónicas acosen a sus clientes a estas horas.

—Más o menos.

Y sí, en la pantalla aparece bien claro el nombre de Sakura. Otro _sms_. El segundo. ¡Qué extraño! He recibido el primero cuando Meiling se ha presentado en mi apartamento ante un sorprendido Eriol que enseguida se ha marchado de vuelta al hospital con Tomoyo, dejándonos solos. Mi prima no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la he sacado de casa para acudir a la zona oeste de Tomoeda y buscar por allí a Sakura tras leer su mensaje. No esperaba recibir más. Por ello, cuando veo la única palabra que aparece en la bandeja de entrada, mis alertas se disparan y un mal presentimiento se acrecienta en mi pecho palpitando al ritmo de mi corazón, como si tuviera vida propia.

_¡Ven!_

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Meiling al ver que de pronto me he quedado mudo.

—Corre.

—¿Qué?

—¡Corre, Meiling! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

Mi prima separa los labios para replicar, pero la tomo de la mano antes de que pueda decir nada y tiro de ella para alejarnos de allí, para encontrar a Sakura. El corazón me late tan deprisa que agoniza en el interior de mi pecho y mis pulmones se quejan después de diez minutos de frenética carrera. Meiling corre detrás de mí arrastrando los pies, pero sin pronunciar palabra. Ni siquiera pregunta a dónde vamos, y yo, que tampoco lo sé y me guío por mi instinto, lo prefiero así.

Las oscuras calles están desiertas, lo mismo que los angostos callejones sin iluminación alguna. Parecemos dos ladrones huyendo de la justicia en plena noche. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues en verdad es muy probable que Meiling y yo seamos ahora mismo esa justicia. Doblamos una esquina tras otra perdiéndonos en el silencio de la ciudad dormida, buscando algo… sin saber exactamente el qué. La espada que sostengo con la mano que no sujeta a mi prima me pesa cada vez más y me impide ser más ligero al correr, pero no me importa. No me importa nada. Sólo pienso en el mensaje de Sakura y en el augurio tan malo como negro que reconcome mis entrañas.

Finalmente, tras cruzar una amplia avenida, Meiling y yo llegamos a la única zona de Tomoeda donde aún perduran las casitas de estilo tradicional japonés. Apenas nos paramos un par de segundos para tomar aire antes de reanudar nuestra carrera entre jadeos, atravesando una infinidad de jardines bañados con estanques de carpas y tejados revestidos de pizarra. Los portones de madera son todos iguales, y nos ofrecen la sensación de estar corriendo todo el tiempo en círculos, algo que ratifica la calma nocturna. Ni siquiera los grillos cantan. Sin embargo, ese silencio dura poco. Meiling rompe. Desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales, chilla.

—¡Shaoran…! ¡No puedo… más!

—¡Vamos, Meiling, por favor!

Pero se detiene en seco. Mi prima se suelta de mi mano súbitamente y logra que yo también me pare en mitad de la carretera. La miro conteniendo el aliento. Una expresión teñida de horror pasa por su rostro níveo, y sus ojos escarlatas se abren de par en par perdiéndose en algún punto de camino al cielo.

Los labios le tiemblan cuando habla, al igual que el brazo que eleva en el vacío, señalando el firmamento con una mezcla de terror y asombro:

—Mira, Shaoran…

Desvío la mirada hacia el lugar al que apunta su dedo índice muy despacio, como si en realidad no quisiera descubrir de qué se trata...

Y entonces lo veo. Y me muerdo la lengua para no gritar.

Alzándose a miles de kilómetros, un enorme agujero se ha abierto en pleno cielo y por él desciende una figura humanoide y blanca que despide un extraño resplandor plateado. Unas enormes alas coronan su espalda y algunas plumas caen cuando el extraordinario ser que desciende de las nubes las bate violentamente.

Un temblor sacude la tierra cuando, haciendo acopio de valor, doy un paso al frente, y de pronto el suelo bajo mis pies comienza a agrietarse. Meiling, asustada, se cuelga de mi brazo y grita con desesperación sin entender lo que sucede mientras que yo empiezo a ser consciente de lo que pasa. Las aceras, los árboles de los jardines, las tapias de las casas e incluso las farolas… todo se recubre de una fina capa de hielo.

Vuelvo a mirar al cielo tratando de contener el temblor descontrolado de mi cuerpo. Un frío abrasador ha cubierto por completo la ciudad de Tomoeda, la ciudad que ahora duerme. La ciudad sin gente. Y la ola polar se acrecienta a cada segundo que pasa, amoratando las puntas de mis dedos.

Aprieto los dientes mientras contemplo cómo la extraña figura desciende del cielo y posa grácilmente sus pies descalzos sobre el tejado de una de las casas tradicionales, la cual aún tiene las luces encendidas…

El corazón me da un vuelco al comprender la situación, al entender que si no hago algo pronto tal vez sea demasiado tarde… y, por una milésima de segundo, lo siento dejar de latir.

—Es Yue.

La voz femenina nos hace dar un respingo a Meiling y a mí. Me giro rápidamente y me interpongo entre mi prima y la sombra que ha pronunciado las dos palabras que yo mismo temía decir en voz alta.

Pero respiro aliviado al ver que es Kobato quien emerge de la oscuridad y se sitúa a mi lado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —espeta Meiling sin bajar la guardia.

Yo le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a Kobato. Ella solo asiente una vez con la cabeza.

—No temas, Meiling. Es una amiga.

—No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones —repone el ángel—. Kinomoto está allí, Shaoran. Yue acaba de llegar.

Aprieto con fuerza la espada entre mis manos. Siento vibrar la hoja de plata bajo la vaina, como si ardiera en ganas de luchar, de herir, de matar… Como si el arma estuviera viva.

—Tengo que llegar hasta allí —digo—. Cuida de Meiling, Kobato.

—¡De ningún modo! —protesta mi prima—. ¡Si vas a enfrentarte a esa… esa… _cosa_, voy contigo!

—Yo tampoco voy a dejar que vayas solo —dice Kobato con calma y le dirige una suave mirada a Meiling—. Entiendo que quieras ir con él, pero no puedo dejar que nos acompañes. Es demasiado peligroso. Además… es hora de que el sueño termine.

Le lanzo una mirada fugaz recordando la segunda posdata que ella me ha dejado escrita hoy mismo en el papel blanco cuyas líneas se escribían solas, mostrándome los pensamientos de Kobato. Espero a que explique esa última frase, pero mi amiga permanece en silencio, con la mirada perdida. Me digo a mí mismo que en otro momento he de preguntarle sin falta a qué se refiere.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer? —se queja Meiling.

—Ella tiene razón, Meiling, déjalo estar.

—¡Pero…!

Me giro hacia Kobato sin prestar atención a mi prima.

—¿Nos vamos?

Kobato asiente y despliega sus alas sin previo aviso. Meiling retrocede y se queda completamente pálida cuando las ve en la espalda del joven ángel, pero no dice nada… hasta que Kobato me agarra por la cintura y me eleva en el aire con una fuerza sobrehumana.

—¡Shaoran! —grita Meiling agarrándome del brazo. Las lágrimas surcan su rostro, aunque están lejos de ser lágrimas de tristeza. Mi prima rara vez llora por estar triste. Su llanto se debe al miedo, al desconcierto y a la confusión. Y esas lágrimas cristalinas descienden por sus mejillas hasta estrellarse contra el suelo—. ¡No vayas!

—Confía en mí, Meiling. No me va a pasar nada.

—No vayas…

Kobato asciende lentamente obligando a mi prima a soltar mi mano. Ella se resiste a dejarme ir, pero poco a poco va perdiendo fuerza. Siento resbalar sus dedos entre los míos. Y finalmente el contacto entre nosotros se rompe cuando Kobato aumenta la velocidad y nos perdemos en la oscuridad escuchando las últimas palabras de Meiling:

—¡Si mueres, iré a rematarte!

_No voy a morir._

Pero no lo tengo tan claro. Sólo me guio a ciegas por un pensamiento que es, más bien, un sentimiento: salvar a Sakura. Salvarla de Yue.

Sí. Sólo por un sentimiento.

_**(Sakura)**_

—¿Qué está pasando?

Yukito se ha quedado parado en mitad de la habitación, perdido en una extraña ensoñación de la que no puede despertar. Me mira con desconcierto de arriba abajo, como si no supiera quién soy, y abre la ventana de par en par, asomando medio cuerpo hacia la noche de Tomoeda. Parece haberse olvidado de sus ganas de tomarme por la fuerza, y da la impresión de encontrarse medio perdido. Sus ojos miran sin ver en todas direcciones. No hay brillo en ellos, no hay vida. Yukito se encuentra de cuerpo presente, pero su conciencia vaga a solas muy lejos… donde no puedo alcanzarle.

Estoy a punto de pronunciar su nombre, pero tan pronto como separo los labios me arrepiento y guardo silencio. ¡Es mi oportunidad para salir de aquí! Sin pensármelo dos veces me precipito hacia las puertas correderas que dan al pasillo y abandono la casa llamando a mi hermano sin cesar. No obtengo respuesta por su parte, por lo que me imagino que ya se habrá marchado. Yukito no me detiene. Ni siquiera se gira para mirarme. No hace absolutamente nada. Ha dejado atrás su fiereza, y de pronto vuelve a ser el Yukito Tsukishiro cuya primera impresión me dejó tan buen sabor de boca. El Yukito por el que una parte de mi corazón late desbocado… Una parte, sí, pues estoy empezando a creer que la otra, por muchas murallas que quiere levantar a su alrededor, le pertenece a…

Niego con la cabeza. ¡No es momento para pensar en esto!

Ya he llegado al hall de entrada cuando un frío inesperado se cuela por la rendija de la puerta que da al porche y al jardín. Me quedo estática mientras aferro el picaporte entre mis manos, preguntándome si lo mejor es salir al exterior o permanecer dentro de la casa. Opto por la primera opción… y enseguida me doy cuenta de que ha sido un error.

La escarcha cubre el suelo que atraviesan mis pies descalzos y del tejado cuelgan oscilantes carámbanos de hielo que amenazan con caer como fechas al vacío. ¡Hielo en mayo! No puedo creerlo… Y aún así no es eso lo que me hace estremecer hasta límites insospechados, no. Porque el hielo se derretirá con los primeros rayos de sol, pero a Yue nada ni nadie será capaz de detenerlo… Y es precisamente él quien está encaramado en lo alto del tejado de la casa de Yukito Tsukishiro.

Desde las alturas veo que sonríe con malicia antes de dejarse caer al suelo para aterrizar suavemente, como si no pesase nada. Su mirada se posa en lo único que conforma mi vestimenta: una camiseta blanca, y esa sonrisa se hace más grande a la par que repugnante.

—Yue… —logro pronunciar, retrocediendo los pasos andados.

Él hace aparecer del aire una rosa roja llena de espinas y me la ofrece.

—¿Esta vez aceptarás mis flores?

—Tus flores ni siquiera adornarán mi tumba cuando me muera —sentencio con asco.

—Tú vas a morir conmigo, Sakura. Moriremos juntos.

El intenso frío me ahoga, me impide respirar con normalidad… Y apenas puedo extraer del guardapelo la pastilla para tragarla sin necesidad de agua. Ésta araña mi garganta cuando atraviesa el esófago, pero me ayuda a mantener la calma.

Yue abre la boca para seguir hablando. Sin embargo, no le da tiempo a pronunciar nada más, pues directo desde el cielo al suelo cae un joven esbelto, de cabellos color chocolate y mirada ambarina. Entre sus manos porta una fabulosa espada envainada de estilo occidental (¿acaso sabía que Yue se presentaría aquí?).

Mi corazón se rebela en el interior de mi pecho, acelerándose por momentos cuando me sostiene una mirada cargada de determinación antes de desafiar a Yue.

Es él. Ha venido.

Es Shaoran Li.

_**(Shaoran)**_

No le había visto hasta ahora. No sabía qué aspecto tendría, ni su envergadura, ni el color de sus ojos o el perfil de su rostro. Sólo conocía tres cosas de él y ninguna de ellas era buena, ni siquiera la más inofensiva. La primera era su nombre: Yue, palabra que en chino significa "luna". La segunda era que le está causando mucho dolor a Sakura, la chica de la que yo estoy perdidamente enamorado. Y la tercera, por lo que me ha contado Kobato, era que, tal y como ella, él ya estaba muerto.

Pero ahora es diferente. Ahora sé que aparenta ser un muchacho de veintiún años como muchísimo. Un joven alto y delgado de larga cabellera plateada recogida en una gruesa trenza y ojos coloreados de un místico azul celeste con destellos grises. La criatura que tengo ante mí es, sin duda, hermosa (a su manera), de porte magnánimo y elegante. Tan bella como mortal.

El muchacho repliega las alas y avanza hacia nosotros. Yo me sitúo delante de Sakura y extiendo los brazos, ocultándola detrás de mi cuerpo. Una sensación de excepcional calidez me embriaga cuando ella posa una mano sobre mis hombros, insuflándome cierta dosis de valor.

Yue se detiene y, ante nuestro asombro, comienza a reírse a carcajada limpia. Sakura y yo nos miramos muy desconcertados, pero no bajamos la guardia.

—Así que tú eres el mocoso que ha decidido interponerse en mi camino —susurra en un tono burlón y me señala con una mano de huesos esqueléticos—. Esperaba algo más… más… Bueno, esperaba más del que será para mí un rival.

—Lamento decepcionarte.

—Para nada. Así será mucho más fácil matarte.

—¡Déjalo ya, Yue! —exclama Sakura—. ¡Él no tiene nada que ver!

—¡No! —estalla Yue—. ¡Este mocoso tiene la culpa de _TODO_!

Sakura y yo vemos el cuerpo de Yue convulsionarse violentamente entre un millón de sacudidas, como si no pudiera retener la ira que lo invade.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —espeto—. Hasta hoy no he tenido el _gusto_ de conocerte.

—Y lamentarás este día, muchacho. Con toda tu alma.

No miento si digo que había planeado una larga conversación llena de preguntas y respuestas plagadas de explicaciones cuando el encuentro entre Yue y yo se produjera. Pero ahora no soy capaz ni de intentar ganar tiempo desgastando las palabras, alargándolas hasta el alba.

No puedo hacer nada. ¡Nada! No puedo hacer nada aunque quiera. Porque en apenas un parpadeo Yue se sitúa detrás de Sakura, moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, y la toma entre sus brazos para alejarla de mí y llevársela lejos de mi alcance.

—¡SAKURA! —grito con todo mi ser.

Ella patalea para desasirse del agarre de su captor, pero cuanto más empeño pone, más fuerte la retiene Yue. De pronto eleva su rostro para obligar a Sakura a sostenerle la mirada. La chica lo hace sin poder evitarlo, pero sin rendirse todavía. Yue posa un dedo sobre sus labios, esos que se deshacen entre temblores, y los aprieta.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —pregunta ella—. ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

—No te voy a hacer nada… ahora. No es a ti a quien le duele, Sakura, ¿no te das cuenta? —masculla Yue con una voz melosa y peligrosamente dulce. Luego me señala—. Es a él. A él le duele. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—¡Sakura! —vuelvo a gritar mientras corro en dirección a la pareja que sigue alejándose por el jardín.

—¡Suéltame! —exige ella golpeando el pecho de Yue con los puños cerrados.

_¡Quema!_

Pero Yue no cede, sino que parece disfrutar con la agonía de Sakura sumada a mi desesperación por recuperarla.

Sonríe y despliega las alas, levantando el vuelo hacia la noche rasa. Sakura ni siquiera se aferra a su cuello para no caerse. Hubiera jurado que ella hubiese preferido precipitarse al vacío antes que sobrevolar el cielo con Yue.

_Me estoy quemando._

—A él le duele porque te quiere —dice—. Y por eso debe morir.

Sakura le mira con horror.

—¡No! ¡No le hagas daño, por favor!

Algo en mi interior se ha prendido. Algo que me hace asfixiarme al correr tras Sakura. Siento que mi temperatura corporal aumenta a cada segundo que pasa y a cada palabra que sale de la boca de Yue, como si tuviese una fiebre que cada vez es más insoportable.

Miro hacia el cielo, jadeando y tirando del cuello de mi camiseta para que entre algo de aire a mi acalorado cuerpo. Es inútil… Tengo demasiado calor… me estoy abrasando. Esto quema tanto que el hielo que Yue ha creado tras aparecerse en el firmamento se derrite a mi paso.

Aprieto la empuñadura de la espada con rabia y desesperación. Ésta, sorprendentemente, deja escapar una especie de resplandor rojizo que ilumina la vaina. Y cuando hago que la punta roce la hierba del suelo… ¡empieza a arder!

Me aparto asombrado a la par que Yue me contempla desde las alturas.

La criatura deja escapar un gruñido gutural sin dejar de ascender en el cielo.

Mientras que con un brazo Yue retiene a Sakura contra su cuerpo, con el otro dibuja una curva en el aire. De la nada la figura se hace material, y se convierte en un enorme arco que Yue maneja sin necesidad de tocarlo. Me apunta directamente con sus dedos y, a un movimiento de su pulgar, un rayo celeste sale disparado directamente hacia mí.

—¡LI! —grita Sakura, pero ya estoy sobre aviso. Con un rápido salto logro esquivar el disparo mortal, que se clava en la tierra y hunde el terreno varios centímetros.

Ruedo por el suelo sin perderlos de vista y entonces escucho la voz de Kobato dentro de mi cabeza:

—"La espada, Shaoran. ¡Usa la espada!"

Aparto el sudor de mi frente y contemplo el arma entre mis manos. Su vibración es más fuerte que antes e incluso me parece escuchar el latir apresurado de un corazón.

—Pero hace muchos años que no la esgrimo… —contesto no sin cierta indecisión—. Meiling ha dicho que no estoy preparado…

Ella, sin embargo, no vacila al decir:

—"Lo estás Shaoran. Recuerda que me has dado tus ojos".

Y yo, sin entender qué es lo que implica exactamente el haberle pagado a Kobato mi vida con mis ojos, decido confiar en sus palabras.

Me pongo en pie mientras desato poco a poco las cuerdas de color rojo que unen la espada a su vaina y extraigo el poderoso filo. El brillo de la luna incide sobre la punta y hiere mi reflejo en la hoja.

Bañada en plata. La espada bebe de la plata de la luna y canaliza mi energía en forma de un resplandor ígneo que surge desde la empuñadura.

El calor de mi cuerpo aumenta y me hace ahogarme. Tengo la boca seca cuando separo los labios para tomar una bocanada de aire fresco, con la sensación de que se evaporará antes de llegar a mis pulmones. Y de pronto, un repentino fuego estalla en mí y consume la tela de mi camiseta… y rasga mis vaqueros.

Fascinado, contemplo el arma con respeto.

Espada de fuego bañada en plata.

Plata…

Y de plata es ahora el color de mis ojos. Los veo reflejados en el filo ardiente. Mi mirada está impregnada de seguridad, de sed de sangre, de fuerza bruta, de voluntad y de determinación. Ojos plateados… ¿A dónde ha ido el ámbar?

—Interesante —susurra Yue desde el cielo, satisfecho—. Esto ya es otra cosa.

—Devuélveme a Sakura —digo con inusitada calma.

—¿La quieres? —no contesto a la pregunta, pero para Yue mi silencio es más que suficiente. Poco a poco separa a Sakura de su cuerpo. La sostiene a duras penas por la cintura mientras me sigue apuntando con ese arco sobrenatural—. Muy bien. ¡Cógela!

Y la suelta.

Sakura se precipita al vacío gritando. La veo caer a toda velocidad desde el cielo mientras extiende sus brazos y los agita en el aire como si así pudiera volar. La tranquilidad que se había adueñado de mí al desenvainar la espada desaparece más y más a medida que Sakura se aproxima al suelo. Desesperado la llamo por su nombre, pero entonces la respuesta acude a mí como si siempre hubiera tenido la solución y el poder en mis manos para llevarla a cabo.

_Si pudiera fusionarme con el viento…_

—¡Viento!

Alzo la espada hacia cielo, rasgando la nada con el filo cuando me impulso en el aire y me sorprendo a mí mismo dando un salto que no parece terminar nunca. De la punta de la espada ha salido un chorro de viento que me eleva como si tal cosa, propulsándome hacia adelante, acercándome a Sakura. Volando. Volando sin necesidad de alas. Increíble.

El fuerte viento ha levantado el polvo y la tierra, creando una nebulosa fantasmal que impide cualquier visión desde arriba; complicándole las cosas a Yue para localizarnos entre la espesura de esta niebla artificial.

Sakura cierra los ojos cuando yo la apunto con la espada al encontrarme a un par de metros de distancia de ella.

—¡_Fuuka Shourai_! _(¡Acude a mí, Dios del Viento!)_ —exclamo impulsado por el instinto. Ni siquiera pienso en lo que estoy diciendo. Sólo en los resultados de mis acciones. Sólo en salvarle la vida a la chica que amo.

Y así sucede.

Una burbuja de aire se forma alrededor de Sakura, enjaulándola, y flota poco a poco, como un globo, en un suave descenso hacia el suelo. Sé allí estará a salvo. Algo más aliviado, acorto esos metros que nos separan y me introduzco en la esfera de viento.

—Li… —Sakura se lanza a mis brazos, cobijándose en mi pecho al verme. La siento temblar cuando me abraza, aunque hace una mueca de dolor cuando su piel entra en contacto con la mía. Reparo, entonces, en que ahora mi temperatura corporal debe de estar a varios grados por encima de lo normal. Intento apartarla antes de que se queme, pero ella no me lo permite—. ¡Lo siento! ¡No tenía que haberte dicho que vinieras! ¡Te he puesto en un grave peligro! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—¡Tonta! —espeto abrazándola con más fuerza aún, pues tengo la impresión de que el que se está quemando con solo tocarla soy yo—. ¡Más que tonta! ¡No me pidas perdón! ¡Me hubiera vuelto loco si llega a pasarte algo! ¡Si llego a perderte otra vez…!

_Otra vez…_

Pienso de nuevo en mis cuarenta años. Aquello sí que era una vida normal, difícil pero normal. Una vida en la que acudía al trabajo todos los días, en la que disfrutaba leyendo las historias que escribía Sakura y en la que veía crecer a Tsu poquito a poco. Una vida en la que los ángeles formaban parte de la religión, en la que no podía volar por el cielo ni blandir una espada de fuego. Una vida en la que mis ojos resplandecían con su habitual color ámbar. Nada de plata.

Una vida perfectamente imperfecta. Una perfecta imperfección.

Me pregunto si seré capaz de volver a esos días.

—Li…

—Si vuelves a llamarme por mi apellido —digo—, te juro que te dejaré caer al suelo.

Sakura se enjuga las lágrimas y me da un beso en la mejilla. Yo, sin soltarla ni un solo centímetro, acaricio su pelo y juego con sus mechones mientras seguimos descendiendo.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida —susurra ella contra mi oído—, Shaoran.

Me muero de ganas por confesarle una vez más que la quiero con todo mi corazón, que daría todo lo que tengo por protegerla, por retenerla a mi lado para siempre y vivir feliz con ella. Por ser su mundo entero, su rayo de esperanza, su calor en las noches de frío… como esta. Me muero por besarla y mecerla entre mis brazos, por velar su sueño, por desnudar su alma y abrirle mi corazón. Ofrecerle todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy. Por decirle que no existe la medicina que pueda curarme de su amor.

Pero al final me quedo callado y tan sólo me dedico a sentirla cerca de mí, como nunca antes, hasta que se separa y me mira entornando su mirada esmeralda.

—Tus ojos… —dice—, han cambiado.

Y sé que no es lo único que tiene que decir, que las preguntas se arremolinan todas juntas en su boca sin llegar a ser pronunciadas. Lo leo en sus ojos: ¿De dónde has sacado esta espada? ¿Por qué el filo parece emitir fuego? ¿Has provocado tú este viento? ¿Por qué tu temperatura corporal es tan elevada?

Sin embargo, se queda enclavada en la plata de mis ojos. La misma duda que a mí también me desconcierta.

—Lo sé —concedo algo incómodo—. Bueno… no, no lo sé. No sé por qué se han quedado así…

Nuestros pies tocan el suelo en ese preciso momento, y la esfera de viento se difumina lentamente, apartando la neblina de polvo a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

La fría voz nos hiela la sangre cuando nos giramos hacia la dirección de la que proviene… porque ahí está Yue otra vez, contemplándonos con una sonrisa enrevesada y dándonos a entender que esto aún no ha terminado.

—Yue —pronuncia Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Basta de juegos —dice él—. Vas a venir conmigo, Sakura.

Apunto directamente al pecho de Yue con mi espada flamígera, desafiándole a decir una sola palabra más. Pero él, no obstante, no parece temer al poderoso filo del arma.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —suelto apretando los labios mientras siento que la rabia y la ira vuelven a apoderarse de mí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir contigo?

Yue le guiña un ojo, haciéndome perder los nervios. Sakura se da cuenta y me da la mano con la idea de tranquilizarme. Y lo consigue.

—Tú quieres mucho a tu hermano, ¿verdad? —dice Yue. Más que una pregunta es una afirmación. Sakura no responde, pero se queda lívida cuando el joven de cabellos plateados repliega las alas y tras ellas aparecen Touya Kinomoto y Yukito Tsukishiro, maniatados y revolviéndose entre las ataduras que los retienen—. Y no quieres que le pase nada malo, ¿no es así?

—¡Cabrón! —insulto muy enfadado. La espada comienza a temblar y a despedir un calor sofocante a través del filo. El fuego se pasea inquieto por la hoja resplandeciente—. ¡Suelta a Kinomoto y a Tsukishiro inmediatamente!

—¡Sakura! —grita Touya—. ¡No vayas con este hijo de…!

Pero Touya no llega a terminar la frase. Yue le cruza la cara de un bofetón, acallando sus palabras, dejándole sin sentido.

—¡Touya! —exclama Tsukishiro, preocupado por su amigo—. ¡Kinomoto, nosotros estaremos bien!

Sin embargo, Sakura ha visto tan bien como yo que Yue no ha tenido ningún miramiento en golpear a Touya hasta el punto de hacerle perder el conocimiento. De ninguna manera podrán estar bien si Sakura no accede a los deseos de Yue. Si no se marcha con él.

La miro por el rabillo del ojo. Las lágrimas descienden impasibles por sus mejillas, pero muestra una expresión seria y, sobre todo, cansada. Le devuelvo el apretón de manos, pero Sakura ya no corresponde a mis gestos.

Es entonces cuando comprendo que Yue ha ganado.

—Ven conmigo —susurra el ángel extendiendo una mano hacia Sakura—. Ven conmigo y no les haré ningún daño. Sakura, ven a mí.

Ella parpadea un par de veces y suelta mi mano lentamente, con la vista clavada en los ojos de Yue.

—¡No! —suplico tomándola por el brazo y olvidándome de seguir manteniendo la espada en alto—. No, por favor…

Sakura se da la vuelta y me acaricia la mejilla. Yo retengo su mano contra mi piel, deslizando mis dedos entre los suyos. Me siento estúpido por ser incapaz de seguir hablando, de pedirle que se quede conmigo, de asegurarle que encontraremos una solución si la buscamos juntos.

Ella podría haber sacrificado muchas cosas para no marcharse con Yue, pero no la vida de su preciado hermano mayor.

Y sus palabras, aunque están cargadas de fortaleza, me golpean duramente cuando las pronuncia y adorna con ellas su sonrisa amarga:

—Tengo que irme, Shaoran. He perdido. Tenías razón al llamarme tonta… Creía que volviendo a Tomoeda podría escapar de Yue. Pensaba que podría empezar mi vida de nuevo aquí, con mis amigos. Que terminaría de estudiar el Bachillerato, que entraría en la universidad, que aprendería a conducir, que me… enamoraría de nuevo… —hace una pausa y sé que se está tragando las nuevas lágrimas que luchan por aflorar—. Pero supongo que es imposible.

—Sakura, quédate… —logro decir—. Quédate conmigo… por favor.

—Lo siento, Shaoran. Perdóname por todo el daño que te hecho. A mí también… me hubiera gustado poder enamorarme de ti —confiesa de pronto acelerando los latidos de mi corazón—. Pero ahora eso nunca podrá pasar, ¿verdad? Lamento haberte llamado mentiroso cuando dijiste que me querías. Yo…

—Sakura…

—Quiero decirte que te… —le falla la voz en el último momento. Me mira intentando decirme con sus ojos lo que sus palabras guardan celosamente en silencio. Le beso las manos alargando el momento de la separación todo lo que puedo. Ella me acaricia el pelo castaño y, con un suspiro, termina lo que iba a decir—. Te creo.

—Enternecedor —se burla Yue. Sakura se vuelve hacia él, rota de dolor, pero ocultando sus emociones—. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Sakura Kinomoto, y la vida de tu hermano y la de su amigo, también. Y ambas cosas se están agotando.

Ella hace acopio de valor cuando se separa de mí y camina como quien se dirige hacia el patíbulo de una horca.

—Allá a donde vayas —digo mientras se aleja sin volver la vista atrás—, no importa dónde sea, te iré a buscar. ¡Así tenga que recorrerme el mundo entero! ¡¿Me oyes, Sakura?! ¡Te encontraré!

Sakura se gira hacia a mí cuando Yue la agarra del brazo. Nuestras miradas se cruzan un par de segundos. Verde contra ámbar (o plata). Ámbar contra verde. Porque siempre se trata de la misma historia. Porque si en algún momento deseé no haberla conocido, ahora me arrepiento y hago la promesa de ir tras ella hasta los confines de la Tierra si es necesario sólo para que vuelva a regalarme un beso, aunque sea el último que sus labios me dediquen. Y después volver al mundo real para decirle a la Sakura Kinomoto que se quiere divorciar de mí llevándose consigo a Tsu, que la amo como jamás en mi vida podré amar a nadie más. Con una locura insana. Hasta hacerme daño. Buscaré otra oportunidad allí donde la haya. Y los dos, ella y yo, nos volveremos a enamorar el uno del otro.

—Léeme los labios —susurro. Sakura asiente con un movimiento apenas perceptible mientras abro la boca vocalizando las palabras sin pronunciarlas—. "T-e q-u-i-e-r-o".

El tiempo se detiene momentáneamente.

Parece que va a decir algo, pero no… Sakura me dedica una sonrisa cargada de tristeza cuando Yue empieza a ascender nuevamente en el cielo. Los cuatro, Touya, Yukito, Sakura y Yue, resplandecen en la noche como una supernova antes de extinguirse dejando tras de sí un rastro blanquecino y la primera uña del sol coronando el amanecer con sus rayos amarillos.

_Se ha ido. Sakura Kinomoto se ha ido._

Hinco las rodillas en el suelo, destrozado, mientras los pájaros comienzan con su piar matutino. Lleno mis pulmones con el aire limpio de la mañana y, alzando la mirada al cielo, justo en el punto exacto en el que Sakura ha desaparecido, grito con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo un calor que me abrasa por dentro y por fuera. Tomo la espada entre mis manos y blando la hoja una única vez con rabia. Un anillo de fuego sale despedido hacia el firmamento y se pierde en una bocanada de humo negro. Y así, el hielo que había cubierto las calles de Tomoeda tras la aparición de Yue, desaparece ante semejante ola de calor.

Viento, fuego…

¿Por qué ahora puedo hacer… magia?

Es surrealista.

—Shaoran…

Me giro con desgana y me encuentro cara a cara con Kobato, que se lanza a mis brazos ofreciéndome su apoyo y su consuelo. Pero no la correspondo. En parte porque estoy muy cansado… y también porque no ha estado a mi lado, porque con su poder tal vez podríamos haber hecho frente a Yue. No puedo evitar reprochárselo:

—¿Por qué, Kobato? ¿Por qué no te has enfrentado a Yue conmigo?

Ella hunde el rostro en mi cuello.

—Sé que te dije que no te involucraras en esto… y al final te he dejado a ti todo el trabajo. Lo siento. Pero no podía permitir que Yue me viera ahora. Es… algo personal.

—Estoy harto de secretos, Kobato… —digo apretando los puños y consiguiendo con ello clavarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos—. Quiero que de una vez me hables claramente y me lo cuentes todo. Aparento diecisiete años, pero sabes que en realidad no los tengo. No soy imbécil. Quiero dejar de lado tantos enigmas —ella asiente, pero no añade nada más—. Aunque, lo primero es lo primero… Debo encontrar a Sakura.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Suspiro tratando de organizar mis pensamientos, intentando trazar un plan que termine en éxito.

—Viajar, supongo.

—¿Tú solo?

—Yo solo. Pero no a pie —Kobato me mira sin comprender por dónde van los tiros—. Necesito que me hagas… otro favor.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Noooo! ¡Yue se ha llevado a Sakura! Y este Shaoran, por alguna razón, se va pareciendo más y más al de _Tsubasa_, ¿no os parece? Porque en _TRC_, Shaoran usaba una espada de fuego (_Hien_), aunque no es la misma que tiene en _Card Captor Sakura_ (y en este fic). Además, ahora tendrá que lanzarse a la aventura de buscar a Sakura. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo! Por lo pronto solo digo que en _Perfecta (Im)Perfección_ se avecina un cambio en la trama llegados a este punto. Y que a cada capítulo que pasa… ¡Es uno menos para el lemon! O/O Porque sí, no se me olvida que la historia está dentro de **la categoría M**, y eso implica lo que ya sabemos. Ya tengo pensada la escena y todo, así que es cuestión de tiempo que llegue :D

He estado pensando últimamente que todo lo de Yukito y Sakura ha sido demasiado acelerado, pero es que ahora las cosas se hacen así. Yo soy una romántica empedernida y aún me cuesta entender las historias que en ocasiones me cuentan mis amigos de sus noches de fiestas descontroladas, de líos que no significan nada. Primero son los besos y luego el conocerse. No es que rechace la idea, porque mentiría si dijera que no he jugado a ese juego. Pero en mi caso sólo me he enamorado dos veces… **y sé que solo por el hecho de estar enamorada los besos no saben igual, ni las caricias… ni siquiera las palabras**. Por ello quiero transmitir ese pensamiento a Sakura y a la confusión que experimenta cuando Yukito la besa y cuando lo hace Shaoran. El problema es que ella cree sentir algo por los dos y eso la desconcierta (¡Aunque Shaoran ya tiene las cosas muy claras!).

A parte de eso, en este capítulo aparecen varias incógnitas más. Kobato deja entrever cuál es su deseo (el motivo por el cual está ayudando a Shaoran a decantarse por el suyo) pero, ¿qué hay de ese extraño trato que ha hecho con los ojos de nuestro Shaoran? ¿Por qué ahora son plateados? Además… a Shaoran le sucede algo raro… **¡No es normal que de pronto su temperatura corporal supere con creces la media!** ¿Qué pasará? ¡Lo sabremos pronto!

Bueno, ¡espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho de este capítulo del _fanfic_! Al menos yo lo he pasado bastante bien escribiéndolo (y eso que han sido **treinta y siete folios** de duro trabajo. Sé que actualizo cada dos semanas, pero los capítulos son bastante extensos. De hecho, son más largos que los de _Mentir por Amor_, mi primer _fanfic_). Creo que deberían dar la opción de clasificar la historia en más de dos géneros. Ya veis que esta historia, además de ser romance/drama tiene un punto de fantasía. **No sé si estáis acostumbrados a este tipo de géneros. A mí es de los que me encantan**. Y de hecho, los que me seguís en mi blog personal, _**Crónicas de Radhuk**_, habréis comprobado que me encanta escribir relatos que se alejan bastante de la realidad. Bendita imaginación.

En fin, como siempre, **toca dar respuesta a los comentarios que me dejasteis en el pasado capítulo y que agradezco de todo corazón** ^^ ¡Allá vamos!

**caritom25:** Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por comentarme una vez más! El otro día al salir de la universidad me acordé de ti. Fue el jueves. Salí a las nueve de la noche después de terminar mi último examen de 3º de carrera y cogí el coche para volver a casa. Conecté el móvil al ordenador de a bordo y puse la reproducción aleatoria de música. ¡Sonó _Carry me_, de _Dead by April_! Y la alegría de haber terminado los exámenes sumada a la canción, hizo que me diera una subida de adrenalina conduciendo de camino a casa ^^ Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado. Aunque de lo que verdaderamente me alegro es de que ¡aprobaran tu proyecto de final de carrera! ¡ENHORABUENA! A mí me toca hacerlo el próximo curso, así que durante el verano pensaré en qué presentar. Y, por cierto, leí tu comentario en la última entrada del blog. ¡Quiero ver fotos del cosplay! Si quieres, escríbeme un tweet y me paso por tu cuenta para verlas, así te comento, como me dijiste. Yo hace mucho que no voy a ningún salón del manga por falta de tiempo, pero la última vez que estuve me encontré a muchísimos chicos disfrazados de Shaoran (Tsubasa). ¡Y me iba haciendo fotos con todos ellos! xD Además, llevaba conmigo un peluche del propio Shaoran, así que imagínate :P Bueno, amiga, espero que pases un feliz verano. Cuídate mucho, ¡nos leemos!

**ChroniclesLuz:** Luz, vengo de enviarte vía YouTube el mensaje privado que te prometí con mi Facebook ^^ Me alegra mucho saber que sigues esta historia y que te gusta, por supuesto :D Se lo he comentado antes a caritom25, que me acordé de ella el otro día cuando en el coche sonó la canción de _Carry me_, de _Dead by April_. También me acordé de ti por aquel collab que hicimos hace tiempo con esa canción :D ¡Ay! Echo de menos los collabs, aunque ahora edito a un ritmo más lento por falta de tiempo. Estoy haciendo un nuevo AMV de TRC con la canción de Numb, de Linkin Park. Ojalá pueda acabarlo pronto ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones. Espero que te vaya súper bien y que nos leamos pronto. ¡Abrazos! ¡MIL GRACIAS por tus reviews!

**Lesly:** Amiga, hace muchísimo tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Me he pasado varias veces por tu blog para ver si habías actualizado con algo, pero ni modo… ¿Cómo estás? Puede que estés pasando por momentos difíciles, pero yo sé que eres una persona muy fuerte capaz de hacer frente a cualquier adversidad. ¡Muchísimo ánimo! Espero poder saber muy pronto de ti. Ya sabes que si necesitas hablar nos escribimos algún mensaje o algo, como solíamos hacer antes. ¡Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review!

**Midori-Li:** ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Me ha encantado tu súper review! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS por dedicarme parte de tu tiempo en leer y comentar esta historia. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y de que me lo hagas saber, claro ^^ También estoy contenta de que te haya gustado _Kobato_. Si sólo has visto el anime, te recomiendo leer el manga, ya que tiene un final diferente y es igualmente una historia muy bonita. A mí me gustó tanto que por eso Kobato está entre los protagonistas principales de este fanfic, si bien es cierto que aquí es más "seria" y no tan inocente como en su serie original. Yo soy una adicta a CLAMP, así que leo y veo cada manga y anime que sale de sus cabezas. De hecho, ahora estoy con _GATE 7_, que es lo último que han sacado si obviamos la continuación de _xxxHOLiC_. Y sí, hace más de un año que tuve que dejar la historia de _Perfecta (Im)Perfección_ por varios motivos, pero ya ves que la he retomado con ganas y que voy cumpliendo los plazos de publicación que me impongo (aunque alguna semana me he retraso por exámenes). También tengo un par de blogs, uno dedicado a los fanfics y otro a relatos en general. _Lie for Love_ es el primero. En él subo adelantos de los capítulos que voy a publicar y también los dibujos que hago. El segundo es _Crónicas de Radhuk_, y en él subo relatos que nada tienen que ver con los fanfics, pero con los que busco hacerme un hueco como escritora en general xD Pero bueno, que me salgo del tema. De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, comentarla, seguirme y llevarla a favoritos! Es gracias a personas como tú que yo sigo escribiendo fanfics. Así que, ¡GRACIAS! ¿Tú también escribes? Si es así espero poder leer pronto tus historias :D Ahora ando un poco justa de megas (estoy de mudanzas y tengo internet gracias a un módem USB, pero los datos se agotan enseguida y apenas tengo tiempo para navegar, ya que no puedo excederme de mi tarifa), pero en cuanto disponga de una conexión hecha y derecha me encantaría leer lo que escribes ^^ ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Nos leemos!

A todos los que seguís esta historia, GRACIAS. Sé que me repito mucho, pero no me canso de decirlo. Todos tenemos unas vidas muy ajetreadas en las que cuesta parar y ceder parte de nuestro tiempo a los demás. Y yo **me siento muy agradecida con todos aquellos** (todas, porque en su mayoría sois lectoras las que leéis este fanfic xD), **que se detienen por un momento a leer y comentar **_**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**_**, a pasarse por mis blogs y a ver mis vídeos en YouTube, así como guardar estas líneas en el apartado de **_**Favoritos**_.

¡Así pues, espero leer vuestras impresiones en los reviews! :)

Nos leemos muy pronto en el próximo capítulo de _Perfecta (Im)Perfección_. ¡Atención, que cambia la trama un poco! xDD

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte! **Y FELIZ VERANO** *_*

¡Cuidaos mucho!

_Ess._


	8. Arritmia

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_En el momento más inesperado Yue aparece para enfrentarse a Shaoran en una batalla que no llega a terminar. La misteriosa criatura se desvanece en el aire antes del estoque final llevándose consigo a Sakura, Yukito y Touya hacia quién sabe dónde. Shaoran, que durante la pelea contra Yue fue capaz de controlar elementos como el fuego y el viento, le promete a Sakura que la buscará sin descanso hasta encontrarla. Así nuestro protagonista se enrola en un largo viaje cuyo objetivo es rescatar a la chica que ama._

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Arritmia**_

_**(Sakura)**_

_Dos años después…_

Aparco la Vespa cerca de la heladería y contemplo el pequeño local con cariño mientras me quito el casco. Ya hay una larga fila de personas que esperan impacientes su turno para poder comprar los famosos helados de _Trevi_. La tienda, sin tener un nombre demasiado original para la zona en la que se encuentra, cuenta ya con un lustro de vida y un buen puñado de clientes diarios que, aunque solo estén de paso, realizan compras generosas. ¡Y es que, no por nada, _Trevi_ vende los mejores helados de toda Roma!

Sonrío mientras amarro bien la moto con el seguro para evitar que se convierta en el capricho de algún ladronzuelo de poca monta y me encamino hacia la heladería zigzagueando entre la gente que espera su turno. Una señora me lanza una mirada de reproche al pensar que me estoy colando pero, sin dejar de sonreír, inclino la cabeza y sigo avanzando hacia el interior de la tienda: un establecimiento retro de baldosas cuadradas negras y blancas, mesas grises de aluminio ancladas al suelo y sofás de un color rosa palo a juego con los uniformes de los empleados. Aquí y allá hay objetos de todo tipo que decoran el local. Rótulos de neón, discos de vinilo, zapatillas Converse colocadas sobre una estantería en la que también descansa una vieja radio, guitarras eléctricas, un panel de corcho en el que los clientes pueden colgar pequeñas notas (¡como si de una red de _microblogging_ se tratara!)… y teléfonos. Muchos teléfonos de color rosa chicle, uno encima de cada mesa, conectados entre sí. El dueño de _Trevi_ se las ingenió para crear una red telefónica en su propia heladería como excusa para atraer a los clientes; un juego en el que, marcando el número de la mesa deseada, es posible entablar conversación con las personas allí sentadas. Lo cierto es que cuando conocí el sistema pensé que era una tontería, pero al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, el truco de los teléfonos funciona, sobre todo con la gente joven, y de _Trevi_ han salido incluso parejas de novios.

Novios… He pasado los últimos veinticuatro meses trabajando sin descansar para ganar algo de dinero con el que poder llevar una vida más o menos acomodada. En este tiempo para mí no han existido ni los amigos ni los noviazgos, ni siquiera las noches de fiesta. Nada. Solo buscarme y encontrarme a mí misma, renacer de mis cenizas… y seguir avanzando aquí. Roma es mi nuevo comienzo, pero sé que no es la ciudad que seguirá viéndome crecer. No por muchos más años, desde luego.

Suspiro cuando paso junto a una mesa en la que un grupito de chicas charla animadamente, a través de uno de esos teléfonos con varios chicos situados al final de la heladería. Si todo va bien, ambos grupos se juntarán para salir a dar una vuelta cuando terminen con los helados. Y probablemente sea así. Los italianos, por lo general, suelen ser bastante extrovertidos y lanzados, justo como el propietario de _Trevi_, aunque él ni es italiano ni es el típico ricachón que ha triunfado en su negocio y se pasa los días sentado sobre un sillón de cuero en un rascacielos de Nueva York, contando sus millones de dólares mientras se fuma un puro. Por el contrario, es un chico no mucho mayor que yo que, hace unos años, se embarcó en la aventura de emprender en un país extranjero con una idea a la que posteriormente dio vida. Y en verano se dedica a plantarse el uniforme de _Trevi_ para atender él mismo a los clientes detrás del mostrador. Fye D. Flourite, un joven tan extravagante como peculiar, que me saluda animadamente y señala a la par un reloj situado detrás de su espalda. Presiento que su recibimiento se alargará más de un "¡Hola!".

—¡Llegas tarde, Sakura! —pronuncia en un italiano perfecto.

—Lo sé, enseguida estoy contigo.

Me escabullo antes de que pueda decirme nada más hacia la parte trasera de la heladería, donde están los vestuarios, y me apresuro a cambiarme de ropa y a recogerme el pelo en una pequeña trenza. Salgo a los cinco minutos lista para trabajar un día más. Así ha sido desde que llegué a Roma, cuando la suerte me encontró entre las calles de la capital italiana y se quedó para hacerme compañía.

De eso hace ya dos años… Dos años en los que todo ha cambiado. No he vuelto a tener noticias de nadie, ni siquiera de Yue… ni tampoco de mi hermano.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro. ¿Será mejor así? ¿Será este el nuevo comienzo que tanto ansiaba vivir?

_Sakura, tienes que trabajar…_

Cierto. Ahora lo que cuenta es esforzarse por ganar dinero. Me desabrocho el primer botón de mi camisa blanca y me ajusto los cordones de las zapatillas antes de encarar a mi primer cliente de hoy.

—_Bongiorno!_

_**(Shaoran)**_

—_Bonne nuit!_

Sobre el mostrador deposito un billete de veinte euros y otro de diez, y señalo el coche aparcado junto al surtidor número tres de la gasolinera.

—Diesel —digo vocalizando exageradamente para que el hombre situado detrás del mostrador me entienda.

—_Plus ou normale?_

Por toda respuesta me encojo de hombros. Probablemente me eche el más caro, pero poco me importa con tal de salir de aquí… porque aquí no hay nada. El hombre toquetea algunos botones dispuestos en un panel que tiene a su espalda y después guarda el dinero en la caja registradora. Con un gesto de la mano, el empleado de la gasolinera me indica que ya puedo llenar el depósito de mi coche.

—_Merci_ —respondo saliendo del establecimiento lleno de bebidas, revistas y comida enlatada para dirigirme al surtidor.

Es noche cerrada. Sobre el negro metalizado de mi Peugeot 208 se reflejan las luces blancas de la gasolinera. Le doy unos golpecitos a la carrocería y abro el compartimento lateral que comunica al depósito del combustible. De acuerdo, no es un Volvo, pero es el segundo automóvil que Kobato me presta para emprender este incansable viaje. El primero me dejó tirado a la primera de cambio cuando llegué a España y, desquiciado, exigí otro de mayores prestaciones. Pero Kobato no entendió que quería un Audi, un Mercedes o, como digo, un Volvo. Me dio el Peugeot.

—Este coche es enano —había replicado—. ¿Cuándo has visto que un arquitecto de renombre se pasee en esto? ¡Y de noventa caballos!

—Este coche es precioso —repuso ella acariciando el cromado de las ventanillas—. ¿Para qué quieres un coche más grande? Aquí eres un chico de diecinueve años. Llamarías mucho la atención si condujeras un automóvil mayor, ¿no crees? Además, te viene mejor para maniobrar. ¿Qué coche tenías a los cuarenta?

—Un Volksvagen Passat de ciento veinte caballos.

Kobato iba a replicar, aunque al final dejó escapar un comentario neutro:

—Lo único que necesitas de un coche es que te lleve sano y salvo a donde quieras ir.

—¡Vamos, Kobato! ¡Por una vez que no tengo que pagar nada por un coche nuevo…!

Pero ella, a pesar de mis quejas, no había cedido, y yo me había quedado con el Peugeot, acostumbrándome y sorprendiéndome de que el coche respondiera adecuadamente a lo que exigía de él.

Miro el precio del diesel en el momento en que deslizo la manguera por el conducto del depósito. 1'28 euros. La gasolina está más cara y mi coche consume poco, pero aún así esto es un timo…

Con resignación lleno el depósito y vuelvo a colgar la manguera del surtidor para acomodarme en el asiento delantero y hacer contacto con las llaves. Decido conectar el móvil al ordenador de a bordo vía _bluetooth_, sincronizando tanto la lista de música como mi agenda de contactos y, en ese momento, el teléfono suena y sobre la pantalla del monitor aparece el nombre de mi prima Meiling. Descuelgo apretando una tecla del volante.

—Buenas noches, Meiling.

—Hola, Shaoran. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En una pequeña comarca al norte de Francia. ¿Y tú?

—En Rusia, en la capital.

Me recuesto sobre el asiento, masajeándome de las sienes. Peinar el mundo entero en busca de Sakura no iba a ser una tarea sencilla para una sola persona, por lo que decidí contarle todo a Meiling a sabiendas de que ella me ayudaría en mi misión por encontrarla. Desde Japón regresó a Hong Kong y empezó a viajar por toda Asia hacia el oeste mientras que yo me dirigí a América, recorriéndola de sur a norte, para saltar a Europa empezando mi periplo por Portugal en un viaje que se ha alargado dos años.

—¿Hay noticias sobre ella?

—Nada —contesta Meiling—. He visitado cada pueblo, cada ciudad, cada camino… He preguntado hasta en el más inhóspito páramo… Y no la he localizado.

—Ya veo.

Mi prima suspira al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Es imposible, Shaoran! El mundo es demasiado grande. ¿Cómo esperas encontrar a esa chica? Llevamos viajando un par de años y ni siquiera hemos atisbado una brizna de su rastro.

—No me voy a rendir, Meiling. Cueste lo que cueste encontraré a Sakura. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Pero…

—¿Me ayudarás? —repito con insistencia.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Perfecto. Gracias, prima.

—Te llamaré si hay novedades.

Meiling cuelga sin añadir nada más, mientras yo giro las llaves y el motor ruge ligeramente. Luces de cruce, embrague y primera. Abandono la gasolinera perdiéndome en la oscuridad de la noche. No he hecho ni la primera maniobra cuando percibo que el asiento del copiloto se hunde suavemente a mi derecha y, cuando echo un rápido vistazo, veo a Kobato bañada por la luz de la blanca luna francesa, sentada junto a mí.

Ella mira al frente cuando abre la boca para hablar:

—Tsu te ha escrito.

Y de golpe me encuentro a mí mismo llevándome las manos al bolsillo de mis vaqueros para extraer la nota que me dio Kobato hace dos años, ese extraño pedazo de papel que tiene la increíble facultad de plasmar en palabras los pensamientos de una persona como si hubieran sido escritos con tinta negra en un folio.

Mis ojos se pasean por los trazos firmes que Tsu ha dejado sobre el papel, acomodándome sobre el asiento del conductor cuando termino de leer la carta.

—Todo bien —respondo casi para mí mismo—. Dice que le hubiera gustado verme en su graduación…

Kobato cruza los brazos ante el pecho. No parece demasiado alegre esta noche.

—Sigo sin entender por qué le diste un trozo de esa nota —replica haciendo un mohín—. Simplemente podíais haber intercambiado vuestros números de teléfono. ¿No crees que es un poco inconsciente darle algo que funciona con magia a una chica que piensa que eso pertenece a los cuentos?

—Tsu es mi hija —respondo con sencillez—. Utilizando esa nota podré estar siempre en contacto con ella. Los teléfonos móviles dependen de la cobertura, de la batería y de la tarifa contratada, entre otras cosas, pero ese papel, no. La tecnología es la magia de nuestro mundo. Créeme que un artilugio como esa nota tampoco sería nada demasiado raro. Además, así es más… especial.

—Es tu hija.

—Por eso mismo —digo—. Antes, cuando Sakura nos abandonó y empezaron los trámites del divorcio, mi hija y yo nos distanciamos. Ahora quiero acercarme a ella todo lo que pueda. Ser su amigo, alguien en quien pueda confiar.

—Pero ella no sabe que eres su padre. ¿Qué pasaría si decide enamorarse de ti o algo así?

—No lo hará. No soy el tipo de Tsu —aprieto los puños con fuerza al recordar la aventura que Eriol tuvo con mi hija. Aún me hierve la sangre al pensar en todo lo que mi amigo la hizo sufrir. Qué diferente es todo ahora...—. De todas formas, a ella le gustaba alguien.

—¿Quién?

—Yukito Tsukishiro.

Kobato se muerde el labio inferior con solo escuchar su nombre.

—No me gusta —masculla entre dientes—. Ese chico esconde algo. ¿Has vuelto a tener noticias de él?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nada. Yue lo hizo desaparecer con Sakura y Touya, es todo lo que sé.

—No me gusta, Shaoran —repite, pero enseguida cambia la expresión de su rostro y saca una gruesa guía de carreteras de la guantera del coche. Pasa las páginas contemplando el itinerario que he marcado con curiosidad y decide dar el tema por zanjado—. Entonces, ¿sales de Francia? ¿Y a dónde vas? ¿Al norte?

—No, he tenido una corazonada —susurro encendiendo la radio. Pronto el sonido de la música envuelve el interior del coche.

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges, pues?

—A Italia.

—¿Por una corazonada piensas saltarte la ruta que has marcado? —Kobato vuelve a guardar la guía en la guantera y apoya los pies sobre el salpicadero. Si hubiera sido Tsu le hubiese pedido que los retirase de allí inmediatamente, pero con Kobato de nada sirve insistir, por lo que sigo conduciendo sin darle importancia. Bien mirado, este es _su_ coche.

—Por una corazonada —asiento, no sin añadir—: Y por un sentimiento.

_**(Sakura)**_

—Buen trabajo, Sakura.

Fye me da un golpecito en el hombro mientras dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre. Está terminando de guardar los helados en la cámara frigorífica en tanto que yo limpio los compartimentos en donde todos los días colocamos montones y montones de chocolate, de pistacho, de fresas, de limón, de menta… Se me hace la boca agua mientras lo pienso. Trabajar aquí debería estar prohibido.

—Gracias. ¿Mañana abro yo la heladería?

Fye introduce un gran bote de helado en el interior de la cámara y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Luego me mira agitando la mano en el aire:

—No, tranquila. Solo estamos a doce de julio, tendremos más trabajo en agosto. Además, mañana es tu día libre, aprovéchalo.

Asiento con la cabeza dirigiéndome a la salida del local. Una chica que también trabaja en _Trevi_ pasa con insistencia un trapo húmedo por la superficie lisa de una mesa, pero apenas presta atención a lo que está haciendo. Su mirada vaga perdida a través de la enorme ventana de la heladería, en dirección a la bella Fontana di Trevi. Me acerco a ella tanteando en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros las llaves de la Vespa. Con el desastre que soy, nunca sé exactamente dónde las he guardado.

—¿Cansada? —intuyo mirando a la chica. No será mayor que yo y ha entrado a trabajar aquí hace unas dos semanas. Pareciera que siempre está ausente, pero ahora lo está demostrando más si cabe—. Puedo relevarte si quieres.

Ella sacude la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—Estoy bien. Es solo que… llevo un rato observando a ese chico de ahí, junto a la Fontana, ¿lo ves? No se mueve…

Desvío la mirada en la dirección que señala con su dedo índice, aunque toda la heladería se refleja en la cristalera y me resulta difícil distinguir lo que hay en el exterior. Aún así veo a un chico tumbado al borde de la fuente con un periódico sobre la cabeza, ocultando su rostro. Me aparto con desconfianza de la ventana. Probablemente sea un joven que haya bebido de más. Es cuestión de tiempo que lo encuentren los _carabinieri_ y se lo lleven.

—¿Un turista?

Ella se encoge de hombros para volver a su tarea de limpiar la mesa, cuyo aluminio brilla bajo la luz de los alógenos. Me alejo de la chica lanzando al aire una despedida en general y salgo de la tienda.

Una ola de calor me golpea la cara fuertemente y trato de abanicarme con las manos. Es inútil. Ni siquiera durante la noche sopla un poco de aire fresco. Suspiro mientras me encamino hacia la Vespa y guardo mi bolso en el minúsculo compartimento trasero que la moto tiene bajo el asiento. Justo entonces sale Fye de la heladería y se acerca a mí.

—¿No se te olvida nada? —pregunta guiñándome un ojo.

Me lo pienso durante un par de segundos, pero al final termino por negar con la cabeza. Él se ríe y me da una bolsa de plástico. Cuando echo un vistazo a su interior veo un tupper de comida del que se desprende un rico olor a pasta gratinada.

—Lo he cocinado esta tarde en la heladería, en la cocina —explica—. Así Yukito y tú podréis cenar esta noche, ¿eh? Dale una buena ración.

—¿De veras? ¡Pero… no tenías por qué prepararnos la comida! Siempre te estamos debiendo favores, Fye…

Él se da un toquecito en sus pálidas mejillas, ladeando la cara. Entiendo al segundo lo que ese gesto quiere decir, así que tardo menos en plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya ves que me cobro encantado esos favores —responde acariciándome el pelo—. Saluda a Yukito de mi parte y ten cuidado al volver a casa.

—¡Muchas gracias, Fye! —grito cuando él ya se aleja por la calle iluminada.

Ha sido así desde que me encontró en Roma. Fye cuidó de mí desde el principio, cuando no tenía nada a lo que aferrarme después de que Yue nos llevase lejos a Yukito, a mi hermano y a mí. Decidió soltarnos en diferentes lugares, por lo que pronto me quedé completamente sola, aislada, sin tener noticias de nadie. Abatida, perdida y desorientada, no tardé en encontrar a Yukito en un pequeño pueblo costero. Sin embargo, ese Yukito que vi no se parecía en nada al que conocí en Tomoeda. Era él, no cabía duda, pero a la vez era otro chico distinto. Aún así me reconoció enseguida y nos marchamos juntos de allí en dirección a la capital italiana. Fye nos encontró casi inmediatamente y por un rayo de compasión, de bondad o de simple pena, nos acogió a los dos en su casa y nos dio trabajo en la heladería mientras íbamos ganando algo de dinero para vivir por nuestra cuenta. Nunca le dijimos ni una sola palabra acerca de Yue, por supuesto, pero él tampoco nos hizo demasiadas preguntas. Con el paso del tiempo obtuvimos suficientes ingresos como para comprar un pequeño apartamento en el mismo centro de Roma. Yukito encontró otro trabajo, aunque yo seguí conservando mi puesto junto a Fye y aprendiendo poco a poco el idioma. Quise empezar a estudiar una carrera en la universidad, como siempre había soñado que haría algún día en Japón, pero enseguida comprendí que aquello no sería posible, por lo que solo me quedaba servir helados día tras día mientras intentaba averiguar cómo encontrar a mi hermano.

Yue me había aislado del mundo, había hecho que yo misma desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra. Me había quitado mi teléfono móvil, mi cartera… todo, al igual que hizo con Yukito. Y no tenía forma alguna de contactar con Tomoyo, por ejemplo, o con Eriol, de quienes no he vuelto a tener noticias tras la fatídica noche en _Nevo_. Tampoco he vuelto a saber nada de… de…

Mi corazón ruje en silencio mientras una sensación cálida se anida en mi pecho, una impresión que en estos dos años no me ha abandonado en un solo momento. No me he olvidado de su pelo castaño, de sus ojos ambarinos y brillantes, de su piel trigueña ni del tono exacto de su voz. No he olvidado sus últimas palabras.

Nunca.

Cada amanecer han sido mis "buenos días". Y a cada despertar sentía en mí la eterna duda de si él al fin me encontraría. Pero ha pasado el tiempo y yo sigo aquí, esperando, esperando… esperando poder vislumbrar su esbelta figura entre la gente que pasea despacio por Roma, grabándose en la retina cada ruina que se mezcla y contrasta con los nuevos bloques que se edifican día tras día. Esperando a tomar mis manos entre las suyas y abrazarle con fuerza, refugiarme en su pecho para no sentir nada más que los alocados latidos de su corazón. Esperando a alguien que no llega.

He querido comenzar de nuevo junto a Yukito, ahora sí, iniciar algo, corresponderle como no pude hacerlo aquella noche… porque así tal vez podría olvidar la promesa que me hizo Shaoran Li de buscarme allá donde fuera. Porque así quizás, solo quizás, podría apartar de mi mente el arrepentimiento que me supone no haberle creído cuando me confesó que me quería.

Tarde. Ahora es tarde. Supongo.

No he vuelto a saber nada de Shaoran.

Suspiro mientras extraigo el casco del compartimento de la Vespa. Odio ponérmelo con este calor, pero no quisiera que me multasen por conducir sin él, por lo que no me queda más remedio que aguantarlo. Estoy a punto de abrochármelo bajo la barbilla cuando reparo en el joven que aún sigue tumbado junto a la Fontana di Trevi. Lleva unos vaqueros algo desgastados y una camiseta blanca que contrasta con su piel tostada al sol. Todavía tiene el periódico sobre la cabeza. Frunzo el ceño… y de pronto me siento como si yo fuese un trozo de metal diminuto y este joven un poderoso imán.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato… y yo no debo rebatir el famoso dicho, pero no puedo evitar pensar que el gato murió sabiendo. Tal vez por ello, para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya he vuelto a guardar el casco en la moto y me encamino hacia el chico a paso lento, aunque decidido. Me detengo a un par de metros de él y le observo en silencio. Respira pausadamente, con calma, y su pecho se hincha y deshincha muy despacio. Me acerco un poco más, un poco más… hasta quedar en cuclillas junto a él. Entonces, antes de pensarlo demasiado, estiro mi brazo para tocar su piel. Mi primer impulso es apartar la mano cuando le acaricio la mejilla bajo el periódico. Su temperatura corporal parece ser más elevada de lo normal, como si el muchacho tuviera fiebre. Sin embargo, no me detengo, y sigo acariciando su rostro hasta tocar con mis dedos el filo del papel del diario. Lo tomo suavemente para retirarlo sintiendo que el corazón me va a estallar de la emoción cuando de pronto el joven se incorpora de golpe y con una mano me aferra por las muñecas, aprisionándolas detrás de mi espalda, mientras que con la otra me agarra de la nuca, estirando el cuello, de modo que no puedo verle la cara. ¡Maldita sea!

Durante un par de segundos nos quedamos así, estáticos y respirando el aire cargado de Roma combinado con la humedad del callejón debido al agua que cae de la Fontana. Pero después nos vemos obligados a romper el silencio… hablando al mismo tiempo sin entendernos:

—¡¿Quién eres?!

—¡Suéltame o llamaré a la policía!

Él parece darse cuenta de algo en el preciso momento en que escucha mi voz y afloja la presión en mis muñecas. Yo aprovecho para girarme y golpearle fuertemente con mi bolso. El impacto le da de lleno en la mejilla y se aparta de mí con brusquedad, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos.

_Corre, Sakura, no sabes quién es este tipo._

No, no lo sé, pero…

_¡Sube a la moto y arranca!_

Pero tengo la sensación de que es…

_¡Corre!_

Y, una vez más, otra de tantas, no hago caso a mi conciencia. No corro, no pienso en subirme a la Vespa, en escapar de allí, no hago nada. Me quedo de pie, frente a él, taladrándole con mi mirada verde, buscando ver mis ojos reflejados en los suyos.

—¿Pero qué clase de fetiche tienes tú con la policía? —dice él sin apartar los brazos de su rostro—. ¿Estás pensando en denunciarme… otra vez?

Y entonces sucede. El joven retira poco a poco las manos que cubren su cara, bajándolas muy despacio hasta dejarlas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La luz de las farolas que iluminan el callejón me hacen distinguir todas y cada una de sus facciones con claridad. Está algo cambiado, pero sigue siendo él. Un poco más alto, aunque igual de delgado, ha desarrollado su masa muscular, especialmente en los brazos, como si hubiera estado practicando deporte sin parar. Su pelo tiene algún que otro reflejo dorado por el sol de verano, al igual que su piel tostada, más morena de cómo la recordaba. Y sus labios… sus labios se curvan en esa maldita sonrisa que nunca sé cómo interpretar y sus ojos, si bien están adornados con ciertos matices plateados, han recuperado su color ámbar habitual.

El chico que espera ante mí no es otro que aquel por quien yo tanto he aguardado durante dos años. Se yergue del todo en la noche italiana mientras siento que mis ojos se anegan en lágrimas.

Dentro de mí se está librando una dura batalla entre la razón y el corazón, entre salir huyendo despavorida de allí o correr y abrazarle con fuerza. La indecisión hace que me quede completamente quieta, bajo su atenta mirada, como si fuera estúpida por no poder reaccionar.

Shaoran Li avanza un paso, y otro… y otro más. ¡Más y más deprisa! Y al final está tan cerca que siento su respiración en mi piel. Temblando le aparto un mechón de color chocolate que le cae por la cara, pero enseguida retiro la mano, sorprendiéndome de haberle tocado, de haber sentido su tacto, de comprender la certeza de que él esté aquí, de que no estoy soñando, de que es real.

—Li… —susurro.

—Eh, ¿qué te he dicho de llamarme por mi apellido? —pero no digo nada, me faltan las palabras, me fallan, al igual que las piernas. Por momentos siento que mi corazón se escapará de mi pecho para no regresar nunca. Me obligo a serenarme, aunque es del todo inútil cuando él acaricia mi cabello—. Te ha crecido el pelo.

—Y tú has crecido —le observo de arriba abajo—, en general.

Enseguida me doy cuenta del comentario tan estúpido que acabo de soltar y la vergüenza se apodera de mí cuando siento arder mis mejillas. Espero que la noche pueda disimular mi rubor…

Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios segundos más.

Han pasado dos años…

Siempre he imaginado cómo sería el momento en que Shaoran me encontrase, tal y como me había dicho, inventándome mil discursos, mil explicaciones, mil disculpas, mil… de todo. Pero ahora que por fin ha llegado ese momento no sé qué decir o qué hacer. Y solo puedo perderme en su mirada… y él solo se atreve a mencionar que me ha crecido el pelo… ¿Estará Shaoran tan nervioso como yo lo estoy? ¿Estará conteniendo las ganas de abrazarme?

Comprendo que no. Que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, y que aunque me haya encontrado, sus sentimientos no serán ni mucho menos los mismos.

—_Te quiero._

No. Ya no. Y por ello me reservo mis ganas de lanzarme a su cuello, ignorando lo que yo misma siento. Esa sensación tan reconfortante que me obligo a no analizar.

¿Y ahora qué?

—Te he buscado por todas partes —dice Shaoran—. No puedo creer que por fin te haya encontrado.

Le miro. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos, no puedo… Me llaman, gritan en silencio mi nombre. Y espero. Espero una vez más dispuesta a regalarle lo que tantas veces he rechazado, mi cariño sobre sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello. Por un segundo espero a que él acorte la distancia que nos separa y me bese con tanta intensidad como lo hizo aquella noche en el puente del templo Tsukimine. Incluso dejo caer suavemente las pestañas, insinuándome con sutileza, esperando para seguir esperando. Pero Shaoran no hace nada… y yo, avergonzada, abandono el juego de este cortejo tan ridículo.

Él parece desesperado… pero sobre todo cansado. ¿Por cuánto habrá tenido que pasar? ¿Debo preguntárselo? ¿Qué pregunta debo formular primero?

Recuerdo la noche en la que Yue me apartó de su vida y decido tirar por ahí para entablar conversación.

—Shaoran, tengo mil preguntas que hacerte…

—Y yo dos mil que hacerte a ti.

Nos miramos. Nos taladramos. Nos comemos. Bebemos el uno del otro. Y finalmente volvemos a hablar:

—¿Damos un paseo? —preguntamos al unísono.

Yo miro hacia otro lado, algo cortada, pero Shaoran se ríe y hace que me relaje.

—Vamos a donde tú quieras.

No necesitamos más palabras. Ambos echamos a caminar por las calles iluminadas… en Roma. Es como haber hecho un viaje juntos, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido nunca y nos hubiésemos montado en un avión para terminar en Italia. Pero no es así… y hay mucho que contar, demasiado.

Mientras avanzamos Shaoran me cuenta su periplo alrededor del mundo, lo que fue de Tomoyo… No sabía que había terminado en el hospital después de nuestra noche de fiesta en _Nevo_, pero la intranquilidad que el hecho de saberlo me ha provocado se esfuma cuando Shaoran me informa de que salió perfectamente de allí y empezó a estudiar en la universidad junto a Eriol y el resto de nuestros amigos. Él no les dijo absolutamente nada de lo sucedido con Yue, sino que simplemente se inventó que después de aquel incidente me había marchado de Tomoeda con mi hermano. Les dio otro número de teléfono fingiendo que era el mío (falso, por supuesto), y aunque Shaoran nunca contestaba a las llamadas de mis amigos, sí les enviaba mensajes de texto como si fuera yo la que los escribiera.

—No quería involucrar a más gente en esto —dice como si se estuviera excusando. Luego me da un teléfono móvil—. A este número es al que han estado escribiendo y llamando los demás. Ahora podrás responderles tú misma.

—No creo que pueda —contesto aceptando el móvil—. Lo mejor por ahora es que esté alejada de todos ellos, de Tomoyo y los demás.

Shaoran asiente.

—¿Qué has hecho estos dos años, Sakura?

Y le cuento cómo Yue me dejó en Italia, cómo encontré a Yukito y cómo gracias a Fye empezamos a valernos por nosotros mismos. Shaoran escucha atentamente mi relato sin apenas parpadear mientras seguimos caminando.

—Quería volver a Japón, pero no tenía dinero, ni pasaporte, ni nada… Y además, antes de eso he de encontrar a mi hermano, por no hablar de que Yukito no quiere ni oír hablar del tema de regresar —concluyo—. Por eso decidí quedarme aquí… y trazar un plan.

Shaoran alza las cejas, escéptico.

—¿Y cómo va ese plan?

Me encojo de hombros por toda respuesta.

—Mal. En el fondo una parte de mí no quería dar la cara. Estando aquí he visto mi oportunidad de empezar de cero y olvidarlo todo.

—¿Incluso a mí?

La pregunta me coge desprevenida cuando él la formula, tanto que ni siquiera puedo balbucear cuatro palabras tontas para contestar que no, que olvidarle sería imposible, que poco a poco se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí y que me ha dolido no tenerle cerca, no escuchar su voz, no sentirle aquí… Pero al final solo puedo responder otra cosa muy distinta a lo que pienso:

—Sí, incluso a ti.

Sí… y lo peor es que ni siquiera me han temblado los labios al decirlo. A pesar de todo, a pesar de haber cumplido su promesa de haber recorrido el mundo entero para encontrarme, Shaoran despierta en mí sentimientos contradictorios: atracción, repulsión, atracción, repulsión… como un metrónomo. No alcanzo a entender las extrañas visiones que tengo cuando nos tocamos, cuando de pronto nos veo a nosotros mismos juntos con unos años de más, paseando bajo los cerezos en flor un carrito de bebé… No comprendo por qué fue capaz de enfrentarse a Yue con… ¿magia? A menudo he pensado que lo que vi aquella noche no fue real. Pero su piel quemaba y el filo de su espada despedía auténticas llamaradas. No fue una alucinación. Shaoran controló el fuego y el viento en un mundo en donde la magia solo existe en el cine y en la literatura. Y tal vez en las mentes de los locos que se niegan a aceptar que la vida no es un cuento de hadas. Eso, a la par que me desconcierta, me asusta. Y por ello, aunque no quiera enterrar a Shaoran en mis recuerdos, algo me dice que lo mejor sería olvidarle a él también.

Un abismo de tristeza se dibuja en los labios de Shaoran y yo, sintiéndome fatal por lo que he dicho, clavo mis ojos en mis sandalias. Hemos llegado a un parque por el que no pasa ni un alma. El calor sofocante nos azota con fuerza, y Shaoran decide por los dos que está demasiado agotado como para seguir caminando. Se deja caer sobre el césped verde, cerca de los aspersores apagados, y se queda ensimismado contemplando el cielo.

—Esto es lo que nunca cambia —dice entonces. Yo me siento a su lado sin importarme que se ensucie el mono vaquero que llevo puesto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al cielo —pronuncia con calma. Una estrella fugaz cruza en ese mismo instante el oscuro firmamento e ilumina el parque durante apenas una milésima de segundo antes de extinguirse—. He estado en infinidad de países durante estos dos largos años… Y todo es distinto menos el cielo, menos las estrellas… —hace una breve pausa y me toma de la mano mientras me mira con intensidad y me invita a tumbarme en el suelo junto a él. No opongo demasiada resistencia. En realidad quiero estar cerca de Shaoran—. Aunque esta noche las estrellas están más bonitas que nunca.

Sus palabras acarician mi corazón y hacen que este se acelere sin previo aviso. Le aprieto le mano.

—Eso es porque todos vivimos bajo el mismo cielo —comento.

—Y por ello sabía que te encontraría.

Se inclina ligeramente hacia a mí, incorporándose, pero pronto parece arrepentirse de su propio gesto y vuelve a echarse sobre el césped. No me suelta la mano, sin embargo, hecho que agradezco. Tengo la impresión de que si perdemos el contacto, él se evaporará en el aire.

—¿Por qué, Shaoran? —pregunto de golpe rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Por qué has hecho este viaje en mi busca? Sencillamente podrías haberte olvidado de mí.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres preguntarme?

—Una de tantas otras cosas que…

Pero Shaoran no deja que termine de hablar. Antes de que pronuncie la última palabra posa su dedo índice sobre mis labios, invitándome a guardar silencio. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral cuando siento su piel contra la mía, y los nervios se apoderan una vez más de mí.

—Porque si fuera tú estaría muy asustado de que alguien como yo me hubiera encontrado —dice muy despacio—. Ojos de plata, Sakura, una temperatura corporal fuera de lo común, el poder de controlar el viento y el fuego, y una capacidad de regeneración extraordinaria. Yo te preguntaría por todo eso antes que por cualquier otra cosa.

Contemplo su rostro en la noche. La seriedad que corona su mirada es, sin embargo, sincera. Es cierto que todo lo que rodea a Shaoran Li parece sobrenatural, parece formar parte de un gran enigma irresoluble… Pero de nuevo soy ese minúsculo pedazo de metal ante el poderoso imán y la fuerza que ejerce sobre mí. De modo que aunque esté temblando y una parte de mi ser me grite desconsoladamente que debo huir… no puedo separarme de él.

—Tus ojos son de color ámbar —declaro sosteniéndole la mirada para comprobar otra vez que no hay ni un atisbo de plata en ellos—. Si te hubiera preguntado por todo eso, ¿habrías contestado?

—Sí, pero antes quiero saber qué ha sido Yue para ti, ya que las respuestas a tus preguntas están relacionadas con él.

Me deja desconcertada durante apenas un par de segundos, los suficientes para que Shaoran me acaricie el dorso de la mano, instándome a hablar. Me estremezco.

Atracción, repulsión, atracción, repulsión…

—Yue fue, durante un tiempo, la persona más importante para mí —sentencio en un susurro. Shaoran cierra y abre los ojos lentamente—. Pero no recuerdo haberle conocido nunca. Sondeando mi mente solo hallo momentos en los que él está presente desde el comienzo… aunque no sepa distinguir cuándo empezó todo.

—¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas cómo, dónde ni cuándo le conociste?

—Exacto. Le amé con toda mi alma, es verdad… Pero para mí Yue ha existido en mi vida desde siempre. No hubo principio ni fin en nuestra historia. Sencillamente él estuvo ahí.

—Yue no es un humano, Sakura —dice Shaoran sin dejar de mirarme. Sus palabras, sin embargo, no son ni mucho menos un reproche. Solo… un apunte. Un apunte que no paso por alto.

—¿Y qué? —respondo. Voy a contestarle que tampoco puede decirse que él sea una persona normal y corriente, pero prefiero callar por ahora pensando que, quizás, el comentario no le haga demasiada gracia a Shaoran. Nos acabamos de reencontrar. No quiero estropear el momento—. El corazón no entiende de nada si se enamora. Yue es una criatura tan extraña como fascinante, tan pura como malvada y mortal… Que me engañara es tan cierto y doloroso como el hecho de que yo le quisiera.

—Creo que me estoy perdiendo —comenta él mientras se masajea las sienes—. Yue también te amó, ¿no? ¿Por qué se acabó todo?

Algo me oprime el pecho cuando Shaoran formula esa pregunta, pero si quiero descubrir el misterio que se oculta en torno a él, primero me toca hablar a mí.

—Porque Yue empezó a… obsesionarse conmigo. A medida que pasaba los días junto a él yo comenzaba a sentirme… extraña. Tal vez era porque mi padre nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía nada más que para cenar. Creo que en aquel entonces quería pasar tiempo con mi padre, pero Yue decía que cada segundo que no estaba con él era un segundo desperdiciado, un segundo que nos alejaba al uno del otro. Jamás entendí a lo que se refería —me quedo sopesando mis propias palabras. Ni yo misma puedo entenderlas del todo—. Yue empezó a darme miedo. No me dejaba en paz y cuando estaba con él solo quería forzarme a… bueno, ya sabes… —Shaoran frunce el entrecejo exageradamente al adivinar lo que he dejado en el aire y aprieta con fuerza mi mano en torno a la suya—. Aunque yo no quería, no dejaba que me tocase, que se acercara más de la cuenta… Me sentía cada vez más rara, más vacía, como si estuviera viviendo una mentira. Tenía sueños extraños relacionados con Yue, visiones en las que caminaba con un chico de la mano que me resultaba irreconocible y que, sin embargo, juraría que ya conocía de algo. No sé si fue por la presión, por el estrés de la situación o por qué… pero el caso es que caí enferma. Comenzaron los ataques de ansiedad y, al final…

—_Te estás muriendo, Sakura, te mueres._

Yue pronunció aquellas palabras cuando yo empecé a caer en el abismo. Sentí realmente que me moría, que abandonaría este mundo de un momento a otro. Y supe lo que era el auténtico miedo, la desesperación y la impotencia. No podía morir.

Cierro los ojos.

Shaoran suelta mi mano y se acerca aún más a mí. Seguimos tumbados sobre el césped del parque. Y así, bajo el cielo estrellado, me abraza. Sus mechones castaños rozan mi nariz y provocan un suave cosquilleo en mis mejillas, pero no se me ocurre quejarme. Me acaricia el vientre por encima de la ropa, dibujando círculos invisibles con sus dedos mientras una sensación tan cálida como familiar me invade por completo. Siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes…

Abro los ojos que había cerrado solo para ver que ya no estamos en el parque. Nos encontramos en una habitación de paredes blancas. Las ventanas están abiertas de par en par y unas vaporosas cortinas bailan al son de una brisa que se cuela en la estancia. A lo lejos puedo escuchar el atronador sonido del mar. Las olas rompen en la arena cuando el sol se asoma tímidamente por el horizonte y las sombrillas van surgiendo como setas en la playa. Hace calor y el aire está cargado de una humedad pegajosa que se adhiere a las sábanas que cubren mi cuerpo desnudo y tendido sobre una cama de metro cincuenta. La sorpresa es mayor cuando a mi derecha le veo a él. A Shaoran, que está tumbado junto a mí, trazando esos círculos sobre mi piel. Su ropa está desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación, al igual que la mía. Y hasta la mente más inocente adivinaría a la primera lo que un hombre y una mujer han estado haciendo toda la noche si cuando amanece aparecen desnudos en una cama.

¿Qué…?

—¡No!

Me incorporo súbitamente en lo que yo creo que es el colchón, pero estoy equivocada. Shaoran y yo seguimos en Roma, tirados de cualquier manera sobre el césped del parque y con la ropa en su sitio.

Mi amigo también se incorpora, preocupado, aunque rompe el contacto que lo unía a mí, y al hacerlo me siento mucho más tranquila… y a la par, insegura.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Le miro aún desorientada, pero siendo más o menos consciente de lo que es real y lo que no.

—Sí…

—¿Segura?

Respiro hondo y trato de apartar la extraña visión que ha sacudido mi mente sin previo aviso.

—Sí, perdona, ¿dónde me había quedado?

Shaoran recapitula:

—Me estabas contando que habías caído enferma…

—Ah, cierto… —me froto los ojos y busco entre mis recuerdos la explicación que Shaoran quiere oír de mi boca—. Caí enferma y Yue me dijo que me estaba muriendo. No sé si fue una excusa, pero esa fue la manera que tuvo de atarme a él.

—¿Por qué?

Por toda respuesta le muestro a Shaoran el guardapelo que pende de mi cuello.

—Yue me lo dio —explico—. Contiene una pastilla que hace desaparecer los ataques de ansiedad que me dan de vez en cuando desde entonces. Es un comprimido que solo Yue puede hacer aparecer. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que no era humano. En principio no me importaba lo que fuera, pero su obsesión por mí comenzó a ser mayor, a descontrolarse por momentos… Y me asusté demasiado. Tanto que quise dejarlo todo atrás para abandonarle a él también… y me marché a Tomoeda cuando Yue no quiso aceptar de ningún modo que ya no le amaba.

—Entiendo.

Lo dice atando cabos, como si de pronto lo tuviera todo muy claro, pero yo sé que no es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto.

—Shaoran… Esos sueños, esas visiones tan extrañas se han incrementado con el paso del tiempo, ¿sabes? Han aumentado desde que te conocí. Y cada vez con mayor frecuencia, si nos tocamos… veo algo. Lo de hace apenas unos minutos ha sido una de esas visiones.

Él abre los ojos con sorpresa y me toma del brazo.

—¿Qué has visto?

Me ruborizo. ¡De ningún modo puedo contárselo!

—No era una imagen demasiado nítida… —miento para no tener que dar más explicaciones—, pero no es la primera vez que me pasa, te lo aseguro.

Shaoran vuelve a tumbarse sobre el césped, no muy convencido, aunque no añade ni una sola palabra más.

—Mi única respuesta a tus preguntas, Sakura —dice—, es que todo es por protegerte de Yue. Entiendo, no obstante, que también te asustes de mí, de lo que soy… que tengas miedo y que quieras alejarte de mi lado. Pero la diferencia entre Yue y yo es que yo sí que soy un ser humano.

—Eso no explica nada, Shaoran.

Shaoran extrae del bolsillo de sus vaqueros una navaja suiza que despliega con un grácil giro de su muñeca. Se lleva el filo a la palma de su mano y, de improviso y ante mi sorpresa, realiza con decisión un profundo corte en la piel. El grito que profiero no impide que la sangre mane abundantemente de la mano de Shaoran, pero tan pronto como la herida se ha abierto, se cierra poco a poco hasta dejar una leve cicatriz que también desaparece. Su mano se ha quedado tal y como estaba.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Atónita como estoy por lo que acabo de ver, me cuesta incluso hablar:

—¿De ti?

—Sí, de mí.

Pero a fin de cuentas es Shaoran… No necesito pensarlo antes de responder:

—No.

Sonríe. Sonrío. Y nos acercamos poco a poco. Cierro los ojos cuando él se inclina tanto que parece que va a besarme, dispuesta a recibir sus labios, pero entonces escucho un leve chisporroteo procedente del césped, y de la hierba verde comienzan a salir miles de gotitas de agua fría en todas direcciones. Los aspersores se han activado y Shaoran y yo nos estamos empapando.

—¡Corre! —grita él poniéndose en pie y tomándome de la mano.

Me dejo llevar mientras saltamos entre los aspersores con los brazos extendidos, gritando como dos locos y bailando improvisadamente, atravesando el agua que baña el césped. Giramos sin parar como peonzas, como los aspersores, mojándonos cada vez más y sintiendo cómo la piel se nos eriza ante el contacto de las gotas que se estampan contra nosotros. No sé qué es más increíble. Si la sensación de libertad y felicidad que en estos momentos invade todo mi cuerpo o la mano de Shaoran que sigue aferrándose a la mía. Le miro con dulzura. Parece un niño pequeño. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe como si estuviera participando en el juego más divertido del mundo. Es tierno, es sincero… Yue también era así, pero Shaoran tiene razón. Él, a pesar de sus secretos, es un ser humano, un buen chico. Yue, sin embargo, no es más que un monstruo insensible y sin escrúpulos.

—¡Shaoran! —grito entonces—. ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

Y Shaoran tira de mi mano para abrazarme. Siento esos grados de más en su cuerpo cuando doy con mi rostro en su pecho, y por un momento me agobia su calor sumado a la elevada temperatura veraniega que sacude Roma. Pero no me aparto, no, me quedo a su lado y dejo que me bese en la frente.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —corresponde él—. No sabes cuánto.

En algún lugar de la ciudad escuchamos las campanadas de un reloj dando las doce. Shaoran y yo caemos una vez más al suelo, extenuados. Respiramos con fuerza con la vista fija en el cielo y los corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Y entonces ya no me siento sola.

Una a una cuento las campanadas que indican que ya es medianoche. Después vuelvo a refugiarme en el pecho de Shaoran. No quiero ser la Cenicienta de este cuento, ni zapatitos de cristal que pueda perder al bajar unas escaleras. Quiero que él sea real, quiero que lo siento también lo sea.

—Trece de julio —susurro contra su oído.

—Supongo que no lo sabes —dice Shaoran—, pero es mi cumpleaños.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla. Esta vez está equivocado.

—Por extraño que parezca, algo me dice que sí que lo sabía, pero que lo había olvidado… —mientras lo digo pienso en las visiones que tengo cuando Shaoran me toca. Él es el protagonista de ellas, un hecho que no puede ser casualidad, las coincidencias no existen. Debo centrarme en esos sueños, buscar el enlace con Yue y averiguar quién es realmente Shaoran Li para mí y por qué tengo la constante sensación de que ya le conocía mucho antes de haberle encontrado por primera vez en Tomoeda. Después de todo, mientras Shaoran esté en mi cabeza mis sueños no serán pesadillas—. ¿Cuántos cumples?

—Mmm… no estoy seguro de si son cuarenta y uno o cuarenta y dos. En cualquier caso, ya supero la cuarentena.

Le golpeo el hombro entre carcajadas.

—Venga, no bromees.

Shaoran también se ríe, aunque lo hace de un modo diferente al habitual. Como más… ¿falso?

—Diecinueve —dice.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Shaoran!

_**(Shaoran)**_

Tenerla a mi lado como ahora es todo por lo que tanto he luchado. Quedan, no obstante, batallas por ganar en esta realidad creada por Kobato con el objetivo de cumplir mi deseo. Yue sigue estando ahí, en alguna parte, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar y eliminar cualquier obstáculo que se interponga entre él y la chica que ambos amamos. Pero mientras Sakura me felicita por mis estrenados diecinueve años, no puedo pensar en ese futuro que se avecina poco a poco. Solo soy capaz de devolverle la sonrisa y de acariciarle el pelo, descendiendo por su rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios con mis dedos. Solían ser suaves, aunque la sequedad del verano ha hecho que se agrieten y estén más cortados de lo habitual. Casi puedo adivinar que estos labios no han sido besados en un par de años. ¿Y si me atrevo a romper la racha de los besos que no han sido dados?

—Gracias, Sakura.

Me inclino hacia ella sintiendo los mismos nervios que sentí cuando dejé la vergüenza de lado y la besé por primera vez. Sakura cierra los ojos y abre la boca mientras deja escapar un suspiro. ¿Me está dando vía libre para que la bese? Por un instante se me ocurre pensar que la inocencia de Sakura no le deja distinguir mis verdaderas intenciones, pero he estado esperando tanto tenerla de esta manera entre mis brazos que ya no puedo continuar siendo un mero observador, así que yo también me abandono y cierro los ojos para disfrutar del beso… que no se llega a producir.

Sakura se incorpora repentinamente y me aparta con suavidad dejando caer sus manos en mi pecho. Me la quedo mirando muy confuso, pero ella no me devuelve la mirada con esos ojos del color de la esperanza que ha sembrado en mí tan solo para verla morir segundos después.

—Perdona, ya es tarde —dice algo azorada—. Debo volver a casa. Yukito tiene que estar preocupado.

Con la mención del nombre del profesor de Inglés se prende en mi pecho una llama que nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que sea capaz de controlar el fuego. Son celos, aunque jamás lo admitiré en voz alta.

—¿Tsukishiro?

—Sí…

Pero no parece muy animada cuando lo dice.

—¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo, Sakura? Podríamos largarnos de aquí y seguir con ese plan que has mencionado antes. No estás sola, no tienes por qué plantar cara a Yue sin ayuda.

Sakura parece vacilar. El brillo de sus ojos ha desaparecido de su mirada y en ellos solo hay dos orbes verdes que se clavan en el suelo sin ningún atisbo de vida.

—Porque Yue sabrá que me he marchado, estoy segura. Y entonces me amenazará con hacerle daño a mi hermano o algo así… No me quedará más remedio que volver a él.

—Yo no dejaré que eso suceda —prometa.

—No es solo eso, Shaoran… Yukito tiene miedo. No me ha dejado marchar en estos dos largos años. Además, su comportamiento es muy raro. Ya lo noté aquella noche en Tomoeda en la que Yue nos llevó lejos de nuestro hogar. Yukito actúa como si no me conociera, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros…

—Y no pasó nada, ¿verdad?

La frase ha sonado muy ruda y en cuanto la pronuncio me reprocho a mí mismo que no tengo el menor derecho en inmiscuirme en la vida de esta Sakura. No es ella la que se separó de mí dejándome solo con Tsu. A pesar de comprenderlo, no me disculpo.

—No me refiero a _eso_… —repone ella—. Pero se supone que yo le gustaba. Y parece haberlo olvidado. No ha vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre, ¿sabes?

—Ya…

Me pongo en pie y echo a andar por la calle. Ya no hacemos nada en el parque. Sakura me sigue a paso lento y en silencio, abatida y sumida en sus pensamientos. Algo en ella ha cambiado. Algo que la aleja y la acerca a mí al mismo tiempo. Parece estar pensando lo mismo que yo, porque de pronto se detiene en mitad de la avenida y me llama:

—Shaoran… —dice muy despacio—. ¿Eres real? Porque si eres parte del sueño que tengo todas las noche prefiero que me despiertes ya para no hacerme más daño.

—Vaya, ¿has estado soñando conmigo? —bromeo. Sakura se ruboriza.

—¡Idiota!

Me acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos.

—¿No lo ves? Claro que soy real —llevo sus dedos hasta mi cara y hago que me acaricie la mejilla—. Puedes tocarme, sentir mi respiración, oír mi voz… —desciendo con su mano enjaulada en la mía hasta posarla sobre mi pecho—, puedes escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

Sakura traga saliva visiblemente nerviosa. ¿Desde cuándo se pone así cuando estoy con ella?

—Va muy acelerado… tu corazón —dice.

—Al compás del tuyo.

—¿Acaso padeces arritmia?

—Solo cuando estoy contigo, Sakura —susurro contra su oído como si fuera un secreto inconfesable—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me vuelves loco. En todos los sentidos.

Ya está. Lo he conseguido. Las mejillas de Sakura adoptan un gracioso tono rojo que resplandece en la noche. Los nervios han dejado paso a una sensación mucho más incómoda que a mí me parece de lo más tierna, pero tampoco quiero propasarme con los sentimientos de Sakura nada más encontrarnos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aunque yo no pueda olvidarla de ningún modo, tampoco se me va de la cabeza que esta Sakura no me ama.

—¿Sabes? Una persona me dijo una vez que mi corazón no latía. En ese momento llevaba razón, pero si ahora me dijera lo mismo se equivocaría del todo —lo digo casi para mí mismo pensando en mi primer encontronazo con Kobato. Sakura me mira sin comprender nada, por lo que decido cambiar de tema—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Siempre y cuando esté al alcance de mi mano.

—Entonces concédeme un día contigo. Mañana. Un día entero, por favor.

Sakura guarda un prudente silencio de cinco segundos, sopesando sus opciones. Estoy perdiendo la esperanza de que acepte cuando de pronto escucho la única palabra que ahora quiero oír.

—Sí.

—¡Genial!

La abrazo y empiezo a dar vueltas en la calle con ella a cuestas. Sakura me pide que la baje, pero no lo hago, sino que continúo girando y girando hasta que la hago reír, hasta que por un momento logro que se olvide de Yue y que solo piense en nosotros, en este momento, como si fuéramos un chico y una chica normales que empiezan a tener algo más que una bonita amistad.

—Venga, Shaoran, debo irme ya…

—Vale, vale… Pero mañana no te escapas, ¿eh? Me has dicho que sí. No lo olvides.

Sakura se ríe de nuevo.

—No me escaparé. Y no lo olvidaré.

Se despide de mí con la mano mientras se aleja. Sé que en unas horas la tendré de nuevo a mi lado. Mañana, pase lo que pase, no la dejaré ir.

Estoy deshaciendo los pasos andados cuando tras unos árboles percibo un resplandor plateado que pronto adopta la figura de una chica. Lleva un vestido azul cielo y calza unas sandalias a juego.

—Buenas noches, Kobato.

Ella se acerca con cautela.

—Enhorabuena. Has encontrado a Sakura.

—No pareces alegrarte.

Kobato frunce el entrecejo con rabia.

—Porque se te acaba el tiempo, Shaoran. No puedo esperar mucho a más a concederte tu deseo… y lo sabes. Te lo conté todo en su momento.

—No pasa nada. Tienes mis ojos.

El ángel suspira con exasperación y se prepara para regañarme por un comentario que a mí me ha parecido de lo más casual y que ella se ha tomado como una dura ofensa.

—¡Eso da igual! —estalla—. ¿Acaso tengo que repetírtelo? No perteneces a este mundo. Esto es tan solo una distorsión de la realidad que creé para cumplir tu deseo de no haber conocido nunca a Sakura. Pero te estás alejando de tu papel. Estás adoptando el rol del Shaoran que vive a este lado. Ya no eres tú, ¿no lo ves? Este mundo falso se está viniendo abajo porque Yue y yo estamos haciendo de las nuestras para mantenerlo. Yue está aquí porque él también tiene que cumplir cierto deseo, al igual que yo misma. Y aunque tengamos un poder ilimitado para ello no somos dioses. Todo tiene su principio y su fin, pero esto se está alargando demasiado. Esta realidad y la tuya no hacen más que entremezclarse… Me di cuenta cuando en _Nevo_ comenzaron a sonar canciones que en el 2011 no existían. Pensé que era una tontería, pero luego vino aquel incendio… ¡lo provocaste tú, Shaoran!

Recuerdo cómo miré a Kobato cuando me reveló aquella información. La cara que puse tuvo que haber sido de retrato. Aquella noche sentí una ira desconocida en mí, un enfado que va más allá de los límites de lo normal. Y todo fue por ver a Sakura con Yukito. Fue el azote de los celos, pero también hubo algo más… algo en la sonrisa de Yukito Tsukishiro que no me gustó nada. Me miró antes de besar a Sakura mientras yo solo podía apretar los puños y esperar a que todo pasara. Entonces supe que algún día mataría a ese hombre, que ardería hasta la más profunda agonía y se desharía en trizas. Solo quedaría de él el polvo de aquella maldita y torcida sonrisa. Kobato comprendió todo esa misma noche y buscó rápidamente el remedio a una muerte segura. Por eso…

—Y por eso te quedaste mis ojos —concluyo.

Y desde entonces cambió todo. Las costillas que di por rotas tras verme aplastado entre tanta gente se regeneraron en apenas una noche. Y después de haber dominado la espada de fuego vinieron esos grados de más en mi cuerpo.

—Sabes por qué lo hice. El Shaoran de esta realidad procede de una milenaria familia de magos. Ese poder despertó en ti aquella noche y no supiste controlarlo. En tus ojos yacía oculta esa magia que yo me quedé para que no te destruyeras a ti mismo por usarla sin controlarla. Por eso cuando blandes tu espada pierdes el color ámbar de tus ojos. Si no te das prisa, Shaoran, esta realidad morirá con todas las personas que viven en ella. Y te recuerdo, por si también lo has olvidado, que lo que pase en este mundo sucederá de igual modo en el tuyo.

—No pienso consentirlo —juro apretando los dientes.

—Has de saber, Shaoran, que estás en el punto de mira de Yue y que este juego se ha convertido en una carrera por ver quién de los dos acaba antes con el otro.

—Por eso he estado entrenándome con la espada día tras día. Soy más fuerte que antes.

—No lo suficiente.

Me encojo de hombros, ya sin ganas de seguir discutiendo por lo mismo. El tiempo se acaba, sí, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Cuál es la fecha límite? Mis prioridades ahora mismo son dos: acabar con Yue y salvar a Sakura. Es lo que necesito antes de volver a mis cuarenta años e impedir que ella se separe de mí para siempre y se lleve a Tsu consigo. No quiero saber nada de segundos que se escapan entre mis dedos sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Kobato —digo mientras hago un resumen mental de todo lo que ella me ha contado sobre Yue—. Dijiste que el poder que Dios os entrega es temporal, ¿cierto? Sólo lo poseéis hasta que hayáis cumplido el deseo de la persona que vosotros mismos seleccionáis.

—Así es.

—Pero me contaste que la única manera de conseguir más poder durante un período de tiempo mayor es arrebatarle la vida a otro ángel que también deba cumplir un deseo…

Kobato me mira con ojos inquisidores, tratando de adivinar hasta dónde quiero llegar.

—Sí.

—Esa es una de las leyes inquebrantables que violó Yue, matar a otro ser. Pero mencionaste que él rompió otra norma. Fue la de obligar a otra persona a enamorarse, ¿me equivoco?

No contesta inmediatamente. Sus ojos de color miel se apartan de los míos, aunque ya es tarde. Sé que he dado en el clavo.

—Bueno, no había muchas opciones entre las que escoger.

—Obligó a Sakura Kinomoto a enamorarse de él —digo… y no es una pregunta.

El silencio de Kobato confirma mis sospechas. Y de pronto una parte del puzle parece encajar. Sakura no recuerda nada acerca de las condiciones que se dieron cuando conoció a Yue porque ese maldito monstruo ejerció su poder sobre ella para embaucarla y hacer que cayera perdida y locamente enamorada de él. Pero ni el más poderoso hechizo puede jugársela al amor, y al final Sakura supo ver que en el corazón de Yue no ardía ninguna llama, que solo existía una negra obsesión por ella. Obsesión. ¿Por qué?

No me da tiempo a seguir pensando. Kobato da un respingo y se esconde detrás de mí, con las mejillas pintadas de un gracioso tono rojo. La contemplo desconcertado por su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Qué haces?

—M-mira…

Y con un tembloroso dedo índice señala hacia la zona de bares y pubs que tenemos a pocos metros de nosotros. Justo allí, ataviado con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, está Kyokazu Fujimoto.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —pregunto, pero Kobato no responde. Recuerdo las miradas que le lanzaba al joven en la cafetería del instituto sin que él apenas se diera cuenta. Nunca había visto brillar los ojos de Kobato con tanta intensidad. Ahora, más tímidos y precavidos, se ocultan tras mi espalda. Me giro hacia ella y le doy un golpecito en la nariz. Kobato parece salir de la inopia en la que se ha sumergido—. Ve con él.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estamos en Italia, Kobato! No es casualidad que Fujimoto esté aquí. Yo iré trazando un plan para hacer frente a Yue.

—Pero…

La tomo por los hombros.

—Estamos juntos en esto. En todo.

Kobato suspira, pero no contradice mis palabras. Por el contrario, asiente con nerviosismo y se encamina hacia el bar en el que Fujimoto está sirviendo copas. Se sienta en una de las mesitas de la terraza y espera a que él le atienda.

No llego a ver si realmente lo hace, pues decido dar media vuelta y marcharme.

Y me marcho.

Me marcho sin saber que Yue me está observando en la distancia, moviendo unos hilos invisibles hacia lo que es inevitable que suceda. Me marcho sin saber que lejos, muy lejos de aquí, en Tomoeda, Tsu se ha calzado sus tacones más bonitos y se dirige a la entrada del mismo cine en el que le conoció a él, a Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Me marcho sin darme cuenta de que la historia se está repitiendo, de que realmente el tiempo se acaba.

Pero, en cambio, mientras entro en el coche y meto primera, solo puedo pensar en Sakura y en el día que mañana pasaremos juntos.

Por alguna razón presiento que la nuestra no va a ser una cita ideal.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada tengo que disculparme por no haber podido actualizar antes la historia. No va a sufrir parones como aquella primera vez, eso ni pensarlo, pero sí es cierto que en esta ocasión me he retrasado más de la cuenta en subir este capítulo. ¿La razón? He estado unos días de vacaciones en la playa (¡hacía muchísimo tiempo que no iba a ver el mar!) y durante ese tiempo no he podido tocar el fic. Ahora estoy en el pueblo al que siempre voy a veranear, cómo no, y se me va a hacer un poco cuesta arriba mantener el ritmo de escritura, pero trataré de sacar tiempo de donde sea para publicar como hasta ahora.

No tengo demasiado tiempo para responder a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, pero os agradezco infinitamente que dediquéis un ratito a leeros esta historia y comentarla. Quiero mandar un saludo muy especial y un abrazo a las que me dejasteis un review en el capítulo 7: **caritom25, Luz y Nerushi-san**. Y también a **Pris** y a **gorettiMist**, que me escriben a través de Twitter ^^

**Nerushi-san**, mil gracias por el apoyo, por leerme y escribir ese comentario tan maravilloso. Estoy muy contenta de que te guste la historia :D En este capítulo se han desvelado algunos secretos, pero aún quedan varios enigmas sin resolver. El tiempo siempre va en nuestra contra, pero yo me conformo con que te quedes un ratito más en esta perfecta imperfección para seguir asomadas a esa ventana que es nuestra imaginación. Espero poder pasarme muy pronto por tu profile para poder leer tus historias igualmente y comentarte :D Un abrazo muy fuerte, ¡Cuídate!

Continuando con este apartado… Debo mencionar a Fye. ¡Necesitaba meterle de algún modo en la historia! Siempre me ha parecido que tenía una conexión muy especial con Sakura en TRC y he considerado oportuno darle un papel en el fanfic. Será importante para que nuestra pequeña Sakura se dé cuenta de "algo" que poco a poco empieza a asumir xDD Aunque tal vez no sea de la mejor manera… ¡No puedo decir más! Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo si decidís quedaros a leer, por supuesto.

¡Un beso muy fuerte y espero poder leer pronto vuestros reviews!.

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO! Disfrutad del verano ;)

Ess-chan.


	9. Diecinueve besos

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Shaoran ha encontrado a Sakura... ¡en Italia! Ella le ha contado que ahora vive con Yukito Tsukishiro y que trabaja en una tienda de helados regentada por un joven llamado Fye. Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que se vieron, pero los sentimientos que ambos albergan en sus corazones no se han extinguido ni por un solo segundo... incluso aunque Sakura no quiera darse cuenta de ello. ¿Qué sucederá tras su reencuentro? ¿Y qué está pasando mientras tanto en Tomoeda... entre Tsu y Eriol?_

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Diecinueve besos**_

12 de julio de 2013. Tomoeda.

_Apenas ha dado cuatro pasos con ellos, Tsu se ha arrepentido de haberse calzado esos malditos tacones esta noche. Pero sabe que no pueden combinar mejor con el vestido ceñido y de color crema que lleva puesto, ni estilizar de esa manera sus piernas bronceadas por el sol de un verano que, para su gusto, está siendo demasiado frío._

_La joven camina imponente por la calle en dirección a la salida de aquel cine. No va a ver ninguna película, sino que, en realidad, se dirige al fino restaurante que hay al otro lado de la acera, su punto de encuentro con cierto muchacho por el que suspira desde hace meses. Allí quedan para hablar mientras disfrutan de una cena de ensueño que siempre termina pagando él. Nunca pasan de la segunda copa, ni dan un paseo después del postre, ni comparten un beso de despida. Solo charlan mientras Tsu apoya el rostro entre sus manos y se inclina sobre la mesa dejando más a la vista su escote de escándalo. Si no fuera porque él tiene novia, ella pensaría que a él no le atraen sus atributos femeninos, pero aunque parezca egocéntrico pensar de la forma en que lo hace, Tsu tiene muy claro que suele dejar huella entre los chicos, y que cuando sale a dar una vuelta vestida con sus minifaldas y sus camisetas ajustadas, no hay hombre que no se gire dos veces para grabarse su imagen a fuego en su mente. Es tan sencillo como que en el barrio Tsu levanta pasiones… y lo que no son pasiones._

_Sin embargo, por algún motivo, con aquel joven sus encantos no parecen funcionar. O es eso, o es que sí le afectan y él lo disimula muy bien. Para ella, el muchacho con el que cena un día a la semana es un caramelo que quisiera saborear. Y es que su acompañante de mesa la sorprende día a día (noche a noche, más bien), con su ingenio y su extraño sentido del humor. Le gusta. Le gusta demasiado… aunque él ya tenga a alguien a quien abrazar por las noches. Por su personalidad, Tsu sabe que podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos, pero ella quiere más. Mucho más. Y tal vez, se dice a sí misma, durante esta velada lo consiga._

_Tsu pasa junto a la larga fila de gente que espera para entrar al cine y atraviesa la carretera por el paso de peatones más cercano. Un grupo de chicos se la queda mirando mientras se aleja. Incluso alguno de ellos le lanza un piropo obsceno que ella ignora mientras se atusa el cabello castaño y sigue caminando hacia el restaurante._

_Él ya está allí, sentado en la mesa de siempre. Tsu le examina de arriba abajo mientras se acerca. Lleva unos vaqueros oscuros, deportivas negras y una camiseta de un azul muy claro, casi blanco. El chico se levanta para recibir a la jovencita del vestido de color crema. Se saludan con dos besos y vuelven a tomar asiento._

—_Llegas diez minutos tarde —comenta el joven sin mirar ningún reloj. Ella le guiña un ojo._

—_Lo bueno se hace esperar —contesta y toma la carta del restaurante para fingir leer los distintos menús cuando en realidad mira de reojo los ojos de un azul magnético de Eriol Hiiraguizawa._

—_¿Qué vas a tomar?_

—_Me apetece algo ligero. ¿Ensalada de gulas y salmón, tal vez?_

_Eriol asiente mientras revisa su carta. Él tampoco quiere una cena pesada._

—_Yo me decanto por la tempura de verduras —declara y eleva el brazo unos centímetros para chasquear los dedos en el aire y llamar así a un camarero que está atendiendo la mesa de al lado—. ¿Te apetece acompañar la cena con champán?_

_Tsu sonríe con picardía._

—_¿Champán? ¿Estamos de celebración o qué?_

—_No sé tú, pero yo sí tengo que celebrar el poder cenar cada semana con una chica tan guapa._

_Ella se ríe y se echa hacia atrás en su asiento._

—_¡Será con tu novia!_

_Eriol se encoge de hombros, pero se inclina sobre la mesa y le da un golpecito cariñoso a Tsu con su dedo índice._

—_¿Acaso Tomoyo está por aquí? No, ¿verdad? Esta noche solo estamos tú y yo._

_El comentario incrementa los nervios de Tsu. Es una suerte que el camarero llegue justo en ese momento para tomarles nota, así se libra de darle una respuesta a Eriol. Con esas salidas, ¿cómo no le va a gustar un chico como él? Aunque solo esté jugando con ella…_

_Eriol y Tsu charlan animadamente hasta que llega la cena. Tras haber probado sus respectivos platos y dar unos generosos tragos de champán, él saca el tema de conversación al que recurren todas las noches y que no es sino el motivo por el que quedan una vez por semana._

—_¿Hoy me vas a contar qué sabes de Shaoran?_

_Tsu no responde inmediatamente. Podría contarle muchas cosas a Eriol sobre su amigo, pero nunca le dice nada sobre él. Shaoran es alguien especial para ella. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que comenzaron a hablar. Y si él se marchó hace dos años para no volver a dar señales de vida, sus motivos tendría. Tsu es la única que ha vuelto a tener noticias del joven de mirada ambarina a través de la extraña nota de papel que muestra los pensamientos de la otra persona. Un artilugio que parece haber sido extraído de algún cuento fantástico. Sin embargo, para ella es algo tan personal que jamás revelará nada sobre el tema. Por ello siempre termina contestándole a Eriol de la misma manera:_

—_¿Por qué habría de saber algo sobre Li?_

_Y la respuesta de Eriol se repite una vez más:_

—_Porque entre los dos había un trato… especial._

—_Me ayudaba con mis trabajos de Literatura, nada más._

_Eriol se reclina en su asiento y suspira con resignación._

—_¿Nada más?_

—_No —contesta Tsu—. ¿Por qué seguimos quedando cada semana si siempre que me sometes a este interrogatorio te contesto lo mismo? Ojalá supiera algo de Li. Te lo contaría._

_Pero no es verdad. Y Tsu lamenta tener que mentirle a Eriol. A modo de disculpa y sin que él se dé cuenta, la chica cruza los dedos de su mano derecha detrás de su espalda._

—_Tampoco sabes nada sobre Sakura Kinomoto ni sobre su hermano…_

—_No, sé lo mismo que tú, que desaparecieron hace un par de años. Jamás he hablado con ellos ni nada parecido._

—_¿Y sobre Yukito Tsukishiro?_

_Tsu hace una mueca con la boca. Maldición. Su expresión la ha delatado. Eriol alza las cejas en señal de sorpresa, pero en realidad no le sorprende haber descubierto que la muchacha sepa algo más que él sobre el antiguo profesor de Inglés del instituto Seijô._

—_Todo lo que sé de Tsukishiro es… personal._

—_¿Significa eso que tampoco sabes los motivos de su desaparición?_

—_Exacto._

_Eriol le da un sorbo a su copa de champán mientras que Tsu revuelve su ensalada de gulas y salmón. Se le ha quitado el apetito._

—_Hubo algo entre vosotros, ¿verdad? —se atreve a preguntar Eriol._

_Tsu se piensa la respuesta durante tres segundos contados._

—_Más o menos… No estábamos saliendo, pero teníamos encuentros esporádicos de vez en cuando._

—_¿Te acostaste con él?_

—_Un par de veces. Lo dejamos cuando empezó a trabajar en el instituto Seijô._

—_¿Le querías?_

—_No._

_Y es que Tsu quiere a alguien muy diferente a Yukito Tsukishiro, pero no se lo confesará a Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Al menos, no por el momento._

—_Entonces, dime —dice Tsu al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Por qué el novio de una de las delegadas más populares del instituto sigue quedando conmigo?_

—_Me interesas —contesta él con sencillez._

_El corazón de Tsu late a mil por hora a causa de las palabras que acaba de escuchar, pero necesita asegurarse de que lo que ha oído es verdad._

—_¿Te intereso?_

—_Sí. Mucho._

_Y le parece mentira lo que hace él cuando apoya sus manos sobre la mesa y se incorpora de su asiento para besarla en los labios. Tsu se estremece ante el contacto de Eriol Hiiraguiawa. Así, piel con piel. Pero es lo que ha soñado durante muchos meses… desde que él empezó a citarla para sonsacarle información acerca de Shaoran Li, Sakura y Touya Kinomoyo y Yukito Tsukishiro. Ha deseado durante tanto tiempo este beso que no puede creer que realmente esté sucediendo. Y sin embargo es real. Tsu cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. No le importa que Eriol esté saliendo con otra, con Tomoyo Daidouji, una de las amigas de Shaoran, no le importa nada. Solo quiere seguir sintiendo los labios de Eriol sobre los suyos, jugar a ser princesa por unas horas… aunque solo sea por esta noche._

—_No te deseo ningún mal, Tsu —ronronea Eriol cuando se separan—, pero ojalá te enamores de mí._

_**(Sakura)**_

_13 de julio de 2013. Roma._

—Tomoyo, tengo que colgar. Hablamos en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Es la primera vez que hablamos en dos años y tenemos que colgar ya?

Puedo imaginarme a mi amiga haciendo un mohín con los labios al otro lado de la línea y, mientras lo hago, una fina sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

—Te llamaré otro día. ¡Hasta pronto!

Y cuelgo sin más, pero no abandono la calidez de mi cama. Suspiro. Yo también hubiera seguido hablando con Tomoyo otras dos horas, para qué engañarnos, toda la mañana si es necesario. En dos años nuestras vidas han cambiado radicalmente y apenas hemos tenido tiempo de ponernos al día. Tomoyo ha empezado a estudiar Administración y Dirección de Empresas en una universidad de Tokio y, aunque sigue saliendo con Eriol Hiiraguizawa, ya no viven juntos como durante el último año de Bachillerato. Suspiro otra vez. Ese era el futuro que yo misma hubiese escogido si no me lo hubieran arrebatado todo setecientos setenta días atrás. Incluso aunque Tomoyo me haya contado que las cosas con Eriol no van demasiado bien…

Un grito proveniente de la cocina consigue hacer que abandone tanto mis pensamientos como la comodidad de las finas sábanas que cubren mi cuerpo. Es Yukito, que desde la cocina me avisa de que el desayuno está listo.

Y es que sin darme cuenta un delicioso olor ha invadido toda mi habitación. Me incorporo mientras la boca se me hace agua y me dirijo al armario. Abro las puertas de par en par para pasear mi mirada por mi ropa en busca de algo bonito que ponerme. No en vano, hoy he quedado con Shaoran Li y tengo que estar… presentable.

_Oh, vamos… Pareces una quinceañera. ¿Estás nerviosa?_

¡No, para nada!

Pero sí, sí lo estoy, aunque no quiera reconocerlo.

—¡Las tostadas se van a enfriar, Kinomoto! ¿Vienes o qué?

—¡Enseguida! —exclamo mientras saco del armario una minifalda blanca y una camiseta de color rosa pastel.

Tardo apenas diez segundos en vestirme, tiempo que queda contrarrestado con los minutos que paso arreglándome en el baño. Pelo liso, raya de ojos, un poco de rímel y brillo de labios… Y un Yukito un tanto exasperado que sigue esperando.

—¡Voy a empezar sin ti! —grita él cuando termino de atarme unas sandalias de color marrón.

Salgo disparada hacia la cocina tras agarrar el primer bolso que encuentro e introducir en él la cartera, las llaves y mi teléfono móvil.

—Impaciente, ya me tienes aquí —anuncio entrando en la estancia.

Yukito está sentado junto a la mesa, removiendo su café con una cucharilla de aluminio. Se queda boquiabierto en cuanto me ve y no puede por menos que hacérmelo saber.

—Pero bueno, ¿celebramos algo hoy? —pregunta repasando mi cuerpo con su mirada mientras que ocupo mi asiento habitual y alcanzo el tarro de mermelada.

—Venga, solo voy a salir a dar una vuelta —informo con despreocupación.

Yukito coge una tostada y la hunde en su café antes de darle un buen mordisco.

—¿Así de arreglada?

—¿Y por qué no? —le guiño un ojo antes de lanzarle una mirada sugestiva.

A pesar de vivir juntos, Yukito y yo jamás hemos tenido más que palabras dentro de nuestro apartamento, pero a mí siempre me ha divertido la idea de bromear con el tema. Sobre todo porque a Yukito le entra muy rápido la vergüenza y termina diciendo tonterías dignas de recordar entre risas.

Sin embargo, esta vez ni tan siquiera consigo ponerle nervioso.

—Me considero un chico inocente, ¿sabes? Pero no tanto como para creerme esto. Mientes fatal, Kinomoto.

Kinomoto.

Otra vez.

Desde que Yue nos obligó a dejar Tomoeda, Yukito no ha vuelto a llamarme "Sakura". Ni tampoco ha osado tocarme un solo pelo de la cabeza, abandonando la idea de hacer que le entregara aquello que no le puedo dar. Y menos por la fuerza.

Este Yukito es algo diferente… por algún motivo. Aunque así me gusta más. Con él consigo alejar de mi mente los oscuros pensamientos que revolotean en torno a lo que Yue puede estar haciéndole a mi hermano.

—A lo mejor es que tengo una cita… —dejo caer como quien no quiere la cosa y muerdo mi tostada—. ¿Celoso?

Yukito arquea las cejas.

—¿Debería?

—Sólo si te has enamorado de mí.

—¿Qué pasaría si así fuera?

—Mmm… —doy un sorbo del mocca que Yukito me ha preparado antes de contestar—. Me considero una chica inocente, ¿sabes? Pero no tanto como para creerme eso. Mientes fatal, _Tsukishiro_.

Recalco adrede el énfasis que al hablar le doy a su apellido. Yukito sonríe y echa hacia atrás su cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo.

—¡Me has pillado!

Por toda respuesta le saco la lengua y termino de desayunar. Aún con la boca llena, eecho una ojeada al reloj. Cuando anoche llegué a casa le mandé un mensaje a Shaoran preguntándole la hora y el lugar en donde habíamos quedado. A las once en punto en la Fontana di Trevi. ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

—¡Tengo que irme! —exclamo terminando mi desayuno—. No me esperes para comer, ¿eh?

—¿No vas a venir para la comida? Pero si Fye nos dijo que hoy se pasaría por aquí para almorzar con nosotros. Va a preparar su famosa lasaña.

Ahora el que guiña un ojo es Yukito mientras que en mi fuero interno se está produciendo un gran debate: ¿lasaña casera o Shaoran? Bueno… no sería la primera vez que como la fabulosa lasaña que hace Fye, pero en cambio, a Shaoran hace mucho que no le… pruebo.

—En otra ocasión, Yukito —digo llevando los platos sucios al fregadero—. Te veo luego.

Le doy un beso de la mejilla antes de abandonar la cocina y dirigirme al hall de entrada, donde cojo las llaves de mi Vespa. Yukito, sin embargo, no ha pronunciado sus últimas palabras.

—Tal vez no haya próxima ocasión —dice—. Sakura.

Me giro hacia él. ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi nombre! ¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre después de dos años sin escucharlo de sus labios!

—¿Qué has dicho?

Yukito ladea la cabeza.

—Nada. Que te diviertas.

—Bueno… Hasta luego, Yukito.

En oro momento seguro que no hubiera pasado por alto el detalle que ha tenido de llamarme, al fin, "Sakura", pero ahora no es eso lo que más me preocupa. Ahora debo acudir a mi cita con Shaoran… ¡y es que ya llego muy tarde!

Con ese pensamiento abandono el piso en el que Yukito y yo vivimos juntos y corro hacia donde dejé aparcada la Vespa la noche anterior. Dejo el bolso en el pequeño maletero que tiene la moto en su parte trasera y me acomodo sobre el asiento mientras me pongo el casco. Es entonces cuando noto que algo falla…

—¡Joder! ¡La falda! —exclamo para mí misma.

Y es que… ¡no puedo conducir una moto si llevo falda!

Consulto mi reloj una vez más, aunque apenas veo la hora que es. No me lo pienso dos veces… y echo a correr por toda Roma, introduciéndome por las callejuelas que hacen de atajos hasta la Fontana di Trevi. Hace un calor asfixiante y enseguida me doy cuenta de que esta improvisada maratón es un error para mi pelo, para mi maquillaje y para mi ropa, pero en fin… Qué más da. Me digo a mí misma que si a cualquier otra chica le estuviera esperando un muchacho como Shaoran Li para tener una cita con él también correría.

Así, zigzagueando entre los turistas, consigo llegar a la Fontana di Trevi.

¿Se puede saber por qué hemos quedado en un sitio como este? ¡Está a rebosar de gente! ¡Ni en mil años conseguiré encontrar a Shaoran!

Cansada y algo desesperada avanzo hasta un pequeño coche negro plantado en medio de la calzada. La luna está cubierta por un parasol plateado, lo que indica que los ocupantes deben haber salido hace rato del vehículo… dejándolo pésimamente estacionado.

Suspiro y me apoyo contra la puerta del conductor, esperando divisar a Shaoran entre toda esta marabunta de gente. Pero por más que mire no consigo verle, y al final acabo entreteniéndome con los detalles del coche negro sobre el que estoy apoyada. Poco hay que ver, la verdad. Supongo que es porque no soy una experta en automóviles. Alcanzo a saber que este modelo es un Peugeot 208 con las ventanillas cromadas. Y ya está, fin de la revisión.

Me doy la vuelta y apoyo los brazos sobre el techo del coche. ¡Qué calor! ¡Y Shaoran sin aparecer! ¿Y si se ha cansado de esperar y se ha ido sin mí? La sola idea hace que me enfade y le propine un buen golpe a la carrocería del coche.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¿Eh?

La ventanilla que da a los asientos de atrás se abre de pronto, sobresaltándome, y el propio Shaoran Li asoma la cabeza a través de ella para, segundos después, abandonar el interior del vehículo.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamo sorprendida—. ¡No! ¿Qué haces tú dentro de este coche?

—Esperarte, pero no tenías por qué darle semejante golpe. ¡Ha faltado poco para que lo abollaras!

—¿No lo habrás robado?

—¿Es esa la imagen que tienes de mí? —pregunta él bastante ofendido mientras cierra la puerta por la que ha salido—. Simplemente es que no he querido recorrerme más de medio mundo a pie.

Me echo a reír.

—Estaba de broma, pero me has asustado. ¡No esperaba que hubiera alguien dentro del coche! ¡Y menos tú!

—La vida te da sorpresas —entona Shaoran acercándose.

—No, tú me las das a mí —corrijo mientras me da un ligero beso en la mejilla—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Donde sea, pero pronto. Antes de que lleguen los _carabinieri_ y te multen por aparcar aquí.

—¿Me dejas elegir?

—Sí.

—No sabes lo que haces.

—Igual sí lo sé. Y tal vez quiera hacerlo.

Shaoran no necesita más palabrería. Rodea el vehículo y abre la puerta del copiloto.

—Como vos ordenéis, _principesa_.

Y yo, con una sonrisa en los labios, no me hago de rogar. Me deslizo en el interior del coche mientras Shaoran se sienta a mi lado y toma el volante entre sus manos. Nos marchamos de allí sin dejar rastro, sin dejar huella de nuestra presencia en Roma.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Conduzco despacio. No porque no me guste correr, sino porque a Sakura le entretiene contemplar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla abierta. La miro de vez en cuando, aprovechando los breves vistazos al espejo retrovisor derecho. No ha dejado de sonreír desde que se ha subido al coche y, por fin, tengo la sensación de que vuelve a ser ella, de que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. De que esta Sakura es realmente la chica con la que me casé.

La canción que estamos escuchando a través de los altavoces se termina y suena la siguiente. _We found love_, de Rihanna. Sakura vuelve su mirada hacia el ordenador de a bordo y comienza a agitar los brazos en el aire, bailando sobre el asiento.

—¡Me encanta esta canción!

Subo el volumen al ritmo de sus airados movimientos y yo también sigo la melodía con mis manos sobre el volante.

_Yellow diamonds in the light__  
__And we're standing side by side__  
__As your shadow crosses mine__  
__What it takes to come alive__It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny__  
__But I've gotta let it go__We found love in a hopeless place__  
__We found love in a hopeless place_

La canción no cuadra mucho con nuestra historia. Chivitavecchia no es exactamente un lugar desesperanzador, pero es el municipio italiano al que nos dirigimos. Sakura empieza a sospecharlo cuando la humedad del ambiente se hace palpable y su pelo empieza a encresparse.

—¿Vamos a la playa? —pregunta.

—Sí.

Se le iluminan los ojos en cuanto lo digo. Tan inocente como siempre, Sakura no ha cambiado en nada.

Apenas veinte minutos después llegamos a nuestro destino. Aparcamos el coche cerca del puerto abarrotado de enormes cruceros y ferris de lujo, y nos entretenemos haciendo un poco de turismo. Visitamos las zonas más señaladas de Chivitavecchia como el castillo de La Rocca, la catedral de San Francisco de Asís, o el Forte Michelangelo; y más tarde que pronto terminamos comiendo en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la playa.

—¿Van a tomar el postre?

Sakura y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices antes de responder al camarero que nos ha atendido. Es ella la que decide por los dos.

—Ahora me toca elegir a mí —concluye y se gira hacia el muchacho que espera sosteniendo una libreta en alto. Le responde en un italiano perfecto—. Un helado de fresa y nata y otro de chocolate y vainilla, por favor.

El camarero lo apunta todo y se marcha.

—¿Chocolate y vainilla? —pregunto—. ¿Ese es para mí?

—¿He acertado? Tienes pinta de que te guste el chocolate.

—Por algo las mujeres sois las de la intuición.

Sakura me guiña un ojo, traviesa, y se inclina sobre la mesa.

—Las mujeres tenemos muchos otros dones que el de la intuición.

—¿Y vas a decirme cuáles son esos dones?

—Quizás.

Los helados no se hacen de rogar y llegan un minuto después. Sakura coge el de fresa y nata y se levanta de su silla.

—¿Damos una vuelta mientras nos tomamos el postre?

No necesito mucha convicción para salir detrás de ella. La seguiría allá adonde fuera.

—Claro, vamos.

Sakura y yo caminamos por el puerto entre risas y anécdotas mientras contemplamos a los bañistas en la playa. A estas horas no hay demasiada gente tomando el sol, pero aún así, la primera línea está cubierta por más de tres centenares de sombrillas todos los tamaños y colores.

—Es una lástima no haber traído bañador… Podrías haberme avisado de que íbamos a venir a la playa.

Le doy un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz.

—El Gran Shaoran Li está en todo —digo señalando mi coche negro, que se ve a lo lejos.

—No me lo puedo creer.

Pero se lo cree cuando nos acercamos al vehículo y del maletero extraigo un bikini de color blanco para ella y un bañador azul para mí.

Sakura revisa las etiquetas de su bikini y abre los ojos con sorpresa.

—Es mi talla. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has estado espiándome cuando vivíamos juntos? ¡Porque te sabes mis medidas!

—Algo así —y riéndome pringo sus labios con lo que queda de mi helado de chocolate y vainilla—. ¡Muy guapa, Sakura!

—¡Idiota!

Está a punto de limpiarse la boca con sus manos cuando la detengo. Ella me mira con desconfianza, pero no rompe el contacto que nos une. Sus ojos verdes, resplandecientes bajo el sol de julio, me piden que no me detenga.

—Es trece de julio —susurro mientras la brisa marina tapona nuestros oídos—. Es mi cumpleaños. ¿Puedo pedirte un regalo? —Sakura tiembla. Lo noto cuando acaricio sus hombros por encima de la camiseta rosa que lleva puesta. Pero deja caer sus largas pestañas en señal afirmativa—. Diecinueve. Diecinueve besos, uno por cada año que tengo.

Ella respira con fuerza. Está nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Pero no se aparta, no se ríe tomándoselo a broma. Sabe que voy en serio. Sabe que voy a besarla. Y yo sé que no puedo detenerme, que soy incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo. La atraigo hacia a mí muy despacio y la abrazo por la cintura. Sakura cierra los ojos y eleva el rostro mientras que retiro los mechones rebeldes que se meten en su cara. Me acerco más y más… y muy despacio voy limpiando el chocolate y la vainilla de su boca con mis labios hasta que nuestras lenguas se tocan y comienzan a bailar. Es un beso dulce y cálido. Siento subir y bajar el pecho de Sakura al compás del mío, sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, por mis hombros… aferrándose a mi espalda como hace siempre que me besa. Nunca me cansaría de esta sensación tan indescriptible. Y la sigo besando, jugando con el bajo de su camiseta, con el vuelo de su minifalda blanca… hasta que ella se aparta.

—Quedan dieciocho —digo sonriendo—. Y aún tenemos toda una tarde.

—No sé si esto está bien, Shaoran… Quiero decir que… la última vez que nos vimos yo estaba con Yukito y…

Vuelvo a besarla sin dejar que termine la frase. No quiero oír nada de Yukito Tsukishiro, nada que no tenga que ver con nosotros dos. Sakura me corresponde intensamente. Esta vez sus manos se enredan en mi pelo y me atraen hacia ella.

—Olvídate de eso, Sakura —digo acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Te quiero. Y tú también me quieres. Estás enamorada de mí, ya te lo dije en una ocasión.

—¿Estoy enamorada de ti?

—Sí.

—Pero han pasado dos años… Pensaba que habías olvidado lo que sentías.

—Yo nunca te olvidaré —aseguro buscando una vez más su boca con la mía—. Así tú me olvides una y mil veces, yo siempre acudiré a ti para rescatarte… y que me recuerdes.

Ahora es ella la que sella nuestros labios. Es el tercer beso que compartimos hoy aquí, en Chivitavecchia. Aún quedan otros dieciséis más en la playa… en el mar.

_**(Sakura)**_

El corazón me late a mil por hora, pero no puedo hacer más que dejarme llevar por él, por Shaoran… Ahora todo lo que me rodea, incluso más allá de este paraíso italiano, se reduce a sus ojos de color ámbar, a sus labios algo cortados por la brisa, a su cuerpo encajándose en el mío cuando me abraza. Y es que no puedo evitarlo. Me estremezco si me toca, si me acaricia, si me besa, si me dice que me quiere… Nunca antes había experimentado algo parecido con un chico, ni siquiera con Yue. Y no puedo obligarme a detenerme porque no quiero que Shaoran frene en seco. Me gusta, sé que me gusta, pero… ¿le quiero? Yo, que juré que jamás volvería a enamorarme, me debato en un abismo por averiguar cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos. Porque tampoco puedo sacarme de la cabeza el pensamiento de que, de algún modo, ya conozco a Shaoran Li, que le he conocido siempre… Y esa idea cobra fuerza cuando estoy junto a él, como si viviera en un constante _dejà vú_.

—¿Nos bañamos?

Llevamos un par de horas tostándonos al sol cuando Shaoran formula esa pregunta. Mis pies juegan con la arena blanca y fina de la playa, pero mi cuerpo se pega a la toalla y me dice a gritos que ya va siendo hora de refrescarse. Ya no solo por el calor sofocante que hace aquí, sino porque la temperatura aumenta si estoy cerca de Shaoran. ¡Estos nervios van a acabar conmigo!

—¿Una carrera? A ver quién llega primero.

—¿Me estás retando?

—Sí.

Shaoran sonríe y se pone en pie ofreciéndome su mano para que yo haga lo mismo.

—¿Y si lo hacemos más interesante? Solo para motivarnos…

Le lanzo una mirada entre divertida y confusa.

—¿Qué clase de motivación necesitas? ¿Una apuesta?

—Por ejemplo. El perdedor…

—¿Sí?

Shaoran se pone rojo como un tomate. ¡A saber en lo que está pensando! Pero está muy gracioso así. Aunque no sé si su silencio se debe a que quiere darle suspense a la situación o a que le da vergüenza decir lo que se le ha pasado por la cabeza.

—¡El perdedor debe hacerle un baile sexy al otro!

_Cuenta hasta diez, Sakura, solo hasta diez…_

Uno, dos… ¡Mil!

—¿Quéeeee? ¡Ha salido el Ryuo que llevas dentro! —exclamo poniéndome igual de roja que él—. ¡Ni siquiera se me da bien bailar!

—¿Eso es que piensas perder?

—¡No!

—¿Segura?

—¡Vas a morder el polvo, Shaoran Li!

Y antes de que pueda decir nada más, salgo corriendo hacia la orilla de la playa esquivando a mi paso sombrillas, toallas, pelotas, neveras portátiles y castillos de arena. Shaoran no tarda en pisarme los talones y pronto le veo corriendo a mi lado sin mostrar demasiado esfuerzo. ¡Y es que si pierdo tendré que ponerme a lo Christina Aguilera en _Burlesque_ para hacerle un baile no apto para menores de edad! ¡Ni hablar! Aunque… si gano… ¡será Shaoran el que tenga que bailar para mí! Intento imaginármelo por un solo segundo, pero es imposible. Tengo que verlo para creerlo, así que acelero el ritmo de la carrera. ¡Ya casi estoy llegando!

Y entonces…

—¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Acelera!

Es Tomoyo. Tomoyo me anima junto a una cinta roja situada debajo de un enorme cartel en cuyo centro está escrita la palabra "Meta". Ya no estamos en Chivitavecchia, no estamos en la playa, sino en el instituto Seijô, en el patio de atletismo. A mi derecha y a mi izquierda hay varios alumnos que también me animan. Van ataviados con el uniforme del colegio, aunque no es el que recuerdo haber llevado hace un par de años. Es como si se hubiera pasado de moda. Las chicas llevan las falditas tableadas a la altura de las espinillas, tal vez un poco más arriba, y los polos blancos son más anchos. Los chicos, sin embargo, llevan pantalones largos y camisas abrochadas hasta el cuello, y…

No me da tiempo a seguir fijándome en los detalles, pues Tomoyo vuelve a alzar su voz por encima de los demás.

—¡Te estás quedando atrás!

No sé lo que está pasando, pero a mi lado, como un relámpago, un chico esbelto se sitúa a mi altura sin dejar de correr.

—¿Cuándo llegará el día en que me ganes, Kinomoto?

Él, que no parece estar durmiéndose en los laureles como yo, sí que acelera tras pronunciar sus palabras. Intento darle alcance, pero mis piernas no me permiten seguir corriendo. Tal vez sea por el shock de haber visto a ese chico… porque no es nada más y nada menos que Shaoran Li, que tras realizar el último sprint atraviesa la línea de meta y gana la carrera.

Exhausta voy frenando el ritmo de mis pasos. El suelo del patio se llena de arena, los edificios del instituto desaparecen hundiéndose en el mar que se vislumbra ante mí… y las olas rompen en mis pies, devolviéndome a la realidad.

—¡Gané!

Shaoran viene corriendo hacia a mí con su bañador azul. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido un sueño? ¿Otra visión? No entiendo nada, pero me refugio en los brazos del ganador de la apuesta.

—Ve pensando en pasos de baile, Sakura —dice él riéndose, aunque pronto se da cuenta de que algo falla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Estoy un poco mareada, debe ser por el calor…

En cuanto lo digo Shaoran se agacha y recoge un poco de agua en sus manos. Me moja la cara, el cuello y las muñecas.

—Si quieres, nos vamos.

—No, no te preocupes, de verdad.

Pero no se lo cree, así que decido regalarle el cuarto beso de su cumpleaños para que confíe en mis palabras. Shaoran lo acepta de buen grado y tira de mí para meternos un poco más en el mar.

Puede que yo sin saberlo tenga razón y lo que acaba de pasar sea fruto de una tarde tostada al sol. Sin embargo, ha sido todo tan real… Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro. No es tiempo de pensar en esto. Estoy en la playa con un chico increíble. Debo disfrutar del momento y punto.

Shaoran y yo no salimos del agua en lo que queda de tarde. Nadamos, jugamos con las olas, corremos dados de la mano por la orilla… Así hasta que se pone el sol y nos refugiamos en las toallas para secarnos antes de ir a cenar.

No nos alejamos demasiado, sin embargo. Allí mismo, dentro de la propia playa, hay un chiringuito que es más bien una mini discoteca móvil al aire libre. La barra y los taburetes son de color blanco, pero por todo el bar hay luces azules que se apagan y encienden al ritmo de una música atronadora. Shaoran y yo tomamos asiento en una de las mesas que hay situadas sobre la arena y pedimos dos ensaladas de pasta acompañadas de sendos cócteles _sex on the beach_.

—¿Qué lleva esto? —pregunto dándole un sorbo y sintiendo el alcohol quemar mi garganta.

—¿Nunca lo has probado? Lleva vodka, licor de melocotón, zumo de naranja y granadina.

—No está mal. Lo del nombre… no será una indirecta, ¿verdad?

—¿_Sex on the beach_? —Shaoran se inclina hacia mí en la mesa con una sonrisa pícara en los labios—. Quién sabe.

Y me besa con intensidad. ¡Rápido, rápido! Dejamos a un lado la suavidad de los besos dados hasta ahora para centrarnos en uno más violento que me recuerda al que compartimos sobre el puente del templo Tsukimine.

El quinto beso de diecinueve. Y la noche es larga.

Cuando nos separamos le doy un buen trago al cóctel y respiro hondo.

Buff…

—¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir? —pregunta él de pronto apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

—¿El qué?

—Que te has enamorado de mí.

—Bueno… —mierda, me ha pillado desprevenida—. Está claro que me gustas, Shaoran… eso creo, pero…

—¿Eso crees? ¿Y tengo que conformarme?

Me encojo de hombros. ¡Yo qué sé! ¿Acaso tengo que conformarme yo con esta indecisión?

—Es que Yukito… y todo lo de Yue…

Shaoran posa su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

—Vale, vale, perdona… Te responderé yo. Me conformo con eso por ahora.

Asiento, aunque ni yo misma estoy convencida de sus palabras. Shaoran, que se presentó ante mí como un auténtico huracán, se ha convertido en una parte imprescindible de mi vida, alguien a quien no he dejado de añorar ni de pensar durante los dos años que hemos estado separados. Por encima incluso de mis propios amigos. Y eso, si no es sentir algo especial, no es sentir nada. Pero a pesar de todo no puedo aclararme, no puedo decidirme. Siento que estoy engañando a Yukito, por ejemplo, que me estará esperando en casa… quizás con la cena preparada. No puedo negarme a mí misma que en cuanto le vi en su moto sentí algo que hasta entonces nunca había experimentado. Un flechazo. En cambio, con Shaoran es todo una locura, una eterna duda, confusión… y también pasión, deseo, ¿amor?

_¿Estás enamorada, Sakura?_

¿Estar enamorada es tener miedo? ¿Miedo a sufrir, a equivocarse, a pasarlo mal? ¿Miedo a llorar?

Entonces estoy asustada, pero no enamorada.

Apenas hablamos mientras terminamos de cenar. El sol se ha ocultado por completo dejando paso a una hermosa luna plateada. Cuando Shaoran paga la cena (a pesar de mis quejas por pagar a partes iguales), me invita a dar un paseo por la orilla. Para entonces ya nos hemos vuelto a vestir con nuestra ropa, y caminamos sujetando nuestros zapatos con la mano mientras sentimos el suave oleaje en nuestros pies.

—¿Corremos? —susurra Shaoran—. Como si fuésemos los protagonistas de una película.

—Vale.

Y me toma de la mano, y corremos sin rumbo fijo como dos locos, y gritamos contra el viento. Sí, como en una película. Corriendo por la orilla del mar entre castillos de arena derruidos.

Pero supongo que la perfección no existe. Y es que en una película la chica no se hubiera tropezado nunca cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo para arrastrar al chico a la desgracia. Porque eso es exactamente lo que sucede: trastabillo con un montículo de arena y caigo de rodillas en el preciso momento en que una ola rompe contra la orilla y su fuerza logra tumbarme y hacer que Shaoran también caiga… sobre mí.

Nos quedamos paralizados en la oscuridad de la noche, mirándonos mientras respiramos agitadamente y el mar moja nuestra piel. No sé si maldecir o bendecir mi torpeza. En realidad, si no me hubiese caído al suelo, ahora no estaría en una situación como esta, con Shaoran encima de mí y con sus labios… sus labios…

—¿Qué haces?

Pero Shaoran, tan ocupado como está en repartir besos por mi cuello, apenas escucha lo que digo. Cierro los ojos. Ha dado con el punto clave y muerde con cariño el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha.

Joder… no hagas eso…

Quisiera poder gritárselo, pero debo resistir. No soy tan débil como para sucumbir ante unos cuantos mordiscos en el cuello. ¿O sí?

Mis manos se hunden en la arena fría y mojada mientras los dedos de Shaoran se cuelan "inocentemente" debajo de mi falda para acariciar mis piernas.

Llega el sexto beso, el séptimo, el octavo… y así hasta superar los diecinueve que le he prometido. Me dejo llevar hasta que él se incorpora y tira de mí para que me quede sentada sobre el suelo. Entonces se afana en quitarme la camiseta rosa… y algo en mí se activa.

—Shaoran, podrían vernos… —digo mirando a ambos lados. La playa está desierta y a lo lejos solo se ven las luces del puerto de Chivitavecchia.

—Que nos vean —susurra—, se morirán de la envidia.

Así, con un último tirón, Shaoran se desprende de mi camiseta y la arroja lejos, donde el agua no pueda llevársela a las profundidades del mar. Echo hacia atrás mi cabeza cuando Shaoran comienza a pasear tranquilamente su lengua por mi pecho, pero antes de que siga descendiendo decido cambiar los papeles y que sea él quien se quede debajo. De una sacudida me coloco sobre Shaoran y busco su boca a la desesperada. La encuentro… y bebo de ella hasta embriagarme una vez más del vodka que llevaba el _sex on the beach_ que nos hemos tomado.

Mis manos tiemblan mientras juguetean con los pliegues de su camiseta y mis dedos se pasean por su abdomen. No hay duda de que Shaoran se ha puesto en forma en estos dos años. Muy en forma. Lo noto cuando mis dedos se introducen por debajo de su ropa y acarician su piel mojada por el agua del mar. Y sin poder soportarlo más, al final termino por quitarle la camiseta y lanzarla cerca de donde ha caído la mía.

Apenas soy consciente de lo que está haciendo debajo de mí hasta que noto una sensación… extraña entre las piernas. Y es que Shaoran no pierde el tiempo y ahora se dedica a acariciarme por encima de la ropa interior. Sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Menos mal que es de noche, porque estoy más roja que un tomate. Me aproximo a su cara reprimiendo un jadeo y le beso en los labios. Lo que él no se espera para nada es el mordisco que le doy a continuación.

—¡Ay!

—No te pases… —digo acariciando su nariz con la mía. Shaoran aprende la lección y saca las manos de debajo de mi falda.

Nos miramos en silencio sin saber a ciencia exacta si dejarlo aquí o continuar con los besos, porque está claro que mis dudas dejan de lado cualquier tipo de caricia "indecente".

Suspiro. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿De verdad está pasando esto? No sé si es que el cóctel que nos hemos tomado durante la cena está decidiendo mis acciones por mí, pero no puedo negar las dudas que se acumulan en mi cabeza. Y no sé si realmente quiero seguir con esto.

Me aparto un poco de Shaoran y con cierta timidez oculto mi pecho con las manos. Él entiende que el juego ha terminado, pero a pesar de todo me regala un beso más. Y entonces lo escuchamos claramente: unos hombres montados en unos enormes quads amarillos se aproximan hacia donde nos encontramos nosotros.

—¡Los _carabinieri_! —exclama Shaoran poniéndose en pie de un salto. Dos segundos después, recuperamos nuestra ropa (llena de arena) y salimos corriendo de la playa entre risas.

Cuando llegamos al puerto buscamos con la mirada el coche de Shaoran. No tardamos nada en encontrarlo y aún tardamos menos en subir en él. Mi amigo arranca el motor apresuradamente con la intención de abandonar Chivitavecchia.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Te imaginas que nos coge la policía italiana? —pregunto recostándome sobre el asiento del copiloto.

—Hubiera sido una escena curiosa —contesta Shaoran mientras echa un rápido vistazo a los retrovisores—. Lo de hacer el amor en la playa tendrá que esperar.

—Así que lo del _sex on the beach_ sí era una indirecta, ¿eh?

—Y tú la has captado al vuelo.

Sí. Demasiado bien la he captado, pero al final hemos tenido de todo menos sexo. Y no sé si la intervención de los _carabinieri_ ha sido una suerte o una desgracia, aunque no pienso darle vueltas. Shaoran me gusta… es todo lo que sé.

—¿Volvemos a Roma? —digo.

—Sí… solo si tú quieres.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que podríamos volver, Sakura… a Tomoeda —noto un cierto toque de nostalgia en la voz de Shaoran cuando hace la sugerencia—. Allí están nuestros amigos, nuestra vida… todo.

—Allí también está nuestro pasado.

—No, Sakura. El pasado siempre nos acompaña allá a donde vayamos. Tu pasado está aquí contigo, en este coche. Y no le puedes dar la espalda.

Sospeso la idea de volver a casa… y no es nada sencillo. Regresar a Tomoeda… no hay nada que quiera más que pisar una vez más la tierra de donde vengo, pero eso supondría recuperar el dolor, las lágrimas, la incertidumbre… Estando en Italia puedo construir una nueva vida junto a Yukito mientras pienso cómo derrotar a Yue para encontrar a Touya sano y salvo. Si vuelvo a casa… Yue lo matará.

—No es una decisión fácil, Shaoran. Temo que Yue le haga daño a mi hermano si me marcho de Italia.

—Si eso sucediera mataría a Yue, te lo aseguro —responde Shaoran sin apartar la vista de la carretera—. Además… no volveríamos en avión, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por los documentos como el pasaporte y demás.

—¿Y cómo vamos a regresar si no es en avión?

—Tendré que pedirle otro favor a una amiga, pero no será ningún problema.

No entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere Shaoran, pero decido guardarme mis preguntas para otro momento.

—Yo…

—Piénsalo, Sakura. No necesito una respuesta inmediata, pero piénsalo.

Fin de la conversación. Shaoran y yo no volvemos a abrir la boca durante el trayecto a Roma. Y cuando llegamos a la capital italiana ya ha entrado la noche entre sus calles. Shaoran conduce su Peugeot por las avenidas iluminadas del centro y me deja en la misma puerta de casa. Miro el reloj. Ya es más de medianoche. Me pregunto si Yukito estará despierto, esperándome… y me siento muy culpable.

—¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? —le pregunto a Shaoran sin salir del coche.

—No quiero presionarte. Cuando tomes una decisión sobre lo de volver a Tomoeda, llámame.

Asiento con la cabeza y me dispongo a salir por la puerta del vehículo, pero antes de que pueda abrirla Shaoran me toma por el brazo y tira de mí. Nuestros labios se unen en un beso muy largo que sabe a una nueva despedida. Cuando nos separamos abro la boca para decir algo… decirle que no quiero separarme de él, que quiero seguir a su lado para que me abrace con fuerza y cariño, para que ilumine mis noche más oscuras… Pero al final solo puedo parpadear rápidamente para retener las lágrimas que luchan por aflorar al exterior. Y sin más abandono el coche y me dirijo hacia mi portal. Shaoran se me queda mirando hasta que me pierdo de vista, y después arranca el motor para marcharse él también.

Mientras subo las escaleras que conducen a mi piso siento el calor de mi amigo en mi cuerpo, el agua del mar acariciando mi piel y mis pies jugando con la fina arena de la playa. Recuerdo los diecinueve besos que le he regalado a lo largo de nuestra cita, los cuales han superado esa cifra con creces. ¡Y es que al final es Shaoran quien me debe besos a mí!

Sonrío. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba algo parecido. Algo tan increíble. ¿Y si me estoy enamorando? ¿Tengo mariposas en el estómago? Tal vez no. Tal vez todo sea una gran paranoia y los únicos animales que hayan construido sus nidos en mi cabeza sean pájaros. Pájaros de ilusiones rotas por las malas experiencias.

Un nuevo suspiro asciende por mi garganta cuando introduzco la llave en la puerta de mi casa mientras pienso en las explicaciones que debo darle a Yukito. Lo cierto es que ahora mismo no dispongo de la imaginación suficiente como para decirle que no he pasado el día entero con otro chico. Pero, por otra parte, ¿por qué habría de mentirle? Entre Yukito y yo no hay nada. Incluso aunque el simple hecho de que esta mañana me haya llamado al fin por mi nombre me haya hecho muy feliz.

Un giro de la llave, otro y otro más. Clic. La puerta se abre. Entro en casa.

El recibidor está completamente a oscuras. Pulso el interruptor de la luz, pero los halógenos del techo no se encienden. ¿Han saltado los plomos? Reviso el cuadro de luces en la oscuridad, apuntando a la pared con la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil. Todo en orden. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Yukito?

Mi propia voz suena extraña en el interior del edificio y un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral en señal de que algo no va bien. Nada bien.

Avanzo a tientas por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Allí tampoco funciona la luz, pero a través de la ventana se cuela un resplandor lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar la estancia. Todo está limpio y recogido. Los platos en su sitio, el mantel liso sobre la mesa, el fregadero reluciente…

Vuelvo a llamar a Yukito, pero tampoco obtengo respuesta. ¿Habrá salido a dar una vuelta? ¡Si ya es muy tarde y no me ha dicho nada!

Descarto la idea. Tal vez ya se haya acostado. Con ese pensamiento me dirijo hacia su habitación sin hacer ruido. Hace mucho calor… demasiado. En la lejanía me llega la ensordecedora caída de mil truenos agitando Roma. Se avecina una tormenta de verano de esas que sacuden con fuerza las calles y dejan el empedrado lleno de barro y hojas muertas. Me estremezco.

—Eh, Yukito, ¿estás ahí?

Con mucho cuidado abro la puerta del cuarto de Yukito esperando vislumbrar su figura recortada por la luna entre las sábanas, pero allí tampoco está. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido? ¿Acaso se ha enfadado porque no he dado señales de vida en todo el día y se ha ido?

No puede ser… Es imposible que Yukito se haya enojado por algo así, siempre tan calmado, tan bueno… Pero a fin de cuentas, él también tiene una vida fuera de las cuatro paredes de esta casa. No es tan raro pensar que haya salido de fiesta, aunque hoy sea miércoles.

Sin esperanzas de encontrarlo hasta mañana, me encamino hacia el salón (ya sin ningún tipo de miramiento, pisando fuerte sobre las baldosas del suelo) para dejarme caer en uno de los dos sofás que están junto a la televisión.

Al adaptarse mis ojos a la oscuridad, casi me había olvidado de que las luces no funcionan… y no es hasta que percibo un ligero chapoteo cuando camino que me doy cuenta de que algo va definitivamente mal. Mis pasos resbalan sobre el suelo. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Se ha reventado alguna tubería?

Pero no… ojalá fuese eso. Porque cuando me doy cuenta que los dedos de mis pies enfundados en las sandalias se oscurecen al mojarse con el líquido que cubre el suelo, pongo el grito en el cielo.

Es… es…

—¿Sangre?

Retrocedo asustada cuando un relámpago ilumina brevemente el salón para dejarme ver la horrible escena que se expone ante mí. Hay un chico tendido en el suelo, con los vaqueros rotos y la camiseta sucia. Su cabello rubio se extiende despeinado por las baldosas del salón y cuerpo se convulsiona de forma desagradable. El muchacho repta hacia a mí elevando su rostro mientras tiembla sin control. Sin embargo, apenas le da tiempo a pronunciar mi nombre, pues deja caer la cabeza exhalando su último aliento, algo que logra detener momentáneamente los latidos de mi corazón. Ese joven…

—¡Fye!

Me precipito sobre él y me dejo caer de rodillas a su lado. Le zarandeo suavemente y después más rápido, pero es inútil. Fye no respira, está muerto. ¡Muerto! Le abrazo con fuerza mojando su piel ensangrentada con mis lágrimas y sin entender nada. Y es que las preguntas se arremolinan todas juntas en mi pecho, bombardeándome. Pero es tan grande mi dolor que me impide buscar respuestas. Llamo a Fye una y otra vez mientras me deshago en mil pedazos y desgasto mi garganta gritando. Todavía puedo ver su sonrisa, esa que no ha dejado de acompañarme en estos dos años, sus ojos azules siempre alegres, su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus ganas de bromear… A cada lágrima que derramo me abate un nuevo recuerdo, un momento que ya nunca se repetirá. Me aferro a su cuerpo suplicando ayuda, exigiéndole a Dios alguna clase de milagro para devolverle la vida a Fye, un rayo de luz que me explique qué ha pasado esta noche. Pero no es una señal divina lo que necesito. No sé que las soluciones se encuentran junto al ventanal a través del cual se cuela la luz anaranjada de las farolas que iluminan Roma.

—Sakura…

Alzo mi mirada vidriosa en la dirección en la que acabo de escuchar mi nombre. Me estremezco. Delante de mí hay una figura negra, en contraste con el enorme ventanal del salón. Mis instintos me dicen que eche a correr como una loca, pero el corazón me pide que no me separe de Fye… aunque él ya no esté conmigo.

La oscura silueta acorta distancias y pronto está tan cerca que si estira el brazo podrá tocarme. Un nuevo relámpago ilumina sus facciones durante un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para reconocer al joven que me mira perdidamente.

Es Yukito Tsukishiro.

—¡Yukito! —grito, pero no me muevo de mi sitio. Mi compañero de piso también tiene la ropa cubierta de sangre—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ves lo que pasa —empieza él con la voz ronca— cuando te marchas con otro?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Yukito señala el cuerpo sin vida de Fye.

—Somos tan frágiles, Sakura… nos quebramos con tanta facilidad…

—¿Yukito?

—Mira a Fye —sisea acercándose más y más—. Podría ser tu hermano Touya. ¿Te gustaría verle así? No… claro que no. ¿Sabes por qué Fye ha muerto esta noche?

—¿Qué te pasa, Yukito? ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—¿No lo sabes?

Yukito hace caso omiso a mis palabras. Su voz calmada me indica que estoy en grave peligro, pero no puedo moverme y dejar aquí a Fye… o a lo que queda de él. Un frío intenso me ha paralizado por completo, un frío que tiene que ver con el color de los ojos de Yukito Tsukishiro… entre azules y plateados. Los ojos de Yue. Tengo tanto miedo que incluso he dejado de llorar.

—Yuki…

—Te lo diré —escupe él saltando sobre mí para arrinconarme contra el suelo con violencia. Sus manos aprisionan mi cuerpo y hacen que suelte a Fye—. ¡No volver a engañarme con Shaoran Li!

Y aprieta con fuerza mi piel, ahogándome. Pataleo y me revuelvo buscando el aire que me va faltando a pasos agigantados. ¡No es Yukito, no es Yukito! ¡Es Yue! ¿Cómo si no ha sabido que hoy he quedado con Shaoran? Pero no puede ser… Yukito jamás se ha comportado así conmigo en los dos últimos años, salvo… aquella noche… Cuando todavía pronunciaba mi nombre sin temor. En ese momento tuve la misma sensación que ahora. Que Yukito… es Yue. Y Yue, Yukito. Entonces, si es así, ¿por qué durante estos dos años no ha intentado nada? ¿Por qué?

—¡No te reconozco, Yukito! —chillo—. ¡Has matado a Fye! ¡Y él nos lo dio todo cuando estábamos perdidos! ¿Quién eres?

—¡Solo alguien que te ama!

Loco. Está loco. Y ha matado a Fye… y si no hago nada también me matará a mí.

Con gran esfuerzo consigo incorporarme y darle un golpe en el pecho a Yukito. Mientras él se retuerce del dolor entre gritos, yo aprovecho para salir corriendo por el pasillo. Sin embargo, Yukito, o Yue, o quien sea, se recupera pronto y me alcanza al cabo de varios segundos. Apenas he conseguido salir a la calle cuando me toma por el brazo y consigue que me gire. Me abraza súbitamente, pero enseguida vuelvo a golpearle con una fuerza que jamás hubiera imaginado poseer y vuelvo a darme a la carrera.

¡La moto! ¡Tengo que alcanzar mi moto! Aunque… si Yukito es Yue, ¿de qué servirá?

—¡Sakura! —Yukito grita a la desesperada sin dejar de correr tras de mí—. ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No me dejes!

Pero ni tan siquiera vuelvo la vista atrás. Ya vislumbro la Vespa aparcada en el mismo sitio en donde la he encontrado esta mañana. Sin frenar el ritmo de mis pasos saco las llaves del bolso y hago contacto dando un salto sobre el asiento de la moto. Ya no pienso en la faldita blanca que llevo. Ni siquiera pienso en ponerme el casco. Solo arranco el motor y me marcho de allí sin respetar tampoco los límites de velocidad ni la norma de no hablar por el móvil. Y es que necesito llamar a Shaoran. Escapar, huir.

Así, sin saber muy bien qué estoy haciendo, marco el número de mi amigo y pego el teléfono a mi oreja. Shaoran responde al tercer tono.

—¿Sakura?

—¡Shaoran! —las lágrimas vuelven a inundar mi rostro en cuanto escucho su voz y… por alguna razón, me siento un poquito más segura—. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Por favor!

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—¡Sí, pero, por favor…! —me falta el aliento, me faltan las palabras… me falta todo—. ¡Ven! ¡Te necesito!

Es un visto y no visto. Veo el cruce al que me acerco a toda pastilla, pero ya no vislumbro la señal de stop… ni tampoco al camión que se precipita hacia mí por la izquierda.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. Escucho un fuerte pitido, luego un golpe seco y después veo volar mi moto. La Vespa sale disparada arrastrándose por el asfalto. A continuación se produce un fogonazo blanco y varios gritos. La gente que aún queda por la calle se aproxima a la escena. Incluso veo a Yukito acercándose a la motocicleta, buscándome sin éxito entre el caos y la confusión. Poco a poco, la blancura del fogonazo se va haciendo más oscura… y por fin vislumbro todo con claridad. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar consciente, no veo a las personas que rodean la Vespa, ni al camionero que ha descendido de su vehículo en busca de auxilio. Veo los edificios iluminados de Roma, el Vaticano, la plaza de San Pedro, la Fontana de Trevi en donde Fye regentaba su tienda de helados… Lo veo todo desde las alturas… porque, ¿estoy volando?

Sí, vuelo.

¿Acaso yo también he muerto y mi alma está ascendiendo al cielo?

Miro hacia arriba esperando ver el firmamento negro, las estrellas, la luna, las nubes… pero todo lo que me encuentro es a una chica de largo pelo castaño, gorrito y vestido lilas, sandalias marrones y un bolso que lleva cruzado sobre el pecho a través del cual se asoma un gracioso perrito azul de peluche.

La muchacha vuela por el cielo con unas alas blancas y majestuosas sujetándome con firmeza por los hombros, concentrada, pero me mira con unos ojos amables que aún así provocan que abra la boca para chillar.

—No grites —me pide ella con dulzura—. Te estoy llevando junto a Shaoran.

—¿Q-qué?

La joven sonríe y continúa volando por el cielo. Desvío mi mirada hacia el vacío solo para comprobar que nos dirigimos a las afueras de Roma, donde comenzamos a descender poco a poco. Cuando tocamos el suelo con nuestros pies, nos encontramos en un descampado en el que no hay absolutamente nada… solo un coche negro, un Peugeot 208.

—¡Shaoran!

Y él sale del coche para correr hacia a mí. Nos abrazamos con fuerza, como si quisiéramos fundirnos el uno con el otro. Shaoran retira con sus dedos las lágrimas que bañan mi rostro y me da un beso en la frente que no consigue calmarme. Respiro entrecortadamente contra su pecho y retomado los gritos que se escapan descontroladamente de mi garganta. Vuelvo a llamar a Fye, pero lo único que acude a mi cabeza es la horrible visión de su cadáver ensangrentado… y me siento desfallecer a causa del dolor. Su muerte se ha grabado a fuego en mí.

—Shhh, Sakura… —Shaoran me acuna en sus brazos mientras yo le clavo las uñas en su espalda. Estoy segura de que le estoy haciendo daño, pero necesito saber que él sí que es real, que no estoy sola y desprotegida ante Yue, que Shaoran está aquí—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Trago saliva. Hablar ahora es la tarea más difícil a la que me he enfrentado nunca.

—Ha ma-matado a… a… F-Fye —logro decir en un tono apenas inaudible. Shaoran ve que soy incapaz de seguir hablando y posa un dedo sobre mis labios para impedir que lo siga haciendo, pero yo tengo que seguir. Si no lo digo ahora no podré soltarlo jamás—. Ha si-sido… Yuki-kito… ¡Él l-lo ha matado!

—Tranquila, Sakura… tranquila.

—¡No! Sha-Shaoran… Sus ojos cam-cambiaron… S-se volvieron a-azules. Yukito e-es Yue…

Me derrumbo sobre él cuando termino de pronunciar la frase. Shaoran abre mucho los ojos ante mi declaración y observa con atención a la muchacha que me ha traído volando hasta este descampado. Casi me había olvidado de ella.

—Lo sabía —dice con seriedad—. Por eso no me gustaba.

—¿Estás segura, Kobato? —pregunta Shaoran mientras acaricia mi pelo—. ¿Es eso cierto?

Esa tal Kobato asiente.

—Puede que no sea del todo Yukito Tsukishiro. Puede que no sea su otro yo, pero sí un receptáculo que haya estado utilizando para esconderse.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan?

Se producen unos segundos de silencio en los que Shaoran y la extraña chica intercambian una mirada cómplice. Ella acaricia la cabeza del perrito azul de peluche y, de pronto, tengo la sensación de que el muñeco le muestra una amplia sonrisa.

—Tengo que sanar el corazón de Yukito Tsukishiro —responde Kobato—. Y me esforzaré al máximo para lograrlo.

—Te ayudaré a conseguirlo, pero antes necesito otro favor —dice Shaoran y me coge en brazos—. Quiero que nos lleves de nuevo a Tomoeda.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Una vez más traigo la actualización del fic para aquellos (aquellas, sobre todo) que lo seguís. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y lamento, una vez más, la semana de retraso. Agosto siempre es un mes muy ajetreado para mí. Apenas paso por casa y la mayor parte del tiempo la paso ensayando para un festival de baile que hacemos todos los años el día 22.

Pero a pesar de que parece que los capítulos van a trompicones quiero agradeceros una vez más que estéis ahí leyendo la historia. ¡Sois geniales!

¿Sabéis? Hace nada y menos he encontrado en el baúl de los recuerdos un fanfic que escribí con 15 años y, creedme, es la historia más extraña de cuantas he escrito hasta ahora. Lo dividí en tres partes. La primera desde el punto de vista de Sakura, la segunda desde el punto de vista de Sakura y de Shaoran, y la tercera solo desde el punto de vista de Shaoran. Era una historia de vampiros, sí… una historia que ahora estaría un poco pasada de moda. La saga de Crepúsculo, entre otras, se ha encargado de explotar al máximo este tipo de tramas vampíricas. Aunque he de decir que el planteamiento no estaba mal. Era un fic a medio camino entre Card Captor Sakura y Vampire Knight. Quién sabe… tal vez le haga un retoque y me anime a subirlo sin retrasos, pues el fanfic ya está terminado.

Como siempre, ahí van las respuestas a los reviews que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior. ¡Mil gracias!

**- caritom25:** Estabas esperando un beso y ya ves que han sido más de diecinueve ;) ¡Y los que quedan! Gracias por seguir esta historia en cada actualización, eres un cielo ^^ Vi tu foto de cosplay, sí :D ¡Y es genial! Me parece que te dejé un tweet desde mi Twitter de enigmaSB21saku, si mal no recuerdo xDD Últimamente tengo la memoria hecha un desastre. ¡Sigue disfrutando de tu verano y cuídate mucho! Nos leemos :)

**- Luz:** ¡Gracias por tu review! :3 Sigo dándole vueltas a lo de la canción. Me gusta mucho la de _Wake me up_, de _Avicii_, pero también ando escuchando _Never let me go_ o _Dos days are over_, ambas de _Florence + The Machine_; y _Let her go_, de _Passenger._ El problema es que las veo muuuuy complicadas para editar, jajajaja. ¡Sigo buscando! ¿Tú ya has pensado canción? Cuídate mucho, Luz, y a seguir disfrutando del verano. ¡Besos!

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leerme :D Sobre la próxima actualización… espero poder subir el capítulo 10 en dos semanas si no se me complica demasiado la vida por aquí entre los ensayos de los bailes y demás.

¡Espero leer vuestros reviews, por favor! Sé que el tiempo juega en contra de todos, pero ojalá saquéis un ratito para contarme qué os está pareciendo la historia.

¡Abrazos!

Ess.


	10. ¿Los monstruos pueden amar?

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

* * *

_En en capítulo anterior..._

_Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron una cita en la comarca italiana de Chivitavecchia. Los sentimientos de ambos estaban a flor de piel, pero junto a los latidos de su corazón, Sakura podía percibir también el pálpito de la duda. Aún así se permitió regalarle a Shaoran diecinueve besos por su cumpleaños. El día hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque con el regreso a Roma, llegaron igualmente las sombras y el dolor que empañaron la felicidad de nuestros protagonistas. Y es que cuando Sakura llega a su casa se encuentra con una macabra escena protagonizada por Yukito Tsukishiro que, en un arrebato de locura, asesina cruelmente a Fye. Sakura consigue huir con la ayuda de Kobato, quien le ofrece su apoyo para reunirse con Shaoran. Los tres juntos escapan a Japón gracias a los poderes de esta última. Su aventura continúa en el bosque Aoikigahara, un lugar tan famoso como tétrico, conocido por el nombre del Bosque de los Suicidios..._

* * *

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**¿Los monstruos pueden amar?**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Todo lo que puedo sentir es la mano de Sakura aferrada a la mía. Las piernas me duelen y tiemblan a medida que avanzo entre la maleza, apartando de mi camino las molestas ramas que se enganchan en nuestra ropa produciendo algún que otro desgarro. Muevo la espada a izquierda y derecha partiendo por la mitad los troncos secos, la tupida vegetación que no parece tener fin. Estoy agotado y mis músculos se agarrotan por momentos. Pero noto la respiración de Sakura en mi nuca e incluso percibo los acelerados latidos de su corazón asustado… Y se me olvida el dolor, el cansancio. Siento tan solo la calidez de sus dedos entrelazados a los míos. Y ya está.

Llevamos horas deambulando por el bosque de Aokigahara, conocido también por El Bosque de los Suicidios. Estamos a un suspiro de Tokio, muy cerca del Monte Fuji, pero aún lejos de Tomoeada. Kobato, quien sobrevuela el cielo en busca de alguna señal de Yue, ha preferido dejarnos aquí antes que llevarnos directamente a nuestro hogar por sospechar que nuestro enemigo irá allí en primer lugar.

—Dudo mucho que Yue decida buscarnos por aquí. No pensará que se nos ha ocurrido ocultarnos en un lugar tan macabro —comentó Kobato antes de marcharse para inspeccionar el terreno desde el aire.

Un rayo ilumina el cielo encapotado y posteriormente se produce un fortísimo trueno que me estremece por completo. Sakura grita y se pega a mi espalda. Cualquier ruido e incluso cualquier mínimo movimiento la asusta hasta límites insospechados. Está muy sensible tras presenciar el horrible escenario que ha supuesto la muerte de su amigo Fye. No ha dejado de llorar desde que Kobato la ayudó a escapar de las garras de Yue.

—Tranquila, Sakura —susurro dando media vuelta y abrazándola con fuerza—. No dejaré que te hagan más daño.

Ella no dice nada, pero asiente con la cabeza y sigue caminando a mi lado. Llegamos a un claro bastante acogedor en donde decidimos parar a descansar un rato. Sakura, extenuada, se deja caer sobre la hierba verde y extiende los brazos en cruz.

—¿Quién es esa chica, Shaoran? —pregunta sin mirarme—. No… más bien, ¿qué es? ¿Por qué nos ayuda?

Sabía que la pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano, pero ¿cómo contestar? ¿Cómo explicarle quién es Kobato sin asustar a Sakura aún más? Ya ha tenido que ser difícil para ella asimilar mis capacidades para usar la magia y manejar una espada de fuego… y eso sin haberle explicado nada, sin haberle ofrecido las razones que Kobato me dio a mí para asumir que ya no era un chico normal. No creerá que vengo de un mundo paralelo porque le pedí a un ángel el deseo de no haber conocido nunca a Sakura Kinomoto.

—Es una criatura como Yue, Sakura —contesto finalmente, aunque me apresuro a añadir—: pero es una buena chica. Es mi amiga. No has de tenerle miedo.

—No sabía que había más como él…

—Supongo que ni siquiera Yue podía estar solo en el mundo.

Sakura ladea la cabeza para clavarme sus ojos verdes. Con un movimiento de su mano me acaricia la rodilla.

—¿Cómo la conociste? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Mientras daba un paseo. Choqué con ella y sin querer tiré al suelo una botellita de caramelos que Kobato llevaba en las manos. No tenía intención de involucrarme con ella, pero empezamos a hablar… y al final ya ves que dependemos el uno del otro. Si te he encontrado después de estos dos largos años ha sido gracias a su ayuda.

Cuando termino de hablar un nuevo trueno ilumina brevemente el cielo de Japón, aunque en esta ocasión Sakura no grita. Todo indica que nos encontramos ante los síntomas de la primera tormenta de verano de este año. Las nubes pugnan por echarse a llorar sobre nuestras cabezas y un fuerte viento sacude con violencia las copas de los árboles. En el claro, sin embargo, entre Sakura y yo, parece haberse formado una inusitada calma.

—Tengo miedo, Shaoran —confiesa ella—. Creo que esta historia me sobrepasa. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… Me asusta la idea de poder quedarme sola.

Me acerco a ella y me inclino sobre el suelo para besarla en la mejilla.

—Conmigo nunca estarás sola. Juntos saldremos de esta, ya lo verás.

Sakura eleva su mano derecha unos centímetros en el aire, extendiendo su dedo meñique.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Yo entrelazo mi propio meñique al suyo y damos una ligera sacudida, como sellando un pacto.

—Te lo prometo.

—Si rompes tu promesa tendrás que tragarte mil agujas.

—Correré el riesgo.

Y por fin sonríe tras los últimos acontecimientos. Es una sonrisa tan bonita como breve, pues pronto la estoy aprisionando entre mis brazos. Sakura rodea mi cuello y me acaricia el pelo castaño mientras la aprieto contra mi pecho. Sé que no hay ningún riesgo que correr. No tendré que tragarme ni una sola aguja, pues no pienso romper mi promesa. Sé que antes de hacerlo yo, será la propia Sakura quien falte a su palabra.

Nos separamos tras estar abrazados alrededor de cinco minutos, sintiendo únicamente la respiración del otro. Luego nos miramos con intensidad mientras seguimos acercándonos en mitad del claro. Sakura cierra los ojos y abre la boca. Yo acorto la distancia con la vista fija en sus labios rosados… pero antes de que pueda regalarle un beso, Kobato aparece de la nada entre ambos rompiendo la magia.

Sakura se aleja repentinamente mientras oculta la cara con sus manos y aún así no es capaz de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. Sonrío. Parece una niña pequeña.

Kobato carraspea interrumpiendo una vez más el momento.

—Siento molestar, pero…

—¡No, no molestas! —exclama Sakura con convencimiento danto a entender que entre ella y yo no estaba pasando nada.

—¿Hay novedades, Kobato?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Nada. Ni rastro de Yue. Al parecer ni siquiera se ha movido de Italia. Imagino que estará intentado someter a Yukito.

—Tienes que curar su corazón…

—Sí. He llegado a la conclusión de que solo separando a Yukito de Yue tendremos una oportunidad contra él.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no son la misma persona? —pregunta Sakura.

Parece que Kobato no sabe si asentir o negar, pero aún así responde:

—No estoy segura. Yukito, como ya dije, podría ser un receptáculo vacío que Yue ha estado utilizando para atraerte hacia él, Kinomoto, una especie de títere controlado a su antojo. Pero también podría tratarse de una parte del propio Yue tan contraria a su personalidad que incluso pudiera ser extraída de su cuerpo con un físico diferente. A voluntad de Yue, claro.

—No sé si lo entiendo… —murmura Sakura masajeándose las sienes.

—No tienes que entenderlo. Lo averiguaremos en cuanto sane el corazón de Yukito Tsukishiro.

—¿Y eso cuándo será? —pregunto.

—Si Yue se ha quedado en Italia será más tarde que pronto, pero dudo que permanezca allí mucho tiempo. Lo más probable es que regrese a Tomoeda, como nosotros.

Sakura encoge su cuerpo y se abraza a sí misma.

—Esto es una pesadilla…

—No durará para siempre, Kinomoto —la consuela Kobato poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Unas gotitas de lluvia nos obligan a mirar hacia el cielo, que ya ha empezado a romperse sobre nosotros—. En fin, voy a seguir inspeccionando esto. Vosotros deberíais refugiaros. Desde el aire he visto una cabaña de madera no muy lejos de aquí. Me reuniré con vosotros mañana por la mañana y entonces volveremos juntos a Tomoeda.

Kobato se incorpora y deja ver sus preciosas alas blancas. Yo también me pongo en pie y ayudo a Sakura a hacer lo mismo. Todavía tiene las mejillas pintadas de rojo.

—Sé que ya has tomado una decisión —susurra el ángel acercándose a mi oído sin que Sakura escuche lo que decimos—, pero espero que entiendas que te estoy dando una nueva oportunidad para reafirmarte o cambiar de idea. No la cagues.

Me pierdo en la conversación, pero asiento con la cabeza mientras ella me guiña un ojo y se eleva en el aire.

—Vámonos, Sakura —la insto ofreciéndole mi mano cuando la lluvia comienza a caer con más fuerza.

_**(Sakura)**_

Aoikigahara. Si hubiese estado en condiciones de elegir un destino al que escapar, hubiera dicho cualquier otro lugar menos éste. No puede ser menos acertado… y al mismo tiempo haber dado completamente en el blanco. Si bien es verdad que aquí estamos a salvo, también es cierto que en nosotros no deja de estar presente una sensación de angustia que se incrementa más y más a cada segundo que pasa.

Aoikigahara. El Bosque de los Suicidios.

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral y hace que sin pensarlo me pegue aún más a la espalda de Shaoran. Él me observa por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dice nada, sino que tan solo sigue avanzando, arrastrándome consigo hacia la maleza. Sus nudillos aumentan la presión en mi mano, calentándola, haciéndome sentir con ese pequeño gesto que aún estamos vivos. Le devuelvo el apretón sin dejar de temblar mientras caminamos.

Apenas puedo pensar en nada. La cabeza me duele tanto que creo por momentos que estallará aquí mismo. Todo lo contrario que Shaoran, quien por el contrario parece estar dándole vueltas incesantemente a algo. Sin ninguna delicadeza va apartando las ramas que surgen a nuestro paso y que se ensañan con nuestra piel, llenándola de arañazos. La quemazón que estos producen si nos descuidamos no tiene comparación al dolor que aún siento correr por mis venas, por todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo, materializándose en lágrimas que salen a borbotones de mis ojos. Es inútil pestañear a toda velocidad para tratar de retenerlas. Su descenso por mis mejillas no cesa. Ni tampoco aparta de mí las horribles visiones que sé que dormirán conmigo durante años. Los recuerdos… porque será eso lo único que me quede de Fye.

Fye…

Murió solo en nuestro apartamento. Murió cuando la lasaña que había cocinado para Yukito y para mí aún estaba caliente. Murió joven. Murió. Murió por mi culpa. Por no haber entendido que, de alguna manera, Yukito estaba relacionado con Yue. Por haberme dejado embaucar nuevamente por él, por haberme enamorado irremediablemente como una niña tonta. Fue mi salvación en mitad de la nada, de la desesperación más absoluta, de la soledad más desgarradora. Fue la mano que tiró de mí en los momentos difíciles…

Fye fue… Simplemente. Porque ya no es. Ya no volverá.

Pienso demasiado en pasado y Fye ha muerto tan solo hace unas horas. ¿Es ya un triste recuerdo?

Detengo mis pasos en medio de la lluvia. Las lágrimas se camuflan con las gotitas que surcan mi rostro, pero nada puede ocultar el rojo que cubre las escleróticas blancas de mis ojos. Y Shaoran se da cuenta.

—¿Estás cansada? —pregunta preocupado—. La cabaña a la que se refería Kobato tiene que estar por aquí…

Sin decir nada señalo al frente con mi dedo índice. Él no lo había visto aún, pero yo sí he reparado en el tejadito de pizarra, el viejo porche, las ventanas casi opacas por la suciedad incrustada en los cristales y la madera desconchada de las paredes. Y es que si podía, evitaba mirar hacia las copas de los árboles por temor a ver colgado algún cadáver. Mi mirada se había clavado en el suelo a lo largo de todo el recorrido. En el suelo o por encima del hombro de Shaoran. Ha sido eso lo que me ha hecho descubrir antes que él la pequeña cabaña escondida en mitad del bosque de Aoikigahara.

—Ya estamos, Sakura—susurra Shaoran dando un ligero tirón de mi brazo para animarme a seguir avanzando. No obtiene éxito.

—Estoy asustada —mascullo—. Y tengo frío.

El comentario no puede sonar más infantil. Me pregunto con rabia a dónde diablos han emigrado mis diecinueve años, pero por otro lado sé que con Shaoran no tengo que aparentar nada. Ahora lo único que quiero es sentirme protegida y cobijada en su pecho. Que vele por mí. Si no lo hace él, nadie lo hará. Ni siquiera yo.

Shaoran me acaricia el pelo mojado y se quita la cazadora que lleva puesta para pasármela alrededor de los hombros. Luego me coge en brazos como quien sostiene una pluma y avanza en dirección a la cabaña.

Un minuto después estamos dentro. Shaoran ni siquiera ha tenido que forcejear la cerradura para poder entrar. Se ve que la casita lleva abandonada una eternidad y que tanto las bisagras como la cerradura de la puerta están tan podridas que un ligero golpe ha servido para abrirnos paso.

Mi amigo (o lo que quiera que sea él para mí) me deposita con cuidado en el suelo mientras yo me subo la cremallera de su cazadora prácticamente hasta la nariz y retengo un estornudo.

—¿Vamos a pasar la noche aquí? —pregunto, los dientes castañeando.

—Sí, al menos hasta que Kobato venga a recogernos por la mañana.

Tras decir esto, Shaoran procede a inspeccionar la cabaña en busca de alguna manta, pero poco hay de donde poder sacar algo. La casa se compone de una única estancia en la que hay varios muebles rotos y esparcidos por el piso sin ningún orden ni concierto. Hay también un par de sillones recubiertos de cuero roído y sucio, y varios armarios que han visto tiempos mejores. Nada útil.

Shaoran suspira con pesadumbre, aunque luego se gira hacia mí y esboza una tierna sonrisa.

—Tendremos que hacerlo un poco más apacible.

Y con un suave movimiento de sus dedos empieza a extraer del aire un pequeño soplo de viento de color blanco que comienza a formar una especie de vapor entre sus dedos. Shaoran lo moldea entre silbidos que escapan de su boca hasta crear un mullido manto hecho de un material parecido al algodón de azúcar. Una nube.

Contemplo la escena con incredulidad. Y es que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que Shaoran sepa controlar elementos como el viento o el fuego. No sé a qué atenerme en ese aspecto. Él sí que es un ser humano. No es como Yue ni como esa chica, su amiga, Kobato… Pero aún así, el hecho de que pueda emplear la magia a su antojo no es… normal.

_¿Puedo confiar en ti, Shaoran?_

—Mejor esto que dormir en el suelo, ¿no crees?

Distraída, como casi siempre, asiento con la cabeza, y aún con un dolor crepitante en las sienes me obligo a mí misma a seguir las instrucciones de mi acompañante y sentarme en la nube que acaba de crear ante mis ojos. Es bastante cómoda y acogedora. Tanto o más que mi cama.

—Increíble. ¿Cuántas cosas hay de ti que desconozco?

—Yo puedo enseñarte lo que quieras, Sakura. Si me dejas.

Sin poder evitarlo mis mejillas enrojecen de vergüenza ante su comentario. No importa la situación. El malpensar siempre está a la orden del día.

Shaoran se gira sin prestarme atención mientras un trueno sacude todo el bosque y una corriente de frío se cuela por las grietas de las paredes, haciéndonos tiritar.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamo frotándome los brazos con insistencia—. Una tormenta de verano en pleno bosque…

—Menos mal que venimos preparados…

Estoy a punto de preguntarle a qué se refiere cuando comienza a hacer los mismos movimientos que había realizado antes para crear la nube… sólo que ahora son chispas lo que salen de sus dedos. Chispas anaranjadas que crecen hasta transformarse en pequeñas llamas que revolotean por toda la cabaña, iluminando y calentando la habitación.

Me aparto súbitamente cuando una de ellas viene volando directa hacia mi cara.

—¡Ah!

—¡Tranquila, Sakura! ¡No quema! —se apresura a decir Shaoran. Luego se acerca recogiendo una de esas revoltosas llamas entre sus manos. La acaricia suavemente y me la pasa con cuidado—- ¿Lo ves?

La llama se mueve rápidamente por mi piel, pero lejos de quemarla me produce un cosquilleo tan suave como relajante. Sonrío. Por lo menos esta noche ninguno de los dos cogeremos una pulmonía. El fuego se encargará de protegernos… Ese fuego que se refleja en la mirada de Shaoran y que va más allá de sus ojos… con matices plateados. Porque cuando usa la magia adoptan parte de ese color tan magnético como extraño.

Le miro en silencio sin apenas pestañear. Él, sumido en sus pensamientos, aparta con cuidado de no levantar polvo los muebles rotos y comprueba las contraventanas de la casa para asegurarse de que puede cerrarlas. Los postigos no están bien asegurados, pero gracias a las danzantes llamas que juegan a nuestro alrededor, el frío no entrará en la estancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shaoran encuentra un par de mantas viejas y raídas que desecha al instante por su pésimo aspecto. Sacude la cabeza negativamente antes de volver a guardarlas en el interior del armario donde las ha encontrado. Después chasquea los dedos y de nuevo una corriente de aire recorre sus brazos creando una especie de colcha fabricada con el mismo material blanco y esponjoso del que se compone el manto sobre el que estoy sentada. Cuando termina se acerca muy despacio hacia donde me encuentro y dejo que me lo pase por los hombros tapándome incluso la cabeza.

—Ven aquí. Hay espacio suficiente para los dos —susurro cediéndole parte de la colcha que acaba de crear con su magia.

Shaoran no se opone y pronto se sienta a mi lado para taparse con la parte que le corresponde. Yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cierro los ojos sintiendo los veloces latidos de mi corazón, disimulados por mi respiración pausada.

El cuerpo de Shaoran es cálido… Sé que su temperatura es más alta que la media de las personas normales debido a sus poderes, pero el hecho de saberlo no le quita lo agradable que es sentirlo cerca.

—¿Cómo están? —pregunta de pronto rompiendo el silencio. Las gotitas de lluvia tamborilean con fuerza en las contraventanas creando una monótona melodía.

—¿El qué?

—Mis ojos.

Me aparto ligeramente de él para sostenerle la mirada. Los ojos de Shaoran parecen tristes, cansados… Pero sé que no se refiere a su agotamiento con su pregunta. Sé que busca otra respuesta.

—Siguen de color ámbar, aunque tienen algún destello plateado.

Shaoran suspira.

—Se pondrán completamente grises en cuanto use la espada.

Sí, la recuerdo. La mortal espada de fuego con la que hizo frente a Yue…

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que es como un método de defensa… En el color de mis ojos reside todo mi poder, pero es tan abrumador que a pesar de haber estado entrenándome durante un par de años aún no sé controlarlo. Kobato se quedó con ellos para impedir que mi propio poder me destruyera al emplearlo. Por eso, si utilizo la magia, pierdo el color natural de mis ojos.

Se le corta la voz en el punto final de la frase. Siseando coloco mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para que guarde silencio y me muevo un poco sobre el manto de nubes, situándome frente a él.

—¿Siempre has sido capaz de usar la… ya sabes?

—¿Magia? —inquiere él. Yo asiento con la cabeza—. No… o tal vez sí. No lo sé.

Se encoge de hombros al hablar y después parece abstraerse de nuevo. Le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad. Mi dedo pulgar se posa lentamente sobre su labio inferior y desciende por su cuello…

—Sé que utilizarás esos poderes para proteger a aquellos a los que amas, Shaoran —aseguro—. Lo tengo muy claro.

—Más incluso que yo.

Suspira con pesadumbre… otra vez. Sus brazos caen a ambos lados de su torso como si sobre sus hombros cargase todo el peso del mundo.

—Pues sí —consiento—. Eres capaz de dominar el fuego y el viento, pero sigues siendo un ser humano, Shaoran, incluso tú me lo dijiste. Y me da la impresión de que, sin embargo, no ves bien el hecho de emplear la magia. ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?

—Me hace ser diferente. Me hace ser…

—¿Un monstruo?

Shaoran me mira con seriedad contenida, pero no desvía la mirada. Las llamas siguen bailando por la pequeña cabaña como minúsculas luciérnagas naranjas. El joven parpadea un par de veces sin romper el contacto visual conmigo. Por un momento parece que hemos iniciado una guerra desprovista de armas o palabras, de gritos y de sangre. Nos hemos adentrado en la mente del otro para jugar con nuestros pensamientos, para dejarnos de mentiras y permitir que la verdad salga a la luz.

¡Un monstruo! ¿Cómo puede pensarlo? Él, que ahora mismo parece un niño desvalido, que me ha protegido tanto con la fuerza como con la voluntad de su corazón… a rabiar. Shaoran… que me quiere.

Pues si es un monstruo nuestra historia debe de ser una versión alternativa al cuento de la Bella y la Bestia, porque sea lo que sea Shaoran Li, poco a poco empiezo a entender que me estoy enamorando desesperadamente de él. Pero nunca lo aceptaré ni lo diré en voz alta. Será para mí una dulce mentira que me obligaré a creer. Porque en esta ocasión no es un amor falso como el de Yue o el de Yukito, motivado por las crueles y enigmáticas maquinaciones del maquiavélico ángel. Esta vez es un amor sincero que arde en el interior de mi pecho con miedo a que las cosas vuelvan a salir mal.

Por eso guardaré silencio. Ya que, sí. Será inevitable que algún día pase pero, sinceramente, no me quiero volver a enamorar…

—Sí —responde Shaoran al fin—. Un monstruo.

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…

—Shaoran.

Cinco, cuatro, tres…

—¿Sí?

Dos, uno…

—Abrázame.

Y Shaoran no dice nada, pero obedece a lo que le pido. Me estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza. El calor que desprende su cuerpo me agobia un poco, aunque en la noche helada que nos toca vivir su calidez pasa a ser reconfortante y embriagadora. Podría beber de él sin llegar a saciarme nunca.

Permanecemos así unos segundos más. Mis dedos trazan círculos en su pecho. Ascienden y descienden al ritmo de las gotas de lluvia. Una llama rebelde se posa en la mejilla de Shaoran. Me alzo unos centímetros para alcanzar con mis labios el pedazo de piel que el fuego ha estado acariciando con suavidad. Allí ha dejado su rastro de candor, su brillo anaranjado. Y ahí deposito yo un beso furtivo.

—Bésame, Shaoran —susurro alargando las dos únicas palabras que han salido de mi boca.

No muy convencido, Shaoran posa sus labios sobre los míos, apartándolos al instante siguiente.

Me hago la indignada mientras rozo mi nariz con la suya.

—Así no. Bésame bien.

Y esta vez compartimos un beso en condiciones. Shaoran me abraza por la cintura y se inclina hacia mí para besarme con pasión. Su boca empuja la mía para abrirla e introducir su lengua casi con ansiedad. Yo correspondo a todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Le atraigo hacia mi rostro sujetándole por el cuello, acariciando su pelo… Shaoran me muerde el labio inferior con mucha lentitud, como quien lame un caramelo, y un escalofrío de placer recorre mi columna vertebral cuando lo hace.

Dejo escapar un leve jadeo antes de apoyar mi frente sobre la suya y cerrar los ojos.

—Dime, Shaoran —digo muy despacito—. ¿Los monstruos pueden amar?

Su respiración se vuelve más y más profunda por momentos. Sin apartarse apenas un milímetro me acaricia los hombros con delicadeza.

—Más que amar puede que quieran ser amados.

—¿Y tú quieres que te amen?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Contesta.

Nuevo suspiro. Con resignación incluida. Sí, es la noche de los suspiros. Y a ninguno de los dos parece agotársenos el repertorio.

—Sólo quiero ser amado por una mujer —responde al fin.

—¿Quién?

Shaoran se separa de mí. Sus ojos ya han perdido toda la plata que poseían tras haber empleado su magia y ahora vuelven a ser de color ámbar. En ellos se reflejan las llamas que flotan por toda la casa, pero también hay algo más. Deseo. Algo que también puede vislumbrarse en el verde de los míos.

—Tú.

La forma en que pronuncia ese único y maldito pronombre me conmueve. Con seguridad, con decisión, con amor. Estoy a punto de besarle tras apoyar mis manos sobre el manto de nubes para inclinarme sobre él, pero entonces Shaoran se aparta de nuevo y me deja a medias.

—¿Shaoran?

—Pero es mejor que esto se quede aquí —corta él.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes por qué fingir sentir algo que en realidad no está en tu corazón. Lo de Yukito es demasiado reciente. Con él sentías que había una conexión especial que se acaba de romper. Y yo tengo… otra vida, otras decisiones que tomar lejos de aquí.

Me quedo boquiabierta ante semejante declaración. ¿Qué está queriendo decir?

—No te sigo. Además, Yukito no volvió a tocarme después de que Yue secuestrara a mi hermano. Te recuerdo que ni siquiera me llamaba por mi nombre, sino por mi apellido. No intentó nada hasta anoche…

—No puedo asegurarte que no vaya a hacerte… daño —corta él—. No soy normal.

—¿Lo dices por tu magia? ¡Shaoran!

Le tomo por la barbilla y le obligo a mirarme. Él permanece callado. Su rostro, fijo en el mío, apenas transmite emoción alguna. Qué extraño. Tengo la impresión de que Shaoran ya me ha mirado así antes. Muchas, muchas veces. Así durante años. Y sin embargo nuestro primer encontronazo sucedió cuando me mudé a Tomoeda desde Tokio para vivir compartiendo techo junto a Tomoyo y Eriol… y el propio Shaoran, aunque en aquel entonces jamás le había visto en persona.

—No es por eso, Sakura —contesta haciendo que vuelva a fijar mi atención en él—. Es sólo que no quiero que nos hiramos el uno el otro. Te lo digo por… experiencia.

En los ojos de Shaoran se mece una sombra extraña llena de tristeza. Le contemplo desconcertada, sin entender muy bien lo quiere decirme. En realidad no sé nada de él en el terreno amoroso. Únicamente que tuvo un escarceo con Tomoyo en los vestuarios masculinos del instituto Seijô hace dos años. Sin embargo, no llegaron a nada más. Tomoyo ya estaba saliendo con Eriol y Shaoran no quiso traicionar a su amigo. O tal vez fue simplemente que no quería tener ese tipo de relación con Tomoyo y punto.

Pero conmigo es distinto. Sé que lo es. Sé que si no sintiera nada no hubiéramos compartido tantos besos cargados de ira y rabia al principio y llenos de pasión después. Sé que entre ambos hay una conexión que nos une aunque nos alejemos el uno del otro. Y sé, aunque parezca increíble, que ya no puedo refrenar por más tiempo los latidos de mi corazón. Shaoran Li me gusta… mucho. Y eso es lo único que necesito saber.

—Shaoran —pronuncio su nombre saboreando cada letra—, no le puedo pedir nada al tiempo. Sé que no cumplirá mis deseos —digo con seriedad mientras él me mira sin comprender mis palabras—. Por ello quiero aprovechar cada instante que estemos juntos. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. No haber visto ni valorado todo lo que tú me entregabas… Pero ahora sé que cada segundo que pasa no vuelve nunca, que se desvanece en el aire… Y yo quiero retener al menos ese tiempo en mi memoria. No me importa lo que pase en un futuro. He aprendido a vivir el presente. Y quiero que hagamos precioso el tictac de nuestro reloj hasta agotar su minutero. Porque hoy estamos aquí, pero quién sabe dónde y cómo estaremos mañana.

—¿_Carpe diem_?

—Sí, algo así —asiento. Si hay un momento que quiero aprovechar es este. Despacio me aproximo a él sobre el manto de nubes y tomo sus manos entre las mías—. No sé cómo decirte esto… Has sido mi bote salvavidas desde el principio, el clavo ardiendo al que me sigo aferrando con fuerza aunque me queme. Pese a no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora. No quiero que esto que estoy sintiendo se detenga. Deseo que se desborde aquí mismo, contigo. Sin pensar en nada más, como si esto fuera una extraña coincidencia.

Shaoran me acaricia el labio inferior con su mano derecha.

—Las coincidencias no existen.

—Lo sé, pero por una vez podemos fingir que es así —un silencio frío y cruel se extiende entre nosotros. Vamos, ¿desde cuándo las ganas se rinden ante las dudas? Como una serpiente siseo alrededor de Shaoran buscando su boca sin soltarle las manos. Nos vamos inclinando cada vez más sobre la esponjosa nube blanca que hace las veces de cama, pero todavía mantenemos el equilibrio. Él me mira como preguntándome que qué me propongo, aunque en su interior es plenamente consciente de mis intenciones. Así, lentamente, conduzco las palmas de sus manos hasta mi vientre y empiezo a ascender con ellas por mi cintura. Shaoran no dice nada, sino que solo se deja hacer. Su vista se ha enclavado en el recorrido que hacen sus dedos por mi cuerpo mientras que yo sigo subiendo y subiendo, sintiendo escalofríos en mi espina dorsal ante el contacto de su piel. Y al final me detengo antes de alcanzar mi pecho. Shaoran se queda a la expectativa, conteniendo el aliento. Traga saliva cuando aprisiono sus labios en los míos, aunque ninguno de los dos abre la boca. Es un sencillo roce… sencillo e inocente. Ya, claro—. Tócame, Shaoran.

Y lo hace. No le tiembla el pulso cuando sus dedos deslizan hacia abajo la cremallera de su propia cazadora, la que todavía llevo puesta, y sus manos ascienden y descienden por las curvas de mi pecho.

—Aún no me has dicho que me quieres —masculla de malhumor contra mi cuello, como si estuviera echando horas extra en su trabajo. Horas extra no remuneradas—. Ni una sola vez.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos. Tiene razón. Quizás es que realmente no le amo, quizás es que el hecho de necesitar desesperadamente su protección me esté llevando a querer fundirme con él para sentirme segura. Pero el corazón me dice lo contrario cuando late a mil por hora dentro mí, cuando se acalora si Shaoran me toca, cuando grita henchido de felicidad que es correspondido.

No sé cuándo comenzó todo esto, cómo ni por qué, pero no es ninguna farsa. Estoy enamorada de Shaoran Li. Supongo. ¿Lo estoy? ¡No lo sé! ¡No! ¡Es mentira, Sakura! Recuerda, tu dulce mentira…

—¿Me vas a hacer decirlo en voz alta?

—Eso depende de lo que quieras que hagamos —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Si prefieres hacer el amor o que sólo follemos.

Pronuncia la frase con frialdad y la mirada perdida, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo. Sus palabras me hacen temblar por algún motivo que no acierto a distinguir, tanto que refrenan mis sentimientos, aunque llegan tarde. Ya se están desbordando.

—Si lo digo en voz alta estaré perdida. No tendré escapatoria —digo con calma.

—Yo nunca la tuve. Aunque supongo que tampoco quise escapar de ti. Me enamoré una primera vez, una segunda… y sé que de haberla también te amaría una tercera. Cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Incluso aunque te alejases de mi lado adonde no fuera capaz de alcanzarte. Incluso llegando a desear no haberte conocido…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de la primera y la segunda vez?

Pero Shaoran no me da el gusto de responder. Menea la cabeza de un lado para otro e, ignorando mi pregunta, sigue a lo suyo.

—Yo no tengo miedo a decirlo en voz alta —susurra volviendo a fijar su mirada en la mía mientras me acaricia el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos tostados por el sol del verano—. Te quiero, Sakura.

Cierro los ojos después de escuchar su declaración y espero a que me bese, pero no lo hace. Los dos nos quedamos quietos, callados, siendo víctimas de un silencio que es absurdo por existir cuando no nos estamos besando.

—Shaoran, yo…

—No se trata de conservar el tiempo que compartamos juntos en tu memoria, como dices—me interrumpe—. Sino de guardar cada segundo en tu corazón.

—Pero no estoy segura de…

No me deja terminar. Súbitamente posa su dedo índice sobre mis labios y me hace callar. Otra vez el silencio. Maldito silencio… Hasta que Shaoran decide romperlo separando sus labios para hablar:

—Entonces esta noche sólo follaremos.

Y se lanza sobre mí cuando pronuncia la última palabra con tanta fuerza que caigo de golpe sobre el acolchado manto de nubes.

Shaoran tiene hambre. Yo tengo hambre… y sed de su boca, de sus besos, de las caricias que bañan mi cuerpo.

Las llamas de fuego bailando alegremente por la habitación mientras rivalizan con la lluvia que le pone música al ambiente. En el cielo las estrellas brillan por encima de las nubes negras y palpitan al ritmo de mi corazón, que se retuerce con desesperación cuando Shaoran me besa.

De pronto una de sus manos se aferra a mi seno derecho con fuerza. Maldita sea… ¡con demasiada fuerza! ¡Me va a hacer perder una talla! Algo que sería un despropósito, por cierto, pues vengo con poca delantera de fábrica.

Dejo escapar un fugaz jadeo cuando él me permite respirar durante apenas un par de segundos. Y justo entonces recuerdo parte de cierta conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo, en su dormitorio… sobre una cama de verdad. Cuando las cosas eran todavía fáciles.

—_¿Y qué sabes tú sobre mí?_ —había preguntado Shaoran.

—_Que te gusta Muse._

—_Conozco a alguien que cree que escuchando a Muse se puede prescindir del sexo._

—_Escuchando a Muse se puede tener sexo._

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él se esmera en morder mi cuello. Mis dedos se deslizan hacia el bajo de su camiseta y se enrolla en los pliegues. Tiro de la tela hacia a mí, como si quisiera arrancársela. Shaoran busca mis labios, pero no dejo que me bese.

—Una vez me dijiste —susurro en voz baja, aunque por encima del repiqueteo de la lluvia—, que alguien pensaba que escuchando a Muse se podía prescindir del sexo.

—Sí. Y tú respondiste que escuchando a Muse _se podía_ tener sexo.

Asiento con la cabeza. Los ojos de Shaoran brillan con intensidad en la oscuridad de la noche mientras los truenos centellean por toda la cabaña. Creo que si él no estuviera conmigo tendría miedo…

—¿No nos falta la voz de Matt Bellamy? —pregunto como si estuviera en el colegio y tuviera una duda en Matemáticas.

Shaoran me regala una sonrisa pícara que hipnotiza y me acaricia la mejilla.

—Eso me lo reservo para cuando hagamos el amor.

Y me besa empujando suavemente hacia adelante para hacerme caer sobre la esponjosa nube blanca.

¿"Para cuando hagamos el amor"? ¿No piensa desistir? ¿Acaso _sabe_ que de verdad voy a enamorarme de él? ¿Que caeré sin remedio en sus brazos… por amor? ¿Rendida?

Suspiro… Si tiene que llegar el día en que eso suceda, que llegue. Lo estoy esperando para retar a mis propios sentimientos y que me enseñen en qué consiste amar de verdad.

Por lo pronto mis dedos parecen haberse decidido a actuar por su cuenta, y tiran de la camiseta de Shaoran hacia arriba, hasta arrebatársela y dejarle con el torso desnudo. Mis ojos vagan a la deriva por su piel morena… Y justo después lo hacen mis labios.

Esta noche voy a amarle en silencio, sin preguntas ni respuestas. Sin que él lo sepa. Seré lo que quiere que sea. Y mañana, cuando salga el sol, seguiré adelante con las dudas que hoy dejo atrás.

—Por cierto —Shaoran hace estallar el silencio—, la persona que hizo aquel comentario sobre Muse… se llama Tsu.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muy buenas! ¡Os he echado mucho de menos! Sí, sí. De verdad de la buena :D Y es que veía que la historia iba a tener otro parón importante... ¿Por qué? Bueno, he tenido unos meses algo complicados. Quienes habéis visto la descripción de mi último vídeo en YouTube ya estaréis enterados, pero para los que no, informo de que he estado un par de semanas ingresada en el hospital. Los detalles están en mi blog, _Lie for Love_, así que por aquí solo comentaré que por suerte voy mejorando poco y que aunque todavía tenga que guardar reposo en cama, voy rehaciendo mi vida en lo que puedo.

Por aquí ya es algo tarde y me vence el sueño, por lo que no voy a alargar demasiado este apartado. ¡Vamos a pasar a comentar un poco el capítulo! Sakura sigue con sus eternas dudas... Aunque en su fuero interno sabe que está comenzando a sentir algo bastante fuerte por Shaoran, tanto que incluso se permite el lujo de olvidarse de todo lo demás para compartir una noche con él... ¿No os ha pasado nunca eso de no querer admitir algo en voz alta por el hecho de que se hace como más... real?

Y por otro lado, ¡Shaoran le ha revelado a Sakura el nombre de Tsu! ¿Significará algo para ella o no será nada? Porque recordemos que algo raro le pasa a Sakura cuando está junto a Shaoran...

¡En fin! No voy a tardar tanto en subir el capítulo 11 como ha pasado con éste... Ha sido por complicaciones varias que espero que no se vuelvan a repetir. Muy pronto volveremos a saber de primera mano cositas sobre Tomoyo, Eriol y los demás amigos de Sakura y Shaoran. ¡Y de Tsu, por supuesto! ¡No os lo perdáis!

Muchas gracias para la paciencia santa e infinita que me tenéis. Espero poder leeros en los reviews ^^

Y de verdad, perdonad por la tardanza... D:

¡Besos!

Ess.

**PD:** ¡Muchísimas felicidades a Pris Lara! El 30 de septiembre fue su cumpleaños y me pidió que, a modo de regalo, actualizase el fanfic. No pudo ser porque por esas fechas ya estaba ingresada en el hospital, pero este capítulo va dedicado a ella. ¡Espero que lo pasaras GENIAL y que cumplas muuuuchos más! :D ¡Abrazos!


	11. Estúpido corazón

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**_

* * *

**Nota inicial de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Antes de dejaros con el nuevo capítulo de Perfecta (Im)Perfección quería desearos a todos unas muy felices Navidades y un próspero Año Nuevo. Otra vez he estado ausente, pero dije en su día que este fanfic iba a terminarlo y lo haré cueste lo que cueste por todos aquellos lectores que seguís la historia y me dejáis esos comentarios que sabéis que tanto me gustan (¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!). ¡Nos leemos al final del capítulo! Espero que os guste mucho y que digáis qué os ha parecido, por favor. Nada más. ¡Buena lectura! :)

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Kobato, Shaoran y Sakura llegan al bosque de Aokigahara, más conocido por el nombre del Bosque de los Suicidios. Allí deciden pasar la noche para tomar fuerzas y volver al día siguiente a Tomoeda. Mientras Shaoran y Sakura se refugian en una pequeña cabaña, Kobato decide explorar el terreno en busca de alguna pista que indique la posición de Yue. En mitad de una tormenta que no tiene pinta de parar, Shaoran le cuenta a Sakura la razón de que sus ojos se tiñan de plata cada vez que usa la magia y, del mismo modo, confiesa su inseguridad por considerarse a sí mismo "un monstruo". Sakura no está dispuesta a aceptar las palabras de Shaoran y trata de consolarlo. Sin embargo, pronto las caricias y los besos les llevarán a dar otro paso más en su relación pese al miedo y las dudas de Sakura, quien no está segura de querer a Shaoran tanto como para hacer el amor con él._

* * *

**Perfecta (Im)Perfección**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Estúpido corazón**_

_**(Sakura)**_

—_¿Acaso estás probando hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar? ¿Estás seguro de que luego no vas a arrepentirte?_

—_¿Y tú? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que darle vueltas a todo? ¡Déjame ser libre!_

—_Él la quiere. Y su corazón se ha enamorado de ti. Si tú no sientes lo mismo deberías detener esta locura, pues si sigues haciendo que Sakura despoje a Shaoran de más prendas no podrá parar a tiempo._

—_Oye, ¿tú te has enamorado alguna vez?_

—_Sí. En el cerebro se alojan los sentimientos relacionados con el amor. ¿Lo sabías?_

—_¿Entonces por qué me llevas la contraria?_

—_Porque sé que luego acabas llorando._

—_Estúpida mente._

—_Estúpido corazón._

Creo que fue Bécquer el que lo dijo en una ocasión en uno de sus poemas… "Mientras el corazón y la cabeza batallando prosigan…" Y es que en mi interior unas extrañas voces hablan a gritos sin dejarme escuchar los latidos del corazón de Shaoran, acrecentando mis dudas, mis nervios y el temblor de mi cuerpo en general.

Es en mitad de esta absurda guerra en la que parece que todos tienen algo que decir menos yo, cuando Shaoran pronuncia un nombre… que me resulta bastante familiar.

Tsu.

Le dedico un interrogante con la mirada y no puedo por menos que preguntar:

—¿Tsu? ¿De dónde viene el apelativo? ¿De Tsubaki? ¿Tsukuru? ¿Tsukiko? —pero entonces la respuesta es tan clara que me avergüenzo de no haber caído antes en la cuenta—. No. De Tsubasa.

Shaoran asiente.

—Sí. ¿Cómo… lo sabes?

—No lo sé. Pero me ha dado la sensación de que no podía ser otro nombre.

Shaoran frunce el ceño, pensativo. Le doy un golpecito en la nariz con mi dedo índice. ¿Acaso estamos en situación de pensar?

—¿Qué andas tramando?

—Planeo una estrategia para quitarte el sujetador a la primera y no quedar como un crío.

—¡Idiota! —exclamo golpeando su hombro derecho a la par que me inclino sobre él y quedo recostada encima de su cuerpo. Shaoran se ríe y me abraza. Me acaricia la espalda con delicadeza mientras fija su mirada ambarina en el techo de la cabaña. Me sorprende que no tenga goteras. Así, tumbada sobre él, pego el oído a su pecho y escucho la nana de su corazón. El mío canta al mismo son, aunque sigue debatiéndose de forma incansable con mi razón. No hay tregua, no hay acuerdo. Solo sentimientos contradictorios que se reflejan en mis actos. Ahora sí; ahora no. Y ese nombre… Tsu… hace que me duela la cabeza—. ¿Shaoran…?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué será que me da miedo preguntarte… quién es Tsu? Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo importante…

Él suspira y me aparta el pelo de la frente.

—Mira, hagamos una cosa, Sakura —dice en voz baja sin dejar de acariciarme… ahora por debajo de mi camiseta—. Yo te amo sin preguntas y tú… estás conmigo sin respuestas. ¿Hecho?

"Estás conmigo". No ha dicho algo como "y tú me amas", no. Solo un vacío y tal vez justo "estás conmigo". Y quizás sea lo mejor. Al menos hoy. Solo por esta noche. Como un paréntesis.

—Hecho.

Un rayo y su posterior trueno cruzan la estancia iluminando nuestros cuerpos entrelazados pero aún vestidos. Pronto dejarán de estarlo.

Shaoran y yo nos incorporamos sobre el manto de nubes y quedamos de rodillas el uno frente al otro. No existe nada más que el color de nuestras miradas retándose en silencio, acompañado por el tacto de nuestras manos explorándonos. Shaoran se acerca peligrosamente, como un felino acechando a su presa. Apoya su frente contra la mía mientras yo entreabro la boca para acoger el beso que está a punto de darme. Él no se hace de rogar, y después de una última e intensa mirada me besa lentamente deslizando sus dedos desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura, donde se entretiene con mi camiseta rosa. Luego asciende a un ritmo más acelerado arrastrando consigo la tela húmeda por la lluvia.

Siento un escalofrío cuando Shaoran me arrebata la camiseta, pero pronto me abraza y esa sensación desaparece. En su lugar noto su piel arder contra la mía. Me aferro a su espalda y busco su cuello para darle un mordisco tan suave como rápido y torpe. Estoy algo nerviosa… ¡y seguro que Shaoran lo nota! Me pregunto con cuántas chicas habrá estado antes que conmigo… Esta seguridad que tiene al explorarme no es casual. No es como si yo fuera su primera vez. Sabe moverse, sabe exactamente dónde y cómo tocarme… y eso me desconcierta. Me hace dudar una puta vez más. ¡Estoy harta de mis dudas! ¿Qué más dan las veces que Shaoran haya hecho el amor con otras? Ahora está conmigo, solo conmigo. Aquí, protegiéndome con su calor. Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que las cosas pueden volver a salir mal? Y espera, espera… ¿cómo que "haciendo el amor"? Él y yo no estamos haciendo nada. Esto es solo cuestión de sexo. Cuestión física de pura atracción magnética. Nos apetece coincidir bajo el mismo techo de esta manera. Y ya. Punto. ¿Verdad?

Shaoran me empuja suavemente hacia atrás, aunque no llegamos a tumbarnos. Me mira en la oscuridad de la estancia y el brillo de mis ojos verdes le llega en la lejanía. Frunce un poco el entrecejo y me da un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo índice.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta con paciencia infinita.

—Nada.

—Entonces es que pasa algo.

—De verdad que no.

Shaoran me da un dulce beso en la mejilla. Es tan tierno que me hace derretirme.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos por hoy?

—N-no…

Me rodea con sus brazos y desliza sus manos a lo largo de mi espalda. Se detiene en el cierre de mi sujetador y tira de él con picardía. No sé si lo que intenta es provocarme, pero desde luego está consiguiendo que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

—¿Segura?

Le doy un beso en los labios, aunque es solo una excusa para ganar tiempo. Creo que, de intentar hablar, me temblaría tanto la voz que sería incapaz de pronunciar palabra, por lo que simplemente asiento.

Y entonces lo hace. Sus dedos se mueven con precisión en torno al broche y se deshacen con presteza del sujetador, dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Los colores se me suben a la cara y noto cómo la sangre circula por mi cuerpo a toda velocidad. Mi corazón late tan fuerte y tan deprisa que por un instante temo que Shaoran se percate de sus atronadores chillidos. Sin embargo, lo que menos me preocupa es lo que sucede por debajo de mi piel. ¡Lo que me preocupa son los ojos de Shaoran clavándose en mi torso!

Comienza a descender muy despacio mientras va acariciando mis hombros con sus labios. Me pego a él abrazándole con fuerza. Así al menos no verá mi desnudez. Shaoran se ríe y me aparta un poco de su lado. ¿Él no siente vergüenza o qué?

—Es como nuestra primera vez —susurra contra mi oído, aunque no entiendo a qué se refiere y no me da tiempo a preguntarle, pues pronto avasalla mi boca con su lengua en un beso que va adquiriendo mayor intensidad a cada segundo que pasa.

Ahora sí que nos deslizamos sobre el manto de nubes. Shaoran queda justo encima de mí y me contempla entre las llamas de fuego que siguen bailando a nuestro alrededor. Sus manos, que estaban apoyadas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, se pasean a sus anchas por mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mis muslos. Y luego empieza a descender poco a poco, lamiendo desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, entreteniéndose en cada curva que encuentra a su paso.

Joder… Cierro los ojos y le dejo hacer, pero no puedo reprimir un largo suspiro. Me mira desde abajo, a la altura de mi ombligo, y sonríe satisfecho con una inocencia mal disimulada. Está a punto de levantarme la falda cuando me incorporo y le empujo hasta quedar sentada encima de él, como cuando estuvimos en aquella playa italiana.

—No te pienses que te voy a dejar a ti toda la acción —digo tratando de mostrarme segura antes de deslizarme por su cuerpo y juguetear con el botón de sus vaqueros.

Los nervios hacen que me tiemblen los dedos. No quiero que Shaoran se percate, así que le beso mientras desabrocho torpemente su cremallera y le quito poco a poco los pantalones después de que se haya deshecho de los zapatos y los calcetines. Él me ayuda a desprenderse de ellos y cuando se queda únicamente con sus bóxers negros, me aferra súbitamente por el trasero y me arrebata la falta en un visto y no visto.

—Primera regla —susurra en un tono seductor acompañado de una sonrisa que no tendría ni el mismo diablo—: nunca dejes que tu oponente te distraiga.

Y vuelve a los besos, a las caricias que van más allá de mi ropa interior y que me hacen estremecerme entre sus brazos… Y sigue inclinándose más y más hasta volver a situarse encima de mí. Parece tener una maldita obsesión con querer estar en esa posición todo el rato, pero no se lo replico. No creo que tenga voz suficiente para quejarme.

Los dedos de Shaoran se mueven rápidamente dentro de mí. Es una sensación extraña… Sus besos son dulces, tiernos, lentos… pero sus manos van a un ritmo muy diferente. La combinación es brutal y al final termino por soltar el primer gemido dentro de su boca.

No sé dónde ni cómo poner los brazos. Primero los dejo a ambos lados de mi cadera, luego los estiro por encima de mi cabeza, como si estuviera desperezándome, y finalmente vuelven a la espalda de Shaoran. Es él quien se encarga de quitarse tanto su ropa interior como la mía. Y yo, que no me atrevo a mirar por debajo de su cintura, decido echar un rápido vistazo…

Buuuf… Busco sus ojos, pero no es una buena idea. Mi cara tiene que ser de cuadro, porque Shaoran deja escapar una carcajada.

Le golpeo el hombro con indignación, pero él enseguida roza su nariz con la mía a modo de disculpa y me abraza. Así, sin más. Sin besos ni caricias. Nos abrazamos piel con piel.

Dios… aquí hace mucho calor. ¿Será porque la temperatura de Shaoran está unos grados por encima de lo normal?

—Eres muy bonita, Sakura —dice de pronto, descolocándome—. Por dentro… —y mientras pronuncia esas palabras me acaricia el pecho— y por fuera.

Me deja completamente cortada ante ese comentario, aunque por suerte no tengo que responderle, pues pronto compartimos un nuevo beso.

Casi por instinto separo las piernas cuando él se incorpora, pero de pronto su expresión cambia de golpe y me mira con horror.

—¿Shaoran?

—Sakura… —dice sopesando cada palabra—. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás un preservativo?

_**(Shaoran)**_

¡Joder! ¡El puto preservativo…!

Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Y ahora qué? Ahora nada.

—Claro que no —suelta ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. No estaba en situación de coger ninguno cuando he salido de casa… y tampoco podía imaginar que terminaríamos así…

—Vale, vale, vale… —digo con rapidez. No quiero que Sakura vuelva a pensar en los hechos tan macabros que la han obligado a fugarse de su casa en Italia— Vale.

La abrazo y le doy un beso en la frente antes de levantarme y recuperar los bóxers. Sakura también se pone en pie y me sigue. Pasa los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

La contemplo de arriba abajo. Es la chica que me ha hecho suspirar durante años, la misma que jodió mi vida poniéndola patas arriba cuando decidió abandonarme, la que sin proponérselo me ha hecho recordar que seguía enamorado de ella. La he tenido desnuda frente a mí infinidad de veces y hemos hecho el amor en los sitios más inimaginables posibles. Ahora sucede lo mismo. Es la piel la que habla por nosotros, nuestras bocas entreabiertas y los besos repartidos… Sin embargo, yo siento que es algo distinto. A fin de cuentas, esta chica es Sakura, pero no es _mi_ Sakura, sino la que pertenece a la realidad desdoblada que Kobato creó para cumplir mi deseo.

Y aún así ella es igual a la que recuerdo. Se parece en todo, en cada mínimo gesto… ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme otra vez de ella? Sí, ¿cómo?

_Estarás contento, ¿eh? ¡Estúpido corazón!_

—Shaoran… —susurra Sakura después de que ambos hayamos permanecido unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Sí?

—No me importa…

—¿Qué dices…?

—Que quiero hacerlo. No me importa si no tenemos nada.

Me doy la vuelta y la miro sin creerme estar oyendo esto que está diciendo. Pero cuando el ámbar de mis ojos encuentra el verde de los suyos solo veo determinación en ellos. Y algo más… el deseo desbordándose a través de su mirada.

Pienso en Tsu. Nosotros estábamos buscando tener un hijo cuando Sakura se quedó embarazada de ella. No nos cogió de sorpresa la noticia y fue una alegría cuando Sakura se hizo las pruebas y estas dieron positivas.

Ahora lo que menos nos interesaría sería que Sakura se quedase encinta por un desliz como este, por ese deseo que también se desborda a través de mí.

—Pero…

—No va a pasar nada —asegura ella acariciando mi pelo con las yemas de sus dedos y tal vez, solo tal vez, haciendo cálculos mentales—, de verdad.

Y la veo tan segura que no me lo pienso, como si nuestras dudas se hubieran disipado al mismo tiempo. La tomo en brazos y, entre nuevos besos, la llevo hacia la única mesa de la cabaña que está en buen estado. A un movimiento de mi mano el manto de nubes se traslada desde el suelo hasta la superficie lisa de la mesa, colocándose como un mantel acolchado y sedoso. Deposito allí a Sakura y separo sus piernas con delicadeza. Ella se recuesta en la mesa y me guiña un ojo, cómplice. Sé que aparenta una seguridad que en realidad no siente. Sé que tiene miedo y que sigue dudando, pero actúa tan bien que incluso yo me creo su truco.

No tenemos nada más que decirnos. Hay cosas que se entienden sin necesidad de palabras, y supongo que esta es una de esas cosas. Y es una sensación maravillosa. Esa conexión, quiero decir. Saber que conoces tan bien a una persona y que estás tan a gusto con ella que incluso puedes comprender sus pensamientos sin necesidad de hablar. Una cruce de miradas, un roce de nuestra piel y hasta una sonrisa son suficientes entre Sakura y yo para entender que esta noche es para nosotros, que la lluvia cae para amenizar nuestro momento, que el frío está ahí afuera para que nos encarguemos de mutilarlo con nuestro calor, y que el viento es el vocalista de la tormenta de verano que nos retiene en esta cabaña.

Suspiro deseando que este momento dure para siempre, aunque sepa de sobra que aquellos "para siempre" que Sakura y yo nos regalamos en nuestra juventud terminaron por no significar nada, por vaciarse de emociones y carecer de sentido.

_De un "para siempre" a no saber nada de ti, Sakura._

Pero no… Esta noche no. Hoy los "para siempre" vuelven a existir. Y es entonces cuando comprendo que simplemente soy incapaz de tener solo sexo con Sakura. Que al menos por mi parte le haré el amor.

—Me vas a volver loco —digo casi para mí mismo.

—Lo sé.

Acaricio sus mejillas mientras me acerco poco a poco e invado su boca con mi lengua. Luego me alzo ligeramente sobre mis talones y por fin entro en ella. Sakura clava sus uñas en mi espalda en cuanto lo hago, preparándose para reaccionar ante cualquier movimiento.

—Shh… —la tranquilizo mientras acaricio su pelo. Después empiezo a moverme muy despacio adelante y atrás. Ella no tarda en deshacerse entre gemidos que son pausados al principio y más violentos luego, cuando acelero el ritmo de las embestidas.

Sakura busca mi boca a la desesperada y rompe cada beso con sus jadeos mientras yo cierro los ojos y experimento todas y cada una de las sensaciones que nos envuelven. Me muevo en su interior fluyendo como un río que desemboca al océano de lo prohibido, del placer más absoluto. Mis manos recorren cada trocito de piel y a su paso logran erizar el vello de Sakura, que sube el volumen de sus gritos por encima de la lluvia y me araña la espalda canalizando la rabia de no poder estar quieta.

La abrazo fuertemente sosteniéndola por los hombros y hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco comprendido entre su cuello y su hombro. Quiero sentirla todavía más cerca, ser uno solo con ella. ¡Más, más cerca! Que mi carne se funda en la suya.

Aspiro su perfume sin dejar de moverme en su interior. Sakura se inclina hacia atrás y luego vuelve a la carga besándome con intensidad. Me arde todo el cuerpo… ¡Joder! ¡Los cristales de las ventanas se han empañado!

Dejo escapar un largo gemido mientras tomo el rostro de Sakura entre mis manos, los mechones cayendo entre mis dedos. Nos miramos durante algunos segundos que se hacen eternos. Ella abre la boca y yo aprovecho para besarla. Rompe el baile de nuestras lenguas cuando llega al orgasmo, estallando dentro de mi garganta. Acto seguido llego yo, pero inmediatamente me aparto de su lado. La conocida marcha atrás…

—Uf… —Sakura se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo, extenuada. Yo la ayudo a ponerse en pie y ambos caminamos agotados hacia donde inicialmente había dispuesto el manto blanco de nubes. Caemos pesadamente sobre él y nos quedamos así, desnudos, contemplando las vigas del techo de la cabaña.

Sakura me da la mano. Se la aprieto. Luego ella se acurruca a mi lado, encogiendo su cuerpo. Busco las palabras adecuadas que decir, pero no lo consigo, así que solo es mi respiración entrecortada la que habla por mí.

Cierro los ojos y tan solo por un instante pienso que he engañado a Sakura. A la mía, quiero decir, a la que se casó conmigo y me espera en los juzgados de Tomoeda para resolver de una vez por todas el tema del divorcio. Pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que no debo pensar así. Yo tampoco soy el mismo Shaoran. Ahora tengo diecinueve años y estoy viviendo otra historia de amor… ¿Y si decido quedarme en esta realidad? ¿Y si le digo a Kobato que quiero cambiar mi deseo inicial y envejecer aquí junto a esta Sakura?

Me parece una idea muy tentadora, demasiado… Pero entonces pienso en Tsu. En este mundo desdoblado ella no es mi hija, yo no soy su padre… No podré verla crecer como quiero, ni apoyarla en sus decisiones más difíciles ni protegerla incluso del más amenazador de los peligros…

No. No puedo quedarme. Mi misión aquí es acabar de una maldita vez con Yue y recuperar mi vida, mis cuarenta años… y decirle a Sakura que la amo y que no quiero que me deje.

—Shaoran…

La voz pausada de Sakura me saca de mis pensamientos.

Mi giro y contemplo su rostro. Ella me acaricia la mejilla con ternura y se acerca un poco más a mí.

—¿Qué?

—No sé… te has puesto muy serio de pronto… ¿Te encuentras bien?

No sirvo para estar con Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Consigo que una me deje y que la otra se preocupe por mí después de hacer el amor. ¡Después de hacer el amor! Joder, la quiero… debería haberla abrazado y susurrado mil cosas al oído que la hicieran sonreír… Pero no. ¡Reacciona, Shaoran!

—Sí, tranquila —digo en voz baja y le devuelvo sus caricias. Ella no parece muy convencida, pero asiente y me da un beso en la mejilla—. Eres increíble, Sakura.

Sus mejillas se encienden ante mi comentario, más que inocente, y se refugia en mi pecho para que no vea su cara colorada. Parece una niña pequeña.

Sonrío. Sakura me abraza por la cintura y yo rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo. Así, pasados unos minutos, nos quedamos dormidos.

_**(Sakura)**_

El incesante trabajo de un pájaro carpintero consigue despertarme cuando los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan a través de las contraventanas de madera y acarician mi piel desnuda con su calidez. Me incorporo muy despacio y no sin cierta confusión, como si no supiera a ciencia cierta dónde me encuentro. Pero luego veo a Shaoran a mi lado, dormido como un niño, y no puedo evitar retener una sonrisa al recordar lo que sucedió anoche. Cómo esos mismos brazos que saben blandir una espada de fuego me enseñaron a amar, pues decir que Shaoran y yo sólo tuvimos una noche de pasión desenfrenada me parece quedarse corto. No fue solo sexo. Y aunque me dé miedo admitirlo he de hacerlo, también hubo amor.

Suspiro y me acurruco a su lado. Sonrío al sentir su piel contra la mía y después cierro los ojos, pero ya no tengo sueño, así que vuelvo a incorporarme al cabo de un par de minutos y contemplo la expresión de Shaoran. Es plácida, tranquila, como si jamás hubiese conocido el miedo, el dolor o el sacrificio. Me obligo a mí misma a conservar en mi memoria su gesto de absoluta calma pensando que me encantaría poder ver cómo duerme Shaoran durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tras acariciarle la mejilla le doy un ligero beso en su hombro desnudo y abandono la improvisada cama que él creó cuando llegamos a la cabaña. Luego, sin hacer ruido, recupero todas las prendas que anoche no me hacían falta y me visto antes de salir al exterior.

Hace algo de frío, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar. Camino contemplando las copas de los árboles, sus ramas cubiertas de un verde más intenso después de la tormenta, las hojas bañadas por el hermoso rocío de la mañana. No me importaría quedarme aquí, en la cabaña del bosque Aokigahara… incluso a pesar de las leyendas que hablan de este lugar como el Bosque de los Suicidios y que, en parte, son verdad. Envejecer junto a Shaoran y morir con él. Siento que no necesito nada más mientras esté a su lado.

Sin embargo, pronto desecho la idea de mi cabeza. Aún queda un largo recorrido antes de poder sentirme así de libre. Todavía tengo que rescatar a mi hermano Touya de las garras de Yue. Hay mucho que hacer… y poco tiempo que perder.

Con este pensamiento dirijo mi mirada al cielo. ¿Cuándo volverá Kobato? Dijo que nos encontraríamos por la mañana y regresaríamos a Tomoeda, pero aún no hay rastro de ella. Tampoco sé si estoy preparada para volver y enfrentarme a todo lo que dejé atrás. Para mí, la pequeña Tomoeda ha permanecido congelada tal y como la recuerdo antes de que Yue me obligara a irme. Pero ya nada es igual. Mis amigos han cambiando, han empezado ese futuro del que tanto nos hablaban los profesores en el instituto Seijô. Algunos ya van a la universidad; otros se habrán puesto a trabajar… y todos han crecido en estos dos años que han pasado enriqueciéndose con nuevas experiencias. Cambiando y cambiando sin parar. En cambio yo me he perdido en ese tiempo y he intentado olvidar. He intentado que todas las personas a las que conocía no fuesen más que recuerdos lejanos, ya que de otra manera no podría avanzar ni empezar de cero. Y no me daba cuenta de lo inútil que había sido eso. Estoy demasiado ligada a ellos. De otro modo Shaoran nunca me hubiera buscado. Él sí que ha sacrificado dos años de su vida por mí, lo que me lleva a preguntarme quién de nosotros dos ha perdido más en realidad. Si lo pienso he sido yo la que le ha robado tantos días del calendario de su vida. ¿Cómo puedo devolvérselos?

Me encojo de hombros y sigo caminando. Vuelvo a pensar en si Kobato habrá llegado o no al lugar en donde quedamos, tal y como dijo ayer. Tengo la impresión de que podrá encontrarme aunque me pierda, por lo que puedo seguir alejándome de la cabaña todo lo que quiera.

No obstante, no avanzo mucho más. Un brillo en el suelo llama mi atención. Un brillo plateado a pocos metros de donde me encuentro.

Camino con cautela arrastrando los pies mientras me guío por la extraña luz que emana entre las hojas esparcidas por la tierra. Me agacho cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca y las aparto. Allí, oculto entre un montón de ellas, hay un perrito azul de peluche en cuyas patas delanteras sostiene una antigua llave de plata. El muñeco tiene un collar de color rojo en su cuello que me resulta familiar y me pregunto dónde lo he visto antes. No tardo mucho en darme cuenta de que ese peluche es el mismo que llevaba Kobato asomando en su bolso cuando me ayudó a huir de Yukito.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —digo como si el perrito fuese capaz de contestarme. Lo tomo entre mis manos y analizo con cautela la llave que lleva.

Pero un ruido no muy lejos de donde estoy hace que me sobresalte y me ponga en guardia. Me levanto en silencio y escucho lo que me rodea. Hay alguien que se acerca, estoy segura. En la distancia puedo oír unos pasos que, presurosos, se dirigen hacia a mí.

—¿Shaoran?

Nadie contesta. Rápidamente me escondo detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol mientras le quito la llave al peluche azul y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de mi falda.

Los pasos se escuchan cada vez con más claridad, aunque no sé qué puedo oír mejor, si esos pasos o los latidos de mi corazón. Siento que me fallan las piernas cuando un negro pensamiento cruza mi mente. ¿Y si es Yue? ¿Y si nos ha encontrado? Pero sé que, por otro lado, esa idea es absurda. Yue sería más cauto. Se movería como un felino, sin llamar la atención ni hacer ruido. A fin de cuentas, es el señor del factor sorpresa.

Pensar en Yue me hace recordar a Fye. Noto cómo mis ojos se inundan en lágrimas tibias que no llegan a descender por mis mejillas… Y siento una vez más el miedo en mis huesos, una sensación que se incrementa en mí a cada segundo que pasa y se sincroniza con el compás de los pasos que siguen avanzando hasta detenerse.

Parpadeo rápidamente para retener las lágrimas mientras me asomo con mucho cuidado tras el tronco del árbol. Así, despacio…

Y entonces la veo. Una chica…

Una joven que no tendrá más de dieciocho años sentada en el suelo cubierto de hojas y la espalda apoyada contra un enorme pino. Tiene el pelo larguísimo y de una tonalidad entre rubia y castaña. Sus ojos, de un verde intenso, se deslizan a toda velocidad por las páginas de un viejo cuaderno de anillas.

¡Menos mal! Sólo es una niña…

Suspiro aliviada y me dispongo a darme la vuelta para regresar a la cabaña. Pero olvidándome de toda cautela, mis pies pasan por encima de una rama seca que, al pisarla, se parte en dos produciendo un crujido que en mitad de todo ese silencio alerta a la muchacha.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —la oigo preguntar a pocos metros de distancia de donde me encuentro—. ¿Eres tú, Eriol?

¿Eriol?

Me quedo completamente inmóvil. La chica se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar hacia el tronco que me oculta de su campo de visión, pero yo ya no pienso en eso, en huir, en salir corriendo como si ella fuese una especie de amenaza, sino en el nombre que ha pronunciado. Eriol… ¿se referirá a Eriol Hiiraguizawa?

Decido dejarme ver antes de que me descubra, y de dos pasos me sitúo frente a ella, quedándome más paralizada de lo que ya estaba.

Durante dos segundos ambas contenemos la respiración mientras nos sostenemos la mirada. ¡Y es que es como mirarme en un espejo! Esta chica, sea quien sea, se parece extraordinariamente a mí…

Ella debe de pensar lo mismo, pues cuando se acerca lo suficiente extiende la mano que no sostiene el cuaderno para tocarme y así comprobar que soy real.

—Increíble… —susurra abriendo los ojos como platos.

Yo sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro y trato de salir de mi ensoñación.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto.

La chica sonríe con picardía. ¡Maldita sea! ¿A quién me recuerda esa sonrisa?

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos de palabras —contesto con severidad—. Una de las dos tendrá que responder en primer lugar. Y yo he preguntado primero.

—Vale, vale… Me llamo Tsubasa, pero puedes llamarme Tsu.

El corazón me da un vuelco al escuchar su nombre. Tsubasa, Tsu… ¿Será la chica que Shaoran mencionó anoche?

—Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto —digo siguiendo la conversación como si nada—. ¿Qué haces en este bosque?

—¿Y tú?

—Yo he vuelto a preguntar primero.

Suspira con cierta exasperación, pero aún así responde.

—Me gusta este lugar. Suelo venir a escribir aquí.

—¿Prosa? ¿Poesía?

—De todo un poco.

¿Y ahora qué? Me la quedo mirando y esperando al mismo tiempo a que diga algo más, cualquier cosa, pero la chica simplemente permanece de pie y me escudriña con interés. En el bosque no se escucha apenas nada. Tan solo el canto de algún pájaro madrugador y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Por un instante temo que mis pensamientos se oigan por encima de mi voz calmada, pues mi cabeza es ahora un alboroto ensordecedor en donde las dudas se pelean unas con otras. Y no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que algo no va bien… ¡Es muy raro! ¿Quién es realmente esta chica? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí? ¿Es la misma Tsu de la que me habló Shaoran?

—Yo también escribo —suelto de pronto intentando desconectar—, pero soy mala con los finales. No sé cómo acabar mis relatos de forma adecuada.

—A mí tampoco se me da muy bien —contesta Tsu esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad—, por eso solo escribo historias cortas y a menudo abstractas que suelen tener un final abierto.

—Ya veo. ¿Te funciona?

—No lo sé. No me gusta que los demás lean mis escritos… Algunos son demasiado personales, así que no recibo apenas críticas.

Baja la mirada poco a poco hasta clavar sus ojos en el suelo mientras se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Yo podría leer lo que escribes… si me dejaras —digo de forma pausada en un intento por seguir hablando con Tsu. Por algún motivo tengo la sensación de que esta chica no es como las demás. Pero no da resultado.

—¿Estás intentando cambiar de tema? —espeta con cierta dureza—. Yo he respondido a tu pregunta. Contesta tú ahora. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Maldita sea… No es tonta la niña, no.

—Eh… He venido a dar un paseo con mi… —¿mi qué? ¡Shaoran no es nada para mí! Al menos no de manera oficial. ¡Si ni siquiera sé lo que siento por él! Le quiero, pero… ¿Pero qué?—. Con un amigo.

Tsu me observa con el ceño fruncido sin saber si creerme o no, sin confiar en mí.

_Un amigo… Claro, Sakura, ¿con cuántos "amigos" has hecho lo que hiciste ayer con Shaoran Li?_

Se me sube la sangre a la cabeza al recordarlo… y Tsu se da cuenta de mi rubor.

—¿Un amigo?

—Sí, pero tú también esperas a alguien, ¿no? He escuchado que llamabas a un tal… Eriol…

La expresión de Tsu cambia de golpe y se abalanza sobre mí tapándome la boca con sus manos. Su cuaderno de anillas cae al suelo, entre las hojas, y se queda ahí abierto, mostrando las líneas inseguras que Tsu ha escrito en tinta negra.

—¡Shhhhhh! ¿Pero qué dices, Kinomoto? ¡Yo no he llamado a NADIE! —grita visiblemente nerviosa, lo que me hace sospechar que algo pasa.

—Vamos, no tienes que desconfiar de mí… Sé guardar un secreto.

—¡No! ¡Te lo has imaginado! ¿Entiendes? Te lo has imaginado…

Tsu va perdiendo la voz a cada segundo que pasa y al final se queda callada. Yo la miro muy desconcertada, pero tampoco añado nada más. Sé lo que he escuchado y por mucho que insista no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo prefiero dejar que las cosas se queden así. En su lugar mis ojos se posan en las páginas del cuaderno abierto de Tsu y leo lo que hay escrito en él:

—_Sé que a ratos __te quiero__**.**__ Sé que somos dos extraños que jugaron a robarse suspiros contra esta misma pared de gotelé. Sé que a ratos también __te odio__. Sé que tan pronto como te eche de mi vida te suplicaré que vuelvas. Y sé que ondearé la bandera blanca cuando esto vuelva a pasar y te marches dejando el armario abierto de par en par, como debía haberse quedado la puerta que, sin embargo, has preferido cerrar…_

Tsu se aparta de mí al escuchar sus líneas en mi boca y se apresura a recoger el cuaderno del suelo. Lo cierra de golpe y lo esconde detrás de su espalda. Sus mejillas se han teñido de un rojo brillante.

—¡No lo leas! —chilla.

—Pero si es muy bonito…

—¡Es triste!

—Eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser hermoso —replico—. Dime, esa historia, ¿tiene un final feliz?

Tsu desvía la mirada hacia el cielo.

—No tiene final —susurra—. Te lo he dicho, yo también soy mala escribiendo finales.

Y tras estas palabras se da la vuelta y echa a correr por el bosque, alejándose más y más.

—¡Tsu! —la llamo—. ¡Espera!

—¡Sakura!

Su voz me parece extrañamente distorsionada cuando pronuncia mi nombre, pero no hay duda. Es Shaoran. Y corre hacia mí esquivando las ramas y los arbustos que obstaculizan su paso.

—Shaoran…

Comienzo a caminar en su dirección antes de que me alcance, pero no soy la única que lo hace. Tsu retoma los pasos andados y se dirige hacia Shaoran con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Li…! ¡Shaoran!

Y… Y… ¡Y se tira a su cuello descaradamente! ¿Pero qué se ha creído?

Shaoran, entre la sorpresa y la confusión, la abraza por la cintura y hunde su rostro en el cabello de Tsu.

—¡Tsu! —exclama él sin podérselo creer mientras aparta a la chica ligeramente para poder contemplar su rostro—. ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Qué haces en este bosque?

—¡Dos años, Shaoran! ¡Han pasado dos años! ¡Me preguntaba cuándo volvería a verte! —dice inclinándose para darle, para darle… ¡un beso en la mejilla! ¡Joder! ¿Pero quién es ésta?—. ¡Te he echado de menos!

—¡Oye, tú! —grito tomando a Tsu del hombro, pero ella no me hace caso y abraza a Shaoran con más fuerza—. ¡EH! ¡Sigo aquí! ¿Queréis que os deje a solas?

Shaoran por fin recupera la cordura y se aleja de Tsu para regalarme un beso tan tierno como breve en los labios.

—Sakura, ¿por qué te has ido? ¡Me has dado un buen susto! —me reprende.

—¡Hum…! —suelto por toda respuesta y aparto la mirada. ¿Por qué se toma tantas confianzas con esta chica?

—¿Li es el _amigo_ al que te referías? —interrumpe Tsu mientras se recoloca su ropa.

Yo le lanzo una mirada asesina y me agarro del brazo de Shaoran, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

—Sí. Y somos muuuuy amigos, ¿sabes? —digo esperando que Tsu sepa leer entre líneas, pero ella, lejos de indignarse, sonríe con socarronería.

—¿Estás celosa de mí? —pregunta sin andarse con rodeos y se ríe tanto que tiene que llevarse las manos al estómago. Su risa es casi directamente proporcional a mi enfado. ¿Celosa, dice? ¡Qué va!—. Me parece que te estás equivocando. Li y yo sí que somos muy amigos, pero solo en ese sentido. No es lo que tú piensas. Le conocí en el instituto Seijô y me ha ayudado mucho con las clases.

Shaoran me mira con incredulidad y también se echa a reír.

—¿Se puede saber qué tiene tanta gracia? —espeto de mal humor.

—¿Va en serio eso de que estás celosa de Tsu? —pregunta Shaoran sin aguantar la risa—. ¡Venga ya! ¡Si Tsu es nuestra…!

Se calla de pronto, poniéndose serio, y carraspea aparentando que no se ha ido de la lengua. Pero hoy no estoy dispuesta a pasar ni una.

—¿Nuestra qué?

—Nada.

—Vamos, Kinomoto, de verdad —continúa Tsu. Parece estar divirtiéndose mucho con la conversación. Desde que Shaoran ha aparecido en escena es como si fuera una chica diferente—, no estés celosa. Además, creo que hacéis una bonita pareja.

—¡Yo no estoy celosa!

—¿Qué más da? —replica Shaoran sonriendo—. ¡Estoy muy contento de teneros a las dos aquí conmigo!

Y nos abraza al mismo tiempo. Y es extraño, porque siento sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, pero también noto los de Tsu. Y es reconfortante al mismo tiempo… Cierro los ojos y yo también los abrazo con fuerza en mitad del bosque, alegrándome sin saber por qué de que estemos aquí los tres.

Sin embargo, ese instante de felicidad dura menos de lo esperado. Un pinchazo golpea mis sienes con fuerza y un dolor agudo se extiende por mi cabeza haciéndome desfallecer. Tengo que sujetarme a Shaoran y a Tsu para no caerme.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa? —grita Shaoran alarmado.

—¿Kinomoto? —Tsu me mira con aspecto preocupado mientras intenta sostenerme, pero yo siento que caigo, caigo en el vacío más absoluto, en la nada…

Parpadeo varias veces. Con los ojos abiertos veo a Shaoran y a Tsu hablándome, diciéndome que resista… Pero si los cierro y vuelvo abrirlos ya no están. Ni siquiera veo el cielo, los árboles, el suelo. Floto sobre un fondo negro. Y ya está.

—¡Mamá!

La voz de una niña me llega a lo lejos. Suena con eco, como si gritara desde las montañas. Es dulce, pero parece impacientarse poco a poco.

—¡Mamá! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Y de pronto la veo. Tendrá trece o catorce años y lleva el uniforme de la Escuela Tomoeda. Ya no estamos en el bosque de Aokigahara. Tsu y Shaoran han desaparecido… Y yo (o al menos creo que soy yo), me encuentro en una pequeña cocina muy iluminada. Estoy sentada en una mesa situada en el centro de la estancia y frente a mí tengo un portátil con un procesador de texto abierto. En el documento hay escritas varias líneas que, sin embargo, no alcanzo a leer, pues la jovencita que está sentada junto a mí reclama mi atención otra vez.

—¡Mamá, no me estás haciendo caso!

—Lo siento, Tsu… Es que este párrafo se me está atragantando. Perdona…

¿Tsu? ¿Cómo que Tsu? ¿Por qué esas palabras han salido de mi boca si ni siquiera quería pronunciarlas?

La niña se inclina hacia la pantalla del ordenador y echa un vistazo.

—¿Es tu novela? —pregunta.

—Sí, pero la continuaré después. Necesito desconectar un rato —y cierro el portátil—. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Contemplo a Tsu con interés. ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Qué me pasa? Aún no tiene todos los rasgos definidos… No lleva el pelo tan largo y tiene su carita blanca salpicada de pequeños granos… Pero sin duda es Tsu, la muchacha que acabo de conocer en el bosque. ¿Es esto real? ¿Son acaso los recuerdos de Tsu? Sea como fuere parece que los estoy viviendo en primera persona… En el cuerpo de uno de sus parientes. De su madre, en concreto. Y que yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en esta extraña visión. Soy una mera observadora metida en el cuerpo de la madre de Tsubasa, pero… ¿por qué?

—¿El jefe de papá es bueno? —pregunta ella dedicándome una inocente mirada.

—Ya sabes que sí, Tsu, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? Tu padre y yo somos sus amigos desde el colegio.

—Es curiosidad… Si es tan bueno podría ascender a papá.

No puedo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

—Papá disfruta con su trabajo.

—¿Y el jefe de papá está… casado?

Dejo escapar un suspiro y me levanto de la silla para dirigirme a la nevera. Necesito un poco de agua… y algo de tiempo para averiguar por qué razón a Tsu le interesa esa información.

—¿A qué viene tanto interés por él, hija?

—Curiosidad —repite Tsu.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí.

Suspiro y vuelvo a su lado. Le acaricio el pelo con dulzura antes de contestar.

—Pues sí, está casado.

Una ligera sombra cruza los ojos verdes de Tsu. Agacha la mirada durante apenas una fracción de segundo y luego vuelve a la carga.

—¿Y cómo se llama su mujer?

—¿También lo quieres saber por curiosidad o hay otro motivo? —espeto empezándome a preocupar. ¡A mí con trece años no me interesaba la vida de los jefes de mi padre!—. Tsu, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —y se levanta de la silla para salir de la cocina—. Me voy a estudiar.

Pero no dejo que se vaya sin haber respondido a su pregunta. Supongo que soy demasiado buena… o demasiado estúpida.

—Tomoyo —digo—. La mujer del jefe de papá se llama Tomoyo Daidôji, Tsu.

El dolor en mi cabeza es tan fuerte que creo que me va a estallar. Todo a mi alrededor empieza a difuminarse. Las baldosas blancas del suelo, los muebles, las ventanas por las que se cuelan los rayos del sol, Tsu… todo. Y de nuevo aparecen los árboles, los arbustos, el cielo despejado… Escucho la voz de Shaoran llamándome a gritos. Me zarandea con suavidad, pero de forma constante. Y al final consigo enfocar su figura, su expresión preocupada… y logro ponerme en pie aturdida y muy confusa, sin entender nada de lo que acaba de suceder.

—¡La pastilla! —exclama Shaoran y busca en mi cuello el guardapelo plateado que contiene la dosis que Yue hace aparecer por arte de magia cuando la necesito, cuando me dan esos malditos ataques de ansiedad. Efectivamente, ahí está el comprimido. Shaoran lo toma entre sus dedos y consigue introducirlo en mi boca y hacer que me lo trague sin apenas pensarlo.

Poco a poco mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad, a su ritmo pausado. Siento que mi corazón también se calma y que los nervios desaparecen. Me siento libre, viva. Tomo aire en mis pulmones, lo retengo y después lo suelto de golpe. Ya está, ya ha pasado.

Tsu contempla la escena con una expresión de pánico dibujada en su rostro. Le tiembla el labio inferior y busca a Shaoran con la mirada para que le regale una caricia reconfortante. Sin embargo, él no la está mirando. Se acerca todavía más a mí y me abraza.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Kinomoto? —pregunta Tsu.

Pero apenas oigo sus palabras. Hundo mi rostro en el pecho de Shaoran y me aferro a su espalda. Él hace lo mismo y le dedica una mirada a Tsu en busca de unas respuestas que, obviamente, no le puede dar.

—Vámonos, por favor —susurro.

Shaoran asiente.

—Sí… debemos irnos ya.

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —exclama Tsu agarrando del hombro a Shaoran—. ¿Te marchas lejos de nuevo? ¡No quiero que te vayas otra vez!

—No, Tsu. Regresamos a Tomoeda —dice él muy despacio sin dejar de sostenerme. Tsu y Shaoran se miran en silencio. El verde de ella incide directamente en el ámbar de él y se cuentan secretos que no entiendo. Entre ellos parece haber una conexión tan fuerte que me parece incluso un pecado el querer interrumpirlos, aunque es Shaoran el que finalmente termina hablando—: ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Tsu retrocede un par de pasos y niega con la cabeza:

—Yo… —susurra apretando los puños con fuerza para después clavar su mirada en el suelo. Sus pies juegan con una hoja seca que se ha desprendido de la rama de algún árbol—. No… Pero prométeme que volveré a veros.

—Tienes poca experiencia con los chicos, ¿verdad? Nosotros no somos de prometer nada.

—Tú sí.

—Está bien—se rinde Shaoran ante la seguridad aplastante de Tsu. Lo cierto es que yo también confío en las promesas de Shaoran—. Te lo prometo.

Y Tsu da media vuelta para irse con su cuaderno de anillas, pero cuando su imagen ya se difumina entre los árboles se gira y nos saluda con la mano.

—¡Te escribiré! —le grita a Shaoran agitando en su puño una nota de papel.

Él no dice nada, aunque sé que está conforme. Siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho que no tiene nada que ver con los pinchazos que siguen bombardeando mis sienes por la extraña visión que acabo de tener.

—Shaoran… —digo en voz baja para reclamar su atención.

—Vámonos, Sakura.

—No, no es eso.

—Has tenido otra de tus visiones, ¿verdad?

No contesto. En su lugar le dedico una mirada de soslayo. Sus ojos bajo la luz madrugadora del sol y el reflejo de las hojas, de la corteza de los árboles y del mismo cielo azul, adoptan tintes de varias tonalidades que embellecen más si cabe el color ambarino de sus iris. Le acaricio la mejilla. Algo me está pasando… algo extraño. Recuerdo las palabras de Yue:

—_Te estás muriendo, Sakura… te mueres._

Pero me niego a creer que sea cierto. No quiero morir… no puedo morirme… Ni tampoco confiar en Yue. Él solo quiere hacerme daño, solo quiere herirme porque sigue obsesionado conmigo. Por eso tiene retenido a mi hermano Touya. Por eso ha utilizado a Yukito Tsukishiro contra mí…

—¿Sakura?

Y por eso sigo teniendo estas visiones, esos ataques de ansiedad… Si Yue no existiera, si desapareciera, podría ser feliz, ¿no? Podría ser feliz junto a Shaoran. No habría más amenazas para nosotros.

Es mentira, Yue. No me estoy muriendo.

—Sakura…

No me estoy muriendo, pero algo muy raro está pasando dentro de mí.

—Eh, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Noto la caricia de Shaoran en mis mejillas y vuelvo a la realidad, a esos ojos magnéticos que reclaman los míos. Siento su calor, su amor, su ternura… Consigue llevarse lejos mi tristeza y mi confusión.

Shaoran no es mi amigo, como le he dicho a Tsu. Con su calidez y amabilidad también consigue despejar mis dudas y admitirlo sin temor.

Le quiero. Le quiero tanto que me duele.

¿Por eso estoy llorando? Si es por un amor correspondido no quiero que él enjugue mis lágrimas. Son el símbolo de que soy feliz.

—Bésame, Shaoran.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame…

Y Shaoran se inclina y me besa en mitad del bosque. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral y por un momento tengo la sensación de que vuelo muy alto y de que no tengo intención de poner los pies en la tierra nunca más.

En mi interior, la razón y el corazón siguen discutiendo, aunque hace rato que ya han dejado su debate. Ahora es mi mente la que se enfada con cada movimiento de sístole y diástole que dedica mi corazón al joven que me besa dulcemente esta mañana de verano.

—_Estúpido corazón. ¡Te has vuelto a enamorar!_

—_Pues sí. Me he enamorado de Shaoran Li._

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Y así llegamos al final del capítulo 11! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de mi tardanza a la hora de publicarlo. Soy un desastre, lo sé. Y pido perdón por ello. ¡Aunque los que deberían disculparse son mis profesores por la cantidad de trabajos que me mandan hacer! Son tantos que consumen todo mi tiempo. Y esta vez he tenido que ponerme al día en todas las asignaturas por haber estado ingresada... ¡Pero en fin! ¡No hablemos de eso! ¡Llegó el momento lemon del fanfic! Y eso que tampoco he querido exagerarlo demasiado. Sin embargo, todavía me guardo un as en la manga. Recordad que Sakura aún le debe un baile sexy a Shaoran por haber perdido contra él en esa carrera que hicieron en la playa. Shaoran no lo ha olvidado, no, no xD

Por otro lado, además de encontrar esa llave que no sabemos qué abre ni para qué sirve... ¡Sakura ha conocido a Tsu! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Se harán amigas? Aunque todo es muy confuso... pues parece ser que Sakura no deja de lado esos extraños sueños, esas visiones... ¿Hipótesis?

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo nuestros protagonistas regresarán al fin a Tomoeda y volverán a encontrarse con todos sus amigos. Además, tenemos pendiente el tema de Yukito. Kobato ha de sanar su corazón (recordad que lo dijo en el capítulo 9).

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora. Pronto volveré a dar guerra con el 12.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia! En especial a quienes me comentaron el capítulo anterior: **caritom25**, **Pris**, **Nerushi-san** (¡wow, me quedé alucinada con tu gran, gran review! Me encantan esos comentarios tan extensos. ¡Mil gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic :D) y **zhaoro**. Hay más personas que comentaron la historia, pero no pusieron nombre al que poder referirme y solo me aparecen como invitados a la página. A todos ellos, GRACIAS.

Me gustaría pararme a escribir un párrafo a cada uno de vosotros en agradecimiento por leer y comentar este fanfic, por añadirlo a vuestra lista de favoritos y por seguirlo, pero ahora no dispongo de tiempo suficiente (maldita sea ¬¬). Estoy escribiendo esto antes de ponerme a hacer la maleta. Hoy salgo de Madrid para celebrar el Año Nuevo en otro lugar. ¡Me voy en tres horas y ni siquiera he comenzado a preparar la ropa! :O De todos modos sabéis que me gusta hacerlo, así que espero que en el próximo capítulo pueda dedicaros unas palabras.

Ah, por cierto, el relato que está escribiendo Tsu y que Sakura lee en voz alta existe. Lo escribí hace tiempo y está publicado al completo en mi blog personal, _Crónicas de Radhuk_. Se llama "Contra la pared de gotelé", por si queréis leerlo entero. No es demasiado largo, y es más bien una reflexión sobre una ruptura.

Si consigo batir mi récord en hacer la maleta a la velocidad de la luz es posible que actualice mi otro blog, Lie for Love, y que os cuente alguna que otra cosa además de subir algún dibujo que tengo por aquí. Si no es posible lo haré a la vuelta de esta escapada de la ciudad, el uno o el dos de enero.

Ahora sí, dejo aquí este apartado. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!

¡Muchas gracias por todo y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

¡Besos!

Ess.


End file.
